Harry Potter y las Nuevas Clases
by Barby Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETA!Continuacion de los Nuevos Guardianes. Harry comienza su séptimo año, sin saber los cambios que lo perseguirán o las nuvas personas que se introducirán en su vida. el fin ha llegado. Y lo sabe.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

** COMENZAMOS AHORA LA CONTINUACION DE HP Y LOS NUEVOS GUARDIANES.... A NO DESESPERAR QUE YA VOY A ALCANZAR EL ESTADO EN EL QUE LO DEJÉ EN EL FORO...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO 1: **

Era una mañana soleada, como casi todas en esas vacaciones. En el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinning, la familia Dursley dormía plácidamente. Pero en la habitación más pequeña de la casa, tumbado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo había un muchacho, próximo a c u m p l i r 17 años. Su nombre era Harry Potter.

Harry había crecido unos centímetros en el último tiempo, aunque continuaba siendo bastante pequeño y delgado para su edad, y su pelo negro azabache era aún incontrolable.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó los lentes de su mesita de luz, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Su rostro también se veía distinto, ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un joven muy apuesto, próximo a convertirse en un hombre.

Estaba a punto de ir al baño, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve estaba afuera de la ventana cerrada y daba picotazos contra el vidrio para que le abrieran.

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la ventana para darle paso a Hedwig, que luego de que le quitara el trozo de pergamino que traía atado en una de sus patas, se dirigió a su jaula a descansar, escondiendo su cabeza debajo del ala derecha.

La carta era de Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos, que el año anterior se habían puesto de novios. Sonrió al ver que estaba escrita con letras diferentes. Seguramente Ron comenzó a escribirla y Hermione se la quitó de las manos alegando que tenía mala letra o algo así.

_Hola!!! _

_Esperamos que estés bien!!! Como mañana es tu c u m p l e a ñ o s, hemos planeado algo muy divertido. Tienes que estar en lo de la Sra. Figg a las 10 de la mañana. _

_Saludos de todos por aquí. _

_Ron y Hermione. _

Por primera vez en ese verano, se sintió feliz dentro de la casa de los Dursley. Guardó la nota debajo de la cama, en una tabla suelta que había en el suelo. Tomó de ese mismo lugar sus libros de Pociones y comenzó a hacer la tarea que les había encomendado el Profesor Snape. Como era su materia mas odiada, la había dejado para el final, y ahora se arrepentía de ello, porque ya estaba cansado de hacer tareas y le quedaba la peor.

Luego de una hora, sintió ruidos en la casa, sus tíos se estaban levantando. Rápidamente colocó el libro, el tintero y la pluma debajo de la tabla y se acostó haciéndose el dormido.

Los pasos de su tía Petunia se acercaban cada vez mas a su habitación. Frenaron al encontrarse con la puerta, que se abrió lentamente y ella asomó su cabeza.

-Harry...levántate así me ayudas con el desayuno.

-Si tía Petunia, ya voy.

La situación había cambiado ese verano, después de "olvidar" contarle a su tío que Sirius estaba secuestrado por Voldemort. Ellos tenían tanto miedo que el "gran asesino" entrara en su casa para hacerles algo, que lo trataban con amabilidad y casi no le gritaban. Aún así, Harry no quería jugar demasiado con su buena suerte y trataba de no quedarse mucho en la casa.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, subió las escaleras, se bañó y se cambió de ropa. Tampoco usaba ya las enormes prendas de Duddley, porque Katie se había encargado de comprarle ropa muggle de última moda, además de algunas zapatillas y (aunque a Harry mucho no le gustara) zapatos. Una vez vestido decentemente, se dirigió a lo de la Sra. Figg.

La excusa para que Harry fuera todos los días era que la Sra. Figg estaba medio enferma y necesitaba alguien que mantuviera en orden la casa. Al llegar, golpeó la puerta, como de costumbre.

-Hola querido, pasa. Remus ya está aquí. -Dijo la Sra Figg con una gran sonrisa al verlo llegar.

-Harry! Que gusto verte! Cómo estás?

-Bien Remus, gracias. Alguna novedad?

-Creo haberte dicho que cuando sepamos algo te lo diré. Y...Katie no te lo dijo también?

Harry había recibido muchas visitas ese verano. Lupin, Ron y Hermione lo iban a ver siempre que podían. Pero las que mas iban eran Katie y Ginny. Parecía que jugaban una carrera a ver cual de las dos lo quería mas, y eso a Harry lo hacía sentirse muy feliz. Su novia era un amor, la chica más dulce y buena del mundo, y su "prima", que decir de ella, que se la pasaba trayéndole regalos y le daba información confidencial sobre la Orden del Fénix.

-Si, lo siento. -Dijo Harry algo avergonzado. -Es que....cómo es posible que nadie lo encuentre? Tan difícil es de localizar?

-Ya lo traeremos de vuelta Harry, te lo prometo. Y...-dijo Remus intentando cambiar el tema. -Cómo va lo tuyo con Ginny?

-Bien -respondió Harry sonrojándose -pero me contó un pajarito que "alguien" encontró una nueva "amiga".

-Voy a matar a Katie -murmuró Remus -Si...yo...Animius....eh....salimos....ya sabes...

Harry estalló en carcajadas al ver a Remus Lupin, un licántropo al cual la mayoría de la gente le tendría miedo por el sólo hecho de serlo, tartamudear y largar palabras sueltas mientras se sonrojaba. Definitivamente la gente no lo conocía.

-Me alegro mucho Remus. Te mereces una mujer que te quiera. -dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es una gran mujer. No le importa mi condición y...

-Hay que ser idiota para fijarse en algo así -lo interrumpió Harry. -Eres una excelente persona...a quién le puede interesar que una vez por mes te conviertas en un lobo hambriento?

Los dos rieron ante el comentario de Harry, ante la mirada de la Sra Figg, que se acercaba con uno de sus gatos.

-Bien. Ya preparé el almuerzo. Te quedas Remus, verdad?

-Si, claro. Me encantaría almorzar con Harry......y contigo Arabella.

Mientras almorzaban, Harry aprovechó para consultarle algunas cosas que le habían faltado en sus deberes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Remus se negó a contestar al principio, pero después le largó toda la información. Luego de comer, Lupin se fue y Harry se quedó con la Sra. Figg, intentando infructuosamente que le dijera lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

A la noche, volvió a casa de sus tíos y les informó que "la vieja loca" quería que esté a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente en su casa y se fue a dormir. Se acostó, pero no se pudo dormir hasta pasada la media noche. Estaba ansioso y deseando que llegue la mañana. Qué sorpresa le tenían preparada sus amigos?

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se quedó dormido. Su sueño fue bastante agradable, por no decir que expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Llegaba a lo de Remus y Katie le abría la puerta. Atrás de ella estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase de Hogwarts, Ginny, Dumbledore y...Sirius!!!! Luego de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, se despertó.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	2. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

-Despierta! Son las 9:00. Báñate y ve a lo de la Sra. Figg. -dijo Petunia asomándose a su habitación como todas las mañanas.

-Si, si. Ya voy. -dijo Harry desganado.

Pero en cuanto su tía dejó la habitación, saltó de la cama y se metió al baño. Eligió unos jeans oscuros, con una remera blanca y roja, que hacía juego con sus zapatillas del mismo color. A las 9.50 ya se iba a lo de su vecina, muy contento y esperando su sorpresa.

Tocó la puerta, pero no fue la Sra. Figg la que apareció. Una nube roja le tapó la visión, mientras dos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

-Feliz c u m p l e a ñ o s, mi amor! -dijo Ginny tímidamente en su oído, antes de soltarse un poco y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Ejem, ejem.....-Ron se aclaró la garganta.

Ginny y Harry dejaron de besarse algo incómodos y muy sonrojados. De hecho, tenían el mismo color en sus rostros que el de las cabelleras Weasleys, lo cual es mucho decir.

-Feliz c u m p l e a ñ o s Harry!!! -dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

Luego de saludar a Katie, Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks, Harry vio a la Sra Figg acercarse con una enorme torta de chocolate, decorada con estrellas titilantes y 17 velitas encendidas. Después de pedir sus 3 deseos correspondientes, Harry apagó las velas de un soplido.

-Los regalos! -exclamó Katie, y le entregó un paquete bastante grande, de forma rectangular -espero que te guste.

Era un libro enorme. Harry lo miró algo desilusionado, pero en cuanto leyó el título y vio la cara de Remus se echó a reír. "Como jugarle bromas pesadas a sus amigos...o enemigos" era el título del libro, escrito en letras doradas, sobre la superficie azul. En la primera página había una dedicatoria, que lo hizo reír aún mas: "No lo uses son Malfoy delante de mí o tendré que quitarte puntos"

-Era de nuestros padres, de aquí sacaron buenas ideas para molestar a Snape. Imaginé que te gustaría tenerlo.

-Me encanta Katie, gracias.

-Creo...-dijo Remus -que deberías haberme pedido permiso para regalárselo, no? Ese libro era mío también.

-Lo siento tío -dijo Katie con una sonrisa hasta sus orejas -pero mi papá me lo regaló cuando fue a verme, así que ya no era tuyo, y ahora es de Harry, y si quieres agarrártelas con alguien, tendrás que esperar a que vuelva.

Luego abrió el de Ron y Hermione. Un gran paquete color violeta, atado con un moño azul. Al abrirlo encontró un conjunto de túnicas de Quidditch, de los Chuddley Cannons, el equipo favorito de Ron. Hermione se excusó y le dijo que hubiera preferido otro regalo, pero que Ron había insistido en comprarle eso. Harry les agradeció y tranquilizó a su amiga diciéndole que le encantaba.

Lupin le entregó un paquete pequeño, adentro de él había una caja. Se apresuró a abrirla y encontró una cámara de fotos mágica. Era mas de lo que podía pedir. Sabía perfectamente que Remus no estaba en una situación de abundancia económica y que esas cámaras eran caras, por lo que lo recompensó con un abrazo y un "no deberías haberlo hecho".

Por último, llegó el turno de Ginny. Todos se hicieron los distraídos y se alejaron un poco de la pareja de novios. La pelirroja le dio un paquetito muy pequeño. Era un anillo de plata, en su interior tenía grabada la fecha y "TA". Harry no necesitó mucho para descifrar esas letras. Abrazó a Ginny con mucha fuerza, la miró a los ojos, y antes de besarla le dijo:

-Yo también te amo, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Eh...siento interrumpir la romántica escena, pero debemos irnos -informó Katie con una gran sonrisa.

-Y...a dónde vamos?

-Ah!!! Sorpresa hermoso! -dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano. -Pero te aseguro que la pasarás muy bien.

Los chicos salieron de la casa con Katie a la cabeza y subieron a un automóvil verde oscuro, muy grande que había en la puerta. Viajaron por aproximadamente 40 minutos, en los cuales Katie y Ginny chusmeaban de los últimos modelos de túnicas, Ron y Hermione se hacían caricias y Harry....se aburría.

Katie se salió de la ruta y comenzó a manejar por un camino de tierra algo roto. Al final del camino, había una tranquera y un hombre unos metros adelante. La conductora bajó la ventanilla y saludó al hombre.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita. Tiene sus entradas?

-Ah! Si! -buscó dentro de su cartera por unos instantes y se las dio -aquí tiene.

-Todo está en orden...sí. Pueden entrar, sabe cómo, verdad?

-Si, si, gracias.

Katie reanudó la marcha, estaba a punto de chocarse la tranquera. Harry cerró los ojos, pero el choque no se produjo. Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró en un estacionamiento enorme, donde cientos de autos estaban parados uno al lado del otro y muchos niños, jóvenes y adultos bajaban de ellos. Al fondo de todo Harry leyó el cartel luminoso que decía: "Parque Mágico de Diversiones Madbury".

Por lo que había oído de ese lugar, era fantástico. Había montañas rusas que se movían sin necesidad de rieles ni electricidad y los carritos siempre estaban a punto de chocar entre ellos. Luego había un tren del terror, con fantasmas de verdad, que atravesaban a la gente y los asustaban lo mas que podían. Además de esos, había por lo menos 30 juegos diferentes y muy divertidos.

Pasaron un día genial, entraron a todos los juegos y algunos los repitieron. Almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes del lugar y luego siguieron corriendo de un lado para el otro. En el carrito de los enamorados, hadas y duendes cantaban serenatas a los jóvenes que entraban y les regalaban chocolates y flores a las mujeres que veían verdaderamente enamoradas. Ginny y Hermione salieron con tres cajas de chocolates cada una y Katie no aguantó la risa al ver la cara de Ron cuando le contó que un duende le pegó en la cabeza por no ser romántico con su novia.

Al anochecer, se quedaron a apreciar los fuegos artificiales. Katie desapareció un momento y volvió con su característica sonrisa, tan grande que parecía que iba de oreja a oreja. Los fuegos iluminaban los rostros de felicidad de todos los presentes y armaban figuras en el cielo. Casi al finalizar el show, letras rojas y doradas mostraban una dedicatoria muy especial: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!!!

Harry no sabía como agradecerle a Katie por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Durante todo ese día ni siquiera estuvo triste un minuto, lo cual era todo un logro, porque siempre que recordaba donde se encontraba su padrino se sentía muy mal y la furia lo invadía.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Harry no tenía tiempo para sentirse triste, porque estaba exhausto. Volvieron al automóvil y emprendieron el regreso a casa. Claro que esta vez, Harry iba abrazado a Ginny, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, y algo parecido sucedía con Ron y Hermione. En el asiento del acompañante iban todos los regalos y cosas que habían ganado en los juegos.

Luego de que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueran por la chimenea de la Sra Figg (Hermione iba a casa de Ron y después iría a su casa), Katie se despidió de la dueña de casa y acompañó a Harry a lo de sus tíos.

-Harry, antes de irme debo decirte algo.

-Qué?

-Ve a tu habitación, arma tu baúl que vamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones juntos.

-En serio? -preguntó Harry lleno de alegría.

-Si. Salvo que prefieras quedarte con el bebé ballena y sus padres.

-En 2 minutos vuelvo.

Harry corrió a su habitación y guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl a una velocidad supersónica. Tomó la jaula de Hedwig y les dijo a sus tíos que se iba con su prima Katie, la hija de Sirius. Ellos se alegraron y se despidieron con un gran "al fin" del tío Vernon.

Harry metió lo más rápido que pudo todas las cosas en el baúl del auto, soltó a Hedwig para que vaya volando, se despidió de la Sra Figg, que hablaba animadamente con Katie y se subió al asiento del acompañante.

Estaba ansioso por volver a lo de Remus, al fin y al cabo era un tío para él. Quería vivir con Katie para conocerla más, y estaba seguro de que tendría mas visitas de Ginny. Lo que no sabía era lo que iba a pasar después.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	3. Capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 3: **

****

Luego del viaje en automóvil, llegaron a una plaza conocida para Harry. Ya había estado ahí, pero no era la casa de Remus, no había ninguna casa conocida frente a él. Katie sacó todas las pertenencias de Harry del automóvil y las volvió invisibles para que nadie las vea volar junto a ella. Luego se paró entre los números 10 y 14.

-12 Grimmlaud Place! -pronunció Katie, y de entre ambas casas, surgió una tercera, de la nada. Ahora sí reconocía el lugar, había pasado ahí uno de sus veranos mas frustrantes, aunque también más felices, porque lo había pasado con Sirius.

-Pensé que íbamos a lo de Remus -dijo tímidamente Harry.

-Lo imaginé por tu cara de desconcierto. Aquí estaremos mejor, entremos.

La casa no se parecía en nada a lo que era cuando Harry estuvo allí. Estaba completamente remodelada, Katie se había encargado de limpiarla a fondo y cambiar los colores de las paredes. Por lo visto, había cambiado los muebles también y había logrado sacar el cuadro de su abuela.

Ahora era un lugar mucho mas acogedor y cálido. La mayoría de los cuadros seguía allí y la saludaban alegremente, como si les gustara mucho la nueva dueña de casa. Katie hizo pasar a Harry a los empujones, porque se había quedado apreciando los cambios pasmado, sin mover sus pies.

-Te gusta? Creí que cuando papá volviera le gustaría encontrar....algo diferente.

-Me encanta, y estoy seguro de que a él también le gustará. Lo hiciste tú sola?

-No. Me ayudaron algunos otros magos. Buena gente los de la Orden.

-La Orden! Siguen reuniéndose aquí?

-No. Esta es sólo nuestra casa ahora. Claro que Remus vive con nosotros, no quiere dejarme sola. Dice que voy a convertir este lugar en....no importa.

-El cuadro?? -dijo Harry señalando el lugar donde antes se hallaban las cortinas que tapaban el cuadro de la mamà de Sirius.

-Lo saqué.

-Cómo lo hiciste?

-Lo rompí todo. -dijo sonriendo malignamente -Agarré un cuchillo y lo rompí en millones de pedazos. Entonces pudimos descolgarlo. Creo que será mejor avisar que llegamos. TIO!!!!!! LLEGAMOS!!!!!!

Remus Lupin bajó las escaleras corriendo al oír la voz de Katie. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cansado y ojeroso, aunque había subido un poco de peso. Se acercó a Harry, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego besó a Katie en la mejilla.

-qué tal el Parque Harry? Te gustó?

-Sí! Fue mi mejor cumpleaños! Por qué no me dijeron que habían remodelado la casa?

-Porque era una sorpresa y no estabamos seguros de que la terminaríamos. -Dijo Lupin. -Creo que la comida ya debe estar lista. Tienen hambre?

-Dime por favor que tú no haz cocinado Remus -suplicó Harry.

-Ey! Soy muy buen cocinero, pero no, no cociné yo esta vez.

-Entonces quién??? -preguntó Harry, pero al cabo de 3 segundos una voz le daría la respuesta.

-SANGRE SUCIA! -gritó alguien desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Kreacher!!!! Qué hace este elfo acá???? No sabes que es su culpa que Sirius esté donde está? -le preguntó Harry a Katie.

-Sí, lo se. Pero es que por más que le duela, tiene algunas tareas que c u m p l i r antes de irse. No te preocupes. -luego volteó hacia el elfo doméstico, que la miraba asustado -Creo haberte dicho que no quiero que hagas más referencias a la calidad de la sangre de la gente si quieres seguir sirviendo a la familia Black.

-Lo sé ama Black, disculpe....cuál es mi castigo?

-Es KATIE, no ama Black. Y tu castigo......veamos......ninguno.

-Qué? No, por favor! Lo merezco!

-No Kreacher, no mereces castigo. Yo no voy a explotarte y lo sabes. Deberás comportarte como una persona normal. Y ni se te ocurra castigarte solo porque te daré 10 Galleons a la semana si lo haces.

-Si....Srta. Black.

-Bueno, un poco mejor. La próxima....que sea Katie. En fin...ya está la comida?

-Sí. Todo lo que ordenó. Está servida en la mesa.

-Gracias Kreacher. Ah! Una cosa más. Tienes que hacer caso a lo que diga Harry también.

-Si...Srta Black. -dijo el elfo antes de desaparecerse con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Katie…no confías en él, verdad? -preguntó Harry.

-Mas o menos. No mucho, pero tal vez se vuelva normal algún día. Vamos a comer mejor y luego escoges una habitación.

Al parecer Katie le había dicho a Kreacher que prepare un banquete, porque había mas comida de la que pudiesen comer todos los Weasleys juntos. Durante la cena, Remus le explicó a Harry que no podía salir de la casa, que sus amigos podían venir cuantas veces quisieran y que Ron podía quedarse a dormir, pero sólo Ron.

-Vas a abrumarlo con tantas normas, Sr. Filch. -bromeó Katie. -Además no es justo, Animius se queda a dormir a veces, porqué no pueden quedarse Charlie o Ginny?

-Ya discutimos esto. No me gusta que tu novio se quede a dormir. Lo siento, cuando vuelva Sirius le pides permiso a él.

-Ya soy una persona adulta por si no te enteraste! No tengo que pedirle permiso a mi papá!

-Mmmm. No puede quedarse. Fin de la discusión.

Katie murmuró un par de cosas indescifrables para sí misma y siguió comiendo. Harry los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Era como estar en una verdadera familia, discutiendo por cosas estúpidas y, por primera vez...no era él el regañado.

La semana siguiente fue muy divertida. Remus pasaba todas las noches encerrado en su habitación, convertido en un pequeño lobito inofensivo (gracias a la poción que le había suministrado Snape) y durante el día dormía, así que Harry y Katie no tenían que seguir sus normas y pasaban todo el día en la piscina que mágicamente habían hecho aparecer en el patio trasero de la casa durante la remodelación.

Ginny visitaba todos los días a Harry. Disfrutaban mucho estar uno en compañía del otro, dándose besos y caricias. Charlie prácticamente vivía con ellos, se había instalado ahí y no pensaba irse mientras dure la luna llena. Animuis Longbottom, le había dicho a Katie que Remus era una especie de dinosaurio y que ella no iba a decir nada sobre la estancia de Charlie en su casa.

Tres semanas después de su llegada, Remus mandó a Katie a hacer unas compras y llamó a Harry a la sala. Cuando entró, notó que no era el único y que por alguna razón que él desconocía, Katie no podía escuchar esa conversación. Ron, Hermione, Charlie y Ginny estaban ahí.

-Bien -dijo Remus -ya estamos todos. Pasado mañana es el c u m p l e a ñ o s de Katie y quiero darle una fiesta sorpresa. Qué se les ocurre?

-Genial! Tienes una idea, pero no tienes ninguna -se burló Harry

-Yo había pensado en una parrillada al mediodía -dijo Remus mirando con severidad a Harry por su burla -creo que le gustará, porque pueden quedarse después en la piscina, hasta la noche. Pero tal vez a ustedes se les ocurra algo mejor.

-No. Esa idea está bien -dijo Charlie -a Katie le encanta estar al sol todo el día. Yo me puedo encargar de sacarla de aquí mientras ustedes preparan todo.

-Que vivo!!! Nosotros trabajamos para la fiesta de su novia mientras él pasea!! -dijo Ron, pero Hermione le pegó un codazo tan fuerte que cerró la boca de inmediato.

-Bien. Harry, Ron y yo preparamos la parrillada -dijo Remus -Hermione y Ginny se encargan de la torta...porque si yo le pido a Kreacher probablemente la haga mal a propósito, no me quiere demasiado. Eh...qué mas???

-Los invitados, Remus -dijo Harry.

-Yo me encargo de eso! -dijo Hermione emocionada- Además de nosotros, le aviso a los gemelos, Bill, Percy, Penélope, Sean y Fleur...alguien más?

-No...creo que no -dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza.

-Todo listo entonces. Yo me voy a trabajar. Charlie Weasley....ojo con lo que hacen.

-Eh...claro Remus. No te preocupes.

-Ron y yo nos vamos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -dijo Hermione.

-Ey!!! Yo no tengo nada que hacer! -se quejó Ron.

-Sí. -dijo Hermine tomándolo de la cintura. Le dio un beso, puso su mejor cara de niña buena y luego siguió hablando. -Me tienes que ayudar...y alguien tiene que avisarle a tu mamá que tiene que hacer una torta, o pensarás que Ginny la iba a hacer, eh?

-Está bien. Adios. Disfruten el día -dijo Ron resignado antes de perderse en la chimenea.

Charlie, Harry y Ginny estuvieron un tiempo solos hasta que llegó Katie y se les unió en la piscina. Las dos parejas se veían mas enamoradas que nunca, siempre dándose besos o regalándose caricias. Claro que Harry al principio se veía un poco incómodo porque Charlie era el hermano de Ginny, pero al ver que no se molestaba en lo mas mínimo se relajó.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	4. Capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 4: **

Al fin llegó el día. Harry y Remus habían acordado hacerse los distraídos, como si hubiesen olvidado el c u m p l e a ñ o s de Katie. Charlie llegó muy temprano y fue a despertar a su novia.

-Amor...Katie...buen día.

-Eh? Ah...hola. Qué haces aquí?

-Es tu c u m p l e a ñ o s, no? Te preparé el desayuno yo solito y te lo traje para que lo comamos los dos acá. Y después nos vamos porque te voy a llevar a un lugar.

-A dónde vamos? -interrogó Katie con una sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa. Quiero que tu día sea especial desde la mañana.

-Te amo -dijo Katie sentándose en la cama.

-Yo también -contestó el pelirrojo antes de acercarse a Katie y darle un beso, dulce y tierno, que se fue tornando un poco mas apasionado, pero cuando sus repiraciones se aceleraron un poco, se separó de ella.

-Y eso? Desde cuándo no te gustan mis besos? -preguntó Katie confundida.

-Me encantan tonta, pero Remus está abajo y si sigo besándote no voy a poder contenerme, además...tenemos que irnos.

-Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-No. Una tostada?

Después de desayunar, Katie se puso una pollera negra bastante corta y un strapless (top, remera sin hombros, como les guste) blanca ajustada, que mostraba su figurita. Charlie la miraba atontado mientras ella se peinaba frente al espejo. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

-Vamos? No se cuanto más voy a aguantar en la habitación controlándome.

-Ja, ja....si, ya estoy lista. -Luego de bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con Remus y Harry, que casi ni los saludaron -Bueno...me voy con Charlie, vuelvo mas tarde.

-Si, si...vayan. -dijo Remus

Charlie le indicó a Katie dónde debía aparecerse, y los dos se fueron inmediatamente. Aparecieron en la orilla de un lago, de agua celeste y cristalina, rodeado de césped muy verde y muchísimas flores. Charlie, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer una manta, y se sentó en ella.

-Y este lugar? -preguntó Katie sentándose a su lado.

-Este lugar...aquí solía venir de niño, a jugar con mis hermanos. Nos metíamos al lago y hacíamos guerras de agua, o carreras de natación. No queda muy lejos de casa y muy pocas personas lo conocen.

-Es muy lindo. Transmite mucha paz.

-Lo sé. Aquí vengo cuando me siento triste o necesito pensar.

-Y ahora estás triste? -preguntó Katie poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie.

-No, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Pero quería que lo conozcas, no se por qué. Tengo una especie de necesidad de que conozcas todo de mí.

-Todo? -preguntó Katie con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí...todo -contestó Charlie besando su frente. -Te compré algo. Toma.

-Un regalo!! Con lo que me gustan los regalos!!! -dijo Katie abriendo el envoltorio dorado, para descubrir una pulsera de oro, que tenía grabado "CHARLIE" en la parte de arriba (esas que son parte cadena y parte macizas) -gracias! Es hermosa!! Pero no deberías haber gastado dinero, debe ser muy cara.

-No importa eso, además tengo mis ahorros de cuando trabajé en Rumania con los dragones.

-Ah....claro, Rumania -dijo Katie casi en un susurro.

-Qué es esa cara? -Preguntó Charlie arrodillándose frente a Katie.

-Es que...cuando todo esto termine, si alguna vez termina, te irás de nuevo y....

-No señorita...yo me quedo con usted. No me voy a ir otra vez, aunque me ofrezcan todo el oro del mundo yo no me vuelvo a Rumania.

-En serio? Dejarías tu trabajo por estar conmigo?

-Te cabe alguna duda? Katie...te amo, eres lo mas importante de mi vida y no pienso dejarte ir. Nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos hijos y vamos a vivir en una casa al lado de la de Sirius si quieres. Es más, hasta viviría con Remus toda mi vida, pero no me voy a separar de ti.

Como respuesta a semejante monólogo, Katie se tiró encima de Charlie y comenzó a besarle toda la cara mientras repetía una y otra vez "te amo" "te amo" "te amo".. Luego de unos instantes, sus labios se fundieron en un beso interminable y muy intenso mientras se quitaban la ropa y hacían el amor a orillas del lago, sobre la manta.

Casi al medio día, los enamorados volvían a la casa de Katie, muy felices y tomados de la mano. Cuando entraron, un grupo de personas los estaba esperando y, a coro, les dieron la bienvenida.

-FELIZ C U M P L E A Ñ O S!!!!! -gritaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Penélope, Bill, Fleur, Animius, Harry y Remus.

-Gracias! Creí que se habían olvidado!

-Cómo me voy a olvidar de mi sobrina mayor preferida? -dijo Remus sonriente.-Te preparamos una parrillada en el patio.

Luego de almorzar, Remus y Animius se disculparon y se fueron a realizar algunas tareas de la Orden, aunque no dieron muchas explicaciones. Percy también se fue, porque su tiempo libre en el Ministerio había terminado y Penélope lo acompañó.

Katie entró a la casa, subió a su habitación y se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas fucsia, que resaltaba su bronceado. Luego bajó y se encontró con Fleur, que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el patio.

-Sabes amiga? Te tengo una sogpgesita -dijo la francesa.

-No me gusta tu expresión....no! no puede ser lo que estoy pensando!!!

-Ah...ya lo vegás.

En cuanto Fleur terminó de decir esas palabras, aparecieron dos hombres en el patio. Victor Krum y Marcus Limbernet (un muchacho rubio, de piel blanca y ojos terriblemente celestes) miraban a Katie sonriendo maliciosamente. Charlie y Ron estaban rojos de furia, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba Víctor Krum. Bill, por su parte, tomó de la cintura a Fleur, para demostrarle a ese Marcus que era SU territorio y que ni se le ocurra acercársele.

-Mi pequeña grrrrrran amiga no va a saludarrrrrme? -preguntó el buscador de Bulgaria con tono juguetón.

-Vik! Ni se te ocurra! Por favor! -Exclamó Katie mientras se reía histéricamente y lo miraba asustada.

-Es que ya se nos ha ocurrrrrrido! Ven aquí!

Katie comenzó a correr, sin dejar de reírse y Krum salió tras ella para atraparla. Fleur y Marcus miraban divertidos la escena, lo demás...no entendían que sucedía. Como era de esperarse, Krum fue más rápido que Katie y la alcanzó. La tomó con una mano, rodeando su cintura desnuda y la tiró a la piscina. Inmediatamente después se zambulló él, la agarró en el medio, y con su varita conjuró dos hechizos.

El primero hizo que su propia ropa se convirtieran en un traje de neoprene, y el segundo que el agua se torne helada, casi insoportable. Katie tiritaba e intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Krum, pero éste la tenía bien agarrada. Sólo Marcus y Fleur parecían disfrutarlo. Charlie gritaba que la suelte o lo mataría, pero Fleur lo hizo callar.

-Se lo meguece.

-Por qué? Qué le hizo? -preguntó Harry, que seguía sin comprender.

-Es un viejo....ritual, por decirlo de alguna manera. -respondió Marcus, que era la primera vez que hablaba. -Es un castigo por crecer, nos lo hacemos entre todos desde los 15 años y sólo Ribbeta rompió el pacto. Cuando ya no quieres que te lo hagan más, dices una frase y se termina, pero no puedes vengarte de los demás.

-Hermano mío! Has escuchado eso? -preguntó George.

-Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió algo así? -seguió Fred.

-Bien. Dirás la frrrase? O te congelarrrás?

-No....me...vas..a..ganar....Viktor. -dijo Katie sin parar de tiritar, y con sus labios azules del frío que tenía.

-Dila Katie! -gritó Charlie, que ya se estaba desesperando.

-No!!! Sal...saldré....de...otro...mo...modo...

-Eso quiego veglo!

-No lo va a lograr -dijo Marcus.

Katie sonrió maliciosamente. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Krum y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, con su mano derecha tomó la varita de su captor y lo hizo volar al otro lado de la piscina. Con un simple "finito incantatem", el agua volvió a su temperatura normal y Katie salió de la pileta. Sin dejar de sonreír, le dio la mano a Krum y lo sacó del agua.

-Eres tan débil, Vik. Sabía que iba a salir de ahí. Ahora, te preparas, porque mi venganza, va a ser la peor de tu vida.

Todos reían al ver que Katie estaba bien y no se había enojado en lo más mínimo. Salvo Charlie, que se dirigió a Krum con la mirada furiosa y amenazaba con matarlo a golpes. Katie se interpuso entre ellos y trató de detener a su novio diciéndole que era un juego y que ella misma lo había inventado, pero Charlie no escuchaba. Los intentos por separar a Charlie de Krum (que no se defendía y sólo esquivaba los golpes) fueron en vano, hasta que Fleur gritó.

-Basta! Ha llegado una lechuza! Es de tu mamá Vik! Es...lo hoguible!!... -dijo Fleur con la carta en la mano, el rostro pálido y miles de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Katie tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Katie, _

_ Siento mucho escribirte en este día para darte esta noticia. Espero que los chicos no se hayan pasado con la broma. Ya son grandes y podrían dejar de hacerla, verdad? _

_ En fin, este no es el motivo de la carta. Encontramos a Ribbeta, no se si Vik te habrá contado, pero hace unas semanas que nadie la veía. Creíamos que podía haberle pasado algo, pero esto es aún peor. _

_ Se ha unido Quien no debe ser nombrado. Se que les costará creerlo, pero es así. Yo misma vi la marca en su brazo (sin quererlo, por supuesto). Sabes lo que significa esto, verdad? _

_ Ten cuidado, mucha suerte y si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedírmelo. Ya sabes que te quiero como a una hija. _

_ Cariños, _

_ Avon Krum _

Por un momento nadie habló. Katie estaba pálida y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que irradiaban odio puro. Marcus se sentó en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Fleur seguía llorando abrazada a Bill. Viktor Krum estaba rojo de furia, comenzó a patear la nada mientras gritaba.

-CÓMO PUDO HACERRRRNOS ESTO? SABIENDO LO QUE ÉL LE HIZO? CÓMO PUEDE HACERRRLE ESTO A KATIE?

-No te das cuenta, Vik? -lo interrumpió Marcus -Tú la dejaste y ella creyó que era por Katie. Debe querer venganza, nunca la quiso de verdad.

-No puede seg. Katie la ayudó a conquistag a Viktor. Siempge fuimos sus amigos..

-La va a ir a buscar! Ella sabe dónde está y se lo va a decir! -dijo Katie estrujando la carta y mirando a Krum -Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que llegar antes que ellos.

-Yo voy contigo Katie, si yo no la hubierrra dejado....

-Lo iba a hacer igual. Vamos! Tengo el traslador en mi habitación!

-Nosotgos tambien igemos, van a necesitag ayuda.

-Está bien. Charlie, te explico cuando vuelva. Quédense acá. -Katie le dio un beso a su novio y los 4 amigos corrieron al interior de la casa.

-Pero...a dónde van?

-No lo sé Harry, pero no me gusta nada -dijo Charlie preocupado -hay que avisarle a Remus.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	5. Capitulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 5: **

****

Harry, Charlie y el resto de los invitados a la fiesta seguían en el patio, pero ya no estaban solos. Dumbledore, Tonks y Remus habían recurrido a su llamado. Luego de darles la explicación de lo sucedido, a Dumbledore y a Remus se les oscureció la expresión de sus rostros. Se los veía mas preocupados que nunca y hablaban en secreto, pero no decían nada.

Estuvieron así durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta que en el patio se materializó un grupo de personas. Harry pudo ver a Fleur bastante herida, apoyada en Marcus, que tampoco estaba muy bien. Katie sangraba por donde se la viera (tan vez a causa de que ni siquiera se había puesto una remera y seguía con su traje de baño). Viktor tenía algunos cortes menores, y una muchacha en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Harry se moría de preguntar quién era esa niña o que hacía ahí, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque en el suelo, cerca de Katie, atado y amordazado, se encontraba un hombre. Alguien que Harry conocía, alguien a quien 

Remus se acercó desesperado a Katie al verle la sangre, pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, sólo cansada y se desmayó. Dumbledore ordenó que los lleven a todos a las habitaciones a descansar, así podrían curarles las heridas. A lo cual, Charlie la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto. Bill se acercó a Fleur y se la llevó también, pero caminando. Marcus fue caminando solo, porque no tenía casi nada, y Krum entregó la chica a Dumbledore, que la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó escaleras arriba, pero seguido de cerca por el Búlgaro. Mientras tanto, Remus vigilaba a su "querido amigo" Peter.

Luego de unos momentos, en los que seguramente acostaron a los heridos, y a esa misteriosa chica, Dumbledore y Krum bajaron las escaleras, dejando a Tonks de enfermera. Se sentaron en la sala, y pidieron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que vayan a ayudar arriba, porque ellos tenían que hablar.

-Sr. Krum -inició Dumbledore -necesito que me diga lo que sucedió.

-Clarrrro Dumbledorrre. Mi mamá nos envió una carta diciendo que RRRibbeta, mi ex novia, se había unido a Quien no debe serrrrr nombrado. Ella sabía dónde estaba Marrrrva y, tal como Katie lo supuso, no tarrrdó en decirrrrle. Entonces tomamos el trrrrraslador, cuando llegamos, RRRRibbeta ya estaba ahí, intentando llevárrrrsela.

**FLASH-BACK**

-Vamos Marva....es peligroso, debes venir conmigo. -Decía Ribbeta amablemente mientras le sonreía y tomaba del brazo a la chica.

-No...Katie me dijo que no me vaya sin ella o sin Vik. No voy a irme sin ellos!

-Pero es que ellos me mandaron.

-Y por qué no me dijeron nada? O por qué no vinieron ellos a buscarme? Si me habían prometido que así sería....yo no me muevo de acá, y lo siento si te ofendes Ribbeta, no es que no confíe en ti, es que no puedo irme sin Katie o Viktor

-Ya me cansé! -exclamó Ribbeta -vendrás conmigo ahora! Me escuchaste niña estúpida? Desmanius!

Ribbeta aturdió a Marva, que cayó al suelo. Luego, con un par de cuerdas, sacadas de una varita, la ató y pretendía cargarla para desaparecer de ahí, cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron en la habitación con las varitas en alto.

-Deja a Marva si no quieres visitar el infierno tan joven! -gritó Katie a Ribbeta, que no tuvo otra opción, al verse rodeada y bajó a Marva al suelo. Marcus la agarró y la puso detrás de ellos, en un sillón.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras -si es la niña salvadora....que te trae por aquí?? Que yo sepa, el pequeño Potter no está en este lugar, verdad?

-Bellatrix -murmuró Katie acercándose a ella. -Váyanse!

-Creo que no. Crabbe! Goyle! Pettigrew! Ataquen! -oredenó Bellatrix.

Durante los siguientes minutos, la habitación se transformó en un ir y venir de luces y rayos de colores. Katie se batía a duelo con Bellatrix y Colagusano, sabiendo que si alguno de los dos quedaba libre, llegarían a la chica del sillón. Krum se estaba descargando bastante del daño causado por su ex novia, porque la tenía arrinconada contra una pared y le hacía pedir perdón a los gritos. Fleur estaba en un interesante duelo con Crabbe y Marcus estaba venciendo fácilmente a Goyle.

Cuando los dominaron a todos, Katie se acercó a Bellatrix y le susurró algo al oído. Luego Viktor tomó a Marva en sus brazos, Marcus obligó al atado Colagusano a tocar el traslador con ellos, y dejaron la habitación, del mismo modo en que habían llegado, pero con dos integrantes mas en el grupo.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

-Y....eso fue todo....Si mi madrrrrre no nos hubierrrrra mandado esa carrrta, no se que podría haber pasado. RRRibeta.....no entiendo cómo pudo hacerrr algo así. Voy matarrrla en cuanto tenga una oporrrrrrrtunidad...

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie Vik, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con semejante basura. -Dijo Katie desde el pie de la escalera.

-Katie! -exclamó Charlie al levantarse del sillón en donde se encontraba, para dirigirse a ella y abrazarla. -Estás bien amor?

-Si...no te preocupes, me duele un poco la herida del hombro, pero ya cicatrizará.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe? En qué estabas pensando al irte de ese modo? Por qué no me llevaste contigo? -interrogaba Charlie mientras le quitaba el pelo, algo ensangrentado del rostro.

-Tenía que ir a buscarla. Y alguien debía quedarse con los chicos, no? -dijo Katie mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde antes había estado Charlie, y él hacía lo mismo a su lado.

-Pe...pe...pero....y si te pasaba algo?

-No me pasó nada grave, verdad? -dijo la guardiana mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Charlie. -Tranquilízate amor, por favor.

-Sr. Krum -interrumpió Dumbledore -creo que debería subir a que Tonks le mire las heridas.

-Si, grrrracias.

-No, gracias a Ud. -Dijo Lupin. -No sé que hubiera hecho si les pasaba algo.

-Siemprrrrre estarrrré junto a Katie cuando me necesite, Srrr. Lupin.

Ante estas palabras, Katie le sonrió y Charlie, a punto de estallar de celos, la abrazó aún mas. Katie notó que los brazos de Charlie se aferraban a su cintura como marcando un límite a Krum y comprendió lo afortunada que era, se alegró de tenerlo con ella, de que Charlie la quiera tanto. Entonces levantó su rostro y le dio un beso suave y tierno, pero lleno de amor, delante de todos, sin importarle nada. Luego pareció recordar algo y se puso de pie.

-Dónde está la rata?

-Ahí. -dijo Remus señalando un rincón de la sala, en donde estaba Colagusano enroscado en unas cuerdas y amordazado. -está desmayado, cuando empezó a lloriquear no pude soportarlo mas.

-ENNERVATE! -gritó con furia Katie mientras le apuntaba con su varita. -Querido Pettigrew....espero que no te moleste estar aquí -Peter negó con la cabeza. -No me mientas Pettigrew...sé que no te gusta este lugar. Es la casa de mi padre, Sirius Black, lo recuerdas, verdad? El hombre al que tú mandaste a Azkaban tendiéndole una trampa. Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor. Estás dispuesto?

Peter asintió. Katie se acercó a él, se arrodilló a su lado y le habló durante un largo rato al oído. La cara de Colagusano se contorsionaba a medida que escuchaba lo que la hija de Sirius le decía y se limitaba a negar o asentir con la cabeza. Los demás los observaban desde sus posiciones, algo intrigados y asustados por lo que pudiera estar diciéndole Katie, ya que a juzgar por la cara de Colagusano, no era nada placentero. Luego de unos momentos de monólogo secreto, Katie le sacó la tela que cubría su boca para que pudiera hablar.

-Yo voy a decir todo Srta. Voy a hablar con quien Ud. quiera, con el Ministro, en un juicio, en donde quiera. Voy a decir toda la verdad, se lo juro! Voy a limpiar el nombre de su padre, pero por favor, no me haga nada, ni me devuelva a él después...por favor.

-En ningún momento dudé de que lo hicieras Pettigrew. No eres tan idiota después de todo, sabes lo que te conviene. -Sentenció Katie.

Peter Pettigrew lloraba como un niño mientras pronunciaba esas palabras mirando al suelo, como si no se atreviera a mirar a Katie a los ojos. Dumbledore le dijo algo a Lupin y se desapareció del lugar. Katie sonrió triunfante y volvió a amordazar a Colagusano, que seguía llorando en su lugar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Dumbledore se apareció en la sala de los Black, con algunas personas más. Todos en elegantes túnicas de diferentes colores. En el centro de todos ellos, Cornelius Fudge. Los hombres del Ministerio miraban a Pettigrew como si fuera un fantasma, sin poder creer lo que veían.

-Peter....-dijo Katie luego de sacarle la venda de la boca.

-Yo traicioné a los Potter! Es mi culpa! No fue Sirius! Se los juro!!

-Qué está diciendo este hombre? -preguntó uno de los hombres del Ministerio.

-La verdad! Estoy diciendo la verdad! -exclamó Colagusano mirando a ese hombre desesperado -Yo lo hice, y yo maté a todos esos muggles, no fue Sirius, él no sería capaz de hacer algo así nunca!!!

-Dumbledore -dijo Fudge -está seguro de que este hombre dice la verdad?

-Segurísimo Cornelius...él fue el traidor.

-Bien, en ese caso, se lo pone en custodia del Ministerio de la Magia hasta su juicio, incomunicado. Vamonos.

-Disculpe, Sr. Ministro -dijo Lupin antes de que se vayan -no es mi intención decirle como hacer su trabajo, pero...qué va a pasar con Sirius Black?

-Ah..eh....Supongo que....queda limpio su nombre en este momento. Se le retirarán las culpas y....es hombre libre. Mañana haré el anuncio en El Profeta.

-Gracias Fudge. -dijo Dumbledore dándole la mano.

-Sí, sí, de nada. Bien. Llevemos a Pettigrew al Ministerio, vamos a tomarle una declaración, y luego tendrá su juicio.

Fudge desapareció, junto a los hombres que lo acompañaban, y Colagusano. Dumbledore no se preocupaba en ocultar su alegría por lo sucedido y sonreía, sumido en sus ideas. Lupin, en cambio, observaba a Katie que, en los brazos Charlie, parecía no estar muy feliz. Al contrario, su rostro mostraba tristeza, cansancio, angustia y preocupación. Entonces se acercó a ella, justo a tiempo para escuchar que era lo que la tenía así.

-Katie...no te preocupes, lo vamos a sacar de ahí. Pronto estará con nosotros....creeme.

-A veces dudo que logremos recuperarlo con vida, Charlie. -dijo Katie en lo que fue un susurro mas que una frase.

-No...amor, no pienses así -dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole señas a Lupin para que diga algo -en poco tiempo va a estar con nosotros y...me va a odiar porque soy tu novio, y todo eso que hacen los padres de las hijas mujeres...ya verás.

-Creo que Charlie tiene razón....y creo también que es hora de ir a ver como está Marva. Deja de pensar esas cosas Katie, no te hace bien.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	6. Capitulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 6: **

Lupin y Dumbledore decidieron que lo mejor era que Fleur, Marcus y Viktor se quedaran en la casa hasta que se recuperen totalmente. Bill y Charlie estuvieron de acuerdo, pero no se iban a mover de allí.. El hecho de que sus novias estuviesen heridas, pero sobre todo de que Marcus Limbernet y Viktor Krum estuvieran con ellas eran dos motivos mas que suficientes para que Remus olvide de una vez sus estúpidas reglas.

Harry fue enviado a la Madriguera por unos días, hasta que desalojaran de heridos la casa de los Black. Remus acomodó a Marva en la habitación con Katie, y ubicó a cada uno de los otros en habitaciones separadas. Bill y Charlie compartían su habitación, pero no estaban mucho allí, ya que se pasaban casi todo el día y parte de la noche cuidando a sus novias y vigilando que no se levantaran mas que para ir al baño.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, Dumbledore explicó lo sucedido a los Sres. Weasley y les pidió que se hagan cargo de Harry por unos días, que no serían mas de tres. Ellos aceptaron encantados, Harry era como uno de sus hijos y lo querían mucho. Por el espacio no había problema, ya que los dos mayores estaban en lo de Sirius, así que le ofrecieron a Harry su habitación.

Esos tres días pasaron mas rápido de lo normal. Harry se divertía mucho desgnomizando el jardín, jugando al Quidditch con los gemelos, Ginny y Ron, aunque también tenía sus momentos de romance. Ginny y él solían dar largas caminatas por los alrededores de la casa, alejandose para no ser vistos. Se tumbaban en el suelo, cerca de un pequeño bosquecito y pasaban largos ratos haciendose caricias, besandose y hablando de todo un poco.

-Ya es el último día que me quedo aquí -dijo Harry sentado contra un árbol, con Ginny a su lado.

-Lo se. Pero ya falta poco para volver a Hogwarts, y estaremos juntos todo el año, no?

-Si...si es que Voldemort no me mata antes.

-Harry! -exclamó Ginny abrazandolo -No vuelvas a decir algo así, por favor. Me da miedo que digas esas cosas, me da miedo que te pase algo. Que hago yo si te hace daño? -sollozó Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento. No volveré a decir algo así nunca mas. Por favor no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-Cómo quieres que no llore con lo que acabas de decir?

-Tienes razón, creo que voy a tener que remediarlo. -dijo Harry sonriendo al acercar su boca a la de Ginny y besarla.

El beso duró mucho y fue transformándose de uno cálido y contenedor a uno un poco mas fuerte y acelerado, mientras Harry acariciaba el cuerpo de Ginny por encima de la ropa, tendido en el suelo sobre ella. Ginny respondía sus caricias emitiendo pequeños suspiros. A pesar de que sus instintos y su cuerpo le pedían lo contrario, Harry se separó de Ginny respirando dificultosamente. Ambos se sonrojaron al mirarse a los ojos, nunca se habían besado así, su relación nunca había tomado ese rumbo. Harry se retiró de encima de Ginny, se recostó a su lado, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y lo abrazó.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, se escuchó la voz de la Sra Weasley llamandolos a lo lejos. Ginny se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia la casa. Harry la siguió caminando apurado para alcanzarla y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que se detenga. Sus brazos la tenían aprisionada, sentía la respiración de su novio en la nuca y sus labios rozando suavemente su cuello, acercándose a su oído.

-Te amo. -susurró Harry

-Yo también. Lo sabes.

-Entonces...por qué te escapas así de mí?

-No me escapo...mi mamá nos llamó, no la oíste?

-Sí, claro que la escuché, pero no tenías por qué saltar y practicamente correr hacia tu casa, podías caminar conmigo.

-Eh....no me di cuenta -respondió Ginny tímidamente.

-Mirame -dijo Harry girándola con los brazos -No tienes que tener vergüenza por nada conmigo. Si es por la forma en que nos besamos, prometo no hacerlo mas. Estoy enamorado de tí y...quiero estar contigo, pero si tu no quieres...

-Harry, yo...

-No tienes que decirme nada. Lo único que quiero es que si te molesta algo de lo que hago o digo me avises, no que salgas corriendo como recién, puede ser?

-Si. Y... -Ginny bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir. -yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no todavía.

-Está bien, ya lo sé, te voy a esperar. Ahora volvamos, pero....me darías un beso antes?

-Si lindo, no tienes que pedirlo.

Al llegar a la puerta de La Madriguera, la parejita divisó a Charlie hablando animadamente con su mamá. Al verlos, el pelirrojo se acercó sonriente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y una palmada en el hombro a Harry. La Sra Weasley llamó a Ron, que intentaba sacarle información a Fred sobre los nuevos productos de "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Harry, cariño, Charlie ha venido a buscarte.

-Lo imaginé -dijo Harry algo apenado. -Iré por mis cosas.

-No hace falta. -informó Charlie -Ya las junté yo. Tardaron bastante en aparecer ustedes dos..dónde estaban?

-Cerca del lago -dijo Ginny, mirando al suelo, que al parecer lo había encontrado muy interesante.

-Y haciendo qué? -siguió preguntando el Weasley.

-Conversando. Qué mas? -dijo inocentemente Harry -Eres un mal pensado Charlie! Ya entiendo por qué Remus no confía en tí....te lo mereces, porque no confías en nosotros.

-Eh..bueno, no te pongas así....fue sólo un chiste, ya se que solo estaban conversando. Y...Remus sí confía en mí, es sólo que no quiere que...ya sabes...Katie y yo estemos solos. Bueno, basta de explicaciones. Nos vamos.

-Ven a visitarme -dijo Harry después de besar a Ginny.

-Mañana se verán en el Callejón Diagon -informó la Sra Weasley sonriendole a los enamorados. -Iremos a comprar sus cosas para este año y Remus cree que lo mejor es ir todos juntos. Ahora, a la chimenea cariño...adios.

Harry salió de la chimenea envuelto en una nube de polvo y sin parar de toser. Charlie se había aparecido en el lugar y lo miraba riendo a carcajada limpia, cuando Katie entró en la sala.

-Se puede saber por qué ese polvo? KREACHER!!!!!

-Srta. Black -dijo el elfo al aparecer -me llamó?

-Sí. No te pedí que mantengas limpia la chimenea siempre?

-Lo hice Srta, en serio. Kreacher la limpió hoy a la mañana cuando el Sr Lupin me informó que el Sr Potter vendría.

-Disculpa entonces -dijo Katie -puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo. Y trata de hablar en una sola persona, no mezclando todo porque a veces es imposible seguirte el hilo.

-Lo siento Srta Black, lo haré.

Luego de la desaparición del elfo, Katie volvió a la realidad y observó la escena. Charlie aún reía sin parar y Harry intentaba sin éxito sacudirse el polvo que tenía impregnado en su ropa. Katie comenzó a sospechar lo que pasaba y rió disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-Primito de mi vida! Parece que vas a necesitar un baño!

-Muy graciosa. Se puede saber qué es este polvo que no se va?

-Me da la impresión de que es un producto Weasley. -repondió Katie -No te preocupes, mientras te bañas, Charlie va a ir a su casa y les va a preguntar como arreglar mi sala o se va a quedar sin novia.

-Me parece justo -dijo Harry riendo ahora también.

-En fin, cómo te ha ido en La Madriguera?

-Bien. Me divertí mucho, como siempre. Y tú? cómo estás?

-Yo me recuperé en seguida. Es solo que...había algunas cosas que arreglar antes de que pudieras volver, pero ya está todo listo. Leíste El Profeta?

-Sí, primera página. Ojalá Sirius pudiera ver cómo han limpiado su nombre...

-Si pudiera ver la cantidad de cartas que han llegado a casa! -dijo Katie sonriendo y con gran añoranza en su mirada, pero luego su rostro cambió y se puso seria -Aunque la mayoría son de mujeres...patético.

-Ay! ella!!! Celosa de su papá! -dijo Charlie abrazándola de atrás -Tranquila mi amor, que él solo los quiere a ustedes.

-Charles Weasley -dijo Katie separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos seriamente -creo que te dije que vayas a tu casa si quieres seguir teniendo derecho a abrazarme así.

-No podemos hacer nada, el efecto desaparece en una hora mas o menos. Así que tú pierdes. No sólo me voy a quedar, sino que también te voy a besar un poco.

-Si no hay otro remedio... -dijo Katie dejándose besar por Charlie.

-Eh..yo no quiero interrumpir...pero...necesito hablar contigo Katie.

-Claro, Harry. Lo siento. Charlie, por qué no vas a ver a Remus y le avisas que llegó Harry?

Katie y Harry se fueron a la cocina, ya que la sala aún estaba llena de polvo que volaba por todos lados, y adhiriéndose a todas las superficies que tocaba. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y Katie se apoyó en la mesada, de frente a él. Lo miraba a los ojos, como sin saber por dónde empezar, no sabía la reacción de Harry, él odiaba que le oculten cosas.

-Bien. No sé como empezar. Eh...Marva, la chica que viste el otro día en brazos de Viktor es...mi hermana menor.

-Qué? Es...hija de Sirius? Por qué no dijiste nada? Por qué siempre me esconden todo?

-Perdóname Harry, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Marva, sólo Viktor y yo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Yo la oculté para que Voldemort no la encuentre. La dejamos con unos primos de mi mamá en España, pero creo que no fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte llevar a Ribbeta con nosotros. Y, sí, es hija de papá también, tiene casi tu edad.

-Katie...si Ribbeta era tu amiga, por qué quiso entregar a tu hermana?

-Porque nunca fue mi amiga en realidad. En estos días hablamos mucho entre nosotros cuatro, ya sabes, Fleur, Vik, Marcus y yo. Nos dimos cuenta de que ella se acercó a Fleur y a mí porque estábamos todo el tiempo con Viktor. Cuando supo que éramos novios, disimuló, no podía separarse de nosotras así, de la nada, sin motivos. Lo mas gracioso es que lo tendríamos que haber notado antes...

-A qué te refieres?

-Cuando planeábamos nuestros castigos. Siempre proponía cosas absolutamente aburridas, fáciles de resolver y casi sin peligro para Vik, pero los chicos me contaron que cuando eran para mí....se pasaba de la raya. Luego se puso de novia con Viktor, -un destello de furia apareció en sus ojos al decirlo -renunció al ritual del c u m p l e a ñ o s y cortó un poco la relación conmigo y Fleur. Claro, ya no necesitaba aparentar ser nuestra amiga. El problema es que cuando Vik la dejó se volvió loca, estaba convencida que era por mí, que era mi culpa porque Vik seguía enamorado de mí y...el resto es historia conocida.

-Aja....pero, para qué querría Voldemort tener a Marva?

-No lo sé con seguridad, tengo mis sospechas pero no voy a decir nada hasta no estar segura de que son así.

-Tal vez quería que la vayamos a buscar...o algo así..no?

-Sí, puede ser. No lo sé. Pero me escuchas bien: si algo me pasa a mí, prométeme que cuidarás de Marva y que harás caso a todo lo que Remus o Dumbledore digan.

-De qué habas? Qué puede pasarte? No estarás pensando en ir a buscar a Sirius tú sola, verdad?

-A buscar a papá?? A dónde? Katie que pasa? Papá está...bueno, ya no está.

En la entrada a la cocina había una adolescente de 16 años (sólo faltaban unos meses para los 17), pelo oscuro, ojos verdes y figura esbelta pero con curvas pronunciadas. Vestía ropa muggle de verano que dejaba ver buena parte de sus piernas y su plano abdomen con un piercing en el ombligo. Pasó por donde estaba Harry sin siquiera mirarlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Katie, que trataba de mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar.

-Katie...no tengo todo el día. De qué estás hablando?

-Eh...bien. No pensábamos decírtelo aun pero...papá no murió al caer detrás del velo. Él está vivo, pero...

-Pero qué? Katie! Me asustas! Dónde está mi papá?

-Con....Voldemort -dijo Katie casi en un susurro.

-NO! ES MENTIRA! PAPÁ ODIA A VOLDEMORT!! NO ES UN M O R T Í F A G O!!

-Marva -dijo Katie tomándola de los hombros -ya lo se. No está con él por propia voluntad, Voldemort...se lo llevó.

Marva rompió en llantos y Katie la abrazó, soltando algunas lágrimas también. Daba pena verlas así, dos hermanas llorando porque su padre estaba en poder del hombre (si se le podía llamar así) mas malvado del mundo entero. Durante unos momentos, Harry no supo que hacer, pero luego decidió que ese era un momento de ellas dos, y se dispuso a irse de la cocina.

-Él es...Harry Potter? -preguntó Marva secándose las lágrimas y prestándole atención por primera vez.

-Si. Harry, vamos a hacer las presentaciones formales, ven. Ella es Marva -dijo Katie señalándola -y él es Harry -continuó señalándolo.

-Hola Marva -dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano, pero ella se abrazó a él llorando nuevamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No sabes cuánto esperé este momento Harry! Mi mamá me contó una vez que nosotros jugábamos juntos, que siempre estábamos cerca cuando éramos bebés.

-Marva...creo que estás ahogando a Harry -dijo Remus desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Padrino! -exclamó Marva saltando encima de Remus.

Una vez que los efusivos abrazos de Marva cesaron, Remus y Katie informaron que Marva sería alumna de Hogwarts, porque era mas seguro y conveniente para todos. La chica parecía muy entusiasmada con la noticia. Siempre había querido ir al colegio de su padre y estar en Gryffindor, como él.

Harry y Marva se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, a pesar de su efusividad o de que a veces parecía estar mas loca que su hermana, por las maldades que se le ocurrían para hacerle a los demás, era una chica muy simpática e interesante. El día se les pasó volando, Animius llegó después de almorzar y se quedó con ellos en la pileta, disfrutando del sol. Remus la atendía en todo momento, y cuando creía que nadie los miraba le susurraba palabras al oído o la besaba.

Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir, porque habían acordado levantarse bien temprano para ir al Callejón Diagon. Marva aún tenía miedo de dormir sola, pero no quería seguir durmiendo con Katie. Luego de mucho rogarle a Remus, y gracias a la ayuda de Animius, se fue a dormir con Harry.

Charlie y Katie pasaron juntos esa noche, amándose como solían hacerlo, y durmieron abrazados, uno junto al otro, deseando que el momento no termine nunca, porque pronto comenzaban las clases y ella volvía ser guardiana en Hogwarts. Marva y Harry se acostaron uno en cada cama, fundidos por el sueño.

-Harry...estás dormido?

-No. Qué pasa?

-Nada...quería hacerte una pregunta, espero que no te moleste.

-Dime...

-Tienes novia?

-Sí. se llama Ginny, es la hermana de Charlie.

-Ah..y, va contigo a clases?

-No, es un año menor que nosotros. Yo voy con Ron, otro de sus hermanos. -Marva comenzó a reír bajito -Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que tú sales con Ginny, Charlie con Katie, Bill con Fleur y otro de sus hermanos es tu amigo..que no hay otra familia de magos en este país?

-Bueno...si lo miras desde ese punto de vista es algo...extraño...nunca lo había pensado. Y tú? tienes novio?

-No. Tenía uno, pero resultó ser un imbécil.

-Mmmm, lo siento. Bueno...ya te presentaré a todos mis amigos. Seguro que alguno te gustará.

Harry le contó de Seamus, Neville, Dean y los demás chicos que conocía (exceptuando a los de Slytherin), pero no se dio cuenta de que Marva no lo escuchaba. Cuando la miró esperando una respuesta, notó que ya se había dormido y se dispuso a imitarla.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	7. Capitulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 7: **

****

A la mañana siguiente, mas temprano que de costumbre, Katie ingresó a la habitación de los más pequeños de la casa. Los observó mientras dormían esos últimos minutos antes de que ella los despierte, con suerte, iban a ser felices, una gran familia. Sirius iba a volver, ella se iba a asegurar de eso, aunque se le fuera la vida, Harry y Marva habían sufrido ya demasiado sin merecerlo, y su padre, tal vez el que mas sufrió de los tres. Encerrado en ese lugar por tantos años, siendo inocente, sin poder verlas, y sabiendo que el mundo mágico lo consideraba un m o r t í f a g o de primera línea y un traidor. Si su padre los viera así, reiría sin dudas. James y él juraban que Marva y Harry iban a casarse, para que ellos pudieran ser familia, además que amigos.

Se acercó despacio a la cama de Harry, sólo necesitó un pequeño toque en su hombro para que los ojos verdes del chico se abran inmediatamente. Katie le indicó que haga silencio, y se dirigió a su hermana. Adoraba despertarla de esa forma, y hacía mas de un año que no lo hacía. De pie al lado de su cama, la miró dormir un último segundo y acercó su rostro al oído.

-ARRIBA!!!!! LEVANTATE!!!! MORSA!!!! DEJA DE DORMIR!!!! -gritó mientras le tiraba un vaso de agua en la cara.

-Katie...TE ODIO! Pensé que después de tanto tiempo separadas se te habían ido esas costumbres..

-Ya ves que no....

-Quiero dormir un poco mas, por favor...

-No hermanita. Arriba que hay que ir de compras....

Palabras mágicas. Marva saltó de la cama con una sonrisa y corrió a la ducha, antes de que Harry reaccione siquiera. Era evidente que las mujeres adoraban ir de compras, aunque fuera por útiles para el colegio. Seguramente, Katie le iba a comprar ropa también, no habían podido traer nada cuando la fueron a buscar, y sólo tenía ropa muggle que había adquirido de un negocio cerca de su casa.

Marva salió del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Al ver a Harry aun sentado en su cama, se puso muuuuuy colorada, Harry se disculpó, y le explicó que él estaba esperando el baño también, y entró a ducharse. Marva se vistió rápidamente, no era cuestión de que Harry saliera de la ducha y la encontrara semidesnuda otra vez.

Durante el desayuno, Marva volvió loca a Katie preguntándole a dónde iban a ir, como era ese lugar y que era lo que debían comprar. Charlie fue el encargado de responder a todas las preguntas de la menor de las Black, aparentemente trataba de caerle bien a su futura cuñada, o bien, ya la había adoptado como su hermana menor.

Luego de utilizar polvos flu, Harry y Marva aparecieron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Katie los esperaba ahí y Charlie apareció después que ellos. Saludaron a Tom, el tabernero, y salieron por la puerta trasera para encontrarse frente a un muro, que ante el toque de la varita de Katie, en el ladrillo preciso, se fue abriendo, dando lugar a una arcada, que los invitaba a pasar al Callejón Diagon.

Marva estaba encantada, no dejaba de sonreír y tiraba de la túnica de Harry cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención. La primer parada fue Gringgots, el banco de los magos. Harry y Katie siguieron a un duende hacia las bóbedas, mientras Marva y Charlie conversaban con Fleur y Bill, que trabajaban ahí. Fleur le pasó el dato de los mejores lugares para comprar ropa en el Callejón y le aconsejó tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue.

Katie volvió con un saco lleno de monedas para su hermana. Llegaba el momento de separarse. Harry y Marva iban a ir a comprar sus uniformes, porque el de Harry ya era pequeño y ella no tenía. Luego los libros y después podía gastar el resto del dinero en lo que mas quisiera. Katie se fue con Charlie a comprar los ingredientes para pociones, que Marva exigió que sean muchos, surtidos y los mejores. Al parecer era su materia favorita.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora en Madame Malkin´s, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, porque Marva compró dos uniformes y unas cuantas túnicas mas para los días libres. Una vez que salieron del negocio, con unas cuantas bolsas y paquetes, se dirigieron a Flourish y Blootts a comprar los libros. Cuando estaban en la puerta, Harry vio que Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se acercaban a ellos.

Marva ofreció comprar los libros para los dos mientras él hablaba con ellos y les explicaba quien era ella, porque la cara de Ginny decía que estaba enojada al ver a su novio con una chica desconocida. Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny mientras se acercaban, y le dio dinero a Marva. La pelirroja vestía ropa muggle debajo de su capa. Un jean a la cadera ajustado y una remera azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Harry! Qué bueno verte! -dijo Hermione.

-Si, ya los extrañaba.

-Puedo saber quién era la chica que estaba contigo Harry? -preguntó Ginny esquivando el beso que le quiso dar Harry.

-Estás celosa? -preguntó Harry sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso. Quién es?

-Es Marva, la hermana de Katie, hija menor de Sirius, ahijada de Remus, eh....no se que más te puedo decir de ella.

-Otra hija de Sirius? -preguntó Ron mirando hacia el negocio, intentando verla mejor -No irán apareciendo una por año, verdad?

-No, por lo que sé son sólo dos -dijo Harry sonriendo. -Me vas a dar un beso, o tengo que llamar a Marva para que venga y te diga quién es?

-Lo siento, es que pensé que...

-Está bien. No importa. Resumidamente, Katie y Krum la escondieron para que Voldemort no la encuentre o algo así, y la fueron a buscar el día del c u m p l e a ñ o s, por suerte, porque Ribbeta y otros m o r t í f a g o s intentaban llevársela.

-Y...hasta cuando se queda? -preguntó Ron.

-Irá a Hogwarts con nosotros este año. Tiene nuestra edad.

Marva entró a la librería esperando que Harry pudiera explicarle a su novia que sucedía antes de que se enoje de verdad, no quería causarles problemas. Caminó entre los estantes buscando alguien que la atienda, cuando escuchó una voz que estaba pidiendo los mismos libros que ella necesitaba. Se acercó al chico, que estaba de espaldas a ella, miro al vendedor y le hizo señas, antes de que vaya a buscar los libros.

-Eh...disculpe, señor. Yo también necesito los mismos libros, pero dos de cada uno.

-Te gusta leer todo dos veces o eres....-el chico no continuó con su agresión, se quedó embobado al verla. Esa chica era sin dudas, una de las mas lindas que había visto en su vida, con su cabello lacio suelto que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, un strapless muy corto que dejaba ver el piercing de su ombligo y una pollera azul que mostraba su piernas.

-Es que..son para mí y para mi primo -dijo Marva sin darle importancia, pero sonrojándose un poco al ver lo guapo que era el muchacho.

-Eh...eh...yo...va a Hogwarts? No te había visto antes.

-Empiezo este año, mi familia pidió el traslado. Entraré en 7º.

-Ah! Como yo. Seremos compañeros! Cómo te llamas?

-Marva, y tu?

-Listo chicos, aquí tienen sus libros. -interrumpió el vendedor.

Marva le pagó y salió del negocio cargada con paquetes. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella, un alto pelirrojo le quitó algunos, para ayudarla a llevarlos. Harry le presentó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que ahora había cambiado su rostro y le sonreía amigablemente. Se notaba que eran buenas personas, Marva estaba feliz, todavía no había empezado las clases y ya tenía amigos.

Ron los guió hasta "Sortilegios Weasley", el negocio de sus dos hermanos. Los mellizos los recibieron felices y les mostraron toda la tienda. Marva miraba todo con gran interés, por lo que Fred se ofreció a explicarle cada uno de los productos que ellos mismos habían fabricado. Después de un rato, ella poseía un fuerte cargamento de artículos, que pretendía usar con su hermana y con alguno de sus compañeros de clase. Los mellizos estaban encantados con Marva, no sólo por la gran compra, sino porque parecía ser tan traviesa como ellos.

Al pasar una hora de estar en el negocio, los cinco se dirigieron a la heladería Florean Fortescue, punto de encuentro con Katie y Charlie. Luego de pedir sus helados, se sentaron en una mesa de afuera a ingerirlos y conversar. Harry y Ron hablaban de Quidditch, mientras Marva les contaba a las otras dos lo bien que la estaba pasando en Inglaterra y Ginny le informaba de los chicos mas lindos del colegio. Al poco tiempo, Katie y Charlie se unieron a ellos.

-Te traje todos los ingredientes que me pediste, mas dos regalos de c u m p l e a ñ o s adelantados.

-Ningún adelantado -dijo Marva -después me compras un regalo cuando sea el momento, a ver...qué son??

-Eres insoportable, por favor, trata de no vaciar la bobeda del Banco antes de fin de año. Este -dijo Katie levantando una paquete que parecía ser una jaula cubierta -es una lechuza. Supuse que querrías una para comunicarte con tus amigos del otro colegio, y como Pirmy pasó a mejor vida en la pelea...

La lechuza era hermosa, color rojizo, con algunas plumas marrones, ojos negros, profundos y actitud soberbia y obediente. Ululó al reconocer a quien sería su nueva dueña, mientras ella metía su mano en la jaula para acariciarla. La llamó Esma, un nombre que había encontrado en uno de sus libros de Pociones, era el apellido de un gran especialista que había muerto hacía mas de 300 años.

El otro paquete era alargado, muy fino en uno de sus extremos y mas ancho en el otro. No necesitaron mucho para darse cuenta de que era una escoba. Marva le arrebató el paquete a Charlie de las manos y lo abrió arriba de la mesa, sonriendo notablemente.

-Una Saeta de Fuego! Como la tuya!

-Aja...pensé que tal vez el capitán del equipo de Quidditch si te ve jugar dejaría que participes -dijo Katie guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Si es que entro en Gryffindor. -dijo Marva aun mirando su escoba nueva.

-Claro que si! Papá estuvo ahí, a qué otra casa podrías ir?

-Estaremos todos juntos Marva, ya verás -dijo Ginny, a quien la nueva integrante del grupo le había caído muy bien.

Al atardecer, cada uno se fue a su casa, desde la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, salvo Charlie, que aún dormía en lo de Sirius. Remus seguía en desacuerdo con esto, pero como era la última noche que quedaba antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts, no tuvo muchas opciones. Además, ya tenía varias personas en su contra, incluyendo a Marva, que podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía.

Durante todo el sábado, Harry y Marva se la pasaron en la piscina, junto a Charlie y Katie, que no se separaban ni un minuto y estaban todo el tiempo uno encima del otro, dándose besos y caricias.

-Basta ya! Da asco verlos tan enamorados!

-Hermanita...cualquiera diría que tienes envidia. Ya encontrarás alguien que te guste y que sea un poco mejor que el anterior.

-Ya encontré. -respondió Marva con aires de superioridad.

-Eres imposible. Quién es? -preguntó Katie.

-Ya se! Es Fred, verdad? -dijo Harry.

-No, no es Fred. No se su nombre, pero va a Hogwarts, a 7º como nosotros.

-Entonces no hay muchas opciones. Alguno de los amigos de Harry...tal vez sea Justin, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, no?

-No lo se -dijo Marva levantando los hombros. -Ya se los mostraré.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	8. Capitulo 8

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 8: **

****

El domingo 1º de Septiembre, todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se dirigieron a la Estación King´s Cross. Se encontraron con los demás en el Anden 9 3/4. Marva observaba cada detalle de la Plataforma y la Locomotora roja que había frente a ella. Era realmente hermoso, mas hermoso de lo que le había dicho su papá con palabras.

Después de los abrazos de despedida de la Sra Weasley, y las palabras de cuidado de su esposo y Percy, Harry y los Weasleys subieron al tren, junto a Hermione y Marva. Katie iba a subir también, cuando una mano la tomó de su brazo y la sacó del tren. Animius la miraba sonriente y la llevó con cuidado de que no las vieran hasta un rincón.

-Iré en el tren con los alumnos. Yo cuido a Harry y Marva. Puedes quedarte un rato mas con Charlie, al fin y al cabo, no van a verse por mucho tiempo.

-Me estás hablando en serio? Y el tio Remus?

-No sabe nada. No te preocupes, disfruten de su día. Te veo a la noche en el castillo. -Luego de decir estas palabras, Animius se subió al tren y la dejó a ella de pie, buscando con la miraba a Charlie.

-Estoy aqui. -dijo una voz en su oído.

-Eres tarado o qué? No me asustes así!

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que te vean y pierdas tu trabajo, aunque eso no estaría tan mal...podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Charlie! No digas eso, sabes que es muy importante para mí cuidar de Harry y Marva.

-Era una broma. -dijo Charlie abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-Y a dónde vamos? -preguntó Katie apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Al lago. -respondió Charlie separándose un poco de ella. -Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría repetir...

-Y si no quiero ir al lago? -preguntó Katie sonriendo.

-Te llevo a la fuerza.

Hermione y Ron se fueron al compartimiento de Prefectos ni bien subieron al tren. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y Marva en frente a ellos. Los tres hablaban de todo un poco, Quidditch, las materias del colegio, la selección que hacía el sombrero, le describían sus lugares favoritos del castillo y le nombraron cada uno de sus compañeros. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya, vaya, una nueva integrante en el grupo. Nunca te había visto, quién eres? -preguntó una chica mientras inspeccionaba a Marva con sus ojos saltones.

-Hola Luna. ella es mi prima Marva. entrará este año en 7º, es la hermana de Katie.

-Hola -dijo Marva poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano -encantada de conocerte Luna.

-Si, igualmente Este es mi novio, Neville Longbottom, será compañero tuyo.

-Longbottom? Eres algo de Animius?

-Sí, es mi tía. La hermana de mi papá. La conoces?

-Es la novia de mi padrino. -respondió Marva dándole la mano.

-Ah, si...Remus Lupin, lo había olvidado.

Los dos chicos se sentaron con ellos también, al principio todo era divertido, pero luego Marva sintió que sobraba en la escena. Las dos parejas estaban muy compenetradas en lo suyo y no le prestaban atención, así que partió a recorrer el tren y ver si podía utilizar alguno de los chascos que Fred le había vendido. Caminó un largo rato entre los compartimientos, buscando víctimas, pero después decidió que primero debía conocer a los chicos, antes de meterse en problemas. Entonces recordó al muchacho de la librería y emprendió su búsqueda. Al fin lo encontró, sentado en un compartimiento al final del tren, sólo, mirando por la ventana.

-Hola. -dijo Marva al abrir la puerta -Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos.

-Eh...hola Marva. -dijo él levantándose del asiento de un salto y caminando hacia ella -Có...cómo estás? -preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Bien, gracias. Mmmm...por qué me miras así? tengo algo?

Marva no se había dado cuenta, pero ella miraba sin pestañar a ese chico tan apuesto, un poco mas alto que ella, delgado, con ojos grices y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, tan rubio que parecía platinado.

-Eh...yo...disculpa -dijo Malfoy bajando la mirada. -Quieres sentarte? Tengo algunas cervezas de manteca frías.

-Está bien. -dijo Marva dejando que Draco la tome de la mano guiándola a un asiento -Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-Es verdad. Me llamo Draco, Draco Mal...

-MALFOY! Qué le estás haciendo a mi prima? No la mires, no le hables, ni siquiera te le acerques!!!! -dijo Harry al entrar al compartimiento donde estaban ellos dos. Había salido a buscar a Marva, hacía rato que se había ido y tenía miedo que se haya perdido (en un tren??? paranoico!!!). Miró a Marva y la tomó de un brazo -Vámonos. No te juntes con la basura del colegio, las serpientes no son convenientes.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirando a la puerta, sorprendido. Cuando reaccionó, Marva ya se había ido con Potter. Él dijo que era su prima, entonces esa chica no valía la pena. Seguramente era tan idiota como los demás que rodeaban al cabeza rajada, amiga de muggles y buenita. Una chica idiota, según su calificación de las personas. Aunque era muy linda, tenía una sonrisa increíble, unos ojos hermosos, un cuerpo...Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de ahí. No quería tener nada que ver con alguien cercano a Potter, nunca se rebajaría a ese punto. El era un Malfoy, un Slytherin y un futuro m o r t í f a g o, no podía y no quería despertar la ira de su padre si se enteraba de algo así. Además...no necesitaba esa chica, ya tenía muchas sin necesidad de buscarlas.

Harry entró furioso al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos y su novia. Hermione y Ron ya habían dado algunas rondas y se habían unido a ellas. Marva entró avergonzada, mirando al suelo, había hecho algo malo, aunque no sabía bien qué. Ginny calmó un poco a Harry, mientras él les explicaba a los demás por qué estaba así.

-Marva, te hizo algo? -preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-No..él...fue muy amable conmigo.

-Amable? Malfoy? -dijo Ron entre risas -no creo que conozca esa palabra. Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-Creo que sí. -respondió ella.

-Marva, no es una buena persona. -dijo Hermione recordando la cantidad de insultos que le había dirigido a ella -Lo mejor es mantenerse alejada de él. Odia a los hijos de muggles, a la gente que no tiene "sangre pura", a todo el mundo...pero sobre todo odia a Harry.

-Por qué te odia, Harry??

-No lo sé. Pero sí sé que es mutuo. En mi primer viaje en el Expresso, rechacé su amistad porque insultó a la familia de Ron y a partir de allí, nos ha hecho la vida imposible.

-Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, me mantendré alejada de él. Además, si te odia tanto, no creo que vuelva a acercarse a mí, no?

-Puede ser....pero tal vez lo haga para insultarte o hacerte daño...no se. -dijo Harry preocupado. -Marva...ese era el chico del Callejón Diagon?

-Eh...-Marva miró al suelo tan colorada como podía estarlo -Si. Pero..no te preocupes, sólo me había parecido lindo, ya voy a encontrar otro.

El carrito de la comida no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Todos habían olvidado lo sucedido y elegían que golosinas comprar. Ron sorprendió a todos cuando se puso a saltar en una pata cuando obtuvo la figura que le faltaba para completar su colección de magos (las de las ranas de chocolate). Cuando el tren se detuvo, los alumnos bajaron, dejando su equipaje en el tren. Ron y Hermione se fueron en un carruaje para los Prefectos, mientras Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville y Marva se acomodaron en otro.

-Qué son esos animales que tiran de los carruajes? -preguntó Marva mirando por la ventana.

-Theastrals -respondió Ginny -puedes verlos?

-Guau, son lindos. Nunca los había visto. Los estudié en mi colegio hace mucho, pero no los pude ver en ese momento.

-A quién viste morir? -preguntó Luna directamente.

-Luna!

-Está bien Neville, no me molesta que pregunte. Mi mamá. Mientras Katie jugaba un partido de Quidditch, creo que nunca se lo perdonó y por eso dejó de jugar.

-Lo siento -dijo Luna -mi mamá también se murió adelante mío.

-Ey! Ustedes dos! -dijo Neville -que no es un tema muy divertido para hablar, no creen? Si empezamos a contar las desgracias de cada uno, vamos a estar aquí un mes.

-Creo que tiene razón.

Cuando los carruajes se detuvieron, Harry, y Neville se hicieron los caballeros y ayudaron a bajar a las tres chicas. Marva casi se cae encima de Neville porque no miraba donde ponía sus pies. Se le salían los ojos mirando el castillo de Hogwarts. No podía creer que estaba pisando el mismo suelo que alguna vez había sido testigo de las aventuras de su padre.

-Wow!! Yo creía que Katica era lindo!!!! Esto es…....hermoso, perfecto.

-Ya lo se, pero te agradecería que no hables así de mí -dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás del grupo. -El cabeza rajada puede enojarse contigo de nuevo, además...que vergüenza para mí si alguien se entera.

Marva se dio vuelta en un segundo y, antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, ya tenía su varita entre sus ojos grices. Harry y los demás se quedaron en sus lugares, viendo como le hablaba a Malfoy, y asombrados de la rapidez de Marva.

-Malfoy, me refería al castillo. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra si sabes lo que te conviene. Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamar así a Harry delante mío o te enviarán de vuelta a tu casa, en un hermoso cajón, que tendrán que enterrar unos metros bajo tierra. Te quedó claro?

-No sabes el miedo que me das...eh...Potter o Evans??

-Black, mi apellido es Black. Pero no lo pronuncies, no me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca.

-Marva...vamos -dijo Ginny tomándola de un brazo -No te metas en problemas el primer día en el castillo.

Al principio les costó un poco, pero al fin Marva siguió caminando hacia el castillo. Una multitud se agolpaba en las puertas, intentando entrar lo mas pronto posible, ya que había comenzado a llover. En el vestíbulo, una voz se hizo oír por encima de los murmullos de los alumnos.

-Srta Black! Srta Black!

-Aquí, eh...señora...

-Profesora McGonagall querida. Ven conmigo para que te seleccionen. Entrarás junto a los de primer año.

-Ah! Usted es la Jefa de Gryffindor! verdad?

-Si, así es.

-Ojalá yo entre a su casa, profesora.

-Eso lo decidirá el Sombrero Seleccionador. Es por aquí, ven.

Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando un lugar libre para que se siente Marva. Estaban seguros que iba a ser seleccionada para esa casa. Tenía todo lo que un Gryffindor requería. Ron moría de hambre y se quejaba a cada momento.

-Que empiece ya! Quiero comer!

-Ron...no puedes pensar todo el tiempo en la comida -lo regañó Hermione.

-Todo el tiempo no. Pienso mucho mas en tí. -respondió Ron, pasándole una mano por la espalda, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara a mas no poder.

La Selección comenzó pronto. Poco a poco, pasaron los alumnos de 1º año y luego llegó el turno de Marva. La muchachita se sentó en el taburete, tomó el sombrero y miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaban sus nuevos amigos y Katie, sonriéndole y deseándole buena suerte. Se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Al cabo de unos instantes, en los que el sombrero exploró su mente, lo escuchó decir a viva voz: SLYTHERIN! El rostro de Marva empalideció, dejó el sombrero en su lugar, y se dirigió a su nueva mesa, sin mirar hacia sus amigos. Se sentó sola, en una punta, y no habló con nadie durante todo el banquete.

Draco la observó durante todo el trayecto hacia la mesa. Se veía muy bonita, y tal vez no fuera tan idiota después de todo. Era una Slytherin, y una Black. Los Black eran, por lo general, de sangre pura, y si el sombrero la mandó a Slytherin, no cabían dudas de que así era. Se sintió aliviado por unos momentos, pero luego cayó en la realidad. Ella era una Black, como su madre, lo que significaba que eran parientes. Ahora sí que era imposible, ellos tenían la misma sangre.

Harry no podía creer lo que había oído. "Sltytherin?" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Además, Marva no era como los demás de esa casa, ella era una buena chica, no tenía problemas con la gente de sangre muggle y odiaba a Voldemort y sus m o r t í f a g o s. La observó durante toda la cena. No había probado bocado, evidentemente no estaba feliz con la casa a la que la habían mandado. Cuando terminó el banquete, Harry le hizo señas para que fuera a la puerta del Gran Salón.

-Cómo estás? -preguntó Ginny

-Triste! es horrible! Estoy sola, en la peor casa de todas. yo quería estar con ustedes!

-Bueno, podrás estar mientras no tengamos clases, no? -intentó consolarla Ginny.

-No es lo mismo -dijo Marva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, no. Sin llorar -dijo Harry -Hablaré con Dumbledore, tal vez acepte cambiarte de casa.

-En serio? Gracias Harry! Estes el mejor!

-Disculpa. -dijo una chica detrás de ellos. -Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, soy la Prefecta de Slytherin. Creo que deberías soltar a Potter y seguirme a nuestra Sala Común, ya que no sabes dónde queda ni la contraseña, Black.

-Si, Marva. Ve. -dijo Harry.

-Ok Adios.

Harry fue con Ginny a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pudieron entrar porque Ron les había dado la contraseña. Se sentaron en un sillón frente al fuego, el viaje en tren era agotador y habían comido demasiado durante el banquete. Mientras Ginny intentaba, sin éxito, peinar con sus dedos el cabello de Harry, él pensaba en Marva. Se imaginaba lo mal que la debía estar pasando rodeada de sus "compañeros de casa", pero lo peor...Snape.

-Puedes ir a hablar con Dumbledore si quieres Harry. -dijo Ginny, que suponía por dónde vagaba la mente de su novio.

-Pero...no se si ahora será un buen momento.

-Cuanto antes, mejor. No crees?

-Eres un ángel. -le dijo Harry y le dio un beso -Nos vemos luego.

-Corrección. Mañana. Estoy muy cansada y me voy a dormir. Adios.

Harry salió de la Sala Común, atravezando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se molestó con él por despertarla de su sueño. Caminó por los pasillos procurando no hacer ruido, ya era tarde y no se podía deambular por el Colegio. Al llegar a la Gárgola, recitó por mas de 15 minutos diferentes golosinas hasta que dio con la contraseña (galletas de canela). La escalera circular hizo su aparición y Harry subió, esperando que Dumbledore estuviera disponible. Antes de que pudiera golpear a la puerta, ésta se abrió.

-Pasa Harry. Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó Dumbledore desde atrás de su escritorio.

-Verá profesor...yo quería saber si usted puede hacer algo para que Mar...

-No puedo cambiar a Marva de casa -interrumpió dumbledore -Es decisión del sombrero, no mía.

-Pero..ella está triste. De verdad quería ser parte de Gryffindor y...

-Lo siento Harry. Sencillamente no es posible. Se le pasará la tristeza, se hará de nuevos amigos. Y en caso de que eso no suceda, confío en que siempre estarán ustedes, no?

-Si. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. -dijo Harry apenado -Siento haberlo molestado. Adios.

-Espera. Hay algo mas que quisiera hablar contigo Harry. Por el momento no tendrás mas clases de Oculmencia, pero si vuelves a soñar algo por favor infórmame inmediatamente.

-Claro. Lo haré. -respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la oficina del Director un sentimiento de alivio lo alcanzó. Ya no tendría que ver a Snape mas que en las clases de Pociones. Eso era bueno, al fin se había librado de las clases de Oculmencia. Pero nuevamente le entró la preocupación. Marva rodeada de esa gente, la mayoría eran hijos de m o r t í f a g o s. definitivamente no iba a ser un buen año para ellos. Sin contar con que aún nadie sabía donde tenían a Sirius, cuántas ganas tenía de verlo, de abrazarlo, de decirle lo mal que se sentía por haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	9. Capitulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: **

****

El lunes por la mañana, todos los alumnos se reunieron a desayunar en el Gran Salón. Mientras las lechuzas ingresaban, trayendo el correo, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Marva. Seguía sola, como la noche anterior y nadie le hablaba. Toda la mesa de slytherin parecía estar cuchicheando sobre ella, porque murmuraban y la miraban de reojo.

Snape recorrió la mesa de Slytherin repartiendo los horarios. Estaba casi llegando a Marva cuando la tensión se hizo notar. Katie tenía sus ojos color miel fijos en el profesor de Pociones, ante el mínimo desplante lo iba a hacer volar por los aires. Harry y compañía contenían la respiración esperando un maltrato de los que él ya estaba acostumbado. Incluso Animius parecía preocupada, desde la mesa de Profesores.

Pero nada pasó. Snape simplemente le entregó el pergamino en sus manos y le sonrió por la comisura de sus labios. Marva respondió al gesto con una resplandeciente sonrisa, mostrando su agradecimiento. Katie dejó caer el vaso de jugo que tenía en sus manos. Snape sonriendo a su hermana?? Harry mirába a Snape incrédulo, eso sí que no era posible, tenía que haberlo imaginado. Dumbledore, en cambio, estaba encantado. Al fin iban a terminarse las discrepancias entre las dos familias.

-No puede ser! -dijo Ron, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Harry -Hoy es horrible!

-No!! Por qué?? Doble Pociones, doble Adivinación y doble Historia de la Magia! -exclamó Harry simulando llorar.

-Bueno, por lo menos estaremos con Marva en Pociones, no? -dijo Hermione intentando levantarles el ánimo.

-Es verdad. Mejor nos apuramos, porque no quiero darle la satisfacción de llegar tarde. -dijo Harry levantandose y haciendole señas a Marva para que los siga.

-Tenemos Pociones juntos, no? -preguntó Marva al alcanzarlos afuera del Gran Salón.

-Si. Con Snape -dijo ron haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No parece tan malo. Ayer me dio la bienvenida a Slytherin, me mostró toda la Torre y me invitó a tomar el té com él cuando quiera.

-Perdón? -dijo Hermione, que fue la única que pudo hablaro, porque Harry y ron se habían quedado de piedra al oír el relato tan extraño de Marva.

-Snape? -preguntó Harry al fin -Dandole la cordial bienvenida a la hija de Sirius Black? No imagino lo que debe haber hecho Dumbledore para logarlo.

-No entiendo qué tiene de extraño-

-Verás. Snape odiaba mi papá, tanto como odia Sirius y Remus. Y, por lo general, su odio se traslada también a sus hijos. Ya sabes que me odia a mi y a Katie.

Marva levantó los hombros en señal de no saber por qué lo había hecho entonces. Snape no parecía muy normal que digamos, pero tenía algo en él que le decía que no estaba fingiendo ser cordial y amable con ella. Al entrar al aula, Los cuatro se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro. Neville se sentó junto a Marva, que prometió ayudarlo con sus pociones. Poco a poco, los demás fueron llegando. Los alumnos de Slytherin miraban a Marva con aires de superioridad y reproche.

-Buenos días. -dijo Snape al entrar.

-Buenos días profesor Snape -contestaron todos los alumnos.

-Antes de comenzar con la clase, voy a decirles que este año va a ser el mas difícil de todos. Tienen que prepararse para los EXTASIS y, realmente, aún no entiendo cómo algunos de ustedes están en esta clase. -Neville tembló al sentir que Snape lo miraba con odio -Por supuesto que la mayoría de ustedes no va a pasar sus exámenes, ya que ni siquiera deberían estar en esta clase, pero parece que el nivel fue tan bajo que decidieron subirles las notas de las MHB. Ahora comenzaremos con la Poción de...-Snape se detuvo al percatarse de algo que no le agradó -Srta. Black, por qué no está sentada con sus compañeros de casa?

-Eh...yo....no sabía que no podía sentare aquí Profesor. -contestó Marva bajando la mirada -Nadie me lo dijo.

-Sólo voy a aceptarlo porque es la primer clase. Luego sientese con la gente de Slytherin.

-Si Profesor.

La clase terminó. Harry rompió su propio récord perdiendo 10 puntos en la primer clase del año. Neville pudo terminar su poción, gracias a la ayuda de Marva, y slytherin salió con 20 puntos mas porque la menor de las Black había terminado la suya antes y mejor que nadie.

El resto del día fue horrible para Harry y Ron. Tuvieron que soportar que la Profesora Trelawney les diga con lágrimas en los ojos que pronto llegaba el turno de pasar al mas alla. Pero lo peor era soportar las miradas fulminantes que le enviaban Lavender y Parvati cada vez que se reían de las estúpidas predicciones que la profesora hacía. Con Historia de la Magia no les fue nada mejor, pero por lo menos, pudieron dormir un rato, y hubieran descansado mas si no fuera porque Hermione los codeaba cada cinco minutos.

Al salir de la última clase, Hemione pasó junto a Ron y Harry como una bala y ni siquiera los miró. Ron miró a Harry y salió tras ella. Qué había hecho ahora para que se enoje con él? Mientras la seguía recordaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Hasta que llegó a la última conversación que habían tenido durante la clase de historia. "Ron...deja de dormir. Presta atención o reprobarás" "No voy a reprobar porque tu me vas a dar tus apuntes" "Ah no! Ya estoy cansada de esto. No voy a estar todo el año detrás tuyo diciendote que estudies, no soy tu mama." "Menos mal". Antes de que Hermione consiga pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ron la tomó de un brazo y la metió en un salón vacío.

-Qué quieres? -le preguntó Hermione mirando el suelo.

-Hermione....que te pasa? Por qué siempre te enojas conmigo por todo lo que hago?

-Porque te comportas como un idiota. Me haces sentir mal.

-Lo siento, pero si me hubieras dejado terminar la frase, sabrías que no era para hacerte sentir mal. Yo te iba a decir, que menos mal que no eres mi mamá, gracias a Dios eres mi novia. Y después te iba a dar un beso, pero te fuiste tan enojada que...

Ron nunca pudo terminar de completar la frase porque Hermione se le había lanzado encima y lo estaba besando. Aunque ninguno lo reconociera, sus peleas le ponían mas emoción a su noviazgo, porque las reconciliaciones eran cada vez mejores. Ya hacía casi un año que estaban de novios y se querían cada vez mas. Se besaban tan apasionadamente que se dejaban sin respiración mutuamente, Ron comenzó a buscar la piel de Hermione, ya no era suficiente con los besos. Ella respondió acercándose mas a él y subiendo sus manos a su cabello, revolviéndoselo.

-Vamos a otro lado -dijo Ron, apoyando su frente en la de Hermione.

-Como quieras.

Ron se debatía entre dos lugares para ir con Hermione. Podía ser su cuarto, estaba seguro de que no había nadie, la mayoría ya estaba cenando. Pero si a alguien se le ocurría entrar iban a estar en serios problemas. El segundo lugar era mas seguro. Hemione iba en silencio caminando con Ron, se dejaba guiar por el castillo sin pensar en nada. Ella también necesitaba estar con él, ya era hora de vivir un poco mas y dejar de preocuparse tanto por las normas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba adentro del baño de Prefectos. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Ron ya la estaba besando de nuevo. Qué mas daba? Estaba tan enamorada de Ron que le daba igual que fuera ahí, en una cama o sobre el techo.

Despacio y con mucho cuidado, Ron se tumbó en el suelo sobre Hermione. Sus respiraciones agitadas se juntaban en el aire, mientras torpemente se quitaban la ropa. Ambos estaban nerviosos, ninguno había estado tan cerca de otra persona nunca. Pero debía ser así. Siempre lo soñaron así. El primer beso juntos, el primer noviazgo juntos y, ahora, su primera vez juntos.

Pronto los suspiros y gemidos de la pareja llenaron el aire del baño. Sus cuerpos sudorosos parecían hervir bajo las manos del otro. Ron no quería apresurar nada, pero Hermione le susurró al oído que necesitaba sentirlo con ella. Y así lo hizo, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, esperando que el dolor de su amada terminara para aumentar el ritmo.

Desnudos y felices, se metieron en la piscina luego del acto. Se besaban sin parar, como si tuvieran miedo de despertar de ese hermoso sueño que habían vivido juntos. Ese sueño que marcaba un antes y un después en sus vidas.

-Estás bien? -preguntó Ron de repente, hablando por primera vez.

-Perfectamente. Y tu?

-Cómo quieres que esté? Fue perfecto, fue hermoso. Te amo Hermi.

-Yo también.

Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que debían volver a sus deberes de Prefectos. Si se ausentaban por un período mas largo, alguien saldría en su búsqueda y el resultado podría ser catastrófico. Se vistieron lentamente, aun besándose y se fueron a la Sala Común, donde los esperaban Harry y Ginny seguramente.

Luego de cenar, Dumbledore dijo que debía hacer un anuncio especial. Las pruebas de Quidditch para aquellos equipos que las necesitaran iban a ser durante esa semana. En unos días iban a recibir exactamente que días para cada casa.

Balde de agua fría para Marva, que casi había olvidado su deporte favorito. Ahora no iba a poder jugar. Por qué todo tenía que salirle mal?? Por qué no había entrado a Gryffindor? Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de saladas lágrimas y dejó casi corriendo el Gran Salón. Corrió hasta su sala común, y se desplomó en un sillón, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí.

Draco Malfoy estaba leyendo una carta que le había enviado su padre, muy atentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando vio pasar a la nueva integrante de su casa llorando y tirarse en un sillón, tapándose el rostro con las manos. La dejó por un rato, pero luego, su lectura se hacía imposible con esos sollozos a su lado.

-Por qué lloras, Black? -le preguntó desde su lugar.

-No te interesa Malfoy! Dejame en paz.

-Es verdad, no me interesa, pero no puedo leer contigo llorando, así que...o me dices por qué lloras o te vas a otro lado.

-No hablaré contigo! Y me quiero quedar aquí!

-Ok. -dijo Malfoy levantándose de su sillón y acercándose a ella -empecemos de nuevo. Por qué lloras? Alguien te hizo algo?

-Dejame tranquila.

-Marva...los Slytherin no lloramos. -le dijo suavemente retirándole las manos del rostro -Nunca. Si estás llorando es por algo....grave.

-Yo no soy como tu! No se por qué ese Sombrero de porquería me mandó a esta casa cuando yo quería estar en Gryffindor! Y jugar al Quidditch! Como mi papá!

-Ah...Si todo este espamento es por el Quidditch....hay vacantes en el equipo. Puedes presentarte a las pruebas. No es muy común que las chicas jueguen en Slytherin, pero si eres buena, puedo hacer una excepción. Yo soy el Capitán, sabías?

-Eres un idiota Malfoy! No es solo por el equipo! Yo no pienso montarme a mi escoba para jugar junto a ti! -luego de gritarle en la cara, Marva se levantó del sillón y se encerró en su habitación.

El martes por la mañana tuvieron clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Hermione le hizo señas a Marva para que se acerque a ellos, mientras caminaban hacia el semigigante, que se veía muy alegre, junto a un extraño animal.

-No puedo estar con ustedes en clases, ya escucharon a Snape –dijo Marva al acercárseles.

-Mmmm, no –dijo Hermione -No puedes estar con nosotros en Pociones, pero Hagrid no es así. El no tendrá problemas.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, con los ya usuales comentarios de Malfoy sobre la inutilidad de Hagrid como profesor, y alguna que otra alusión a la estupidez de Harry. Cuando iban a ingresar al Castillo, para dirigirse al Gran Salón, Malfoy volvió a sacar de sus casillas a Harry y compañía.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende en absoluto la preferencia del guardabosques –dijo arrastrando las palabras, y en tono elevado, para que Harry pueda oírlo. –Parece que le gustan los fracasados como él. Era de esperarse...sus alumnos preferidos son el "cabeza rajada", el "pobretón" y la "sangre sucia".

-Cállate Malfoy! –le dijo Marva enfrentándolo.

-Hablo todo lo que quiero, tengo derecho, sabes, Black? Y tu....eres de la peor clase...juntándote con ellos, cuando perteneces a Slytherin.

-Déjala en paz, Malfoy! –dijo Harry –Te lo advierto, como la molestes nuevamente te juro que te acordarás de mi por el resto de tu vida.

-Oh!! San Potter defendiendo a pobres e inocentes....-dijo Malfoy irónicamente, despertando la risa de sus compañeros de casa.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy! La peor clase de este colegio eres tu! Me das lástima...nadie está contigo porque de verdad te aprecian, no tienes amigos ni nadie que se preocupe por ti. El único motivo por el que esos dos gorilas estúpidos te siguen es porque sus padres le tienen miedo al tuyo!

-Black! –dijo una voz femenina de repente –Eso no es cierto. Draco tiene quien se preocupe por él. No hables de lo que no sabes!

-Oh!!! Pansy Parkinson está enamorada de Malfoy!! –dijo Marva riéndose –Que mal gusto tienes.....

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor largaron una estruendosa carcajada al ver como Pansy se sonrojaba, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Draco los miró con odio, le hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle y se fue hacia el Gran Salón. Poco a poco, todos ingresaron, salvo Harry y sus amigos, que seguían riéndose de la cara de Malfoy.

-Marva...tu haces Aritmancia, verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si, pero me parece que voy a dejarla, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y francamente, no tengo ganas de estudiarlas...

-Cómo vas a dejarla! Es la mejor materia de todas!

-Bueno Hermi –dijo Ron –Tranquila. Hay dos clases de personas. Las que aman estudiar, como tu, y las que prefieres estudiar lo justo para pasar de año, como todos nosotros. Es normal, si Marva quiere dejar la materia, dejala.

-No. Tengo una idea mejor. Por qué no nos juntamos en la Sala Común, después de clases y estudiamos juntas? Te explico lo que no entiendes y se te va a hacer mas fácil.

-Claro –respondió Marva –pero yo no puedo entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Si –dijo Harry –todas las semanas cambian las contraseñas, pero te las daremos. Así no tienes que pasar tu tiempo libre con las serpientes.

-Pero...eso no puede traerles problemas?

-No! –dijo Ron –Hermione y yo somos los Prefectos y tu hermana es la guardiana. Qué problemas puede causarnos?

-Bueno, está bien. Ahora me voy a almorzar. Gracias chicos, de verdad.

Al terminar las clases del día, Hermione llevó a Marva a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban ahí, esperándolas en los sillones. Algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar miraban a Marva de mala forma. No era muy común ver alguien con el uniforme de Slytherin dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Mas que extraño era...insultante.

-Creo que la próxima vez que venga me voy a sacar el uniforme antes de entrar.

-Ah...no les hagas caso. Ya cambiarán de opinión cuando te conozcan. –dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Harry.

-Eh...puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo tímidamente Harry.

-Si. Qué sucede?

-Por qué llorabas anoche? No es que quiera meterme en tus cosas, pero vi que te levantaste de la mesa y te fuiste muy apurada y.....

-Es que yo quería jugar al Quidditch y bueno, cuando Dumbledore anunció las pruebas recordé que no iba a poder hacerlo, y que estaba en Slytherin y que cuando mi papá se entere se iba a poner triste y después empecé a pensar en él y me puse peor.

-No te pongas mal, lo sacarán. Sirius es muy fuerte, el va a estar con nosotros de nuevo, ya verás. –dijo Harry intentando subirle el ánimo.

-Y...por qué no puedes jugar? –preguntó Ron –Malfoy no te deja hacer las pruebas? Porque si es así...podemos "convencerlo".

-No..él me ofreció que haga las pruebas anoche. Pero yo no quiero. No quiero jugar contra ustedes.

-No seas ridícula Marva! –dijo Ginny –Ninguno de nosotros va a odiarte por jugar al Quidditch! Es un juego, nada mas.

-Igual, no quiero.

-Bueno, ya dejen eso. –dijo Hermione -Mejor estudiemos antes de que te tengas que ir.

Hermione y Marva se sentaron en una mesa bastante grande y desplegaron sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros. Al principio, parecía que Marva estaba muy perdida, pero luego de algunas explicaciones, comenzó a hacer todos los ejercicios. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó a hacer una tarea de Adivinación, inventando las cosas mas fantasiosas posibles, si se c u m p l í a n, su vida iba a ser un verdadero desastre.

Harry y Ginny encontraron algo mejor que hacer. Se fueron a los jardines del colegio a dar un paseo antes de que se haga de noche. Caminaban de la mano, uno junto al otro y de vez en cuando paraban la marcha para darse algunos besos. Se acercaron al lago y se sentaron en el césped abrazados.

-Harry....qué piensas?

-En Sirius. Cada día que pasa veo mas difícil que vuelva.

-No pienses así. Ya se solucionará....

-Es que....no puedo dejar de pensar que lo deben estar torturando para que le digan la Profesía y él es capaz de dejarse matar antes que decírsela.

-Eh....puedo saber que dice la Profesía? –preguntó Ginny –Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no saben.

-Nadie sabe. Yo no se los dije. No quiero que corran peligro.

-Y si yo te pido que me digas? Quiero saber Harry, por favor.

-Resumidamente, dice que uno de nosotros debe morir en las manos del otro. Que no hay lugar para los dos. Soy yo o él.

Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Hubiera preferido nunca saber lo que decía. Ahora sabía que Harry tenía que matar a Voldemort o morir en sus manos. Harry tenía que enfrentarse a él, eso era demasiado peligroso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas. Harry se arrepintió de habérselo dicho, no soportaba ver que Ginny lloraba.

-No llores, por favor. No va a pasar nada.

-Me da mucho miedo Harry. Y si no puedes con él? Y si te ma...?

-No digas eso. Él no va a matarme. De alguna manera vamos a salir de todo esto, y vamos a salir todos juntos. No voy a dejarte Ginny, nunca.

-Yo no voy a dejar que te mueras. Prefiero morir yo....

-Ginny! –dijo Harry tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos –No voy a morirme, y tu no vas a dar tu vida por mi. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así. Entendiste? Yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase. Te amo mas que nada en este mundo.

-Yo también, por eso es que....

Harry se cansó de la conversación, que los llevaba a pensamientos que no tenía ganas de enfrentar. No quería que Ginny sufra, pero sabía que él podía morir, sabía que habían posibilidades de que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Voldemort. Como ya no quería seguir hablando de eso le tapó la boca de un beso. Ginny le correspondió, la verdad era que estaban pensando cosas demasiado tristes.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, y luego se quedaron abrazados a la orilla del lago, viendo como se ocultaba el sol. Una vez que oscureció, entraron al Castillo de nuevo. Cuando preguntaron por Marva, Hermione les dijo que Katie había entrado corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, diciendo que alguien le había hecho algo a sus cosas, así que ella había salido corriendo y no la habían visto desde entonces.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	10. Capitulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 10: **

****

A la mañana siguiente, Harry desayunaba en el Gran Salón acompañado de sus amigos, cuando vieron que Marva entraba acompañada de Snape. El profesor de Pociones la miraba de una manera extraña, como enojado, pero a la vez parecía ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su fría expresión. Ella los saludó con la mano y se sentó, como siempre, sola en una punta de la mesa. Las mujeres de la mesa de las serpientes la miraban con odio, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Harry fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por la voz de Ginny, que se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba junto a él. Desayunaron juntos, como lo hacían todas las mañanas, conversando de cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionado con lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. Ninguno de los dos quería retomar el tema.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, y de despedirse de Ginny, el trío se reunió con Marva, antes de dirigirse a clases, ya que no tenían ninguna juntos por el momento.

-Qué quería Snape? –preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-Ah...solo...cerciorarse de que yo no tenía nada que ver con el "accidente" que sufrió Pansy esta mañana en la ducha. –contestó Marva simulando inocencia.

-Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Nada en especial. Sólo que "sin querer" cambié su frasco de shampoo por otro frasco muy similar que compré en el negocio de tus hermanos.

-Y qué le pasó? –preguntó Hermione, mirando con mala cara a Ron y Harry que reían sin parar porque sabían perfectamente lo que le había pasado.

-Nada grave, Hermione, no te preocupes. Sólo que en vez de tener su tonalidad de cabello ahora tiene....cómo explicarlo? Mmmm...un....arcoiris.

-Y por qué Snape sospechó de ti? –preguntó nuevamente Hermione, pero esta vez sonriendo, ya que a ella no le caía nada bien Pansy Parkinson.

-Porque ella ayer me había roto mis deberes de Pociones y Transformaciones, y creyó que yo le había hecho eso para vengarme, o algo así.

-Y te creyó? –preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos. Snape no le creería a él y, en teoría, tampoco debía creerle a ella.

-Bueno...no me creyó, pero tampoco tiene pruebas contra mí. Entonces, como no es tan idiota para bajarle puntos a su propia casa y tampoco podía ponerme un castigo....

-Te dejó...libre de culpa? –preguntó Ron, ya que Harry abría y cerraba la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Mas o menos. Bueno, para él, me hizo un favor. Para mí...el peor castigo...tengo que sentarme con Malfoy hasta fin de año, en todas las clases de Pociones.

-QUÉ? –dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Ya lo escucharon. Pero no crean que el rubio ese se la va a llevar de arriba. Ya estuve planeando algunas cosas para que sus pociones....no funcionen.

-Marva..ten cuidado. Malfoy es peligroso.

-Ay Hermione! –exclamó Marva poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga –Si supieras lo peligrosa que puedo ser yo! En fin, aquí me quedo, éste es mi salón. Adiós!

Harry, Ron y Hermione aún no creían lo que escucharon. Snape dejándola sin castigo, porque ellos sabían perfectamente que sentarla con Malfoy no era un castigo para él. Y su cambio de actitud. Ya no parecía molestarle tanto el hecho de estar en Slytherin. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de Encantamientos, donde ya estaba el Profesor Filwick esperando a sus alumnos.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana, tan ansiado por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Bueno, por casi todos, porque Hermione parecía estudiar tanto como cualquier otro día. Los rumores sobre el "accidente" de Pansy Parkinson se habían expandido por todo el colegio, y Marva parecía ser una especie de idola popular. Algunos hasta se atrevían a llamarla "la heredera de los Weasleys".

Harry y Ginny aprovecharon al máximo su tiempo juntos. Dando paseos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, besándose y abrazándose cada vez que podían. Algo similar pasaba con Ron y Hermione, que estaban más unidos que nunca, luego de su "experiencia" pasada. El sábado por la tarde, todos fueron a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña. Marva los acompañó y, extrañamente, Seamus Finnigan se unió por primera vez al grupo.

-Qué grata sorpresa! –dijo Hagrid al verlos tras abrir la puerta –Pasen chicos. Puedo ofrecerles un te?

-Si, gracias Hagrid.

-Es una lástima que no me avisaran que venían, de lo contrario yo hubiera preparado algunos bizcochos o una torta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con sendas caras de terror. Sólo ellos tres sabían lo asquerosa que podía ser la comida que preparaba su enorme amigo, claro que nunca iban a decirle nada para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Y...cómo está tu hermano? –preguntó Harry, no queriendo dar muchas explicaciones al respecto. Seamus y Marva no sabían que había un gigante en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Oh! Muy bien, ya habla casi perfectamente inglés! Estoy tan orgulloso de él!

-De dónde es? –preguntó Marva –Si no habla inglés tiene que ser extranjero.

-Eh...bueno....él....eh....-dijo Hagrid intentando inventar algo rápido, había metido la pata de nuevo.

-Francia. –dijo rápidamente Hermione. –Llegó de Paris hace dos años.

-Oh! Y...qué hace?

-Nada. –dijo Harry buscando apoyo en sus compañeros. –Él.....está tomando un descanso porque trabajó mucho toda la vida. Verdad Hagrid?

-Si, si, claro.

-Profesor... –dijo tímidamente Seamus –

-Seamus...puedes decirme Hagrid, no es necesario ser tan formal.

-Está bien. Hagrid....creo..creo...que su cama....

-Qué te sucede niño? –preguntó el semigigante con curiosidad.

-FUEGO! –gritó Hermione señalando la cama de Hagrid.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la cabaña corrieron hacia el exterior. Era cierto que varias veces les sucedían cosas extrañas en sus visitas a Hagrid. Pero nunca creyeron ser testigos de ver su cabaña incendiada. Fang saltaba alrededor de Harry ladrando sin cesar, mientras Hagrid cargaba agua en un balde, para entrar a su cabaña e intentar apagar el fuego.

La expresión de miedo era notable en los rostros de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Marva. O tal vez...Marva estaba intentando reprimir una carcajada? Hermione fue la primera en notar algo extraño, cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta de la cabaña. El fuego no parecía extenderse, de hecho, estaba disminuyendo...y no parecían haber daños en el catre de Hagrid.

-Esto es extraño –dijo Hagrid saliendo de su casa. –Se apagó solo y no quemó nada. Si no fuera porque tus hermanos ya han abandonado el colegio Ron, juraría que fue una broma de ellos.

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a Marva, quien ahora luchaba para mantener seria su expresión, mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca y negó frentéticamente con la cabeza, mirando a Hagrid. Hermione la miraba como si fuera el demonio personificado.

-Lo siento....no se suponía que tenía que pasar eso –dijo tímidamente, escondiéndose detrás de Seamus Finnigan, que no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión que le había causado que ella fuera la causante.

-MARVA! –gritó Hermione –QUÉ..QUÉ...QUÉ....TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-Era....era una broma....para....

-PARA QUIÉN? –preguntó Hermione saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Ron? –dijo Marva en un susurro casi silencioso, por lo que sólo Seamus pudo comprender lo que dijo.

-Para quién era la broma Marva? –inquirió Hermione nuevamente tratando de conservar la calma.

-Para Ron –dijo Seamus.

-Por qué? Por qué a mi? Qué te hice yo?

-Nada...es sólo que Fred me pidió que....

-FRED? –preguntó Ron histérico.

-Lo siento. Él me dijo que....tire arriba de tu cama uno de sus nuevos inventos...se suponía que debía asustarte, pero yo no quise hacerlo en tu cama, porque tal vez luego no ibas a querer dormir en ella.

-Bueno –dijo Hagrid sonriendo. –Definitivamente, ES la "sucesora de los Weasley", y como mi cabaña no se ha quemado, qué les parece si seguimos conversando?

-No! Yo quiero saber qué es lo que le dijo Fred que haga!

-Se suponía que iba a parecer una araña....grande. Por eso pensé que mejor hacerlo aquí y no en tu habitación, Ron. Lo siento, yo no quise asustarlos a todos.

-Marva...por qué aceptaste hacerle eso a Ron? Supongo que Fred te habrá dicho que le tiene fobia a las arañas. –dijo Harry, al ver que el rostro de su amigo estaba amarillento, probablemente recordando su aventura en segundo año, por el Bosque Prohibido.

-No me dijo que tenía fobia. Lo juro! Nunca hubiera hecho eso de haberlo sabido. Es que...me prometió que cada vez que tengan un producto nuevo, yo recibiría uno gratis. Al parecer...llegaron a ellos los rumores sobre mi venganza. Lo siento Ron. Les juro que no voy a hacer algo así nunca mas. Yo.....sólo me voy a divertir a costa de Pansy y Malfoy, lo prometo.

-A mi...desde ese punto de vista –dijo Seamus –me parece un buen trato. Se imaginan? Malfoy va a sufrir!!!!

-Ron? –dijo Marva suplicante.

-Está bien. Estás perdonada. Pero vas a tener que ayudarme a vengarme de mis hermanos.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo aclarado. –dijo Hagrid riendo –Será mejor que vuelvan al castillo, ya es casi la hora de la cena.

Harry y Ginny estaban en la Sala Común de su Torre, esperando por Ron y Hermione, que habían ido a c u m p l i r con sus tareas de Prefectos, aunque el moreno sospechaba que estaban haciendo algo mas "interesante".

-Marva c u m p l i r á con su promesa, verdad? –preguntó Ginny luego de un rato en silencio.

-Eso creo. –respondió Harry –Nunca creí que fuera tan.....no se. A veces parece una niña y otras veces es el demonio en persona.

-Pobre Ron. Imagínate el susto que se hubiera dado si aparecía una araña.

-No necesito imaginarlo. Ya he visto su expresión en momentos así. A propósito...qué estarán haciendo que demoran tanto?

-No lo se. –dijo Ginny mirando el fuego de la chimenea –Pero....se siente bien estando solo nosotros dos, no?

-Si, muy bien. –susurró Harry a sus labios antes de besarla.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin mas problemas. El domingo el sol brilló con mas intensidad que en toda la semana, por lo que todos los alumnos aprovechaban para descansar bajo sus rayos, o bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Los Gryffindors, acompañados por Marva y Luna, no fueron la excepción.

El grupo parecía aumentar sus integrantes cada año. El nuevo integrante era Seamus Finnigan. Harry sonreía cada vez que lo veía acercarse a ellos porque sabía que lo hacía por Marva, al parecer, sus ojos verdes lo habían cautivado. Ginny y Luna eran las mas relajadas del grupo, porque no tenían que estudiar tanto ese año. Si bien 6º y 7º eran los años de preparación para los EXTASIS, aún faltaba para que tengan que presentarse. En cambio, los demás, solían quejarse de la exigencia de los profesores, ante la mirada de reproche y los intentos de Hermione de explicarles que sólo lo hacían por su bien.

Mientras caminaban a las mazmorras para su clase de Pociones de ese lunes, los chicos intentaban convencer a Marva de que se presente a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

-Vamos Marva...queremos verte jugar.

-No se Harry. No me hace mucha ilusión jugar contra ustedes. Además, no quiero colaborar a la alegría de Malfoy.

-Pero –dijo Ron riendo –será bueno saber que al menos uno de Slytherin no nos va a hacer trampa.

-No lo se. No creo que me presente. Ay no! –exclamó Marva cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón.

-Qué? –preguntó Neville.

-Olvidé que tengo que sentarme con el idiota. Bueno chicos, ya hablaremos cuando termine la clase.

-Marva –dijo Hermione tomándola de un brazo –No hagas nada. No LE hagas nada. Es el alumno favorito de Snape. Puede que te haya perdonado lo de Pansy, pero no te perdonará si le haces algo a Malfoy.

-Está bien....no haré nada. –dijo Marva y Hermione le soltó el brazo, pero cuando se estaba dirigiendo al pupitre que compartiría con el rubio volteó –por ahora....

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras Harry rogaba porque por lo menos, durante esa clase no le haga nada a Malfoy. Lo único que faltaba era otra pelea entre Katie y Snape.

Luego de que todos estuvieron en sus lugares, la clase comenzó. Para sorpresa de todos, Snape seguía tratando bien a Marva. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que ella estuviera en Slytherin lo que traía el cambio de actitud. Tal vez sabía que eso volvería loco a Sirius, tal vez lo hacía para que Marva le tomara "aprecio", no iba a ser algo fácil de asimilar para su padre.

Harry y sus amigos estuvieron intranquilos toda la clase, mirando de reojo a Marva, temiendo que Malfoy le haga algo, o que ella se lo haga a él. Pero en vez de eso, Marva se dedicaba pura y exclusivamente a hacer bien su poción, aunque Malfoy le hablara en susurros. Lo único que les hizo dudar fue que en un momento Marva miró a Malfoy con tanto odio que creyeron que el salón iba a explotar.

Neville estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre y explotó su caldero, bañando a Dean Thomas con su contenido. Eso hizo que se ganara un castigo y le restaran 20 puntos a Gryffindor. Harry, ante los codazos de Hermione, logró concentrarse y culminó la clase con una poción casi perfecta. Pero ese "casi" hizo que perdieran 10 puntos mas. Demas está decir que la única Slytherin que no se reía de ellos era Marva.

Cuando salieron de la clase, Neville aún temblaba por los gritos que le había dado Snape, y no podían levantarlo de su asiento. No fue hasta que el mismo profesor se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos que se levantó y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra. Harry, ron y Hermione salían junto a Marva, cuando el profesor Snape le pidió a la última que se quedara porque tenía que hablar con ella.

-Eh...profesor? –dijo Marva tímidamente, llamando la atención del adulto, que tenía la mirada fija en ella, sin hablar. –Hice algo malo?

-No, niña –dijo Snape, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos –Es sólo que el señor Malfoy me ha dicho que no quieres presentarte a las pruebas de esta tarde, y...por lo que se comenta, eres muy buena jugadora.

-Gracias –contestó Marva sonrojándose -es que...mis amigos juegan para otra casa y no quisiera enfrentarme a ellos.

-No puedo obligarte a jugar al Quidditch, pero piénsalo. Tal vez puedas conseguir amigos en tu propia casa si jugaras en el equipo.

-Pero...por más que me presentara....hay muy pocas posibilidades de que quede. Quiero decir....nunca ha habido una mujer en el equipo de Slytherin, por lo que me han comentado.

-Eso es verdad. Pero ya es hora de...actualizarse un poco. No creo que, por seguir una vieja costumbre, debamos arriesgar la Copa.

-No lo se. –dijo Marva esquivando los ojos negros que tenía frente a ella –No lo se.

-Piénsalo. Tienes hasta las 6:00 de la tarde, hora de la prueba. Ojalá nos veamos allí.

-Usted...usted va a ver la prueba?

-Iré, sí. Quiero asegurarme de que Malfoy no se equivoque como el año pasado al elegir los jugadores.

-Lo pensaré. Hay algo mas que quiera decirme, profesor?

-No, no por ahora. Puedes irte.

-Hasta luego. –dijo Marva cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al finalizar las clases, el trío, seguido por Ginny, se reunió con Marva en la puerta del castillo. Ella al fin se había decidido a probar suerte, como le aconsejó su profesor, pero quería estar 100 segura de que eso no le traería problemas con sus únicos amigos. Luego de que ellos le dieran el visto bueno, se dirigían al Campo de Quidditch, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Harry! Harry!

-Katie! Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry al ver que la guardiana corría hacia ellos.

-Nada, no te preocupes. Es sólo que Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en su despacho.

-Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. Vamos.

Katie se llevó a Harry al despacho de Dumbledore, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny acompañaban a Marva a la prueba del equipo. Ron se negaba a ir, porque decía que Snape lo iba a echar a patadas, o hechizos y, aunque las chicas lo negaron, fue bastante parecido a lo que de verdad sucedió.

-Srta Black, veo que decidió presentarse. –dijo Snape al verla llegar.

-Si...eso parece. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Qué se supone que hacen estos tres Gryffindors aquí? –preguntó Snape con el mas amenazador de sus tonos.

-Eh...nosotros....-respondió Ron, dando un paso atrás.

-No sabía que no podían ver la prueba –dijo Marva poniendo cara de ángel.

-No pueden, ahora lo sabe. –fue la simple respuesta de Snape.

-Por favor...-rogó Marva –no es un entrenamiento, no afectará los planes o estrategias del equipo....déjelos...me sentiría mucho mas confiada si ellos estuvieran aquí. Estoy muy nerviosa, sabe?

Por un segundo, todos pensaron que Snape iba a sacarlos a los cuatro a golpes. Por lo que creían, la actitud de Marva no iba a ser bien aceptada por el profesor. Fueron unos segundos los que los dos Slytherins, jefe de casa y alumna, mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro, pero parecieron horas para los tres Gryffindors presentes.

-Está bien. Pero que ni se les ocurra hablar. Y sólo podrán ver SU prueba Srta Black. No me gustaría que hubiera competencia desleal.

-Gracias profesor!

-Quédense aquí. La llamaré cuando sea su turno.

Dicho eso, Snape se retiró inmediatamente hacia el campo de juego. Ron y Hermione se alejaron un poco de Marva y Ginny, y les pidieron que les avisen cuando fuera el momento de subir a las gradas. Las dos chicas se quedaron conversando sentadas en el césped por un lapso de 45 minutos hasta que Snape los llamó.

A pesar de haber rogado y tratado por todos los medios de recibir información, Harry no logró que Katie le dijera qué era eso tan urgente que el Director quería hablar con él. Lo único que le dijo era que le iba a gustar la propuesta. Harry siguió a la hija mayor de Sirius por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Ahí la chica se despidió y lo dejó sólo, frente a frente con Dumbledore.

-Imagino Harry, que te preguntarás para qué te hice llamar. –Harry asintió –Siéntate, estaremos aquí un buen rato y me gustaría que me prestes mucha atención. Deseas algo para beber?

-No, gracias. –respondió Harry ansioso.

-Esto no tiene que ver son Sirius. –informó Dumbledore como leyéndole el pensamiento al alumno frente a él. -Quiero hablarte de la profesía.

-La profesía? Qué mas hay que decir al respecto?

-Verás...sabes lo que dice, sabes que hay dos maneras de que esto termine, dos posibles finales. Y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea favorable a nosotros, Harry.

-Qué quiere decir? –preguntó el chico algo confundido.

-Quiero decir que...vamos a entrenarte. Durante todo este año aprenderás a desarrollar al máximo tus poderes, aprenderás Magia blanca de la mas pura de todas, además de entrenamiento físico.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar Harry. Necesitas entrenamiento físico porque es necesaria mucha resistencia para realizar magia sin varita.

-Sin..sin varita? Eso no es posible.

-Oh, sí lo es. –dijo Dumbledore mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Una mujer dio paso a través del umbral. Sus cabellos rubios, brillantes, largos casi hasta la cintura eran contrastaban delicadamente con su túnica celeste, un celeste tan hermoso que parecía hecha de una porción de cielo. Sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla de azul profundo y verde, aunque según como reflejaran la luz, podían verse negros, o blancos, o grices, o marrones, o no verse. Su tez blanca, inmaculada, era preciosa y combinaba perfectamente con los labios carmesí que ahora formaban una tímida sonrisa.

-Albus –dijo la mujer, cuyo timbre de voz era tan pacífico como el sonido del mar rompiendo en la arena –es un honor volver a verte.

-El honor es completamente mío. –dijo el hombre sonriendo al ver que Harry se había quedado perplejo ante la presencia de la mujer.

-Supongo que él es Harry Potter –dijo la mujer mirándolo.

-Ejem.... –Dumbledore simuló toser para sacar a Harry de su trance.

-Lo...lo siento...es usted una veela?

La mujer largó una carcajada desde el fondo de su estómago. Albus Dumbledore lo miraba como diciéndole lo descortés que había sido y Harry...Harry se sonrojaba cada vez mas a medida que pasaban los segundos y deseaba que todo fuera un sueño y despertar en su cama, sin haber pasado ese papelón.

-No soy una veela, pero mi madre lo era. Mi nombre es Grisselle, seré tu profesora de Magia Blanca. –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-E..E...Encantado –dijo Harry tomándola y sintiéndose aún mas idiota.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –dijo la mujer en un susurro que sólo Harry pudo oír –He visto reacciones peores que la tuya.

Harry sonrió agradecido. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había un hombre detrás de la mujer, un hombre alto y musculoso. Sus cabellos también eran rubios, pero de un rubio diferente, no era hipnótico, sino que parecían rayos de sol. Sus ojos eran violetas....un momento, que clase de persona tiene ojos violetas???

-Buenas tardes –dijo educadamente el hombre, al sentirse observado por Harry.

-Oh! Qué mala educación la mía! –exclamó Grisselle –Albus, el es mi hermano Leyton.

-Lo supuse –dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole su mano. –Encantado.

-Es un gran honor, profesor Dumbledore. –luego miró a Harry y le estrechó la mano a él –Seré el encargado de desarrollar tus músculos, jovencito.

Harry se sentía completamente atontado. De dónde había sacado Albus a esos dos hermanos tan extraños? Por qué necesitaba hacer magia sin varita? Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? O por suceder? Todas preguntas que, como siempre, suponía no iban a ser respondidas por el Profesor Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, mientras indicaba a los hermanos y Harry que tomen asiento frente a él. Una vez frente a frente, Harry hizo un ademán de hablar, pero Dumbledore lo silenció con la mirada.

-Ahora que estamos todos –dijo el anciano –vamos a explicarte todo lo que desees saber.

-Eh...yo...no entiendo cómo voy a poder hacer...

-Magia sin varita? –preguntó Grisselle sonriendo con ternura –Simple. Ves ese cuadro? –preguntó señalando a uno de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, Harry asintió –Bueno, ahora lo verás mejor.

Sin saber cómo, el cuadro voló a las manos de Harry, que lo sostenía con miedo a que se caiga. Pero las manos de su nueva profesora tomaron las suyas y las retiraron del retrato, que quedó suspendido en el aire, hasta que ella lo mandó a su lugar con un simple movimiento de sus manos.

Harry tenía los ojos desorbitados, se suponía que él iba a poder hacer eso y muchísimas cosas mas. Sin varita! Sólo moviendo sus manos! Pero luego le entró un sentimiento de angustia. Y si no lo lograba? Y si resultaba ser una fiasco?

-Tranquilo Harry –dijo Leyton poniendo una mano en su hombre –Imagino lo que estás pensando. Es verdad que se necesita una mente poderosa para manejar la magia blanca..pero lo vas a lograr. Todo a su tiempo.

-Supongo –murmuró harry, aún sin creerlo.

-Algo mas, Harry? Alguna otra duda? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Si...por qué no puedo hacer magia con varita? Es porque son hermanas? Y cuándo van a ser las clases? Cuántas veces por semana? Dónde? Puedo decirle a mis amigos? Cómo voy a hacer para estudiar para mis EXTASIS? Có.....

-Tranquilo –dijo Giselle –Las clases serán todos los días, dos horas. Un día conmigo y un día con Leyton. Y tendrán lugar en el Salón de Requerimientos, creo que sabes cuál es, verdad?

-Puedes decirle a tus amigos, no hay problemas al respecto –dijo Dumbledore –pero sólo a los que estés seguro de que no lo comentarán por ahí. No queremos que alguien equivocado se entere. respecto a tus EXTASIS...tendrás que estudiar como cualquiera de tus compañeros, Harry.

Luego de algo mas de una hora y media de conversación, en donde Harry fue informado de los puntos generales de su entrenamiento, la puerta de la oficina del Director se abrió dando un estruendo. Un hombre de pelo negro, grasiento y tez pálida entró furioso, sólo para quedarse estático donde estaba al ver los personajes que se encontraban ahí dentro.

-Necesitas algo, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Qué....Qué...Qué hace....aquí? –dijo señalando a Grisselle.

-Oh! Profesor Snape! –dijo Leyton sonriendo burlonamente –No le enseñaron modales en su casa? Se dice "buenas tardes, que gusto verlos de nuevo".

-Lo que me faltaba. –dijo Snape girando bruscamente y saliendo mas furioso que cuando entro a la habitación.

Harry miró a los hermanos frente a él, pidiéndoles una explicación. Encontraba muy divertido que Snape no los soportara, y que Leyton lo hubiera tratado de esa forma, sin dejarse intimidar. Pero ellos, sólo le sonrieron maliciosamente, y lo acompañaron hasta la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Marva hizo una excelente prueba. Según Ron, Malfoy tenía que ser muy idiota para no ponerla en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa. La chica volaba sobre la escoba como si ambas fuesen una, sin errores, a la velocidad justa y con gran precisión al realizar pases o marcar puntos, como le exigía Malfoy para ser la nueva cazadora de Slytherin.

Snape no quitaba sus ojos del trío de Gryffindors que se encontraba en las gradas, observando a su nueva amiga. Pero ellos no tenían ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, solo querían verla jugar y darle apoyo.

-Bueno, ya está. –dijo Marva al acercárseles. –Vamos?

-No te vas a quedar a ver si te eligen? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Para qué? Ya sé que no me van a poner. Sólo me presenté para que, cuando pierdan, me pueda divertir a costa de Malfoy diciéndole que de haberme elegido, hubieran ganado.

-A veces, das miedo –le dijo riendo Ginny.

-Lo se –respondió Marva riendo aún mas fuerte y tapándose el rostro como si le hubieran dicho un c u m p l i d o. –Alguien sabe qué pasó con Harry?

-Todavía no volvió –respondió Hermione –Espero que no haya hecho nada, porque Dumbledore lo ha salvado de demasiados castigos y realmente creo que...

-EY!!!! Deja de lado tu puesto de prefecta y piensa que por ahí pasó algo...-dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Algo como qué? –indagó Marva.

-BLACK! –llamó Malfoy detrás de ellos –VEN UN MOMENTO!

-Imbécil –murmuró Marva –Estoy ocupada Malfoy! Qué quieres?

-Srta Black –dijo la fría voz de Snape –Acérquese por favor.

-Si señor. Vayan chicos. Después los veo en el Comedor.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se fueron hacia el castillo mientras Marva regresaba sobre sus pasos y se acercaba a Malfoy y Snape, que la aguardaban al borde del campo de Quidditch.

-Felicitaciones. –dijo solemnemente Snape –Espero que este año nuestra suerte mejore. Hasta luego.

El profesor de pociones se fue, dejando a Marva muy confundida. Esas palabras significarían lo que estaba pensando? Su mirada se dirigió al rubio delante suyo, para que le confirme o niegue sus sospechas.

-Habla. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que mirar tu estúpido rostro, Malfoy.

-Uy!!! Qué carácter! –se rió el rubio –Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, Black.

-Ah si? Como qué? Hechizar a niñitos de 11 años? O decirle a tu papi que te compre una escoba nueva? –se burló Marva.

-No me tientes, porque no te va a gustar conocerme enojado, Black.

-Ay!!! Pero qué miedo!!!! Puedes decirme qué quieres?

-Ya formas parte del equipo de Slytherin. Si bien eres la mejor de todos los aspirantes al puesto, aún creo que no es buena idea tener una mujer en el equipo, y encima, que sea amiguita de Potter.

-Entonces no me incluyas idiota!

-La única razón por la que te incluyo es porque este es mi último año y quiero ganar la Copa, nada mas. –dijo Malfoy intentando controlarse y no hechizar a Marva.

-Algo mas que quieras decirme? O ya puedo irme y ser feliz?

-Los días de entrenamiento –dijo entregándole un pergamino con horarios –No llegues tarde, no faltes, no me importa si te abrieron la cabeza con una piedra, pero tú no faltas. Entendido?

-Parece que alguien se toma muy a pecho su figura de capitán –murmuró para sí misma Marva.

-Qué dijiste?

-Que no, que no. Que no voy a faltar, que no voy a llegar tarde....Se puede saber cuál es el problema? Por qué tanto interés en una estúpida Copa de Quidditch?

-Porque este año, San Potter no va a ga...

PLAFF! (cachetada de Marva)

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así, entendiste? O te juro Malfoy, te juro que va a ser lo último que digas en tu vida.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	11. Capitulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 11: **

****

Todos estaban muy intrigados sobre lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry y él no había querido decir nada hasta que no estuvieran todos. Una vez reunidos (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Marva y Neville) en la habitación de los chicos de 7º, y hecho el hechizo silenciador, para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban, el moreno comenzó.

-Tranquilos que no es nada malo. Es sólo que....voy a tener un entrenamiento especial, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Entrenamiento? –preguntó Neville sin comprender.

-Magia Blanca...sin varita.

-WOW!!! –fue lo único que pudo decir Ron.

-Sin...sin...sin varita? –preguntó Ginny incrédula.

-He leído sobre los magos que no necesitan varita, y es muy difícil, vas a tener que poner mucho esfuerzo y concentración. –es necesario decir quien dijo todo eso? -Quién va a enseñarte?

-Eh...dos profesores...Grisselle y Leyton. Ellos son...

-UN MOMENTO! –dijo Marva sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento. –Grisselle y Leyton? Los hermanos maravilla? Dónde están?

-Los conoces? –preguntó Harry mas que sorprendido.

-Ajá...tuve algunos..eh...problemas para....manejar mi magia en situaciones críticas y...ellos me ayudaron mucho. Están en el castillo?

-Si, pero no me preguntes dónde porque no tengo idea. Y...cómo te fue con la prueba?

-Ah! Bien. Quedé.

-No lo dices muy contenta –dijo Ron, que aún intentaba asimilar toda la información recibida.

-No...el problema es que...aprendí a controlar mi magia, pero no mi mano y le puse un bife a Malfoy....

Carcajada comunitaria. Ese es el único término que le cabe a lo que sucedió en esa habitación. Harry, Neville y Ron se retorcían en el suelo de la risa, imaginando el rostro de Malfoy, con los cinco dedos de Marva marcados en él. Ginny también se reía, claro que no tanto como para necesitar sostenerse el estómago para que no duela (como los tres chicos), pero Hermione la miraba como reprochándole algo.

-Te estás buscando problemas, Marva.

-Mira Hermione, puedes decir lo que quieras. Sé que no es bueno golpear a la gente, pero...es Malfoy. Además...lo hice por una buena causa.

-Por qué?

-Le dijo "San Potter" a Harry. Y hubiera hecho lo mismo si decía algo de ustedes. No me arrepiento, sólo que ahora voy a tener que cuidarme la espalda...

Para la mañana siguiente, la cachetada de Marva era totalmente conocida en el colegio. Había quienes se le acercaban y la felicitaban por atreverse a enfrentar al rubio, y otros que la miraban como si fuera una demente, con ganas de que la asesinen.

Cuando las lechuzas llegaron, el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos al ver que tres lechuzas traían un enorme paquete. Los ojos de la mayoría de los estudiantes siguieron a los tres animales hasta que aterrizaron en la mesa de Slytherin.

Marva se sorprendió de que alguien le enviara un paquete, ella sólo recibía cartas, pero cuando lo abrió, su rostro pasó a ser de total enojo. Un ramo de aproximadamente 25 rosas negras, muy raras en el mundo y, por lo tanto, muy caras. Las acompañaba una nota, que ni siquiera leyó, porque inmediatamente quemó el pergamino, tomó las rosas y se fue a la mesa de Profesores.

-Disculpe, profesor –dijo Marva dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Si?

-Las rosas negras son utilizadas en algunas pociones, verdad?

-No completamente, pero sí. –respondió Snape sorprendido, no muchas personas sabían de las propiedades de esas flores –A qué debo la pregunta?

-Se las regalo. –dijo Marva entregándole el ramo -Deles un buen uso.

-Pero...

-Profesor, es sencillo. Si usted no las va a utilizar las rompo, las tiro, las quemo. No me interesa tenerlas. No las quiero.

-No, no...está bien. Eh.... –Snape parecía desencajado

-De nada –dijo Marva guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que el adulto no se caracterizaba por la amabilidad hacia los alumnos.

Luego de una no muy coherente explicación al interrogatorio de Hermione, los chicos dejaron de preguntarle quién le había enviado las rosas. Marva les había dicho que no sabía de quién eran, que la nota se quemó sola, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Su rostro al recibir las flores fue de tanto odio como si el mismo Voldemort se las hubiera mandado.

El tema pronto pasó al olvido, porque el "grupete" estaba preocupado por las clases de Magia Blanca de Harry. Hoy era su primer día. Aún no había tenido ninguna clase. Cada vez que se encontraba con Grisselle o Leyton, ellos le daban explicaciones de qué era lo que consistía el entrenamiento, y respondían a sus preguntas, pero aún...nada.

Harry entró al Salón de Requerimientos, que esta vez se encontraba totalmente desierto. La figura de Grisselle podía fácilmente confundirse con las paredes o el suelo y, Harry sospechó, que esa era la idea. El salón estaba cubierto de el blanco mas puro de todos los blancos. No había nada mas que piso, techo, paredes, todo blanco y acolchonado.

-Harry –dijo Grisselle con su característica paz interior –Hoy vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento. No va a ser fácil. Tenemos que alcanzar que limpies tu mente por completo, que no exista nada mas que tu, y por eso, todo está blanco.

-Pe...pero...

-Tranquilo. No es necesario ni posible que lo logres en el primer día, pero poco a poco vamos a llegar al estado de concentración que necesito. Ahora, acuéstate en el suelo, por favor.

Harry ya no cuestionó, pero se sentía muy ridículo. Acostado, boca arriba, en el suelo blanco y acolchonado. Grisselle se arrodilló a su lado y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, transmitiéndole la paz y confianza necesaria con sus ojos....qué color eran? Dorados, como los de Remus Lupin, pero mas brillantes. La media veela hizo que cerrara los ojos, le puso una mano en el pecho, exactamente sobre el corazón y le comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras.

-Bien...respira hondo...eso es...inspira, mantiene el aire, ahora afuera....tranquilo, lo estás haciendo bien. No pienses, estás rodeado de blanco....no te duermas tampoco.

Llevaban así una hora y media. Harry sentía que no se estaba concentrando lo suficiente, pues nada pasaba. Había logrado verse envuelto en una espesa nube blanca, flotando en la nada. Esa era la expresión, "flotando", sentía que volaba, que ya no había nada a su alrededor. Pero por otro lado, sentía que eso no lo estaba llevando a nada. Sentía muy lejanos los susurros de Grisselle, que le decía en qué pensar, como respirar.

De pronto, un estruendo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Sintió que caía en el vacío, la voz de Grisselle se escuchaba mas cercana, como si estuviera gritando. Un golpe, toda su espalda golpeó contra algo, pero no dolió, tampoco fue placentero, pero por lo menos, el golpe no había dolido.

Severus Snape caminaba por el Colegio como un león furioso, Potter tenía detención por....ni siquiera se acordaba por qué. El chico lo había enfrentado, le había dicho que no podía ir porque tenía clases con la maldita media veela. Qué se creía ese mocoso? Que se iba a salvar? Que tenía privilegios? Ah! No! El resto de los profesores podía tratarlo como si fuere "el gran héroe", pero él no.

Entró furioso al salón de Requerimientos. Había logrado que Marva, su alumna favorita, le diga dónde estaba "entrenando" Potter. Como si fuese a servir para algo. Él sabía perfectamente que las "clases extras" del protegido de Dumbledore eran inútiles, porque el "niño que vivió" se creía superior al resto, y simplemente no escuchaba a nadie, y no hacía nada de lo que le decían.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, decidido a gritarle todo lo que pensaba en su cara (aunque no sabía si a Potter o a su profesora), pero todo se borró de su mente al ver lo que sucedía dentro de ese cuarto. Grisselle, le hablaba, con un armonioso tono de voz, sobre cómo respirar o algo así. Pero eso no era lo importante. La cosa era que Potter....estaba flotando, como si fuera un muerto, como si estuviera en un lago, flotaba, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración mas tranquila que podía haber escuchado en su vida.

Al abrir la puerta, Potter cayó al suelo, desconcentrándose y Grisselle avanzó al profesor de Pociones con una mueca de odio en su rostro y hablándole tan amenazadoramente como él hacía con sus alumnos. A lo que Snape, sólo pudo dar un paso atrás, pero ella, con un sutil movimiento de su mano, cerró la puerta y lo enfrentó.

-Más vale que se esté incendiando el Colegio, que haya entrado Voldemort o que haya pasado algo terrible para que nos interrumpa de esa manera. Explíquese!

-Eh...yo...-un momento, desde cuando Severus Snape, el temible profesor, daba explicaciones? –Potter faltó a su castigo!

-QUÉ? Mire, no se quién se piensa usted que es. Si tiene castigo, lo va a c u m p l i r después de MI clase. Creo que Dumbledore les advirtió a TODOS los profesores, que durante estas dos horas, NADA era mas importante que Harry esté conmigo o mi hermano. Qué parte de todo eso no entendió?

-No sea irrespetuosa porque....

-Me va a quitar puntos, profesor? –le preguntó burlonamente Grisselle, acercándose más a Snape, haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran –Ya no soy su alumna, ya no puede torturarme porque se le antojó que yo era peligrosa, o vaya a saber qué cosa. No me haga arrepentir de haber evitado que mi hermanito le demuestre nuestro poder. No quiero que vuelva a interrumpir una de nuestras sesiones otra vez, porque yo misma me voy a encargar de que aprenda la lección.

Snape giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse, sin antes decirle a Harry que lo esperaba después de la clase en su despacho. Harry aún estaba en el suelo, le había costado comprender que sucedía. Recapitulemos, sentía que flotaba, perdido en algún lugar, sintió un estruendo, sintió que caía y golpeaba con algo, Grisselle gritando, luego la voz de Snape, y para cuando pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar algo, su nueva profesora hablaba a Snape a centímetros de su rostro, desafiante, o sea que no gritaba.

-Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Grisselle, ya mas calmada.

-Si...es sólo que....

-Te felicito. Lograste un alto nivel de concentración para ser el primer día. Estuviste flotando media hora.

-De verdad flotaba? –preguntó Harry atónito –En el aire? Levité?

-Si, algo así. Te perdiste dentro de tu mente, de tu concentración. –Grisselle se sentó delante suyo, con las piernas cruzadas. –Ya te dije que es muy necesario que te concentres. Eso es lo primero en lo que debemos trabajar. Creo que pronto vamos a lograrlo completamente. Lamentablemente, el profesor Snape nos interrumpió, y ya es tarde para que vuelvas a encontrar el estado. Además, te veo cansado. Ahora vamos a hacer unos ejercicios simples de relajación corporal, y damos por terminada la clase de hoy.

Después de c u m p l i r con el castigo de Snape, es decir, baldear todos los pasillos del cuarto piso sin magia y supervisado por Filch, Harry fue a su sala común. Había sido muy extraña la actitud de Snape en el Salón de los Requerimientos, y en el despacho de Dumbledore el primer día que vio a Grisselle.

-Sinceramente chicos....ustedes porque no la conocen –dijo Marva restandole atención –Es una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida. Al igual que Leyton.

-Pero...quiero decir...-decía Hermione –por qué Snape puede pensar que ella es peligrosa?

-Porque mucha gente le tiene miedo. Ella es muy poderosa Hermione, le basta mover una mano para hacer estallar esta Sala con nosotros adentro.

-Y el hermano también? –preguntó Ron algo incómodo. La posibilidad de volar en mil pedazos no era uno de los mejores ejemplos que se le podían haber ocurrido a la chica.

-Eh...sí. Pero no tanto como ella. Harry...Grisselle te explicó como funciona la Magia Blanca, no? –Marva, al ver que Harry asentía, continuó –Bien, no hay mucho mas que decir sobre los hermanitos maravilla, chicos. Sólo que hay muy pocos magos o brujas que llegan a dominar esa Magia por completo....Dumbledore y Grisselle son algunos.

-Quieres decir que esa mujer que debe tener unos 30 años es tan poderosa como Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione.

-Aja....pero ni se te ocurra decir de nuevo que tiene 30 porque tiene 25 años. Los dos, tienen 25 años, son gemelos.

-Wow –dijo Ron, que no salía de su asombro.

-Bueno, me muero de hambre...vamos a cenar? –finalizó la charla Harry.

Al fin llegó el entrenamiento con Leyton. El primer día que se encargarían de la parte física. Harry se reunió con su profesor mismo salón que el día anterior, pero esta vez, iba acompañado por sus amigos, que querían conocer al rubio del que tanto hablaba Marva. Al entrar, Harry notó el cambio en su nueva aula. Parecía un salón muchísimo mas grande, que se asemejaba mucho a los gimnasios muggles. Algunas máquinas extrañas por aquí y por allá, algunas armas también, colocadas sobre una enorme superficie de madera al final y en el centro, el sonriente rubio de ojos violetas.

-Leyton!!!! –exclamó Marva corriendo hacia él y saltando a sus brazos.

-Marva!!! Cuanto tiempo pequeña!! Estás enorme!! –contestó riendo y abrazando a su ex alumna mientras la alzaba en el aire, haciendola girar. –Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Y tu? Nunca mas supe nada de ti. No te llegaron mis lechuzas?

-Si, pequeña, lo siento...es que estuve algo ocupado..ya sabes...viajando de aquí para allá, entrenando magos...Pero nunca...NUNCA...una bruja tan inteligente, predispuesta y bonita como mi pequeña Marva..

-Ejem.... –dijo Harry simulando toser, para que le presten atención.

-Lo siento Harry –dijo Leyton dirigiéndose al grupo –Ellos son tus amigos?

-Si. Ella es Ginny, mi novia, y ellos son Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Seamus.

-Encantado de conocerlos chicos –dijo Leyton estrechando cada una de sus manos –Y... cuál de ellos es tu novio pequeña?

-LEYTON! Si hubieras leído mis cartas, sabrías que no tengo novio.

-Oh..sí, las leí. Justamente por eso te pregunto...porque se que ya no estás mas con "ese" –dijo con un tono despectivo –es mas, hasta pensé en hacerle una visita para...

-Es un idiota, no se merece ni siquiera que lo amenacen... –dijo Marva cambiando de pronto su tono de voz por uno mas dolido –No te preocupes...

-Está bien...me gusta esa actitud. Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero Harry y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...si nos disculpan...

-Claro! –dijo Hermione –Nos vamos. Adios.

-Nos vemos en la Torre. –dijo Ginny al irse.

-Bien Harry....esto será duro. Debes estar consciente de que no va a ser fácil y que no voy a tener contemplaciones. Salvo que estés enfermo, no puedes faltar. Quedó claro?

-Si.

-Tampoco te asustes! –dijo Leyton riendo de la cara de su pupilo –Hoy vamos a hacer sólo unas pruebas. Quiero saber cual es tu estado físico para idear un plan de entrenamiento específico. Conoces estas máquinas? No? Bueno, no te preocupes, son fáciles de usar. Son de origen muggle, pero están hechizadas para servir a mis propósitos. Comenzaremos por esta cinta. Sube y comienza a correr cuando estés listo.

Harry pasó las siguientes ds horas corriendo, saltando, trepando, haciendo flexiones y abdominales. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del gemelo de Grisselle, que anotaba varios datos. Quince minutos antes de la hora de la despedida, hicieron algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y relajación y Harry partió a la torre de su casa, a darse una ducha reconfortante, que era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba en ese momento.

Ese día, durante la cena, el Gran Salón estaba muy ruidoso. Los alumnos de todas las casas estaban enfrascados en teorías y discusiones, incluso apuestas, sobre los dos nuevos profesores que, por primera vez, se sentaron son cus pares en la mesa de la punta. Antes de que sirvan la comida, Dumbledore explicó a los alumnos que no los conocían (casi todo el colegio) que eran dos invitados suyos y que, tal vez, ayudarían a las profesoras Hooch y Longbottom en algunas de sus clases, pero que iban a estar todo el año escolar con ellos.

Nadie sabía quienes eran esos dos intrusos, pero la mitad del colegio no retiró los ojos de ellos en toda la cena. Los gemelos se divertían conversando con Animius, riendo bajito de lo que se contaban entre ellos. Todos en la mesa de profesores parecían a gusto con ellos salvo, claro está, Severus Snape. Ni siquiera los miró durante la cena. En el único momento que desvió sus ojos hacia ellos fue cuando Animius les dijo algo, aparentemente gracioso, y Grisselle estalló en carcajadas, provocando que la mitad de los varones se atragantaran con lo que estaban comiendo en ese momento.

Hemione observaba con desaprobación el comportamiento de medio colegio. Había que reconocer que ambos eran hermosos, Grisselle y Leyton. Pero no era razón para que los miraran ambobados como si fuesen dos animales de circo, o nunca hubiesen visto personas bonitas antes en sus vidas. Claro que, cuando Harry les contó que su madre era una veela, comprendió un poco mas. Pero es que ellos no parecían hacer uso de su condición para atraer a los demás, por lo tanto, Hermione seguía sin comprender. Como si fuera alguno de los alumnos tener posibilidad de un romance con alguno de ellos!

El viernes por la mañana, cuando llegó el correo, dos lechuzas se dirigieron hacia Marva. Ella tomó la primera de las cartas, la leyó e inmediatamente la quemó, como hizo con el pergamino que venía junto a las rosas la vez anterior. En la mesa de profesores, Leyton reía a carcajadas, por lo que se ganó una mirada de furia de su "pequeña", como él la llamaba. La segunda carta fue abierta.

_Black, _

_ Te espero en el borde del lago a las 19.00 hs. Si no vas, Potty pagará muy caro tu ausencia. Sola. No le digas a nadie. _

La leyó y releyó con detenimiento y, dedicándole una de sus peores miradas a Malfoy, la guardó en su bolsillo, y se dirigió a su clase. Durante todo el día tuvo en mente la carta. Nadie, salvo Malfoy odiaba tanto a Harry como para querer agredirlo por cualquier cosa, pero...qué quería con ella? Por qué la citaba al atardecer en en Lago? Tenía que ir a averiguarlo.

Luego de deshacerse de Hermione, que quería arrastrarla a la Biblioteca para hacer los deberes de Aritmancia, Marva fue a su encuentro con el desconocido, no tan desconocido. La sorpresa fue que no había nadie en el lugar donde la habían citado. Tomó la nota nuevamente, para ver si se había equivocado en el horario y, cuando la estaba leyendo, cuatro brazos la tomaron por la fuerza, impidiéndole el movimiento.

Pansy Parkinson la observaba con el rostro mas malvado que tenía, sonriendole de forma cínca y arrogante, mientras sus "amigas" de Slytherin tenían aprisionada a Marva. Jugando con su varita, hizo que la de Marva vuele a sus manos. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, nadie sabía que había salido, y estaba a merced de la loca esa que le había tomado idea desde el primer día de clases, sólo porque era la "prima" de Harry Potter.

-Haber...la pequeña traidora prefiere a Potty antes que a cualquier Slytherin, verdad? Qué pena que él no es mas que un idiota...y ahora...por qué no está aquí para salvarte?

-Imbecil!

-No, no, no....que nadie te enseñó molades, Black? Mejor tratame bien...tengo tu varita, no querrás que se me rompa, no?

-Por qué no me sueltas Pansy? A ver cual de las do es mejor? No te atreves?

-No voy a entrar en tu jueguito...pero, me voy a divertir un rato contigo. Veamos...que es lo que te haré primero? Ah1 si! Ya se!

-DEJALA PANSY!

-Qué? Quién? –preguntó para ella misma Pansy, mirando a su alrededor –Draco?

-Claro que soy yo. –contestó el rubio -A quién mas esperabas? Te dije que la sueltes.

-Por qué? Por qué habría de dejarle?

-Porque es la nueva cazadora del equipo. –contestó Draco Malfoy con tranquilidad.

-No es razón suficiente, se repondrá para el primer partido. –dijo Pansy, y luego volteó a mirar a Marva nuevamente -Quiero divertirme un poco con ella.

-La sueltas porque YO lo digo, Pansy.

-Draco..no me hagas esto, por favor...

-Ahora. –fue la simple respuesta de Malfoy.

A regañadientes, Pansy y sus amigas soltaron a Marva y le devolvieron su varita. Claro que, antes de irse, alguna de ellas le aclaró en su oído que la próxima vez no iba a tener tanta suerte. Las cinco Slytherins se a castillo, mientrs Marva miraba con incredulidad al rubio delatnte de ella y se frotaba los brazos, entumecidos por la fuerza de sus compañeras de casa.

-Estás bien Marva? –preguntó Draco, que sonaba de verdad interesado. –Te hicieron algo?

-Estoy bien Malfoy. Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda. No te me acerques.

Marva pasó a su lado para volver al interior del castillo, cuando la mano de Draco Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la hizo volverse hacia él. Estaban a centímetros uno del otro, casi podía decirse que respiraban el aire que el otro expulsaba. Marva temía que ahora Malfoy lehiciera algo, ese Slytherin era, sin dudas, el peor de todos. Pero Malfoy solo la miraba a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de ellos.

-Por qué me tratas así? Por qué nunca me llamas Draco? Yo intento ser amable contigo y tu siempre me haces lo mismo.

-Yo...eh...bueno....eh...tu...... –fue lo único que pudo decir Marva, haciendo una nota mental de matarse a sí misma por su poca elocuencia.

Draco soltó el brazo de Marva, pero para posarlo en su cintura, haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Tenerla tan cerca era realmente maravilloso. No tenía idea qué era lo que lo había hecho ir a detener a Pansy, o qué era lo que le hacía querer besarla en ese momento. En realidad, sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Marva luchaba contra sí misma. La solución en ese momento era golpearlo como le había enseñado Leyton, pero no podía, había algo que le hacía quedarse quieta, sin moverse, en los brazos de Malfoy, que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

Y así fue como Draco la besó. Al principio, M;arva intentó resistirse, sin corresponder el beso, esperando a que el chico se cansara y se fuera, pero no sucedía, él seguía besándola como si ella hubiera respondido. Su mente perdió el poco dominio que le quedaba y cedió al beso de Malfoy. El chico sí que sabía besar! Al final, rodeó el cuello de Malfoy con su brazos y se dejó llevar. Después de todo, un beso no le hace mal a nadie, no?

-Tu...me gustas mucho. –dijo Draco mirandola a los ojos –Desde el día de la librería, lo recuerdas?

-Draco....yo no.....

Marva salió corriendo, no sabía que iba a decirle pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Fue directamente a la torre de Gryffindor para pasar el rato y distraerse de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero era difícil, a cada momento le resonaban las palabras de Malfoy en la cabeza y aún tenía el sabor de sus labios impregnados en los suyos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	12. Capitulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 12: **

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el comienzo de los entrenamientos de Magia Blanca, y Harry aún no comprendía como hacía para no quedarse dormido en clases. Lo que todos sabían es que "el niño que vivió" parecía un zombie durante el desayuno y a la hora de la cena, momentos en que el sueño lo atacaba como si fuese lo único que existiera en el mundo.

El lunes, durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio muy peculiar. Durante todo el año iban a realizarse distintas fiestas, pues se suponía que era el 2000 aniversario de Hogwarts. Aunque nadie lo sabía en realidad, el Director decidió que así sería, para alegrar un poco a profesores y estudiantes. A nadie le haría nada mal un poco de diversión en tiempos de guerra.

Aún no estaba completamente decidido pero, al parecer, iban a realizar una fiesta por mes. Los alumnos autorizados a ir a las fiestas eran de cuarto en adelante, y se les daba el día correspondiente para ir a Hogsmeade, por si deseaban hacer compras. Para los mas pequeños, organizaron un campamento que duraría un fin de semana, parrilladas, competencias y diferentes juegos.

La primer fiesta se acercaba. El sabado era el gran dia y, los alumnos que lo deseaban, podían ir a Hogsmeade a comprarse ropa. Muchos de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con la idea del Director, pero otros estaban preocupados...había que conseguir pareja.

Esa semana fue terrible. Algunos estaban felices porque tenían parejas y otros eran desdichados porque los habían rechazado. Ginny y Harry iban juntos, al igual que Ron y Hermione (lógico, no?). Marva, para sorpresa de todos, recibió muchas invitaciones, pero las rechazó, porque no se sentía a gusto llendo de pareja con chicos prácticamente desconocidos. Ninguno de sus compañeros de casa le ofreció acompañarla y eso era un alivio. No se imaginaba en la fiesta con Crabbe o Goyle.

El miercoles por la noche, mientras salían del Gran Salón, después de la cena, Seamus Finnigan tomó coraje y se acercó a la menor de las Black. Tenía miedo al rechazo, pero creía que tenía posibilidades.

-Eh...Marva....yo...tienes pareja para el baile? –preguntó mientras sentía como toda su sangre se le subía al rostro.

-Creo que si... –respondió Marva sonriendo.

-Ah, puedo preguntar quien es? –dijo Seamus intentando ocultar su desilusión.

-Claro! Tu Seamus. –contestó Marva largando una contagiosa carcajada.

-Eso...no fue gracioso! No me gusta que se....-de pronto Seamus se detuvo, para mirar con aprehensión a espaldas de Marva, quien sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Goyle! –exclamó volteándose –Saca tu apestosa mano de mi antes de que me enoje –Marva habló tan fríamente, que el aludido no tuvo otra opción, ese tono de voz era aún peor que el que usaba Draco cuando se enojaba con el –Qué quieres? –preguntó Marva limpiando su túnica, como si la mano de Goyle le hubiera dejado mugre.

-Draco quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien. Dile que no tomo mensajes de sus estúpidos sirvientes. Si quiere hablar conmigo, lo hará pasado mañana, en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ahora vete, tu presencia me enferma y puedo vomitarte encima.

Goyle la miró con furia, pero asustado y se fue. Marva dio media vuelta y vio que todos sus amigos se habían acercado a ellos al ver a Goyle, y ahora reían como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

-Siento que hayan conocido a mi "otro yo". No es una persona muy agradable, pero mantiene a estos idiotas en su línea.

-Estuviste genial!

-Gracias Seamus. Ah..Harry! Ya tengo pareja para el baile! –dijo señalando a Seamus, que nuevamente se sonrojó –Me voy, tengo mucho sueño y quiero descansar, mañana tengo u día duro.

-Tu prima es....perfecta, Harry –dijo Seamus mientras caminaban a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-SEAMUS ESTA ENAMORADO! SEAMUS ESTA ENAMORADO! –coreaban todos.

-Basta! No. No lo estoy, fue solo un comentario.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, mientras atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se acomodaban en sus sillones preferidos, frente al fuego. El reso de la Sala Común estaba sumido en una conversación bastante ruidosa. Cerca de Harry y sus migos, algunos chicos de años mezclados conversaban sobre lo sucedido despues de la cena.

-Nunca creí que diría esto pero...Me cae bien esa Slytherin! –dijo un niño de primero que había sufrido una golpiza por parte de Goyle.

-Si..ademas es muy bonita. –repuso uno de tercero.

-Vieron esos ojos...tan...tan..... –decía uno de quinto.

-BABOSOS! –rugió Harry – Es mi prima! Y es de Seamus. –carcajada del grupo de amigos, sonrojo de Seamus y caras de admiración de la mitad de la Sala Común.

-Ya córtala Harry! Sólo será mi pareja para el baile!

-Así que Seamus Finnigan es el desafortunado muchacho que llevará a mi hermana al baile... –dijo Katie con una sonrisa –Me la cuidas, eh? O voy a tener que ponerte un castigo...-agregó guiñandole un ojo –Ahora...quiero ver a todo el mundo llendo a sus camas!

El jueves, durante el almuerzo, Marva recibió una carta. Todo el colegio la miró con asombro...no solo porque no era hora de recibir correo, sino porque la carta era roja...una "howler". Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía tiempo de ir a su sala común a abrirla, así que la abrió delante de todo el colegio.

_"Te extraño...porque vive en mi tu recuerdo... _

_te olvido...a cada minuto lo intento.... _

_te amo...es que ya no tengo remedio... _

_te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo....." , por favor. _

El Gran Salón se quedó en silencio. No muchos se atrevían a burlarse de un Slytherin. Además, todos conocían la reputación de "bromista" de Marva, que ya tenía loco al Filch, porque nunca la podía "atrapar". Grisselle miraba a Leyton, intentando calmarlo, porque parecía que el profesor estaba a punto de estallar...no se sabía si de furia o de risa...

La primera carcajada fue de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos, absolutamente todos, buscaron al "loco" que se reía de esa manera. Marva se sonstenía el estómago con su mano derecha, y le caían lágrimas de los ojos. El ataque de risa era tan incontenible que golpeaba la mesa con su mano izquierda.

Al ver la reacción, Leyton rio mas fuerte aún, confundiendo a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Nadie entendía muy bien, hasta que Harry comenzó a atar cavos. Recordó que ella le contó que su ex novio era un idiota, Leyton había hablado de él con tono despectivo, las rosas, las cartas que ni siquiera leía....el ex novio de Marva intentaba recuperarla.

Marva se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de profesores, aún riendo, pero intentando mantener la calma. Se acercó a Leyton, que también reía, aunque Grisselle intentaba que deje de hacerlo, porque todo el colegio lo estaba observando.

-Eh...Leyton...necesito tu ayuda.

-Marva...pequeña...soy tu esclavo si se trata de hacer infeliz a ese idiota.

-Bien...quiere jugar así....voy a jugar yo también. Quiero mandarle una "howler"..horrible, que lo haga sentir miserable...y en el peor momento de todos...cuando haya mucha gente a su alrededor. Lo conozco, no va a poder superarlo...

-No te preocupes pequeña...va a ser la peor Howler de toda su vida!

-Gracias. –contestó Marva, y se fue del Gran Salón aún riendo y negando con la cabeza.

El dia concluyó sin novedades para Harry, y ya estaba frente a frente con Grisselle, quien ya no vestía de blanco, color que también estaba ausente en las paredes y el suelo. Harry supuso que se debía a que ya había logrado el niver de concentración suficiente y hoy iban a empezar con lo interesante.

-Buenas trades, Harry –dijo Grisselle, con su armoniosa voz –Hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba.

-Prueba?

-Ya logras concentrarte y vaciar tu mente por completo. Pero necesito que lo hagas en momentos y lugares que no seas solitarios como este Salón.

-Usted quiere decir que vamos a ir levitando por ahí? –preguntó Harry, a quien le parecía una idea mas que ridícula, pues se suponía que todo ese entrenamiento era secreto.

-No, no. Algunas personas van a acompañarnos el día de hoy. No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte, olvidar que ellos existen y dejar fluir la magia que hay dentro tuyo. Yo voy a levitar contigo y te voy a ayudar a que lo logres. Estás listo?

-Eh...eso creo.

Grisselle abrió la puerta del Salón. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Katie y Marva ingresaron por ella, seguidos por Leyton. Harry los saludó con una tímida sonrisa mientras ellos se acomodaban en unos almohadones que estaban situados en el suelo. La ansiedad de los invitados podía apreciarse en sus rostros sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

-Bien. Esto será muy fácil para ustedes –dijo Grisselle dirigiéndose a los 8 invitados. Sólo tienen que quedarse ahí sentados y conversar en voz alta, como si nada de esto estuviera pasando. Cuando yo les avise podrán levantarse y caminar hacia aquí. –Luego puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su pupilo –Estás listo? –Harry asintió –Bien. Eh...alguien mas vendrá después, pero confío en que no te afecte en absoluto. Empecemos.

Harry cerró los ojos intentó concentrarse sólo en la voz de Grisselle, que susurraba instrucciones en su oído. Pero era demasiado difícil teniendo esas voces a su alrededor. Marva riendo estruendosamente con Leyton y Katie, Ginny charlando con Hermione, Neville, Ron y Seamus enfrascados en una ruidosa discusión sobre Quidditch.

Poco a poco, la voz de Grisselle fue ganando espacio en su cabeza, y sólo escuchaba a sus amigos como si fuera algo muy lejano. Por primera vez abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba levitando a un metro del suelo, con Grisselle frente a él, que le sonreía satisfecha.

-Lo ves? Lo has logrado. Ahora....hemos mantenido conversaciones durante nuestras clases anteriores, pero debes concentrarte un poco mas...porque no solo vas a hablar conmigo, también tienes que saludar a cada uno de los que ingrese y responder a sus preguntas. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

Grisselle hizo una seña a Leyton, quien se puso de pie en el instante, animando a los chicos para que se acerquen a Harry, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y daba paso a algunos preofesores. Harry se sintió muy complacido cuando vio el rostro orgulloso de Albus Dumbledore y la sorpresa en la profesora McGonagall. Ambos caminaron hacia él sonriendo amablemente.

-Parece que las clases te han servido, Harry. –dijo Dumbledore.

-Si...eh...eso parece.

-Alguien mas quería ver tus progresos. Puedo dejarlo pasar?

-A quién? –preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-El profesor Snape.

Al oír el nombre de su profesor mas odiado, Harry descendió unos centímetros de la impresión. Grisselle lo tomó de la mano y le dio la confianza que necesitaba con ese simple gesto. El alumno entonces asintió a su Director, autorizando a que dejaran pasar al jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Snape enfocó los ojso en los de Harry, irradiando en ellos todo su odio hacia su padre y su padrino. Pero Harry no sólo sostuvo la mirada, sino que avanzó hasta él, inclinó la cabeza y habló de la forma mas sarcástica y burlona que pudo.

-Mi adorado profesor Snape...adelante, está usted en su casa. –finalizó haciendo una especie de reverencia mientras extendía su brazo indicándole el camino.

Grisselle no pudo mas que sentise sumamente orgullosa. Harry se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era y lo impactante que debía ser verlo de ese modo. Snape no pudo articular palabra alguna, mas que un tímido "Potter", a modo de saludo, y se situó junto a Albus Dumbledore, que observaba la escena divertido.

-Harry –dijo Grisselle –ahora empieza lo mas difícil. Lo sabes no?

-Snape. –fue la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry.

Leyton rio sin poder evitarlo, el chico le agradaba. No se intimidaba con nada y estaba desafiando a su profesor. Los menores que se encontraban en el Salón guardaban silencio, no entendían muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero sabían que si incluía a su profesor de Pociones y a Harry...no era algo bueno. Dumbledore sonrió ante la actitud desafiante de Harry y McGonagall abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-Bien. –dijo Grisselle sonriendo –Profesor Snape, si es tan amable...ataquelo.

Zaz! Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Snape se acercó a Harry y le lanzó un "expelliarmus". Lo que no imaginaba era que el chico iba a ser tan rápido en esquivarlo. Harry sonrió con una típica sonrisa "Potter-Black", llena de arrogancia, como las que había visto en el pensadero. Sabía que eso iba a enfurecer a Snape y era lo que buscaba. Tenía que probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de evitar ser golpeado por cualquier hechizo.

Snape enfureció. El maldito mocoso estaba provocándolo, mientres le sonreía como su padre o Black...o mejor sicho, como ambos juntos. El odio fluyó por sus venas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y avanzó nuevamente hasta su alumno, lanzando un "desmanius".

-Oh....vamos Snivellus....puedes hacerlo mejor. –fue la respuesta de Harry al esquivar el hechizo.

-No juegues conmigo, Potter. Sigo siendo tu profesor.

-Y yo sigo siendo el que te va a librar de Voldemort. Y me vas a estar agradecido toda tu vida, porque...qué haría Tom si se enterase que lo traicionas? Una sesión de Cruciatus hasta dejarte en San Mungo? O tal vez te mataría sin que sufras demasiado? Qué es lo que le hace a los traidores, Snake?

-Cruccio! –gritó Snape sin poder contenerse.

Inmediatamente Snape soltó su varita, como si de una barra de hierro caliente se tratara. Era un idiota, se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Harry, cuando él sabía que no debía hacerlo. De todos modos, sabía que la maldición no iba a impactar en el joven, pues con su usual rapidez la iba a esquivar. Lo que tenía que hacer era prepararse mentalmente para el regaño de Albus.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes. Cuando notó que el odio surgía de Snape, supo que no se iba a controlar y eso era lo que buscaba. Esperó a que la luz saliese de la varita de Snape, mientras juntaba todas las fuerzas que creía tenía dentro suyo. Cuando el Cruciatus estuvo a punto de impactar, levantó su mano y lo evitó. Fue como si su mano se convirtiera de pronto en un espejo, pues el rayo rebotó directamente a donde se encontraba Snape, que lo hubiera recibido en su pecho, si no fuera porque Grisselle se puso frente a él y lo absorvió, sin sentir mas que un pequeño temblor dentro suyo.

-HARRY POTTER! –dijo Grisselle poniéndose a la altura de su alumno –que se supone que pretendías? Que te envie un Avada Kedavra? Eh?

-No...pero que deje de atacarme con esos hechizos pequeñitos. Quería saber si soy capaz de repeler un Cruciatus, y lo soy.

-Pidele perdón, Harry. Ahora.

-Disculpe profesor. –dijo Harry mirandolo a los ojos y notando por primera vez la gravedad de su actuación. –Yo.....no quería...

-Si claro Potter...

-Severus, puedes irte, creo que será lo mejor. –dijo Dumbledore interviniendo por primera vez. –Harry...estás castigado. No puedes, bajo ningún concepto, hablarle de ese modo a un profesor, y menos a uno que arriesga su vida día a día para que nosotros ganemos esta guerra. Espero que pienses lo que acabas de hacer.

El Salón se llenó de un incómodo silencio, mientras los profesores se retiraban, llevandose consigo a los 8 amigos, que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver. Katie era la mas furiosa de todas, y repitó hasta el cansancio que el próximo Cruciatus que recicbiera Snape iba a ser de su parte. Todos se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a esperar a Harry, que llegó media hora mas tarde, con expresión de cansancio.

-Ahora no chicos, me voy a dormir –dijo Harry cuando los vio que por poco se abalanzaban sobre él para preguntarle que era lo que había pasado.

-Sin cenar? –preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-No tengo hambre. 

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	13. Capitulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 13: **

La mañana siguiente, Harry fue interrogado por su novia y amigos, sobre lo que había sucedido después de su partida del Salón de los requerimientos. El chico les explicó que estaba castigado, pero aún no le decían su castigo. Observó la mesa de profesores y pudo sentir el odio de Snape hacia Grisselle, todo por su culpa. Leyton, en cambio, parecía mas alegre que lo habitual, y respondía a las miradas de Snape. En la mesa de Slytherin, dos alumnos discutían audiblemente.

-Ya basta Pansy! No lo se aún!

-Pero...Draquito....por qué?

-No me gusta que me llames así..y puedes terminar con esta estupidez?

-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy –interrumpió Marva hablando burlona y pausadamente –No eres tan fea...de verdad. Tal vez, si no te arrastraras ante Malfoy, podrías conseguir una pareja decente para el baile.

-Callate Black! –respondió la aludida –No te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-Pobre....bueno...me voy...demasiadas "perras" dando vueltas por aquí!

Luego de la última clase del día, Marva y Harry se despidieron de los demás. Marva se iba a entrenamiento de Quidditch y Harry a entrenar con Leyton. No sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, pero sí sabía que en ese momento le iban a dar conocer su castigo por haber provocado de esa manera a un profesor. Harry se sorprendió al ver a Leyton sentado sobre una especia de sillón, esperando por el.

-Hola Harry, como has estado?

-Bien, creo....

-Bueno, tranquilo...que no voy a matarte. Me gustaría que te sientes en el sillón, pues tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. –Harry se sentó sin decir palabra. –Creo que no es novedad que Snape no es de mis personas preferidas y que, en cierto modo, me divertí ayer. Pero supongo que sabrás que te extra limitaste. Una cosa es esquivar los hechizos que te mande, y otra es provocarlo de esa forma. Ahora quiero que me digas exactamente que es lo que sucedió, por qué actuaste de esa forma, qué es lo que te pasa..

-Eh...no entiendo.

-Verás...necesitamos que aprendas a controlar tu temperamento también. No soy un psicologo muggle, ni mucho menos, pero necesitas alguien que te escuche para sacar todo lo que tienes ahí dentro. Alguien a quien no te de miedo asustar con tus temores o molestar con tus problemas...y ese soy YO! Habla.

-Eh...yo....no se por donde empezar...

-Hablame de Snape, por qué actuaste así con él?

-Lo elegí para que me ataque porque es el único al cual puedo atacar yo también. Me odia y no iba a dudar en lanzarme un Cruciatus. Yo...necesitaba probarme, saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar...

-Genial. Qué sucedía si no podías detener la maldición? Qué pasa si Snape va a Azkaban por haberla usado?

-Yo......yo...

-Dilo Harry.

-Estoy cansado! Estoy harto de que todo caiga sobre mi! Tu no sabes lo que eso significa! Siempre pensando que estás viviendo el último día de tu vida! Sabiendo que tus amigos y las personas que quieres corren peligro, solo por estar relacionadas contigo! –de pronto las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes sin remedio y la voz se le quebró -Mi padrino está secuestrado por Voldemort y nadie hace nada! Está ahí desde el año pasado y lo mas probable es que ya esté muerto...por mi culpa. Por mi estupidez se cayó detrás el velo y para atraerme a mi lo tiene Voldemort! Todo es mi culpa! Por qué no me mató ese día junto a mis padres? Por qué tengo que ser yo "el Niño que Vivió"???

-Shhh.....tranquilo...eso es...ahora ya te desahogaste....no quiero que vuelvas a guardarte todas esas cosas....entendido? –decía Leyton intentando consolarlo, mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño -Cada vez que te sientas mal, lo hablas conmigo o Grisselle, no puedes esconder tus sentimientos, porque sólo te hace mal a ti...

-Está bien –respondió Harry, que intentaba por todos los medios calmarse y respirar normalmente.

-Bueno...el castigo...eh....

-No hay castigo Potter –dijo la voz de Snape desde algún lugar –Sólo procure decirme que quiere un Cruciatus la próxima vez y será un placer para mi.

-Eh? –fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry.

-Y tampoco va a haber represalias en mi clase. –continuó Snape, sin hacer caso a Harry o Leyton, que lo miraban como si tuviera 4 o 5 ojos. –Todo continúa como hasta ahora. –y dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido por Grisselle.

-Y..esos dos de dónde salieron? –preguntó Layton después de unos minutos.

-Me estaban espiando...genial! –dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Bueno...por lo menos el grasiento no te castigó. –dijo Leyton para levantarle el ánimo. –Cómo lo llamaste? Sniv..?

-Snivellus. Pero creo que no es buena idea que le digas así. Es un sobrenombre que le pusieron mi papá y mi padrino...sus enemigos del colegio. Por qué Snape los odia a ustedes?

-Eh....no sé por qué odia a Grisselle, ella fue su alumna aquí en Hogwarts, supongo que algo habrá pasado para que la odie así. Aunque Grisselle dice que ella nunca hizo nada, y que la odió desde el primer día de clases.

-Es probable. –murmuró Harry.

-En fin...a mi me odia porque un día que Grisselle me lo mostró en el Callejón Diagon, casi nos batimos a duelo, porque el muy imbécil la trató muy mal cuando la vio.

-Entonces tu no estudiaste en Hogwarts –fue la conclusión de Harry.

-No. Mi padre quería que nos separemos. Verás, como somos gemelos, siempre fuimos muy unidos, siempre estuvimos juntos. Cuando llegó la hora de estudiar, mi padre me mandó a Beauveraux y a Grisselle aquí. Decía que teníamos que aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro. Aprendimos, es verdad, pero no nos gustó, por eso seguimos estando siempre juntos.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin fue agotador. Malfoy era un capitán exigente y, aparentemente, le gustaba el poder que ejercía en los demás. Los hacía repetir jugadas preparadas una y otra vez, hasta que salieran a la perfección. Marva volaba como una profesional y eso alentaba las ilusiones del equipo para ganar la Copa.

Cuando terminaron, todos los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Marva era la única mujer del equipo y, por ello, tenía un sector del vestuario para ella sola, equipado con una espaciosa ducha, sillones, bancos y un armario para guardar su ropa. Todo, cortesía de Severus Snape. Cuando ya estaba por irse, golpearon a la puerta.

-Adelante. Ya me cambié.

-Hola Marva. –dijo Draco cerrando la puerta.

-Malfoy..qué quieres? Ya terminó el entrenamiento, por lo tanto no tengo por qué hablar contigo. O...ya se! Quieres que le pida perdón a tu estúpida novia? Olvídalo.

-No es mi novia, y no le pidas perdón si no quieres. Yo...tu...bueno...

-No tengo mucho tiempo, sabes? Tengo deberes que hacer.... –lo apuró Marva.

-Quieres ir conmigo al baile? –preguntó Draco, con una seguridad sacada de la galera.

-No.

-Por qué? Tienes pareja?

-Si.

-Quién es? –Draco ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas. Era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba y necesitaba saber por culpa de quien.

-Voy a decirte esto claramente: Déjame en paz, Malfoy. No te importa quien es mi pareja. Que te obedezca en los entrenamientos, no significa que te soporte.

Dicho esto, Marva pasó por su lado, dispuesta a irse. Abrió la puerta, pero una mano derecha la cerró de golpe, quedando apoyada en la madera. Draco la tomó de la cintura y la giró hacia él.

-No puedes llamare Draco? Tanto me odias, que ni siquiera me puedes llamar por mi nombre?

-Malfoy...no quiero llamarte por tu nombre. Y...no te odio, pero no somos amigos!

-Por qué no quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta? –preguntó Draco nuevamente.

-Ya te dije, tengo pareja. –Marva intentaba buscar una solución a sus problemas, un método para salir de allí sin que Malfoy la lastime, pero desafortunadamente, su varita estaba en su habitación.

-Es de Slyhterin? –Marva negó con la cabeza –Gryffindor? –Ella asintió –ES AMIGO DE SAN POTTER?

-Si, lo es! Y es una de las mejores personas que conocí en este lugar! Deja de llamar San Potter a Harry! Déjame salir!

-No.

Draco la agarró mas fuerte aún y se acercó a ella mirandola a los ojos, hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de Marva. Esta vez la chica no se resistió. Los besos de Malfoy definitivamente eran buenos, sabía que no debía estar haciendolo, pero...quien podía resistirse a esos labios? También había que reconocer que últimamente el rubio ya no la agredía, y que la había salvado aquella tarde de la agresión de Pansy.

-Por favor...dime que irás conmigo. –sulpicó Malfoy besandole el cuello.

-No Malfoy. Y no vuelvas a besarme porque te va a costar muy caro. Déjame ir.

-Vete. A partir de ahora, te defiendes sola. Ya no voy a oponerme cuando hagan algo.

-Malfoy....si supieras lo peligrosa que soy cuando me enojo, sabrías que no tengo por qué preocuparme.... –abrió la puerta y se fue.

Katie vio pasar a su hermana cerca de ella y entrar al castillo sin siquiera notar su presencia, mejor así. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no quería hablar, demasiadas cosas había en su mente. No necesitaba un pensador, sino veinte de ellos para poder poner en orden todo lo que le pasaba.

Sus pies la llevaron al lago, donde se sentó en la orilla y permaneció en silencio, observando al calamar gigante elevar una y otra vez sus tentáculos, sólo para molestar a las aves que intentaban encontrar comida en sus dominios.

Por qué su vida se había convertido en esta pesadilla? Cuál fue el momento en que todo comenzó? Fue cuando llegó a Hogwarts? Fue cuando su padre la encontró? Fue cuando su madre murió? O fue antes? No sabía la respuesta, pero sí sabía que nadie se iba a interponer en su camino. Ella iba a lograr lo que se había propuesto si que pudieran hacer nada para detenerla.

Qué ganas tenía de ver a su padre! Todos los días suplicaba a su madre que lo cuide, que no permita que Voldemort lo mate ni le haga daño. Pero era tan imposible, y su madre muerta no iba a ayudar de todos modos. Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Katie, que ya no podía evitarlas. Hacía tanto que no lloraba...y ahora no podía detenerse. Era como un torrente de sentimientos, energía y quién sabe qué mas...un torrente que no iba a detenerse por el momento, así que lo mejor era quedarse ahí.

Severus Snape caminaba por la orilla del lago pensando en las palabras de Potter. El maldito mocoso era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Cualquier otro en su lugar ya estaría internado en San Mungo por problemas mentales. Pero él no y, en el fondo, se lo agradecía. Entonces la vio. Al principio era solo un bulto, luego fue una persona encogida a la orilla del lago. Al acercarse pudo observar a Katie, que estaba sentada en el césped, con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho y abrazándolas con los brazos, mientras escondía su rostro y lloraba, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Siguiendo sus impulsos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus Snape se acercó a la guardiana, se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Katie se tensó cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa persona no iba a hacerle daño, sólo quería consolarla.

-Qué le pasa? –susurró Snape, temiendo que si Katie reconocía su voz, pronto le haría compañía al calamar. –Por qué llora?

-Estoy tan cansada....esto es demasiado...

-Quiere desahogarse? Quiere contarme?

-No, disculpe, pero no.

-Está bien. –dijo Snape, aún tratando de que no le reconozca la voz, y sin dejar de abrazarla.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio, sólo interrumpidos por los sollozoa de Katie, que a medida que determinadas imágenes o pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, se ponía lívida y temblaba. Demasiado había visto en su corta vida como para seguir aguantando ese peso sola, pero tenía que hacerlo...por Marva y Harry. Y por su padre si es que aún estaba con vida.

-ALÉJESE DE ELLA! –dijo una voz lamentablemente familiar para Snape.

-Leyton? –fue el susurro que se desprendió de los labios de Katie, mientras levataba la cabeza, para encontrarse con Snape, que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para retirarse sin que lo viera. –Snape?

-No se de qué se sorprende Srta Black. También soy humano –fue la seca y dura respuesta de Severus al alejarse de ella.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Leyton mirando alternativamente a Katie y a Snape. –Te hizo algo? Por qué lloras?

-Estoy bien. No me hizo nada. Y...lloro por tantas cosas...

-Katie....somos amigos no? Siempre lo fuimos.

-No siempre –dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

-Estás en planes de graciosa? –preguntó Leyton sentándose junto a ella –Porque si quieres puedo hacerte recordar tu rostro el primer día en que me viste...la baba caía hasta el suelo.

-Tu porque no recuerdas el tuyo antes de besarme por primera vez, Leyton...

-Ja, ja, ja –rio sarcásticamente Leyton –seguramente estaba mas hermoso que nunca.

-Eso es verdad, pero también estabas tan sonrojado que parecía que toda tu sangre había decidido irse a tu cabeza...

-Bueno..basta! Vas a decirme por qué estás llorando y qué demonios hacía Snivellus contigo?

-Celoso?

-Katie!

-Está bien. Ya sabes porque lloraba...mi padre, mi madre, Marva, Harry, Voldemort...y Snape...no lo sé...yo estaba aquí y de pronto alguien me abrazó y se quedó conmigo. No sabía que era él.

-No estará enamorado de ti, verdad?

-Repito la pregunta...celoso?

-No seas tarada...es que ese hombre no me gusta. No se por qué nos odia y, sinceramente, creí que te odiaba a ti también.

-Sabes? Yo también creía que me odiaba...no se...tal vez le di lástima. –dijo Katie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese novio tuyo no te hizo nada, verdad? –preguntó Leyton –No llorabas por él?

-Charlie? –dijo Katie sonriente –No...es incapaz de hacerme daño. En serio...fue uno de esos momentos en que dejo que la impotencia se apodere de mí. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Me gustaría conocerlo. Parece ser buena persona.

-Es divino. Te encantará.

-Katie...crees que podría hablar con Dumbledore ahora? Estará ocupado?

-No lo sé. –dijo Katie –Pero no pierdes nada con hacer la prueba. Por qué quieres hablar con él? Pasó algo con Harry?

-No, sólo que tuvo un el tuyo, pero en vez de llorar en silencio como tu, me dijo a los gritos lo que le pasaba. –Excplicó Leyton –Y..mi hermana y Snape estaban escondidos en el salón, escuchando. Pero lo mas extraño, es que Snape le levantó el castigo y le prometió que no se iba a vengar de él en las clases.

-Si es una broma.....no es graciosa.

-No lo es. Por eso quiero hablar con Dumbledore. Porque Harry me preocupa y Snape...bueno, salvo que cada 10 años escoja un día para comportarse con amabilidad, y haya sido hoy...también me preocupa.

-Este año Snape se comporta demasiado extraño. –dijo Katie meditando un poco –Trata demasiado bien a Marva, no me ha insultado aún, dejó sin castigo a Harry, ahora esto...creo que lo mejor va a ser que hables con Dumbledore, pero yo intentaré hablar con Snivellus.

-Estás demente? Te va a expulsar de su despacho tan rápido como logres entrar!!!!!!

-Leyton...de todos modos voy a agradecerle por haber estado conmigo...

-No voy a dejarte sola con ese.....ese.....grasiento de nariz ganchuda...

-Ya hablas como mi papá –dijo Katie riendo por primera vez.

-Me honra, Señorita Black –dijo Leyton haciéndose el serio y poniéndo su mano derecha sobre su corazón. –Su padre es todo un héroe para mí.

-No sé por que no me sorprende... –replicó Katie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que eres un molesto bromista, celoso, pero sobre todo....un gran amigo. No te enojes, era una broma...

-Por qué terminamos? La verdad, a veces me parece que somos el uno para el otro...

-Te lo recuerdo? Porque eramos mas amigos que novios Leyton. Sabes que después de un tiempo el amor se esfumó, para dejar una hermosa amistad. Y, la verdad, no me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Leyton sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano para que se levante.

-Bueno...gracias por levantarme el ánimo, como siempre. Y ahora...lo mejor va a ser que vaya a ver que están haciendo mis protegidos, o de lo contrario, puedo encontrar la sala común hecha un estropajo y Sean va a gritarme por semanas.

-Si...yo voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Nos vemos luego.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	14. Capitulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 14. **

****

El sábado, todos los alumnos de 4° a 7° año, tuvieron una visita a Hogsmeade. La idea era que, aquellos que lo necesitaran o quisieran, compraran ropa nueva para el baile que tendría lugar esa noche. Dumbledore no había especificado que tipo de túnicas debían vestir, por lo tanto, algunos de los chicos compraban nuevas túnicas de galoa, mientras otros se contentaban con algo mas sencillo.

Luna, Hermione y Marva, arrastraron a Ginny hacia una tienda. El c u m p l e a ñ o s de la pelirroja estaba cerca, y decidieron que lo mejor era obsequiarle una túnica nueva. Recorrieron casi todos los negocios del pueblo, intentando, sin éxito, permanecer menos de media hora en cada uno de ellos. Al final de la tarde, Ginny ya había comprado una hermosa túnica, que iba a estrenar esa misma noche.

En Las Tres Escobas, las esperaban Harry, Ron, Neville y Seamus. Al verlas aperecer cargadas de bolsas, se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos. Al parecer, las chicas habían comprado mas que una nueva túnica para Ginny. Habían adquirido una para cada una, salvo Marva, que había comprado varias, pues su guardarropas se limitaba a lo que Katie le había dado al principio del año. Todas sus túnicas y ropa muggle había quedado en España.

Lo que quedaba de la visita al pueblo transcurrió de forma muy amena entre los amigos de Harry. Riendo de cualquier cosa, sin preocuparse demasiado por la situación del mundo mágico. Después de haberse desahogado con Leyton, Harry lucía mas tranquilo y dispuesto a disfrutar de su vida. Despues de todo, Sirius era fuerte y, si había soportado su estancia en Azkaban, iba a sobrevivir nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hogwarts se encontraba mucho mas silencioso que de costumbre, debido a la visita a Hogsmeade. Katie, esta vez, no había podido ir, pues era el turno de Sean. Después del almuerzo, todos los alumnos que quedaban, se repartían entre sus salas comunes, los jardines y la biblioteca, por lo que decidió, era un buen momento para hablar con Snape. Caminó hasta las mazmorras, sin saber que era lo que iba a decirle, aunque probablemente el profesor la tratara como siempre, de la peor manera posible. Llamó a la puerta, rogando internamente que nadie le contestara, pero Snape la hizo pasar.

-Black. –dijo el profesor desde su escritorio –A qué debo el "honor" de su visita? Se le perdió algún alumno y lo busca aquí? No tengo el agrado de haber castigado a ningún león el día de hoy.

-Profesor, yo venía a.....-Katie no podía seguir, simplemente rebajarse ante ese homnre no era su deporte favorito.

-Mi tiempo vale Galleons, Black. Se puede saber qué es lo que quiere?

-No es fácil. Debería saberlo.

-Hable de una buena vez! –exigió Snape perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Ie a agr...erle –susurró Katie.

-Disculpe? Creo que sería mejor si hablara en un idioma comprensible.

-Vine a agradecerle –repitió Katie, esta vez mas alto.

-Nada de eso. Ya le dije. Soy humano también.

-Si...es que...de verdad, necesitaba alguien que me haga compañía en ese momento y....

-Le dije que no tiene importancia Black. Si no necesita nada mas, le sugiero que se vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Katie dejó el despacho de Snape sintiéndose humillada como nunca antes en su vida. No sólo le había agradecido a ese hombre, sino que el muy basura se había burlado de ella. Pero esto no iba a quedar así. Snape, por su parte, se había quedado observando la puerta cerrarse, preguntándose el motivo por el cual había humillado de esa forma a la guardiana. Bueno, eso era evidente, es la hija de Sirius Black, y él no podía olvidarse de eso.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

A las ocho de la noche, Hogwarts era un verdadero alboroto. Alumnos corriendo de un lado al otro del castillo, buscando encontrarse con sus parejas, otros desorientados que llegaban tarde de Hogsmeade y tenían que vestirse a los apurones. En fin, el ambiente de fiesta ya se había instalado y no pensaba irse. Los nervios de la mayoría eran fácilmente visibles.

Harry vestía una túnica de gala azul oscura, con ribetes plateados en sus extremidades. Katie se la había regalado para que "las chicas caigan de espaldas", como decía ella. Por encima de la túnica, llevaba una capa, del mismo azul que lo hacía ver importante y apuesto. Y debía sentarle bien, pues la mayoría de las alumnas que pasaban a su lado por la sala omún se le quedaban mirando como queriendo hacerle agujeros.

La túnica de Ron era negra y elegante. Los gemelos se habían gastado unas cuantas monedas evidentemente. Parecía hecha a medida, pero el pelirrojo explicó que estaba encantada para amoldarse a medida que su cuerpo creciera. Estaba tan ansioso por ver a Hermione, como Harry por ver a Ginny.

La pelirroja casi deja sin aire a su novio. Vestía una túnica blanca, con ribetes azules que hacían juego con la túnica de Harry. El cabello, caía libremente por encima de la capa, que era extrañamente exquisita; de color blanco, pero que el juego de las luces le daba matices celestes. Suavemente maquillada, era una visión completamente hermosa y angelical.

Hermione la siguió, con una túnica rosa, de última moda, que dejaba ver unas preciosas zandalias en sus pies. La tela se acoplaba a su figura, como si fuesen una sola, y la capa, roja, completaba su vestuario, dándole un toque especial.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde esperaban encontrarse con Neville y Luna, y Marva y Seamus. Los primeron no tardaron en hacerse ver, elegantes y sobrios, todos tenían la impresión de que Luna había tenido mucho que ver con la túnica gris de Neville.

Marva y Seamus aparecieron frente al grupo cuando ya creían que les había sucedido algo. Seamus vestía una túnica verde botella, que lo hacía verse mayor. Pero Marva era otro tema. Su túnica también era verde, pero un verde cristalino, como el agua del mar. La capa, de verde un poco mas oscuro, se enganchaba con un hermoso prendedor plateado, con forma de delfín, y cuyos ojos eran dos piedras preciosas edl color de la capa.

Si antes nadido reemplazadas por mesas redondas para cuatro, seis u ocho personas. Y al fondo del Salón, se encontraba una mesa extra, con bebidas, para cuando comience el baile. Mientrs se dirigían a una mesa cercana, Malfoy se acercó a ellos, incapaz de comprender el motivo por el que Marva estaba con ese Gryffindor en lugar de estar con él.

-No crees que es mucho para ti, Finnigan?

-Vete Malfoy –respondió Marva, antes de que alguno de sus amigos interviniera –No nos molestes. Sólo...vete.

-Si, si, ya me voy. Pansy me espera.

-Parkinson? –se burló Marva –Vaya Malfoy! Creí que tenías mejor gusto! Se la decirlo...eh..."regalada" esta noche.

-Ah si? Por lo menos no está con un mugroso Gryff...

-Dame un motivo Malfoy! –intervino Harry con la varita levantada.

-No Harry. No vale la pena. Es que aún está dolido por mi rechazo..verdad?

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Marva y los demás, que reían a carcajadas del rostro del Slytherin. Salvo uno de los integrantes del grupo, que notó que a Marva no le hacía demasiada gracias tratar de ese modo a Malfoy...

Una vez en sus lugares, vieron a las parejas que faltaban por llegar. Katie atravesó el Salón del brazo de Leyton, seguidos por Sean y Grisselle. Era difícil decir cual de los gemelos lucía mas hermoso, y se reflejaba en los rostros de los alumnos y alumnas, que los observaban sin quietarles los ojos de encima.

Snape, que estaba sentado junto a McGonagall y Dumbledore en ese momento, parecía furioso. Miraba a Grisselle y Leyton como si quisiera asesinarlos en cualquier momento. Si se dieron cuenta de esas miradas, se hicieron los distraídos, pues los cuatro caminaron hacia una mesa para cuatro, y ahí se quedaron, conversando alegremente.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, cortesía de los elfos domésticos, las mesas se desplazaron hacia los cosatdos del salón, ejando paso a una enorme pista de baile. Cada chico tomó a su pareja y se dirigieron a disfrutar de la velada. La música, que había comenzado con melodías movidas y alegres, poco a poco se fue suavizando, dando lugar a canciones románticas y de ritmo lento.

Harry y Ginny bailaban muy juntos, como si quisieran fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Las caricias y besos dejaron de ser inocentes roces y se tornaron muy apasionadas, cortándoles la respiración en varias ocasiones. Había que agradecer a la oscuridad del Salón, de lo contrario hubiera sido un espectáculo para todos.

La pareja se fue alejando de los demás hasta que, casi sin darse cuenta, estaban frente al retrato de la Gama Gorda, que los observaba con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. Luego de atravesar el retrato, la habitación de varones de séptimo fue el destino. La puerta del dormitorio y los doseles de la cama de Harry cerrados, ocultaban la primer noche de amor y entrega entre dos jóvenes mas que enamorados.

A la una de la madrugada, los alumnos regresaron a sus Salas Comunes, exhaustos de bailar (o de hacer quien sabe que cosas..jeje). Harry y Ginny dormían plácidamente, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, y vestidos, cuando los compañeros de cuarto del moreno se disponían a dormir.

-Ginny! Despierta! –dijo Ron en un sururro –Si Sean o Katie te ven aquí pensarán algo que no es (si supieras Ron) y te catigarán! Vete a tu cuarto!

-Si, si –dijo entre dormida Ginny –ya me voy. Adios Harry.

-Que duermas bien. –le respondió su novio antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero no todos dormían en el castillo, dos personas caminaban por los alrededores del lago, platicando amigablemente. Podría decirse que era una conversación entre dos hermanas, dos amigas, dos cuñadas. Katie y Grisselle eran eso y mucho mas. A pesar de que la relación con su hermano y Katie había culminado hace tiempo, ellas seguían siendo tan amigas como el primer día en que Leyton las presentó.. Ahora, juntas nuevamente, se apoyaban y daban ánimos como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

-Es tan desconcertante –decía Katie –Quiero decir...el año pasado, creo que de haber podido, me mataba. Pero ahora, contra todo pronóstico, es sumamente amable con Marva, le levantó el castigo a Harry y....bueno, él...estuvo aquí conmigo...

-Me dijo Leyton, lo sé. –Respondió Grisselle –No hay que preocuparse. Yo creo que Snape no es una mala persona, es sólo que....no sé...el castigo se lo quitó porque yo lo llevé a rastras al salón, para que comprenda que Harry no es como él piensa. Pero...lo de Marva...

-No me gusta que tenga tantas atenciones hacia ella. Estoy segura de que lo único que quiere es molestar a papá.

-Katie...qué tiene que ver tu padre con eso?

-Se odian. Papá le hizo la vida imposible a Snivellus cuando estaban en el colegio, de hecho, él fue el que le puso el apodo.

-Entonces...tu crees que lo que quiere es que cuando tu padre vuelva, encuentre que Marva le tiene aprecio a Snape? No es muy lógico.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-No se –dijo Grisselle pensativa –Snape es un hombre de lo mas extraño. Quiero decir, cuando yo era su alumna me odiaba sin motivo, me bajaba puntos y ponía castigos por respirar. Claro que después le di motivos..

-Motivos? –preguntó Katie interesada.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que puedo ser...."endemoniadamente atractiva" cuando quiero. –dijo Grisselle sonriendo malignamente –No me mal interpretes. Lo que hacía era, cada clase de pociones, elegía a un estúpido Slytherin y lo volvía loco, con mi parte veela. Así, explotaban los calderos, destrozaban los frascos de ingredientes. En fin, hasta que uno voló una mazmorra y decidí que ya se estaba tornando peligroso.

-Y supongo que Snape te castigaba todos los días....

-Lo hacía de todos modos. Por lo menos, ahora tenía motivos y yo me divertía viendo los rostros de "hago lo que me pidas" de las serpientes cuando me miraban.

-Así que...eso era lo que provocaba el extraño comportamiento de los alumnos de Slytherin en clase de pociones –dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás suyo.

-Profesor! –exclamó Grisselle –Lo siento...

-No vas a pedirme disculpas por algo que sucedió hace un tiempo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aunque...debo admitir que era divertido el efecto que tenía en Severus.

-Profesor –interrumpió Katie –Alguna novedad? Ya sabe...

-No querida, ninguna...pero tranquila. Estoy seguro de que Sirius está bien. Pero....quieren decirme qué es lo que hacen por estas horas, caminando afuera del castillo? Deberían estar durmiendo.

-Es que.... –Grisselle comenzó la explicación.

-Nada. –La interrumpió Katie –Viejos recuerdos, nada mas.

-Está bien. Por lo que veo no me van a decir que se traen entre manos. Pero aún debo preguntarles...sucedió algo con Harry? Leyton me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y...

-No, no es Harry –dijo Katie –Es Snape. Se está comportando de un modo bastante extraño.

-Si lo dices por Marva, no me parece extraño. Está dejando los viejos rencores de lado, y me alegro de sobre manera.

-Supongo –dijo Katie levantando los hombros –Creo...creo que mejor me voy a ver que todos estén durmiendo, o Sean se va a enojar conmigo. Adios Profesor.

-Si..yo me voy tambien. –agregó Grisselle.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	15. Capitulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 15 **

****

La mayoría de los alumnos, de todas las casas, amanecieron cerca del medio día ese domingo. La fiesta los había dejado cansados y durmieron ahsta tarde, aprovechando que no tenían obligaciones que c u m p l i r. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, pudo distingruir la figura de Seamus Finnigan que salía de las duchas.

-Ey Seamus! –dijo Harry llamando su atención -Qué pasó anoche con Marva?

-Nada. –respondió el aludido.

-Pensé que ibas a decirle que te gustaba...

-Si, lo hice.

-Y...qué respondió? Vamos Seamus! No seas tímido!!!

-Me dijo....que sólo veía un amigo en mí.

-Lo siento..yo creí que...

-Está bien...tampoco es tan grave. Me gusta Harry, no estoy enamorado de ella. Será cuestión de encontrar otra chica bonita que sí quiera estar conmigo.

-Si tu lo dices...y dónde están todos?

-Almorzando, supongo. Ya es tarde.

Harry se dio una rápida ducha y bajó al Gran Salón, junto con Seamus, y se sentaron con los demás. Ginny y Harry me miraban con mas amor que de costumbre, la noche anterior había sellado sus vidas para siempre. Hermione estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de carne, cuando le entraron unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Disculpándose con los demás, salió a toda prisa del Gran salón, chocándo con Marva, que se disponía a ingresar. La última, al ver que Hermione no se disculpaba, cosa muy extraña en ella, decidió seguirla, hasta el baño, en donde la chica de pelo enmarañado devolvió todo lo que había comido ese día.

-Hermione...estás bien?

-No...Si....no sé.

-Por qué no vamos a la enfermería y....

-NO! A la enfermería no! –dijo Hermione saliendo del cubículo donde se encontraba.

-Estás extraña, hace unos días que te noto rara. Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada Marva...no me siento bien, nada mas –respondió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aja...y por eso estás a punto de llorar? Vamos Hermione...puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que....no lo sé...creo que...tal vez...yo....Ron....eh.....

-Hermione, no te entiendo.

-Creo....creo...tal vez esté embarazada.

-QUÉ??

-Lo sé, es terrible! Van a expulsarme! Ron me va a matar! Qué voy a hacer??? –dijo Hermione desesperada, ya liberando las lágrimas.

-Bueno...no, no, no..tranquila –Marva abrazaba a Hermione intentando consolarla, cuando tuvo una idea. –Estás segura de que estás embarazada? Tal vez sea....no se...

-No estoy segura, pero los malestares son tan típicos...

-Bueno, vamos a ir con alguien que nos va a sacar de la duda. No me mires de ese modo Hermione Granger! Los Gryffindors son valientes, no?

-No quiero ir a la enfermería.

-Nadie habló de enfermería! Grisselle nos va a ayudar!

-No! Estás loca? Se va a enterar Dumbledore y....

-Tranquilízate y confía en mi Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Ron buscaba por todo el castillo a Hermione, Harry y Ginny daban su usual paseo por los jardines. El tiempo comenzaba a ser mas fresco, pero aún así era agradable estar juntos sin ser molestados.

Su plática abarcó varios temas, pero sobre todo, la noche anterior, cuando al fin se demostraron su amor. Ambos estaban radiantes de felicidad. Sólo faltaba una cosa para que Harry se sintiera completo. Sirius, cómo necesitaba estar con él y contarle todo lo bueno que le estaba sucediendo.

Se sentaron junto al lago, disfrutando de la calidez de estar uno junto al otro, viendo al calamar gigante levantar una y otra vez sus tentáculos en el aire, para dejarlos caer en el agua y salpicar todo a su alrededor.

Cuando ya decidieron que era hora de regresar al castillo, caminaban de la mano, hasta que Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados. La cicatriz, la famosa cicatriz ardía y quemaba mas que nunca. Se sentía mareado, débil, indefenso. Si Voldemort decidiera aparecer en ese moemtno, entonces sería una presa fácil. Pero eso era imposible, porque él nunca se atrevería a ingresar al colegio, no?

Ginny no sabía que hacer. No quería dejar sólo a Harry en esas circunstancias, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí. Necesitaban ayuda. Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, para ver si alguien la escuchaba. En efecto, Hagrid apareció a los pocos minutos, seguida por Katie, que en cuanto lo vió tirado en el suelo, lo puso boca arriba.

Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Parecía que quisiera gritar, pero algo no lo dejaba. Gotas de sudor frío cubrían su cuerpo, sobre todo el rostro. La cicatriz brillaba, como nunca antes, parecía que estaba a punto de abrirse de nuevo.

-Hagrid. Ve a buscar a Dumbledore. Traigan una poción revitalizante, está perdiendo mucha energía.

-Katie..qué....

-Tanquila Ginny, Harry va a estar bien.

Katie sentó a Harry en el césped, con la espalda contra la pared, intentado que se mantenga en esa posición. Ginny lo tomó por los hombros, para que no caiga, siguiendo las instrucciones de la guardiana, que por alguna extraña razón, se veía preocupada, pero tranquila, como si hubiera hecho eso millones de veces. Una vez que Harry estuvo asegurado, Katie estiró la mano hacia la cicatriz y la tocó.

A penas un roce de pieles, pero fue suficiente. En ese momento, Dumbledore, Snape y Madamme Pomfrey abandonaban el castillo, guiados por Hagrid, que les mostraba el camino. Lo único que pudieron ver con claridad, fue Katie volando unos metros hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras Harry abría los ojos y se desmayaba en brazos de Ginny.

Cuando los profesores se acercaron a los Gryffindors, Harry seguía desmayado, en brazos de Ginny, que lloraba silenciosamente acariciándole el rostro. Katie yacía en el suelo, haciendo infructuosos intentos por ponerse de pie. Dumbledore y Madamme Pomfrey se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pareja, mientras Snape se arrodilló junto a la guardiana.

-Está usted bien, Black?

-Harry...

-El señor Potter está bien. –respondió Snape –Apóyese en mí para levantarse.

-Papá....

-Vamos Black...no tengo todo el día. –dijo Snape luego de resoplar –tomése de mi brazo.

Katie, aún sin estar del todo consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hizo lo que Snape le pedía, y poco a poco, fue conducida por el hombre hacia el interior del castillo. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore conjuraba un hechizo para llevar a Harry flotando junto a él y Ginny hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar, acostaron a Harry en una de las camas y la enfermera se dedicó a hacerle algunas pruebas antes de despertarlo con un sencillo "Ennervate". Su estado de salud era increíblemente perfecto, sólo había perdido demasiada energía, tal como lo había dicho Katie. Snape fue el que proporcionó la poción revitalizante que lo trajo de nuevo a la normalidad. Pero aún así, Dumbledore lo obligó a pasar la noche en ese recinto.

Katie estaba dos camas a la derecha de la de Harry, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Hagrid la sostenía con una de sus manos para evitar que se levante. Dumbledore se aproximó a ella, junto con la enfermera que, al confirmar que la chica no tenía nada de nada, no tuvo mas remedio de dejarla partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grisselle y Leyton estaban en su cuarto conjunto, jugando un partido de Snap Explosivo, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Hermione y Marva ingresaron, las miraron con preocupación y las invitaron a tomar asiento. En el rostro de Hermione podía verse la incomodidad de la situación y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel; mientras que Marva, por alguna razón, encontraba todo eso divertido. Luego de eliminar a Leyton, diciéndole que Katie lo necesitaba, las tres mujeres se quedaron solas.

-Bien –dijo Grisselle en un suspiro –supongo que no es cierto eso de que Katie te mandó a buscar a Leyton, así que puedes hablar antes de que regrese.

-Eh....bueno...el tema es que...

-No, mejor no –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a irse.

-Qué sucede chicas?

-Nada Grisselle –respondió Hermione tomándo del brazo a Marva.

-Hermione cree que puede estar embarazada. –informó Marva, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de su amiga.

-Aja...y...cómo es eso de que crees? -dijo Grisselle sonriendo, y eliminando el terror de los ojos de Hermione -No has hecho nada para averiguar si es cierto?

-Es que....me da miedo confirmar mis sospechas.

-Mira Hermione –continuó Grisselle en el tono mas dulce que encontró en su repertorio –Si no averiguas pronto, te traerá peores problemas. Cuanto antes se sepa de lo que tienes mejor. Qué pasa si no estás embarazada? Si solo estás enferma y el restraso en saberlo produce un avance en la enfermedad?

-Yo...

-Vamos a hacer algo. Si quieres, yo puedo fijarme si estás embarazada o no; pero, de estarlo, tienes que prometerme que vas a hablar con Ron, supongo que él sería el padre, verdad?

-Mjjjmmm –fue el único sonido que pudo emitir la Prefecta, mientras asentía, observando el suelo, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie se sentó junto a Harry, al borde de su cama, observándolo dormir, mientras despedían a Ginny, quien hasta que no fue amenazada por Snape, no se fue de la enfermería. La consternación en el rostro de la guardiana, evidenciaba la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Quería irse, c u m plir con sus planes, pero ahora sabía que no era posible, no podía dejar a Harry de ese modo.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Harry que, al abrir los ojos, vio a la hija mayor de Sirius con su vista enfocada a él, pero la mirada perdida.

-Hola pequeño...despertaste...cómo estás?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Estoy bien.

-Qué fue eso Katie? –preguntó Harry –No recuerdo demasiado, pero tu...hiciste algo...y...

-Viste algo? Viste a Voldemort, Harry?

-No, no vi nada. Sólo sentí emociones, pero nada mas.

-Está bien. Eso es lo importante. –dijo Katie sonriendo –Cada vez que vuelva a suceder, cosa que espero no se repita, tienes que buscarme. Avísale a tus amigos para que lo sepan.

-Por qué tu? No entiendo Katie y, sinceramente, creo que merezco una explicación.

-Claro que sí. –dijo la guardiana observando hacia sus costados, como verificando que no hubiese nadie cerca. –Tengo algo, yo puedo...

-Suficiente Black –interrumpió Snape –el Director la espera en su despacho, y sugiero que se apresure.

Katie murmuró algo que Harry entendió como "grasiento entrometido" y dejó la enfermería, con destino al despacho de Dumbledore, que la esperaba con tres tazas de te y muchos dulces de limón. Snape la había seguido sin que lo supiera y, ahora, se sentaba junto a ella. Dumbledore la observó por encima de los lentes de media luna antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No sabía que pudieses hacer eso, Katie. Debo confesar que estoy muy impresionado.

-Aprendí por mi mamá. –dijo la guardiana, orgullosa de sí misma –Ella tenía visiones todo el tiempo y alguien tenía que ayudarla.

-Lo supuse –prosiguió Dumbledore –Marva también....?

-Jamás. –se apresuró a decir Katie –Nunca, y escucheme bien, NUNCA lo voy a permitir.

-No puedo obligarlas, pero...

-No me escuchó? –exclamó Katie poniéndose de pie abruptamente –Estoy haciendo caso omiso a mi interior. No fui a buscar a mi padre porque usted me lo pidió y estoy c u m pliendo, pero si me entero que intenta que Marva pase por eso, que no le quepa la menor duda que se va a arrepentir.

-No es necesario que me amenaces, Katie. Si no quieres, perfecto, no se hará. –dijo Dumbledore aún sorprendido por la forma en que Katie le había hablado –Ahora...podrías, por favor, decirnos qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

-A mi padre. –dijo Katie dando media vuelta y dejando el despacho del Director.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba tendida en la cama de Grisselle, mientras la adulta mantenía sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Las movía lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento y la expresión de concentración en su rostro. Marva, sentada en una silla, tomando la mano de su amiga, movía inconscientemente su pie, golpeando suavemente el suelo, muy nerviosa por los resultados. Al finalizar, Grisselle abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Y????? –preguntó Marva, al notar que Hermione no reaccionaba.

-Tranquila, no estás embarazada. –dijo Grisselle –Tienes una especie de virus, no sé qué es. Lo mejor será que hables con Madamme Pomfrey y ella te lo explique mejor.

-Estás segura?

-Si Hermione. NO hay ningún niño dentro tuyo.

-Gracias!! –exclamó Hermione saltando de la cama y abrazando a Grisselle.

-De nada, pero creo que tendrías que ser mas cuidadosa en el futuro.

-Si...ya se... –dijo Hermione sonrojándose. –Lo haré.

-Ahora...vayan. Supongo que Ron y Draco las deben estar buscando.

-MALFOY? –gritaron las dos a la vez. Hermione mirando a Marva, y Marva mirando a Grisselle.

-No es tu novio, Marva?

-NO!

-Ah...lo siento, es que...por la forma en que te mira, me parece que ese chico te quiere...

-Ese aprendiz de mortífago no quiere a nadie mas que a su reflejo. Cuanto mas lejos mío, mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie daba miedo en esos momentos. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo a una velocidad inreíble, haciendo demasiado ruido, resoplando y murmurando cosas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta dónde estaba cuando chocó con otro cuerpo, que salía de la nada. Hubiera caído al suelo, si no fuera porque una mano la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola.

-Katie? Katie qué tienes?

-Leyton...nada, no te preocupes.

-No puedes mentirme. –dijo Leyton sin soltarla y acariciando su rostro –qué sucede?

-Lo vi, lo vi y fue tan feo....-dijo Katie liberando las lágrimas que ahora pugnaban por salir.

-Shhh...tranquila. Yo estoy aquí... –le susurró Leyton al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –Vamos a mi habitación, y hablamos...

-Black no va a ningún lado porque yo tengo que hablar con ella –dijo Snape, que había seguido a Katie cuando abandonó el despacho del Director.

-NO SE LE ACERQUE! –le gritó Leyton al sentir que Katie se abrazaba más a él, para que no la deje ir con Snape –No se que le hicieron, pero usted...manténgase lo mas alejado posible de ella, si no quiere tener problemas.

-Por Merlín! –dijo Snape haciéndo uso de todo su sarcasmo –Un medio veela me amenaza! No voy a poder dormir!

-Idiota! Usted no....

-Vamos Leyton, vamonos de aquí.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	16. Capitulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 16. **

****

Harry salió al día siguiente de la enfermería, con un sentimiento extraño dentro de su corazón. Por algún motivo, lo que le había sucedido no le gustaba en absoluto. Y no era solo porque el dolor de su cicatriz era signo de que algo andaba mal, sino porque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Sirius. Su padrino estaba en mayores problemas o.....NO! No debía pensar en la muerte de Sirius. Él no lo iba a dejar sólo nuevamente.

Durante los siguientes días, Katie lo ignoraba, pasaba de él de una manera asombrosa. No la veía en los pasillos, ni en la Sala común, ni en el Gran Salón. Por un momento creyó que la guardiana se había ido pero, averiguando un poco, notó que todos, menos él, la veían y hablaban con ella. Furioso, y dispuesto a no dejar pasar mas tiempo, Harry bajó a la Sala Común durante la mitad de la noche.

-Harry! Qué haces levantado? –exclamó Katie al verlo aparecer por las escaleras –No habrás soñado con Él, verdad?

-No. Es sólo que....Se puede saber por qué demonios me esquivas?

-Bien. –dijo Katie sonriendo como atrapada haciendo una travesura –Supongo que mereces una explicación. Sientate.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló. El silencio no era tenso, sino mas bien, cómodo. Ambos sabían que se estaban preparando para lo que venía. Katie tendría que decirle a Harry lo que había pasado, y él tendría que escuchar algo que no iba a ser de su agrado.

-Tuviste una visión el otro día –dijo Katie rompiendo el silencio –No me interrumpas todavía. Verás.....La Occulmancia funciona, y Voldemort no puede entrar en tu mente, pero...siguen conectados. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Cuando sus emociones sean extremadamente fuertes, te llegarán imágenes de lo que está sucediendo en ese momento. No puedes verlas, porque has cerrado completamente tu mente, pero sí sentirlas.

-Pero por qué tu me dijiste que vaya hacia ti cuando me pase?

-Porque hay algunas personas, como yo, que somos capaces de aliviar el dolor y romper el nexo. –Katie tomó aire –Mira Harry, se que no es fácil entender esto. Pero si la conexión, se mantiene por demasiado tiempo.....no sobrevivirías.

-Puedo morir por una simple visión? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Si, porque no es una simple visión. Tu mente se funde con la de Voldemort, son una por ese momento. Y la mas fuerte sobrevive.

-Entonces podría ser él el que...

-Ni lo pienses. –dijo Katie sin mirarlo –Es demasiado fuerte mentalmente. Tu también lo eres, pero no a su nivel. Entiende que es un mago muy experimentado y tiene la ayuda de sus poderes, poderes mas oscuros de los que puedas imaginar.

-Y...tu ves lo que pasa?

-Solo imágenes sin sentido, no muy claras.

-Era de Sirius. Estoy seguro que tenía que ver con él.

-Lo sé. Era papá, pero no te preocupes, él está....bien. Fue...una sesión de tortura por lo poco que pude ver.

-Ah..

Otra vez el silencio, pero esta vez sí era incómodo. Harry había confirmado sus sospechas, algo estaba mal con Sirius, además de estar en poder de ese monstruo. Katie intentaba contener las lágrimas ante las imágenes que se sucedían una y otra vez en su mente, preguntándose si hacía bien en no decirle la verdad a Harry. Ella lo había visto todo, no sólo imágenes borrosas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las palabras de Grisselle retumbaban en la cabeza de Marva, "por la forma en que te mira, me parece que ese chico te quiere...". Era imposible que Malfoy sintiera algo por ella, o por alguien, a decir verdad. El chico era mas frío que un témpano de hielo, excepto las dos veces que la había besado...en esos momentos parecía una hoguera, dispuesto a que Marva se derrita a sus pies.

Todos esos días, Marva había estudiado las actitudes de su compañero de casa. Se sorprendió al notar que ya no la insultaba todo el tiempo, como solía hacerlo, y que sólo lo hacía cuando ella defendía a alguno de sus amigos. Por otra parte, en sus clases de Pociones, siempre se mostraba neutral, ni atento ni odioso. Dividían las tareas a realizar y trabajaban en el mas completo silencio.

Durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch era cuando se hablaban con mas naturalidad. Malfoy era el Capitán del equipo, así que debía obedecerle, responder a sus preguntas y dar opiniones sobre nuevas tácticas para mejorar su rendimiento. Era soprendente notar que todos los demás miembros del equipo la miraban con superioridad y burla, por ser la única mujer entre ellos. Salvo Malfoy, él la trataba como si fuera otro mas, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que era la primer mujer en el equipo desde que se fundó el Colegio. Tal vez fuera porque, sin lugar a dudas, era la única con algo de cerebro entre tantos idiotas, o porque Snape lo obligaba, no lo sabía.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento de esa tarde, el último antes del enfrentamiento con Gryffindor, en lo que era el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, Pansy Parkinson pasó como un rayo junto a Marva, tirándola al suelo de un empujón. Cuando se puso de pie y fue a gritarle a la estúpida que se fijara por dónde caminaba, vio que la chica estaba colgando del cuello de Malfoy, besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-PARKINSON! –le gritó Marva –Fíjate por donde caminas!!! Por mas que estés "necesitada", intenta controlar tus impulsos y meterte en una habitación!!! No den espectáculos!

-Oh...miren nada mas –dijo Pansy sonriendo despectivamente –la muy idiota dando órdenes. Tienes envidia? Finnigan no besa bien?

-Primero –dijo Marva acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja –besa muuuuuuy bien. Y, segundo, dan asco! Parecen dos perros alzados. Es una muy pobre conducta para alguien que dice ser tan "fina y distinguida" como tu, Pansy.

Marva cargó al hombro su Saeta de Fuego y se metió en su parte del vestuario, intentando calmar la ira que había sentido al ver que Pansy besaba a Malfoy...NO!!! Al sentir que caía al suelo por culpa de Pansy....si, eso era...la caida. Draco, que ni siquiera había podido reaccionar ante la repentina aparición de Pansy, se la quitó de encima en cuanto Marva entró a las duchas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie seguía debatiendo internamente entre hacer lo que debía o lo que sentía. Su corazón y su mente eran un manojo de dudas y sentimientos encontrados. Quería irse, pero no podía. Las imágenes en su cabeza, no habían salido por mas que usara las pociones mas fuertes para dormir sin sueños. Éstas, junto a las que había presenciado en el pasado, le formaban un nudo en el pecho, cortándole la respiración frecuentemente, deseando no haber recibido nunca ese "don".

En lugar de vigilar la sala común, había cambiado sus tareas con Sean, y pasaba sus noches caminando sin rumbo por el castillo, simulando hacer rondas de vigilancia. Pero bien podía pasarle un hipogrifo por delante, que ella no iba a notarlo. No era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego. Su padre, su hermana, Harry...tanta gente. Tal vez...tal vez era hora de c u mplir con su destino. O tal vez no.

-Black –dijo snape detrás de ella –Lamento interrumpir su patética ronda (en la que ha pasado junto a cinco estudiantes levantados sin darles un castigo) y decirle que me acompañe.

-Para qué? Déjeme tranquila. Ya tengo suficiente como para que usted....

-Le prometo que no habrá agresiones. –dijo Snape tendiéndole la mano –Una tregua, por esta noche.

-No tengo otro remedio, verdad? –al ver que el hombre negaba, Katie estrechó la mano –A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A mi despacho. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero discutir con usted.

Caminaron en silencio, sin mirarse uno al otro. El mayor llevaba la mirada despierta, esperando encontrar algún otro alumno para castigar. La chica, los ojos clavados en el suelo, sabiendo lo que eran esas "cuantas cosas" que Snape quería hablar con ella. Definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche. Demasiadas palabras por decir, todas terriblemente aterradoras, como cualquier otra verdad. Sin darse cuenta, estuvieron dentro del despacho de Snape quien, amablemente, invitó a Katie a sentarse en uno de los sillones, acomodándose él en el situado justo en frente.

-Va a decirme qué es lo que vió? –exigió Snape

-Eso ya lo dije –le contestó Katie, utilizando el mismo tono desafiante del profesor.

-Quiero detalles.

-Ufff –resopló Katie –Una celda, bastante pequeña, oscura y sucia, sin una línea de luz natural.

-Una mazmorra, tal vez?

-Si. Exactamente. Mi papá estaba en el centro, malherido, cortes, sangre seca y sangre líquida. –la voz de Katie se cortó, pero se obligó a continuar, Snape no la iba a humillar nuevamente –Voldemort....él lo estaba torturando, se retorcía en el suelo, víctima de los Cruciatus que recibía. El muy maldito estaba disfrutando como nunca, se reía....se reía de él...lo insultaba...

Katie ya no se contuvo y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente, llorando sin control, abrazándose a sí misma. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su padre estaba sufriendo y ella no hacía nada por evitarlo. De nada servía que esté encerrada en Hogwarts, mientras al hombre que le había dado la vida lo torturaban de esa forma.

Snape mantuvo su pose durante unos momentos. Sabía perfectamente que la chica tenía un gran auto control de sus emociones. Si estaba llorando de esa manera, la visión definitivamente había sido mas de lo que podía soportar. Temiendo ganarse un golpe o maleficio, se acercó con cuidado, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y se arrodilló en la alfombra, frente a la hija de su rival. Extendió una mano hacia la cabeza de la jóven, que no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo. Viendo esto, Severus tomó confianza y la guió hasta su pecho, permitiéndole llorar sobre él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, protectivamente.

-Lo cortaban, con dagas...

-Sh....está bien...ya pasó....

-Lo golpeaban....lo insultaban.... –Snape intentaba que deje de hablar, pero la chica parecía estar en un trance, porque no se inmutaba ante sus palabras, solo lloraba y transmitía lo visto –traidor.....lo llamaban traidor....sólo por ser un Black y no seguir los patrones de su familia...un golpe...otro...la daga dibujando figuras en su pecho...un latigazo...gritos, mas gritos....insultos...lágrimas....más Cruciatus..Y luego...lo dejó, así como llegó se fue...riendose del moribundo prisionero...ordenando que lo mantengan vivo hasta la próxima sesión de torura....pero él no habló....no dijo nada....

-Sh.....ya cálmate....ya pasó. Él va a estar bien, es un gran mago, es muy fuerte...tranquila....

-No puedo estar tranquila –dijo Katie saliendo de su relato –yo estoy aquí si hacer nada. Yo tendría que estar en su lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra! –exclamó Snape tomándole el rostro entre sus dos manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Tu no vas a ir ahí. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Lléveme con usted la próxima vez que lo llame, por favor. Quiero sacar a mi papá de ahí.

-No puedo Katie –dijo Snape rehuyéndole a su mirada –Sólo quienes tiene la Marca pueden atravesar las barreras protectoras.

-Pero...debe haber alguna manera de entrar..

-Aunque la hubiera, no lo permitiría. –Snape sonaba fuerte, decidido y resuelto –tienes una tarea aquí. Cuidar de Marva y de Potter....no puedes irte.

-Por qué? –preguntó Katie, recibiendo una mirada confundida –Por qué tantas atenciones con mi hermana? Por qué de pronto actúa como si fuera amigo de mi padre? Como si le importara lo que pueda pasarle a un manojo de Blacks?

-No lo entenderías. –dijo Snape poniéndose de pie, y abriendo un armario, del que sacó algunas bebidas. –Qué bebes?

-Whisky de Fuego. –Snape la miró dubitativo, pero notó que era necesario pasar con algo el mal momento y le extendió un vaso -Hasta hace un tiempo, insultaba a toda mi familia, por poco nos matamos en Navidad y ahora resulta que se comporta como si nos quisiera. No debería ver un psicólogo?

-Un qué? –preguntó Snape confundido.

-No importa....una profesión muggle. –Katie se interrumpió a sí misma para beber un trago. Hizo una mueca al sentir la fuerte bebida atravesar su garganta y continuó –El caso es que usted me desconcierta. Evidentemente hay algo mas, y necesito saber qué es.

-Tan sólo...no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Puede no gustarle lo que vaya a decirle.

-Oh! Por Merlín! Con ese cuento a otra parte! –exclamó Katie, harta de las evasivas del profesor –He crecido viendo las imágenes mas terribles que se le puedan ocurrir. De hecho, creo que si usted hubiera visto lo que yo en mi madre desde que tengo memoria, estaría internado en San Mungo, junto al inútil de Lockhart. Dígame qué es lo que está pasando!

-Es....personal, Black.

-Me importa tanto como la salud de Pettigrew cuan personal sea! –le gritó Katie perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba -Marva es mi hermana! Y usted estuvo a punto de maldecirme hace poco! No me diga esa estupidez!

-Yo....su madre no era Española.

-Ya lo se. –dijo Katie –Sé mas de mi madre de lo que cualquier persona en este mundo puede llegar a sospechar.

-Pero hay algo que de seguro no tienes idea.

-Sorpréndame.

-Mi madre nos abandonó, a mi padre y a mí. –comenzó Snape –No es que la culpe, probablemente sea lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. El caso es que años después, buscándola, me enteré que tenía una hermana. Yo...la busqué, pero nunca dí con ella, no contaba con que se había casado muy jóven y había cambiado el apellido. Pero durante las vacaciones, cuando fui a llevar la poción a Lupin, me fijé en algunas de las fotografías que habían en la sala de Grimmauld Place y la vi. Estaba junto a sus dos hijas.

-Usted.....quiere decir que...usted...

-Tu madre era mi hermana, Katie.

-Está seguro? –preguntó Katie después de tomarse de un trago la bebida que le quedaba –no puede haber un error?

-Estoy seguro. –dijo Snape, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberlo dicho, y preparándose para recibir el peor rechazo de su vida –Lo lamento. Entiendo que no es una buena noticia, pero le prometo que nadie va a saberlo.

-Yo.....

-No tiene que decir nada. Comprendo. –Snape estaba de espaldas, ocultando su rostro. Sabía que Katie no lo iba a tomar de buena manera, así que, mejor no verle el asco en el rostro.

-Profesor –dijo tentativamente Katie –tiene algo que pruebe lo que acaba de decir?

Con un movimiento de la varita, Snape atrajo algunos papeles y fotografías a la mesa ratona del salón. Katie los desparramó y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, intentando comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ese hombre era su...tio? Entre los papeles estaba la partida de nacimiento de su madre y la de Snape, ambos hijos de la misma mujer, su abuela. Algunas fotografías de su abuela, junto a él. Una carta de la misma mujer, que había dejado por si Snape la buscaba algún día, informándole que tenía una hermana menor.

-De dónde sacó esta? –preguntó Katie viéndose a sí misma, con tres años, en el suelo, a causa de las cosquillas que le hacía su padre, mientras su madre acunaba a su hermana.

-Eh? –Snape salió de sus pensamientos para observar a Katie, que tenía una fotografía en sus manos, pero no se la mostraba.

-Cómo consiguió esta fotografía? –insistió Katie, pero sin mostrársela, para que se acerque.

-Ah...me la dio Dumbledore. –dijo Snape sentándose a su lado –Cuando yo le conté lo que sucedía. A él también le extrañó mi actitud hacia Marva.

-Me había olvidado de ese día –dijo Katie en un suspiro, mas para ella que para Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del hombre a su lado.

-Mmmm –fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta, ya que Severus no podía con la impresión.

-Mamá siempre se quejaba por no tener hermanos. –continuó Katie, como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca –Teníamos al tío Remus, a los Potter y a la rata, pero...no teníamos familia de sangre. Los Blacks no querían saber nada de nosotros y mi abuela murió muy jóven, incluso antes de que Marva naciera.

-Y..su abuelo?

-Al parecer, la abuela no tenía un buen gusto con los hombres. Mi abuelo es una porquería de persona. Mejor perderlo que encontrarlo. La abandonó al poco tiempo de nacer mi mamá.

-Ah....

-Cómo es que el profesor mas temido de Hogwarts se ha quedado sin palabras? –preguntó Katie sonriendo, pero sin moverse.

-No se que decir. –asumió Snape –Estaba esperando una maldición, un golpe, gritos...

-Severus...puedo llamarlo así, no? –el hombre asintió –Esto es...demasiado extraño, pero no piense ni por un segundo que le vamos a hacer lo que los Black nos hicieron a nosotros. Marva le tiene mucho aprecio y no me caben dudas de que será la que mejor tome la noticia. Pero....él no debe saberlo.

-Tu padre? –dijo Severus –En algún momento habrá que...

-Voldemort –dijo Katie interrumpiéndolo –Él es quien no debe saberlo. Papá va a entender... eventualmente y luego de intentar asesinarlo unas cuantas veces.

Ambos sonrieron, y Snape se atrevió a pasar un brazo por el hombro de su sobrina mayor, mientras seguían sentados en el sofá. Luego de mucho hablar sobre su vida con su madre y Marva en España, Katie se durmió, con su cabeza dascansando en el regazo de Snape. Él la observó por unos minutos, agradecido de que haya tomado tan bien la noticia, y considerando las opciones. Despertarla para que se valla a dormir, dejarla en el sofá o acostarla en su cama. Con decisión la cargó hasta su cuarto y la tapó con una manta, luego de quitarle los zapatos. Después de observarla dormir un rato mas, Severus se fue al sofá, donde terminó de pasar la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sábado se hizo presente en Hogwarts, acompañado del entusiasmo de los alumnos y profesores. Comenzaba el campeonato de quidditch y el primer partido era el más esperado por todos: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. La mayoría de los integrantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff daban su apoyo a los leones, mientras que los demás se mantenían neutrales.

Marva tomó su desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor. Definitivamente era insoportable estar rodeada de idiotas que no podían pensar por su cuenta. Cuando estaban terminando, Lavender se acercó con una revista en su mano derecha. Dando un vistazo a la mayoría de las mujeres del colegio, los chicos notaron que todas leían con interés y desaprobación un artículo de "Corazón de Bruja".

-Se puede saber qué es tan importante para que todas estés chismoseando con esa revista? –preguntó Hermione asqueada.

-No te has enterado? –exclamó Lavender como si fuera un insulto.

-No. Me parece que eso es obvio. –fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.

-En la conferencia de prenas que dio "Magia Kamikaze" desde algún rincón, la exnovia de Sucho, el cantante, se aplicó un "sonorus" y le gritó que deje de molestarla, que no iba a volver con él ni por todo el oro del mundo y que no quería seguir escuchándo sus patéticas súplicas.

-QUÉ? –exclamó la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Era importante Hermione –dijo Lavender antes de dirigirse a su sitio en la mesa.

-Qué estupidez! –dijo Marva –A quién le importa lo que dice la exnovia de un cantante de rock?

-Tienes razón. Pero nadie se merece algo así. Además –Hermione bajó el tono de voz para que sólo ella pueda escucharla –no puedes negar que es hermoso.

-Harry....atrapa la Snitch, por favor –dijo Marva levantandose de la mesa sin hacer caso al comentario de Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos equipos estaban en sus respectivos vestuarios, alistándose para salir a jugar el partido mas importante del año. Los nervios estaban presentes en todos los nuevos jugadores, y también en los viejos, ya que era el honor de las casas rivales lo que se estaba poniendo en juego. Marva estaba lista para reunirse con el resto, pero cuando salió de su espacio privado, Malfoy la estaba esperando.

-Quiero creer que harás todo lo posible por ganar, verdad? –le dijo en el tono mas amenazante que encontró.

-Qué crees idiota?!?! Que voy a perder a propósito? No me conoces Malfoy! Puede no gustarme jugar contra Harry, pero dejarme ganar es algo completamente diferente. Estoy aquí para convertir tantos, y es lo que haré.

-Está bien –dijo Malfoy levantando las manos en señal de que no iba a dudar mas ed ella como jugadora –Sólo quería asegurarme y decirte que...terminé con Pansy.

-Qué pena! –dijo Marva con ironía –las dos vivoritas se veían tan bien juntas...Además, se puede saber a mi que me importa con quien salgas o dejes de salir?

-Yo, sólo...

-Podemos ir a jugar, Capitán?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry terminó de dar su discurso de aliento en el vestuario de Gryffindor. Repasaron algunas jugadas y técnicas que habían practicado especialmente para ese día, y le recordó a Ron que tuviese extremo cuidado con Marva. Según Katie, era tan buena como ella jugando al Quidditch.

Los alaridos de los espectadores inundaron los oídos de los catorce jugadores cuando salieron al campo de juego. Desde lejos, Harry pudo ver a Luna dandole instrucciones a un león enorme, que se paseaba por las gradas, asustando a los alumnos. No pudo mas que sonreír. Luna era una de las personas mas extrañas del planeta, pero una gran bruja, pues la ilusión era perfecta, parecía un león real.

-BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH –la voz de Neville resonó por todos los rincones del colegio, nombrando a cada jugador –LOS JUGADORES EMPRENDEN VUELO, MADAMME HOOCH SUELTA LA QUAFFLE EL JUEGO!

Marva fue la primera en tomar posesión de la pelota roja, la colocó bajó su brazo y voló entre Bludgers y jugadores, sin pasarla, pues sabía que era lo que Gryffindor necesitaba para tomar la ofensiva. Llegó frente a Ron, hizo un amague, y cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía al aro de la derecha, Marva envió la bola a la izquierda.

-ANOTACION DE SLYTHERIN –dijo Neville desganado –LAS SERPIENTES GANAN 10 A 0. Y AHORA LA QUAFFLE LA TIENE GINNY WEASLEY, QUE CO UN PASE EXTRAORDINARIO SE LA DA A COLLIN CREEVEY Y...ANOTACION DE GRYFFINDOR!! EL TANTEADOR ESTA IGUALADO SEÑORES!

Marva volvió a anotar y, desde las gradas de Slytherin comenzó a bajar un sonido, como de una canción...Por un momento no le prestó atención, pero al ver el rostro de los jugadores de Gryffindor, paró el oído. La furia que llenó cara poro de su cuerpo fue tal que casi salta de la escoba.Cambió la dirección de su escoba y se situó junto a ginny, entregándole la Quaffle, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, no podía creer lo que veía, entonces Marva le hizo señas para que anotara y, con la parte trasera de su escoba, apartó una bludger del camino de su amiga. Malfoy tardó dos segundos en llegar a ella para encontrarse con que lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, suspendida en el aire y sonriendo de lado.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?

-Mira Malfoy...o le dices a tus amiguitos que dejen de cantar esa estúpida canción sobre Ron, o esta va a ser la peor derrota que Slytherin haya soportado en su vida. Está claro?

-Podemos jugar sin ti, Black.

-Oh si? Eso quiero verlo.

Marva voló hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y se quedó suspendida en el aire, con cara de aburrimiento, mientras observaba el partido. Hermione se acercó a ella con Lavender y Parvati, que no se perdían un mínimo chisme, así sea sobre el Quidditch.

-Qué estás haciendo Marva? –preguntó la prefecta atónita.

-Ah...Malfoy dijo que podían jugar sin mi...y quiero tener un buen ángulo para verlos perder –dijo sonriendo.

-Por qué? Si estabas jugando bien?

-Hermione! Esa estúpida canción me sacó de mis casillas! A ti no?

-Si –concedió ella –Pero a Ron ya no le importa...lo atormentaba antes, ya no.

-Es eso te equivocas –le dijo seriamente Marva mientras veía a Ginny anotar otro punto, llevando a su equipo a los 80 sobre los 30 de Slytherin. –No puede detener mis Quaffles, y la canción le está afectando. Eso es jugar sucio y no pienso anotar hasta que dejen de cantar. Deberías haber visto su rostro....

Slytherin seguía perdiendo estrepitosamente, los alumnos y profesores ya no sabían que pensar cuando vieron a Marva haciéndose una manicura sobre la escoba, y mirando socarronamente a Malfoy, que se le acercaba derrotado.

-Ganaste Black. –le dijo cuando llegó a su lado –Vuelve al juego, los haré callar.

-Bien.

Malfoy fue a las gradas de Slytherin y c u mplió con su parte, mientras Marva se hacía cargo de la ofensiva de Slytherin nuevamente. El partido volvía a ponerse interesante, los Gryffindor tenían un excelente juego de equipo y se movían a la perfección. Marva había logrado que Crabbe la siguiera a todas partes para evitar que la golpeen las Bludgers de Dean y Seamus, mientras que Zabini parecía haber comprendido su manera de jugar y ahora anotaba también.

Pronto las serpientes colcieron a liderar el marcador y Harry se desesperó. De la única forma en que podían ganar el encuentro era atrapando la Snitch, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, la pequeña dorada no había aparecido aún. Los Slytherins estaban tan confundidos que no sabían si aplaudir a Marva cuando anotaba o abuchearla.

Pero entonces, todo el estadio se sumió en una sola exclamación. La Snitch flotaba despreocupada en el centro del campo de juego y Malfoy y Potter volaban hacia ella a toda velocidad, frente a frente. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, la pequeña bolita comezó a moverse, guiándolos en una de las carreras mas asombrosas que cualquiera hubiera visto. De arriba a abajo, giros bruscos, de izquierda a derecha, se movía demasiado rápido y los dos buscadores la seguían de cerca.

Draco Malfoy estiró el brazo, la snitch había girado en su dirección y tenía ventaja sobre Potter, que itentaba acercarse. La rozó, pero cuando iba a cerrar la mano alrededor de ella, una Bludger golpeó la parte trasera de su Nimbus 2001 y lo hizo tambalear. Harry aprovechó el momento y atrapó la Snitch, dándole la vistoria a Gryffindor.

Tanta era su alegría, que no notó que Malfoy había caído de su escoba y se mantenía agarrado solo por su mano derecha, con el cuerpo colgándo. Marva fue la primera en reaccionar y voló hacia él con Zabini. Al llegar, cada uno se colocó a un lado del rubio y lo abrazaron por la cintura, volando hasta aterrizar en el campo de juego.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los gritos eufóricos de los vencedores se colaban en los vestuarios del equipo contrario. Gryffindor era una fiesta. Para algunos, como Ron, Harry, Seamus y Dean, tenía el agregado de ser el último partido contra las serpientes en su vida, por lo que Malfoy no iba a poder superarlos jamás.

Uno a uno fueron dejando la zona, para dirigirse a la Sala común, donde el festejo iba a continuar con el resto de los integrantes de la Casa, y algunos invitados de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La única Slytherin admitida era Marva, pero se había excusado de antemano, diciendo que no le gustaba perder, y por eso no iba a festejar una victoria ajena.

Snape le había dicho a Marva que la esperaba en su despacho al finalizar el partido. La reprimenda por haber abandonado el campo de juego iba a ser dura, probablemente la iban a expulsar del equipo. No era un gran día para ella, sabía que si no hubiera dejado de jugar por ese lapso, Slytherin habría obtenido la vistoria por puntos, sin importar que Harry atrapara la Snitch.

Hacía una hora que estaba sentada en un sillón esperando que Malfoy, como Capitán que era, se dignara a ir a cambiar la contraseña de la entrada para que nadie pudiese entrar, tal como debía hacerlo después de cada encuentro. Pero el rubio no aparecía, por lo que Marva fue al sector del resto de sus compañeros. Al recibir un gruñido como respuesta a su llamado a la puerta, supuso que lo mejor era entrar a ver si Malfoy no se estaba suicidando, o algo así.

Lo que encontró no fue muy alegre. El rubio estaba en un estado deplorable, todo despeinado, aún con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, su Nimbus 2001 tirada a lo lejos y con un bate se daba pequeños golpes en las rodillas. Ni siquiera reparó en mirar quien había entrado.

-Malfoy...deja el bate, te vas a hacer daño.

-Y a ti que te importa? –le contestó Draco furioso.

-Tienes razón. Vine a decirte que renuncio al equipo.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Si puedo –dijo Marva –de todos modos, Snape iba a correrme. Fue mi culpa que perdieramos el partido.

-No...fue mía....POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA PUEDO GANARLE?!?!?!

-Tranquilizate Draco, quieres? Es sólo un juego, nada mas. No puede afectarte tanto.

-Me llamaste Draco –dijo el rubio levantando la cabeza.

-Eh...yo...mmm...

-Nunca vas a darme una oportunidad por él, no? –Malfoy se acercó a Marva.

-No, yo....tan sólo no está bien.

-Por qué? Quién dice que está bien y qué no? Me gustas, Marva, y sé que yo te gusto a ti también.

-Creo –dijo Marva sonriendo –que tu autoestima está un poco elevada...

-Estás de novia con Finnigan? –preguntó Draco escupiendo el nombre de su compañero.

-No.

-Pero si le dijiste a Pansy que...

-La idiota de Parkinson estaba agrediendo a uno de mis amigos sin motivo alguno y yo sólo lo defendí.

-Ah...entonces es por Potter. Tengo razón, es por él.

-Harry es sólo uno de los motivos Malfoy. –dijo Marva dispuesta a terminar co el tema –No me gustan los mortífagos, ni sus hijos, y no tengo intenciones de relacionarme con gente que pertenece a mi familia. Porque tu madre es una Black también, no?

-Entonces...si sabes que somos familia por qué me tratas así?

-AGHR!!!!! –gruñó Marva sabiendo que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado –Está bien. Voy a dejar de insultarte! Contento?

-Por ahora.

-Bien. Vamos que Snape me espera.

-No vas a renunciar, o si?

-No. No voy a renunciar. Si Snape me quiere sacar, que lo haga él.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	17. Capitulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 17: **

Snape abrió la puerta de su despacho. Su dura expresión se suavizó al ver a Marva, pero no le gustó nada su acompañante. Esos dos juntos no presagiaban nada bueno. Seguramente iba a recibir reclamos de parte de Malfoy para que saque a la chica del equipo de Quidditch.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Black. Pasen.

-Señor, me llamó por algo en especial? –preguntó Marva.

-Si. Podría decirme por qué dejó el campo de juego?

-Fue mi culpa –dijo rápidamente Draco.

-Disculpe Señor Malfoy, pero creo que el año pasado estuvo a punto de perder su puesto de Capitán. Le di una nueva posibilidad este año, si no gana el próximo partido voy a verme obligado a prescindir de usted como Buscador.

-Usted no puede hacer eso! –exclamó Marva.

-Puedo Black, puedo.

-Pero...es mi culpa que perdieramos el partio. Usted lo dijo, YO dejé mi puesto, abandonando el equipo.

-Los dos están a punto de colmar mi paciencia. –dijo Snape –O se comportan como perro y gato, o se defienden entre ustedes. Podrían ponerse de acuerdo?

-Una cosa es nuestra relación de compañeros de casa –aclaró Marva –la cual, no es muy buena. Y otra muy diferente es el equipo de Quidditch. Malfoy es el Capitán y yo una jugadora. Él da las órdenes y yo obedezco, salvo esta tarde, que no lo hice.

La conversación siguió sin rumbo hasta que Snape se cansó de escuchar al menor de los Malfoy y tuvo que despedirlos a los dos de su despacho. Hubiera peferido quedarse y hablar un poco con Marva, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Cuando se quedó solo, se dispuso a organizar algunos ingredientes de Pociones, pero otro llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió. Con un "adelante" muy poco amistoso, autorizó el paso de la persona que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento Grisselle Cytril. La rubia caminó con seguridad hasta estar frente a él.

-Profesor, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Hable rápido y váyase –gruñó Severus.

-Necesito que..mmm...uhm....

-Elocuencia, Cytril.

-Bien. Necesito que lance un Avada Kedavra. –Snape la miró alzando una ceja –No le estoy pidiendo que me mate, aunque sé que lo disfrutaría. Estoy probando algo...un nuevo hechizo.

-Y supongo que usted es "demasiado pura" para hacerlo usted misma, verdad?

-Cómo pretende que lance el hechizo y el contra-hechizo a la vez?

-Qué le hace suponer que voy a ayudarla? –preguntó Snape nuevamente. –Su "adorable hermano no puede hacerlo?

-No meta a Leyton en esto! –exclamó Grisselle –Usted me odia a MI. No lo involucre porque no respondo Snape.

-Yo no lo involucraría si él no me hubiese atacado hace un tiempo.

-Y qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? USTED ME ESTABA AGREDIENDO EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO! Y SIN MOTIVOS! YO SÓLO LO HABÍA SALUDADO!

-De todos modos, eso no tiene lugar en este momento. Vaya a pedirle ayuda a alguien mas, porque yo no pienso hacerlo –otro golpe en la puerta y Snape parecía a punto de explotar de furia –ADELANTE!

-Eh! Qué mal humor! Cualquiera diría que hoy es el peor día de su vida! –dijo Katie riendo mientras entraba –Interrumpo algo interesante? –preguntó al ver los ocupantes del despacho.

-Ya me iba –anunció Grisselle –Págame.

-Ok. Aquí tienes –dijo Katie entregándole algunos Galleons, ante la mirada incrédula de su tío.

-Qué se supone que estoy presenciando?

-Apostamos –dijo simplemente Katie –Yo le dije que ibas a ayudarla y ella me dijo que no. Evidentemente ganó.

-Pero que actitud mas adulta! –ironizó Snape –Dejense de idioteces.

-Hasta luego Katie –dijo Grisselle dejando el despacho –Gracias por nada, Profesor.

-Se puede saber por qué no la soportas?

-Porque....no lo se.

-Siempre tan amigable –dijo Katie riendo. –Dónde está Marva?

-Vino con Draco Malfoy a verme, así que la dejé ir hace un rato.

-CON MALFOY? QUE QUERÍA ESE IMBÉCIL CERCA DE MI HERMANA?

-Siempre tan amigable –la imitó Snape.

-Ese chico es el hijo de un mortífago, tengo mis motivos para que no me agrade. En cambio, tu no puedes decir lo mismo de Grisselle.

-Ok, ok, cambiemos de tema.

-Sabes algo de mi papá? –preguntó Katie.

-Está bien. Deja de preocuparte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry había pasado varios días de un humor insoportable. Ron y Hermione lo aguantaban lo mejor que podían, pero se irritaba ante cualquier comentario o interrupción a sus pensamientos. Pero Ginny era la que mas sufría de todos. Sentía como su novio la alejaba y no le permitía ayudarlo con lo que fuera que estaba en su mente.

Una de esas tardes, antes de la clase con Leyton, Ron lo obligó a sentarse en un rincón alejado de la Sala común, con la excusa de contarle un problema que estaba teniendo con Hermione. Pero antes de que empiece a hablar la chica de pelo enmarañado se reunió con ellos.

-Hola.

-Ah...Hermione –dijo Harry algo incómodo –Qué...haces aquí?

-Bueno, por empezar, esta es mi sala común también –respondió sonriendo y sentándose junto a Ron –Y, en segundo lugar, Ron no quería hablarte de ningún problema nuestro. Queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede.

-A mi? Nada.

-Harry –esta vez fue el turno de Ron –Desde que tuviste ese....ataque, o lo que haya sido, estas diferente.

-No entiendo.

-Estás insoportable –le aclaró Hermione –No se te puede hablar, estás como...ausente.

-Y Ginny está preocupada –agregó Ron con furia.

-Ah...es que...no es nada malo. –Aclaró Harry –Sólo estuve pensando un poco, ya saben, sobre Sirius.

-Harry...qué fue lo que pasó el otro día? Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No es algo fácil de explicar, Hermione. Tuve una conexión con Voldemort y...

-QUE? –exclamó una voz en su espalda.

-Ginny? –dijo Harry dándose vuelta y notando los llorosos ojos de su novia. –Por eso no quería decir nada...no quiero que te preocupes amor...

-Pero Harry..tienes que confiar en nosotros. Si no confías en mi, esto no va a funcionar nunca.

-Lo sé. Bueno...qué quieren saber? –se rindió Harry haciendo lugar junto a él para que se siente su novia.

-Todo. –dijo Ron.

-Bueno...fue una conexión, pero por la Occulmancia no pude ver lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Pero Katie lo vió, verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si. Ella sí.

-Y? –lo animó Ginny.

-Sirius. Y no me pregunten mas, porque no se y no quiero hablar de esto.

-Está bien –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla –Sirius va a salir de ahí. Todos vamos a salir de esta...

Ron y Hermione los dejaron solos, pensaron que lo mejor era que se tranquilicen mutuamente. Después de todo, ellos dos eran los únicos que le habían visto la cara a Lord Voldemort personalmente. Ellos dos eran los que habían estado al borde de la muerte el año anterior.

Y así estuvieron, horas y horas abrazados, sin hablar, respetando el silencio del otro, pero sabiendo que estaban ahí, apoyándose y amándose mutuamente. Caricias suaves y reconfortantes, sin otra intención que animarse el uno al otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Marva estaba bajo un árbol con Grisselle. Leyton y ella la ayudaron mucho a controlar sus emociones y su magia. Solía tener demasiados incidentes de magia accidental, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando explotó los vidrios de la clase de Historia de la Magia, porque la profesora la castigó injustamente.

Ahora, no sólo controlaba su magia sino que también podía hacer hechizos sin necesidad de la varita. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, entre Katie y su mamá, la habían convencido de que sólo la utilice cuando verdaderamente lo necesite, para tener una ventaja sobre los demás: que nadie sepa que podía hacerlo. Katie y su mamá también podían hacerlo y eran el verdadero ejemplo de lo que le habían enseñado, porque ella NUNCA las había visto hacer magia de ese modo.

-Y...no deberías estar estudiando? –le preguntó Grisselle.

-Si...pero no tengo ganas.

-Por qué? Te pasa algo? Tenés algún problema?

-No –la tranquilizó Marva –Es sólo que...estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste el otro día en tu habitación.

-Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Grisselle –Te gusta?

-Algo así. Pero...no se...uff! por qué todo siempre es tan complicado?

-Qué pasa? Qué es lo complicado? A tu edad todo es, o debería ser, fácil.

-Pero no lo es Gri. Es hijo de una prima de papá, su padre es un mortífago y, por lo que sé, tiene los mismos ideales estúpidos que ellos. Además...

-Tenés miedo de que pase lo mismo otra vez? –le preguntó Grisselle.

-Yo lo quería mucho, y él...

-Es un terrible idiota que no sabe lo que se perdió. Los hombres son un misterio querida –le dijo Grisselle sonriendo y señalándola con un dedo acusador, a lo que Marva respondió con una carcajada.

-Pareces una abuela!!! Qué horror!!!

Estuvieron riéndose por un largo rato, hasta que una figura alta e imponente, vestida completamente de negro se detuvo frente a ellas. El profesor Snape se acercó al oír las risas de Marva, y se sorprendió bastante cuando la vio con la media veela. Pero lo mejor era solucionar el tema con la rubia de una vez.

-Lamento la interrupción, pero necesitaría hablar con usted, Cytril.

-Claro...ahora?

-Si es posible.

-Yo me voy –dijo Marva sonriendole a Grisselle –Dile a Leyton que después paso por la habitación. Hasta luego profesor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marva volvía al castillo, pero fue interceptada por Pansy Parkinson. No conocía el motivo, pero la chica parecía estar fuera de sí misma, furiosa. Además, respiraba con dificultad y le estaba regalando su peor cara de odio.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Draco.

-De qué hablas Parkinson?

-NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA! –chilló Pansy, llamando la atención de Ron y Hermione, que estaban por entrar al castillo -Te escuché cuando hablabas con esa......esa....veela.

-Primero, no es una veela. –le dijo Marva divertida –Y, segundo...no me interesa estar con Malfoy. Aunque, tal vez, lo haría, sólo para molestarte. Adios –y pasó junto a ella, sonriéndole a sus amigos, que se le acercaban preocupados.

-BLACK! TE ESTOY HABLANDO! –volvió a gritar Pansy.

-Tuberculus! –dijo Marva con la varita por encima de su hombro, sin voltear.

-VOY A MATARTE BLACK! LO JURO! –la amenazó Pansy cuando notó los desagradables granos que se estaban formando en su rostro.

Ron y Hermione la observaban acercarse a ellos sonriendo maliciosamente. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y Hermione gesticulaba algo con los labios, abriendo los ojos cada vez mas. Antes de girarse para ver que era lo que provocaba esas reacciones en sus amigos, Marva escuchó la clara voz del Profesor Snape a sus espaldas.

-QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?

-Profesor Snape –exclamó Pansy con un llanto fingido –Marva me hechizó sin motivo!

-Sin motivo? –dijo Marva guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos y apuntándose con su propia varita –Me golpeó! Mire mi rostro! –Efectivamente, al voltearse, Snape pudo ver una mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda de Marva y el labio roto.

-PANSY PARKINSON! Una semana de detención! Limpiarás con el celador –dijo Snape furioso –Y tu, ven conmigo Black. La enfermera te curará eso.

-Gracias profesor, usted es muy bueno –le dijo Marva sonriendo angelicalmente al pasar junto a Ron y Hermione, que la miraban demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos Harry! Mas arriba!

-No...puedo...

-Levanta esa pierna!

Harry y Leyton llevaban casi dos horas peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, poniéndo en práctica las nociones de Defensa Personal que estaba aprendiendo. Según el rubio, ese tipo de entrenamiento era muy bueno para ejercitar todos los músculos del cuerpo y liberar energía. Claro que a Harry se le hacía bastante agotador lanzar patadas y puños a Leyton, ya que él parecía que siempre sabía a dónde iban a ir dirigidos sus golpes.

-Es todo por hoy. –dijo Leyton sonriendo a su pupilo –Estiremos los músculos y podrás ir a ducharte.

-Al fin....

Durante quince minutos estiraron y elongaron, con una suave música que salía de vaya uno a saber dónde, pero que c u mplía con su propósito de colaborar en la relajación. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, para dar paso a dos agitados Ron y Hermione.

-Qué pasó!?!?!

-No sabes lo que acabamos de ver! –le dijo Ron.

-Marva...

-QUE LE SUCEDIÓ? –gritó Leyton.

-Nada, nada. Pero...se estaba peleando con Pansy Parkinson, y la hechizó, sin siquiera mirarla, y después, como apareció Snape, -Hermione hizo una pausa en su relato, para respirar y continuó -se hechizó sola para que parezca que estaba golpeada!

-Marva? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Leyton la miró mientras asentía y se rió como siempre, con una carcajada estruendosa y contagiosa. Pero esta vez, los otros tres lo miraban seriamente, porque el comportamiento de Marva era...era....demasiado...Slytherin.

-Por qué esas caras de velorio? –preguntó Leyton cuando dejó de reírse –Creí que sabían la clase de persona que es Marva.

-Justamente –dijo Harry –No parece algo que ella haría.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –dijo Leyton pasando un braso por los hombros de su alumno –Marva es la última persona que elegiría como enemiga. Es muy tramposa. Sino, pregúntenle a Katie, que siempre la castigaban a ella cuando era chica.

-Pero...ella no le haría daño a Parkinson, verdad? –preguntó temblorosa Hermione.

-No! Claro que no! Es una buena chica, pero...tiene ese "problema". No soporta que la traten mal.

-Pobre Parkinson! –dijo Ron riendo –no me gustaría estar en su lugar!

-A mi tampoco –dijo Leyton –Lo mejor es que se vayan ahora. Harry tiene que darse un baño antes de que se le enfríe el cuerpo.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	18. Capitulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 18. **

****

Los días pasaban y la calma del mundo mágico se hacía desesperante. Todos sabían que Voldemort había regresado. Cómo era posible que la gente no muriese o que no sufriesen atentados? La Marca Tenebrosa no se había vuelto a ver y mas que tranquilizador, era muy atemorizante.

Ese lunes por la mañana, Dumbledore se puso de pie, desde la mesa de profesores, para hacer dos anuncios. Por un lado, que el próximo sábado iba a haber una fiesta de Halloween. Y, como hacían los muggles, iba a ser absolutamente necesario disfrazarse para ingresar al Gran Salón. De lo contrario, las puertas no iban a permitir el paso.

El segundo anuncio alegró a la mayoría de los alumnos. El profesor Severus Snape no les iba a dar clases ese día, por encontrarse enfermo. Pero, según Dumbledore, no era nada preocupante. Tal era la alegría, que los alumnos tenían que hacer doble esfuerzo por no aplaudir a esa noticia.

La última hora era Pociones, por lo que séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían libre. Grisselle tuvo la brillante idea de adelantar su clase, para evitar que Harry estuviese demasiado cansado por la noche.

Los avances del ojiverde eran asombrosos. No se parecía en nada al incrédulo adolescente del primer día de clases, ahora estaba mas decidido y resuelto. Nada iba a detenerlo cuando se enfrentara al Lord. O eso esperaba Grisselle. Ya era capaz de realizar algunos hechizos sin varita.

No era que con eso pudiera enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero estaban haciendo buenos avances, y ya no se agotaba para nada. Habían dejado los defensivos por el momento, quedando sólo los escudos mas fuertes para practicar. Pero ahora se estaban centrando en atacar. Hechizos simples, no demasiado agotadores, pero muy efectivos. En este momento, si Harry se encontraba con algún mortífago estándar, saldría airoso sin dudas.

Marva estaba preocupada. Era cierto, no conocía demasiado a su profesor de Pociones, pero estaba segura de una cosa: no era la clase de hombre que faltaba a sus obligaciones sólo por estar resfriado. Luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, se dirigió a la enfermería, esperando encontrarlo allí.

La enfermera le abrió paso y, sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, la sentó a la fuerza en una camilla. No fue hasta que Marva levantó el tono de voz que Madamme Pomfrey se dignó a escucharla.

-NO TENGO NADA!

-Ah...lo siento. Qué necesitas entonces?

-Es que...me gustaría saber si puedo hablar con el Profesor Snape.

-Pero él no está aquí –dijo Madamme Pomfrey.

-Ah...lo siento, entonces. Como el profesro Dumbledore nos dijo que estaba enfermo, yo pensé que...

-No querida. –le sonrió la enfermera –Es una gripe pasajera. Está en su habitación descansando. Pero te aconsejaría que no lo molestes. Lo que sea que quieras decirle, puede esperar.

-Si, claro. Gracias.

Sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le preocupaba demasiado su profesor. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo. Tenía dos opciones. Esperar a que retomara sus tareas, o dirigirse a su dormitorio, porque si le preguntaba a Katie, lo mas seguro era que su hermana pensara que estaba hechizada por preocuparse por "Snivellus", como ella lo llamaba.

La puerta del despacho sonó y sonó, pero nadie respondió del otro lado. Entonces, juntando aire en sus pulmones y valor en su corazón, la abrió y entró al territorio de su Jefe de Casa. El despacho vacío, y una puerta que nunca había atravesado aparecieron frente a Marva.

Había llegado hasta ahí. Tenía que seguir. Tratando de hacer el menor silencio posible, se dirigió a la puerta que, suponía, llevaba al cuarto de su profesor. Se apoyó en ella, y notó que estaba abierta. No sólo sin llave o hechizos de protección, sino que entornada.

Una cómoda bajo un espejo fue lo primero que divisó en la oscuridad. Un ventanal con las cortinas cerradas y un escritorio le siguieron en su recorrido visual desde el humbral. Sus verdes ojos se dirigieron a la amplia cama adoselada, para encontrarla vacía, y sin rastros de que alguien hubiera dormido allí.

La puerta que llevaba al baño, también estaba abierta, pero de par en par. Temindo que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su profesor, Marva se encaminó hacia allí, llamándolo en susurros. Pero tampoco lo encontró.

Una extraña sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que algo verdaderamente malo le sucedía a su profesor. No estaba enfermo, pero tampoco estaba allí. No podía explicar por qué se sentía así, sólo tenía ese nudo en su garganta y necesitaba desatarlo. Claro que la única manera de que eso sucediera era que su profesor apareciera junto a ella. Aún si la castigaba de por vida por haber ingreasdo a su habitación, no le importaba. Sólo quería verlo a salvo.

Hermione había obligado a Ron a quedarse con ella en la Sala Común, adelantando deberes. Aunque el pelirrojo haía propuesto muchos planes alternativos, todos mas interesantes que escribir en un pergamino, ella los había rechazado todos, diciéndo que debían hacer un gran esfuerzo para aprobar los exámenes de fin de año.

El retrato se abrió, dando paso a una muy pálida Marva. Hermione tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse que era ella. Pero su amiga no la veía, sólo buscaba a alguien con la mirada, presumiblemente su hermana.

-Marva..qué sucede?

-Ah..hola Hermione. –respondió la chica –Sólo buscaba a Katie. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no está aquí.

-Pasó algo? El maldito hurón te molestó? –preguntó Ron furioso.

-No, no. Es sólo que....estoy preocupada por Snape.

-QUÉ? –exclamó Ron.

-No tienes por qué –le dijo Hermione –Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore.

-No Hermione. Snape no está enfermo. No está en la enfermería y tampoco en su habitación.

-Entraste a su habitación? –dijo Ron mostrando en su rostro que no entraría allí ni amenazado por el mismo Voldemort.

-Si. Entré. No me regañes Hermione.

-Y dices que no está?

-No. No está. En fin, no importa. Si ven a Katie díganle que la estoy buscando, si?

-Aquí estoy –dijo la voz de su hermana en su espalda. –Sucede algo? –agregó al verle el rostro.

-Si. Suecede. –afrimó Marva –Tu y yo vamos a tener una interesante conversación AHORA.

-Espero no estar en problemas –dijo bromeando Katie al seguir a su hermana a través del recuadro.

Las dos hermanas Black caminaron silenciosas por los pasillos del castillo, hasta encontrar un aula vacía. Marva hizo entrar a Katie y, de paso, a Leyton, que venía caminando tranquilamente en dirección a ellas dos.

-Por qué el misterio? –preguntó Katie.

-Dónde está Snape?

-Eh...en su cuarto? –dijo Leyton divertido.

-NO! No está en su cuarto, ni en su despacho, ni en el baño!

-Marva! Entraste a las habitaciones privadas de un profesor! –la retó Katie.

-Si, si. Después me castigas. Ahora díganme donde demonios está!

-No lo sabemos. –dijo Katie, para después soltar un suspiro –No tenemos idea.

-No le hiciste nada, verdad?

-MARVA BLACK! COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A HACERLE ALGO?!?!?

-Discúlpame Katie, pero es de público conocimiento que no se soportan.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que jamás le haría daño. De hecho –Katie dudó un poco antes de proseguir –Últimamente nos estamos llevando bien.

-QUÉ? –le gritó Leyton en la cara.

-Lo que escuchaste y no me digas que... –la expresión de las hermanas Black palideció. Leyton estaba dejando ver su parte veela, pero no para atraerlas, sino por sus celos. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su cabello parecía una cascada blanca. Su piel palideció y su boca mostró una mueca de odio y desprecio insoportable de mirar –Marva, vete. Yo me hago cargo de Leyton. Ve a buscar a Grisselle.

-Pero no...

-VETE! –luego de que su hermana estuviera segura, fuera del salón, Katie se concentró en el medio veela –Vamos Leyton...sabes que entre Snape y yo no puede pasar nada. No estés celoso, tampoco tienes por qué estarlo, nosotros ya no somos novios –le decía Katie intentando calmarlo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro –Voy a contarte un secreto, porque por lo visto no me crees. Severus es mi tío. Mi mamá era su hermana. Por eso nos llevamos bien y estamos aprendiendo a confiar en nosotros.

-No me mientes? –preguntó Leyton con su voz extrañamente grave y distorsionada.

-Te lo juro –dijo Katie levantando una mano.

-No es posible.

-Cállate Leyton –dijo Katie, y lo besó, con todas las intenciones de quitarle los celos. Aunque, después iba a tener que soportar una gran ola de reproches.

Leyton se resistió al principio, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y olvidó su enojo, tomando control de sí mismo y de la situación. Diez minutos habían estado besándose en el aula vacía, cuando irrumpieron Grisselle, Marva, Harry y Dumbledore.

El anciando se relajó al ver como Katie había solucionado el inconveniente, era muy preocupante tener un medio veela celoso y enfurecido en el castillo. Harry abrió los ojos hasta que los párpados comenzaron a dolerle. Katie estaba besando a Leyton!!!

Grisselle y Marva se miraron y sonrieron. Sólo ella era capaz de calmar al muchacho. Era muy posesivo y celoso, y cuando estaban de novios ella lidiaba con esas situaciones prácticamente todos los días.

-Ejem...

-Qué...? Oh! –exclamó Leyton al ver que tenían público. –Lo lamento.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Katie acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si, yo....

-Entonces puedes soltarle la cintura a mi novia, por favor –dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta del aula.

-Charlie... –dijo Katie en un susurro volteándo hacia la puerta.

-Creí que sería una linda sorpresa venir a visitarte –le dijo el pelirrojo –Pero el sorprendido fui yo. Lamento haber interrumpido su escenita de amor.

-Mierda! –murmuró Katie al ver a su novio salir de allí furioso. –Hablamos luego, tengo que ir tras él.

-Claro –dijo Dumbledore –Y...no te preocupes, él va a comprender.

-Espero...

-Ahora –siguió el anciano mirando severamente a Leyton –No habíamos quedado en que nada de demostraciones de poderes veela?

-Lo siento profesor. No pude evitarlo.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE LO QUE TE ENFURECIÓ DE ESA MANERA? –le reprochó Grisselle.

-Katie y Snape...ellos...son...no sé que son, pero cuando dijo que se estaban llevando mejor, me imaginé cualquier cosa y....

-Que pensaste? Qué mi hermana era la amante de Snape?

-Algo así.

-Es Profesor Snape, Marva. Y no lo son –dijo Dumbledore comprendiendo el problema –Están intentando conocerse mutuamente, por el bien de la causa. No es bueno guardar viejos rencores.

-Dígaselo a él –murmuró Harry.

-Es cierto. Es un cretino grasiento que lo único que hace es molestar a determinadas personas de por vida. Como por ejemplo Grisselle y Harry!

-LEYTON! –lo calló su hermana.

-Debo admitir, que el profesor Snape es bastante "especial" con el trato a algunos de sus alumnos. Pero...eso no dice que sea una mala persona.

-Especial? –repitió Harry –No tiene nada de especial. El profesor Snape se aprovecha de su puesto para hacerme la vida imposible y usted lo sabe.

-Vamos Harry....qué harías en su lugar si, sus alumnos, siempre están desconfiando de ti?

-En quinto año desconfiaron de mí, de usted y dudaron de mi salud mental, y yo no fui por ahí maltratando gente. No intente justificarlo, profesor.

-Está bien, creo que lograr una relación amena entre los apellidos Black y Snape ya es suficiente. Es demasiado pedir que se agregue un Potter.

Katie corrió a Charlie hasta alcanzarlo fuera del castillo, cerca del lago. El pelirrojo caminaba a una velocidad increíble, totalmente dispuesto a alcanzar los límites de Hogwarts, para poder aparecerse.

-PUEDES DETENERTE Y ESCUCHARME CHARLIE, POR FAVOR?!?!

-Que sea rápido –concedió el pelirrojo encarándola.

-No pienses algo que no es, amor. Yo sería incapaz de engañarte.

-Eso no fue lo que yo ví.

-Escúchame y después tomas una decisión, ok? –Charile asintió –Leyton fue mi novio, hace un tiempo, pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros, te lo juro. Es beso fue simplemete porque estaba enojado y había que buscar una manera de calmarlo, porque..

-ES LA PEOR EXPLICACIÓN QUE ESCUCHÉ EN MI VIDA! Tengo que suponer, entonces, que persona que encontrás enojada, recibe uno de tus besos?

-No Charlie...Leyton es medio veela, no esfácil controlarlo y esa es la única manera que tenía.

-Y...por qué se enojó? –preguntó Charlie algo incrédulo.

-Porque estabamos hablando de Snape, y yo dije que ahora nos estábamos llevando bien y....no se....creo que...se puso celoso.

-Crees o lo sabes?

-Está bien –concedió Katie –Se puso celoso. Sabes que una veela celosa es lo peor que puede haber y..

-Estás siendo absolutamente sincera conmigo?

-Te amo, Charlie –recpondió Katie –Nunca podría engañarte, ni mentirte, por favor....creeme.

-Yo también te amo –dijo Charlie sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella, para darle al fin ese beso tan ansiado.

Mientras, Marva y Harry conversaban en el aula que antes había visto el escándalo. Los adultos se habían ido a conversar de quipen sabe que cosa a la oficina del Director, y ellos dos quedaron allí.

-Entonces....Leyton y Katie....

-No! –negó Marva –No son nada. Hace algunos años fueron novios, pero eso ya pasó.

-Entonces por qué le dio tal ataque de celos?

-Porque la quiere mucho. En el fondo, creo que él sigue sintiendo algo mas que amistad hacia mi hermana, pero ella no. Y cuando terminaron, Katie se repuso en seguida, ella lo adora, pero como un hermano, como su mejor amigo.

-Piensas que podrá arreglar las cosas con Charlie?

-Espero, me cae bien mi cuñadito –dijo sonriendo Marva.

-Marva....y tu?? No hay nadie que te interese?

-No. –dijo Marva cortante -Lo único que quiero es a mi papá de vuelta conmigo.

-Yo también, pero tal vez...

-No quiero ni necesito un novio, por lo menos por ahora...Pero, hablando de eso, cómo van als cosas con Ginny?

-Ah...bien...está preocupada por lo de Voldemort pero...fuera de eso, bien.

-Me alegro. –dijo Marva poniéndose de pie –Bueno, te veo en la cena, porque quedé en la biblioteca con Malfoy...

-QUÉ?

-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de pociones, recuerdas? Como es mi pareja en la clase, Snape decidió que también haría el ensayo con él.

-Suerte. Y, si te hace algo...

-Lo se, Harry. Gracias.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	19. Capitulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 19: **

****

Al fin llegó Halloween, y los alumnos fueron guiados a Hogsmeade para buscar sus disfraces. Para no volver loca a la mujer de la tienda y sus empleadas, Dumbledore arregló un cronograma, dividiendo a los alumnos por Casas y cursos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto al resto de sus compañeros de séptimo de Gryffindor, entraron a la tienda de disfraces junto a los Ravenclaws del mismo año. El ambiente distendido de los muchachos, era compensado por la histeria de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Algunas parejas buscaban sus disfraces juntos, dispuestos a llevar vestidos similares o concordantes; mientras que otras, se guiaban por sus instintos y gustos personales, sin importar verdaderamente que se llevaba su acompañante para el baile.

Tenían una hora para elegir sus prendas, y dejar el lugar, escoltados por dos profesores, de regreso al Colegio. Perimitiéndo así, el relevo de los alumnos de otras Casas y cursos.

Los hijos de muggles eran los más entusiasmados, pues celebrar la Noche de Brujas con una fiesta de disfraces era su costumnbre hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts. La mayoría de los nacidos en familias de magos, si bien no comprendían bien por qué tanto alboroto, también estaban de acuerdo con la idea de una fiesta diferente.

El Trío de Oro dejaba la tienda cuando llegaban sus "compañeros" de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Cuando se iban, compañados por Katie y Hagrid, vieron a Marva, que era arrastrada hasta un callejó por Draco Malfoy.

No lo dudaron ni un segundo y los siguieron. Malfoy no era de fíar y nadie los había visto abandonar el grupo.

-Se puede sabes qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó Marva enojada.

-Creo que habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres, verdad?

-Bien, qué quieres DRACO?

-Sé que no tienes pareja para el baile y me preguntaba si...bueno...uh...

-Habla de una vez.

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo.

-No, Malfoy. Que mantengamos un trato cordial, no significa que seamos amigos –le respondió Marva perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-Pero es que...

-Vamos Draco...ya oíste a la chica, si te dijo que no, es no –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-PADRE! –exclamó Draco interponiéndose entre ambos. –Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con la intención de mantener unas palabras con Marva. Casualmente, tu intromisión hace todo mucho mas sencillo.

-Aléjate de ella!

-Draco...qué te pasa? Soy tu padre, recuerdas? No puedes desobedecerme.

-No voy a permitirte que la toques padre!

-DRACO NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! MARVA VIENE CONMIGO AHORA! –gritó Lucius desenfundándo su varita.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Lucius Malfoy voló de sus manos, para caer a los pies de Marva, que la tomó con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras el mortífago giraba para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry Potter.

-Pero parece que estamos todos! –exclamó irónicamente –No me digas que piensas detenerme Potter.

-No vas a quitarme a Marva también Malfoy –lo retó Harry levantando su varita, dirigiéndola al pecho del hombre.

-Potter, antes de que puedas tocarme, piensa en lo que puede llegar a pasar a tu padrino si lo haces.

-MALDITO!! –gritó Marva intentando acercárse a él, pero Draco se lo impidió.

-Lucius Malfoy –se escuchó la voz de Katie –Aléjate inmediatamente de mi hermana si no quieres que mi rostro sea la última imagen en tu vida.

-Esto se pone cada vez mas divertido.

-No jugarás conmigo –le dijo Katie tomándo la varita del hombre de manos de su hermana y encarándo a los cinco alumnos –Los quiero adentro de la tienda ahora.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Harry. Dije AHORA!

-Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo –se burló Lucius.

-No me hagas reír. –dijo Katie entregándole su varita –Dumbledore está a un minuto de aquí. Vete y dile que quiero a mi padre suelto.

-¿Quién crees que eres para darle órdenes al Señor Oscuro?

-No te interesa, Lucius. Dile que quiero a mi padre con vida, en Hogwarts, lo antes posible.

-Eres una niña estúpida y engreída. Mi Señor no te escuchará. Él no tiene piedad por nadie.

-Tu sólo dile mi mensaje. Y vete, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Harry y los demás habían ingresado a la tienda, aún sin estar seguros de haber hecho lo correcto al dejar a Katie con Lucius Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore entró unos minutos después, seguido por Katie y ambos miraban furibundos a los cinco chicos.

-SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY? –le gritó Katie.

-Yo...yo sólo los seguí –dijo el aludido señalando a su némesis y su "prima" –Creí que Malfoy iba a hacerla algo.

-PUEDE SER QUE SIEMPRE SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDO POTTER?

-Suficiente –dijo Dumbledore –Harry, Ron y Hermione, vuelven conmigo a Hogwarts, ahora.

-Pero...

-Dije ahora, Harry.

-Si señor –dijo el chico de oro bajando la cabeza.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Katie cuando ya se habían ido.

-Si Katie –respondió Marva –Estoy perfectamente.

-Mira Malfoy, no sé que te proponías llevando a mi her...

-Déjalo en paz Katie –dijo Marva tomándo del brazo a su hermana –él sólo quería hablar conmigo. Y, si de algo te sirve, se puso entre su padre y yo. Aunque no se para que.

-Oh.......gracias entonces –dijo Katie.

-No es nada.

-Bueno, busca tu disfraz y volvamos al castillo, Marva. No quiero estar por aquí mucho tiempo mas.

La caída del sol se hizo presente en Hogwarts, siendo testigo de a alegría de cientos de alumnos que corrían desde las habitaciones a los baños, disponiendo de sus trajes y peinados.

El la habitación de séptimo año de Gryffindor, Harry y Seamus no dejaban de asombrarse por los disfraces. No eran sólo ropas, como los muggles, estaban encantados para que los "usuarios" adopten algunos aspectos de la personalidad que llevarían esa noche.

Llegó la hora de encontrarse con sus parejas y los chicos dejaron su dormitorio para bajar a la Sala Común, donde se vivía un ambiente muy jovial y divertido. Con algo de melancolía, Harry pensó en lo divertido que hubiese sido esa fiesta junto a los gemelos Weasley.

Pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su cerebro cuando la vio. Ginny era un verdadero ángel. Con una capa blanca de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo y seguía sus pasos ondulando graciosamente, el cabello rojo fuego que descendía sobre su espalda, y un par de alas plateadas que se movían suavemente.

Al llegar a Harry le sonrió. Ella también había apreciado lo guapo que se veía su novio. Todos sabían el atractivo natural de los vampiros, pero Harry siendo vampiro era demasiado. Su rostro inocente contrastaba con la oscuridad de su túnica, negra como la noche sin estrellas. La piel estaba completamente pálida y los ojos verdes...mas que ojos parecían dos esmeraldas que brillaban y pedían a gritos ser observadas.

Ron y Hermione se les unieron después de compartir unos cuantos besos y elogios. Ellos estaban perfectamente convertidos en una pareja antigua. Con un anticuado vestido azul, el cabello medio recogido y ondulado, y unas cuantas alajas, Hermione lucía hermosa y muy fina.

Ron no se quedaba atrás. Vestía un frack negro y antiguo, el cabello se le había engominado sólo, llevaba un reloj de oro en el boldillo delantero del chaleco y un bastón que lo hacía ver muy refinado.

De todos modos, lo mejor de sus disfraces era que los hacían hablar inglés antiguo, sonando como si verdaderamente pertenecieran a otro siglo, y causando gracia entre sus compañeros.

-Parece que nos pusimos las galas, no? –dijo Ginny burlonamente al ver a Ron.  
-Ay! Te crees graciosa? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa –Porque a nadie le puedes hacer creer que eres un angelito.

-No te metas con mi novia, Weasley –siseó Harry con una voz mucho mas gruesa de lo normal –Wow!! Soy casi un vampiro!!

-Y me vas a morder? –preguntó Ginny a Harry en el oído, a lo que él sólo contestó con una sonrisa seductora y un asentimiento.

-Se puede saber de qué hablan ustedes dos?!?!

-Nada Ron, nada. –dijo Harry riendo.

Entre risas y besos, los cuatro llegaron a la entrada del Gran Salón. Justo antes de entrar, Harry se detuvo en seco, dispuesto a empuñar su varita y maldecir a alguien. Sus amigos y novia siguieron su mirada y encontraron el motivo. Sólo Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, ella ya venía sospechando algo así desde hacía algún tiempo.

Marva terminó de arreglar su disfraz a la hora justa. Era un hada hermosa, con un vestido celeste y blanco, compuesto por finas gasas que caían una sobre otra, mechones rubios aparecieron de la nada en su negro cabello y una coronilla de flores silvestres era todo su accesorio.

Se dirigió a su sala Común, aún dudando en estar haciendo lo correcto. "Se lo debo", se repetía mentalmente justificando su conducta; "se lo debo por haberme defendido de su padre".

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con Draco, que la esperaba ansioso. ¡Era una visión! El cabello rubio le había "crecido" mágicamente y vestía una túnica verde botella, sus ojos se veían azules y un arco cruzaba su espalda.

-Estás hermosa –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Tu también te ves bien –le contestó Marva sonrojándose.

-Sólo un elfo podría superar mi belleza natural –replicó Malfoy con arrogancia.  
-Si vamos a tener una fiesta tranquila –dijo Marva deteniendo el paso –deja de lado ese comportamiento estúpido que tienes, y NO ofendas a mis amigos.

-Era una broma –dijo Draco en un murmullo.

Caminaron por los pasillos del Colegio ganándose todas las miradas de los testigos. Algunos hipnotizados por su belleza y, la mayoría, asombrados por que Marva Black y Draco Malfoy caminaran de la mano, siendo pareja para el baile, sin insultarse o maldecirse mutuamente. Definitivamente el mundo iba a terminar ese día.

Y ahí, fue cuando se desató el desastre. Harry los vio al llegar a la puerta del Gran Salón. Marva sabía que se iba a enfurecer, pero no había tenido tiempo para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor a decirle quién iba a ser su pareja esa noche y...se podía ver venir la batalla verbal..y no tan verbal, pues Harry había empuñado su varita.  
-QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACE ÉSTE CONTIGO MARVA?

-Harry, cálmate. –dijo Ginny tomándolo brazo.

-PERO ES QUE NO LO VES? –volvió a gritar Harry señalando a Malfoy y Marva, Malfoy y Marva, Malfoy y Marva.

-Harry...-intentó decir Marva, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Escucha Potter, Marva es mi pareja esta noche. Te guste o no. Ella toma sus decisiones. Prometí no insultarte, pero no me lo estás haciendo fácil. Mejor vete por donde viniste.

-QUITALE TU MANO DE ENCIMA!

-HARRY POTTER! –le gritó Marva –No eres mi padre, ni mucho menos mi dueño. Le prometí que iba a ser su pareja esta noche y estoy cumpliendolo. Por si no lo notaste, esta tarde se interpuso entre su padre y yo. No te estoy diciendo que lo felicites por sus acciones, sólo que...disfrutemos esta velada. Está bien? Mañana se golpean si quieres, y yo te ayudo a maldecirlo.

-No tientes tu suerte Black –le susurró Draco en el oído.

-Entramos? –dijo Hermione suavemente.

-No tengo ganas de fiesta –declaró Harry saliendo por un pasillo, seguido de Ginny.  
-Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi? –suspiró Marva al ingresar al Gran Salón.  
-Olvídalo quieres? Es sólo un –Draco calló al ver la mirada de Marva –Déjalo.  
-Odio que se enoje conmigo.

-Se le va a pasar. Escúchame Marva –dijo Draco alzando su rostro con una mano debajo de su mentón. –Estamos en una fiesta. Generalmente, son momentos en los que la gente se divierte, baila, bebe, la pasa bien. Olvida a Potter por esta noche, puede ser?

-Está bien.

Harry estaba furioso y preocupado. No le gustaba nada que Marva esté con Malfoy, aunque fuese en una fiesta, rodeada de personas. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy acercandose a ella?

Caminó, caminó y caminó por los pasillos del Colegio hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Con enfado, le dijo la contraseña a la Dama gorda y atravesó el retrato, sólo para desplomaerse descuidadamente en un sillón.

Unos minutos después, sintió el retrato abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a él, pero no le dio importancia. No quería hablar con nadie. Sólo se sobresaltó por unos segundos cuando sintió dos suaves manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndole un suave masaje.

-Amor...

-Ginny, no quiero hablar de Malfoy, por favor.

-Está bien –concedió la pelirroja sentandose junto a su novio -¿Podemos volver a la fiesta?

-De verdad no tengo ganas. Tu puedes ir y disfrutar y bailar....

-Pero no tiene gracia sin ti.

-Es que...¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Qué hace Marva con Malfoy? Ella sabe que su padre es un mortíf4ago y que ellos tienen a Sirius. No la entiendo.

-Mira Harry, tal vez lo que busque Marva sea eso, averiguar que es lo que sabe Malfoy. O tal ves, él no sepa nada y esté interesado en ella de verdad.

-No lo creo....

-Bueno, no importa. De todos modos, creo que mañana tendrías que hablar con Marva. Pero ahora –susurró Ginny en su oído -si no quieres ir a la fiesta...yo tengo alguans ideas "interesantes" sobre lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Si? –preguntó Harry llevando sus manos a la cintura de su novia. -¿Cómo cuales?

-Mmmm...seguramente tu tienes algunas parecidas en mente...

-Puede ser...

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la besó con todo el amor que era capaz. No le importaba cuantas veces habían estado juntos, para él, cada vez era la primera y se dedicaba enteramente a que Ginny se sienta feliz a su lado.

Ginny devolvió el beso, aumentando la intensidad y acercándo a Harry con sus brazos. Pasada la primera vez que había estado con Harry, siempre había sido maravilloso y él siempre le demostraba cuanto la amaba.

Harry se recostó sobre Ginny en el sillón, besándole el cuello amablemente, mientras ella comenzaba con su tarea y le quitaba la ropa. Pronto ambos se sentían enloquecer. Las sensaciones que los llenaban cuando estaban juntos, piel contra piel, besándose y amándose como si fuera la última vez, eran mas de lo que podían haber imaginado nunca.

La Sala Común se llenó de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, así como de frases incoherentes que ninguno de los des estaba dispuesto a descifrar. El amor floraba en el aire, mientras ellos bailaban esa danza milenaria y primitiva que, para ellos, era el mayor acto de amor que se había inventado jamás.

Juntos llegaron al punto máximo de la noche, amándose y acariciándose como si fuera la última vez, susurrando sus nombres y sintiendo sus piernas temblar y el sudor cubir sus cuerpos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos recuperando la compostura, Ginny tomó la ropa de ambos y se vistieron mutuamente, besandose entre prenda y prenda. Cuando estuvieron listos, volvieron a emprender su camino al Gran Salón, para disfrutar de la fiesta que ya debía estar por la mitad de los acontecimientos.

Harry seguía a Ginny, aún reticente. No se sentía en condiciones de enfrentarse a Malfoy, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor iba a ser que se mantengan alejados de Marva también.

Pero nunca llegaron a la fiesta, porque en el camino, escucharon ruidos extraños. Era como si alguien se estuviera arrastrando con dificultad, gimiendo a cada movimiento que hacía.

Harry se puso delante de Ginny y levantó su varita al ver al extraño moverse en su dirección por un pasillo perpendicular al que ellos dos estaban utilizando. Ginny también empuño su varita y miró con cautela los alrededores, pero nadie mas parecía estar por ahí.

Cuando el bulto se movió nuevamente, quedó debajo de una antorcha. Harry lo miró una vez mas estudiandolo. Era un hombre extremadamente flaco y alto. Estaba herido, ya que podía verse un charco de sangre bajo suyo y su ropa estaba compuesta por tiras de tela que anteriormente podrían haber sido una túnica.

Su cabello negro estaba completamente sucio y enmarañado, los mechones pegoteados con sangre y barro. Cuando el hombre levantó el rostro, en un intento de gritar para pedir por ayuda, Harry confirmó sus temores.

-Ginny! Ve a buscar a Dumbledore –le dijo Harry a su novia mientras se acercaba a la figura en el suelo.

-Pero Harry..

-VE GINNY! –Harry observó a su novia partir y se arrodilló en el suelo, colocándo la cabeza de ese hombre sobre sus piernas –Tranquilo Sirius....vas a estar bien.

-Harry –medio susurró, medio gimió Sirius antes de que la inconsciencia lo atrapara.

Luego de que Harry se fuera de la fiesta, fue el turno de Ron de vigilar a Malfoy. No hubo palabra o gesto de Hermione que lo calmara y, al fin, la castaña decidió dejar que su novio fulminara con la mirada a un rubio que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención porque estaba muy interesado atendiendo a su pareja.

-¿Qué se supone que hace Marva con Malfoy? –preguntó Katie acercándose a la pareja, seguida por Leyton y Grisselle.

-No se –dijo Hermione –Son pareja para el baile.

-Si pero...

-Oh..vamos Katie. –la tranquilizó la rubia –He estado observando a Draco todo este tiempo y puedo decirte que le gusta tu hermana.

-¿QUÉ?

-Leyton...tu también no –le ordenó Grisselle.

-Pero..es que...es...es...Malfoy –dijo Ron.

-¿Y no pensaron que tal vez lo que necesita para alejarse del futuro que le tiene preparado su padre es justamente un poco de cariño y comprensión? –dijo Grisselle dejando a todos los otros pensativos.

Marva y Draco habían bailado unas cuantas canciones antes de que comenzaran los temas lentos. El rubio se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de tomarla de la cintura, pero ella se alejó.

-Estoy cansada. Podemos sentarnos?

-No estás cansada Marva. Dilo, no quieres bailar conmigo. No quieres ser mi pareja esta noche. Lo único que te hace estar aquí es... ni si quiera se que es.

-Draco, no es como tu piensas. Sí, tienes razón. Nunca hubiera aceptado venir contigo a la fiesta si no fuera porque me defendiste frente a tu padre. Pero la estamos pasando bien, ¿no?

-Si, vamos...bailemos. Sólo una canción. –pidió Draco haciendo un ridículo puchero –Después haremos lo que tu quieras.

-Sólo una. –concedió Marva sonriendo.

La pareja volvió a perderse entre la multitud, bailando. Las manos de Draco en la estrecha cintura de Marva, mientras ella tenía sus brazos cruzados tras su cuello. Se movían al compás de la música. Uno deseando quedarse así para siempre, la otra deseando que culmine la canción para volver a la seguridad de una silla y terminar la noche hablando como....primos.

-Marva –susurró Draco en su oído, produciéndole un escalofrío –Quiero decirte algo.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien, Draco.

-No me importa que nuestros padres sean primos. –dijo el rubio apretando mas sus brazos alrededor de su cintura –Me gustas.

-Por favor Draco –pidió Marva -no sigas.

-Voy a decírtelo todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo entiendas. Me gustas Marva. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seas mi novia.

-Detente en este instante o te vas a arrepentir, Malfoy. –le advirtió fríamente Marva.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, separándose un poco de ella, al sentir que todo su espíritu romántico se había esfumado con la amenaza de Marva.

-A ver si te entra esto en la vacía cabeza que tienes. Primero, somos primos. Segundo, tu padre es un maldito mortíf4go que debe disfrutar día tras día viendo como torturan al mío. Tercero, no duraríamos ni dos días juntos. Déjalo como está.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que torturan a tu padre?

-No importa. Voy a darte dos opciones Malfoy. O mantenemos una relación de familia, o volvemos al comienzo del año.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero que conste que...

-Ven –dijo Marva tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el sector de los profesores.

Justo cuando estaba hablando con Draco, vio a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, correr hacia Dumbledore y hablarle histérica, moviendo las manos y dando algunos saltitos. Por otra parte, el anciano se había puesto blanco y sus facciones endurecieron ante lo que sea que ella le estaba diciendo.

El Director llamó a Katie, que estaba conversando con Grisselle y Leyton y ahí fue cuando Marva y Draco pudieron escuchar la noticia.

-Harry y Ginny lo encontraron en un pasillo.

-¿Está seguro que es él? –preguntó Katie angustiada.

-No, no lo estoy. –dijo Dumbledore sin ocultar su preocupación -Según Ginny está herido. Quiero que me esperen en mi despacho y...

-Es mi padre Profesor. –dijo Katie desafiándolo –No hay manera de que no esté con él. Voy con usted.

-¿Katie? –dijo Marva interrumpiendo la charla.

-Mierda –murmuró la mayor. –Quédate aquí Marva. No sé que escuchaste, pero puede que no sea él.

-Voy contigo, por favor. Déjame ir contigo.

-Si, está bien. Vamos.

Una escena extraña para una fiesta de Halloween. Dumbledore, Grisselle, Leyton, Katie y Marva dejaron el Gran Salón y un muy confundido Draco Malfoy atrás. Siguiendo a Ginny, llegaron a donde estaba Harry, que seguía en la misma posición que cuando lo encontró.

Arrodillado, llorando y acariciándole el cabello a su padrino, murmurando frases reconfortantes, aunque él no podía escucharlas. Sirius estaba inconsciente y se sacudía por períodos, para luego volver al mismo estado letárgico anterior.

Dumbledore lo hizo levitar con un movimiento de su varita y lo llevó a la enfermería, seguido por los demás. Todos confundidos, todos con lágrimas en los ojos. Salvo uno de ellos.

Katie Black destilaba odio por cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y en su mente se estaba formando un plan para ponerle fin a lo que sabía estaba sucediendo donde sea que estuviera Lord Voldemort.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	20. Capitulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 20: **

La enfermería siempre había sido el segundo dormitorio de Harry Potter, y ya estaba casi acostumbrado a pasar sus tardes o noches en ella. Pero ahora todo era diferente. El que estaba adentro era su padrino (o al menos, eso parecía). Estaba herido, ensangrentado y débil. Y cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius. Todo era tan complicado en su vida.

Marva estaba sentada en una cama, observando ausente al recinto apartado donde Madamme Pomfrey intentaba curar, o diagnosticar el estado de su padre. No los dejaban presenciar lo que sucedía, y mucho menos escucharlo. Pero ya no soportaba mas, las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus ojos. Ese no era el mismo hombre que ella conoció en España. Parecía tan diferente...

Katie era la única que aparentaba serenidad de los tres. Había estado de pie, mirando por una ventana hacia el Bosque Prohibido, como si allí hubiese algo interesante que ver. Sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda y su cuerpo balanceándose sutilmente de atrás hacia delante.

La puerta del sector privado se abrió, dejando paso a Albus Dumbledore, con una expresión bastante desalentadora en su rostro. Harry se puso de pie (había estado sentado en el suelo todo el tiempo) y Marva dejó de mirar la puerta para centrar sus ojos en el Director de Hogwarts.

Pero Katie no se movió de su lugar. Ella siguió ausente mirando el horizonte y esperando por una noticia algo alentadora, que no sabía si iba a llegar. Sólo cuando la mano de Dumbledore se posó sobre su hombro, se dignó a girar y enfrentar la realidad.

-Es él? –preguntó como si estuviera haciendo una transacción rutinaria.

-efectivamente. –respondió Dumbledore –Y no está bajo ningún hechizo. No sé como llegó hasta aquí, o qué sucedió, puesto que no creo que Voldemort lo haya dejado ir así no más.

-Claro que no –dijo Katie ausente –Voldemort sabe lo que hace y qué es lo que gana con esto.

-Puedo verlo? –preguntó Marva aún llorando.

-Si –respondió Dumbledore intentando sonreír –Pero debo advertirles que no se encuentra bien. Sólo pueden pasar un momento los tres y luego irse a dormir. Mañana estará mejor.

-Bien –dijo Katie liderando la entrada al pequeño cuerto de su padre.

La vista era espantosa. Sirius estaba más pálido que nunca y sus labios no tenían color. Su cabello ya no estaba ensangrentado, pero sí enmarañado y su rostro denotaba la falta de alimento. Madamme Pomfrey tapó a Sirius hasta el cuello, para que no pudieran ver sus heridas, que aún no cicatrizaban, por mas pociones y ungüentos que le pusiera, y lo despertó con un "Ennervate" para que pudiera hablar con sus hijas y ahijado.

-Papá –susurró Marva.

-Hola hermosa –dijo Sirius en un tono a muy bajo volumen y con voz ronca, extendiéndo una mano, que fue tomada por su hija menor. –Cómo estás?

-Yo bien. Y tu?

-Podría estar peor, creo –dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño. –Harry?

-Hola Sirius.

-Por una vez me hiciste caso –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo con algo de dificultad –No debías ir a buscarme, como verás, pude volver enterito.

-Cómo está Severus? –preguntó Katie desde los pies de la cama.

-No lo sé –dijo Sirius negando –Qué pasa Katie? No te alegras de verme?

-Claro que sí, papá. Sólo estoy preocupada por él.

-Marva...Harry –dijo Sirius mirándolos –Creo que lo mejor va a ser que se vayan a dormir. Mañana los veré cuando me sienta mejor. Necesito hablar con Katie.

-Duerme bien papá –dijo Marva regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es bueno estar con ustedes –respondió el Merodeador, que en cuanto los dos menores se fueron, observó el rostro fruncido y preocupado de su hija mayor –Katie..hija..qué tienes?

-Estoy tan cansada –dijo Katie soltándo un suspiro y sentándose en la cama junto a su padre –Yo vi lo que te hicieron papá, pensé que nunca mas te iba a volver a ver. Pensé que te iban a matar.

-No, pequeña –dijo Sirius estirándo un brazo para acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla –Estoy aquí, y no pienso irme otra vez.

-Lo sé. Quién te liberó? –preguntó Katie –Fue Severus?

-Si, fue Snivellus. Odio decirlo, pero se comportó bien conmigo.

-No lo llames así, por favor.

-Katie? Tu y él están...son...?

-No! –dijo Katie instantáneamente. –No sé por qué todos creen que me acuesto con él. Papá...Severus es...nuestro tío.

-Qué?

-Severus era hermano de mamá. Medio hermano en realidad. La abuela estuvo casada con su padre antes que con mi abuelo.

-Y él..lo sabe?

-El me lo dijo. –respondió Katie –Tendrías que haber visto su rostro...casi se muere de la impresión cuando le dije que no iba a expulsarlo de nuestra familia.

-Que le dijiste...QUÉ?

-Papá, por favor. Tu sabes lo que es ser rechazado por tu propia sangre. El pobre hombre vivió solo demasiado tiempo. Y no es una mala persona, sólo tiene un carácter algo...especial.

-mfjmdjfjs

-Perdón? –dijo Katie sonriendo al ver a su padre refunfuñar

-Marva lo sabe?

-No. Y no voy a decírselo hasta que él no regrese. No quiero que se preocupe de mas.

-Está bien.

-De verdad? Te sientes bien respecto a esto?

-Hija, tu lo dijiste. Yo sé lo que se siente que tu propia familia te rechace. No me pidas que seamos mejores amigos, porque no creo que lo logremos. Pero si es tu tío...puedo soportar ser cordial con él.

-Gracias papá.

La fiesta ya no les llamaba la atención. Marva y Harry salieron de la enfermería con la cabeza gacha. La mezcla de emociones era intensa y muy confusa. Sirius había vuelto, estaba con ellos, en Hogwarts, vivo y a salvo.

Pero también estaba muy herido y su situación los preocupaba. Sin contar con las palabras de Katie. Ella tenía razón, Voldemort no liberaba a sus prisioneros sin ibtener algún beneficio mayor a cambio.

Millones de preguntas se entrecruzaban en sus mentes, ninguna podía ser respondida por ellos. Necesitaban hablar con Sirius y preguntarle qué era lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

Sus pasos los llevaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien los autorizó a pasar luego de que le dieran la contraseña. Durante unos segundos caminaron en silencio hasta los sillones mas cercanos, pero de pronto tres voces histéricas los abordaron.

-Qué paso?

-Era Sirius?

-Ron, Hermione –dijo Ginny tranquilizándo a los dos mayores –Pueden calmarse? Cómo estás Harry?

-Bien, gracias –dijo el moreno sonriendo –Es él. Ha vuelto.

-ESO ES FANTÁSTICO HARRY! –exclamó Hermione abrazándolo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Marva.

-Y...cómo está? –preguntó ginny.

-No muy bien –fue el turno de Marva de responder –Pero va a estar mejor. Por lo menos, eso es lo que dice Madamme Pomfrey.

-Pudieron verlo?

-Si Ron, lo vimos y hablamos con él. Pero nos fuimos porque quería hablaro con Katie.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me vaya a dormir. Gracias por preocuparse chicos –dijo Marva poniéndose de pie y saludando con la mano.

-Y a ésta que le pasa? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-Seguramente está preocupada por Katie. –dijo Harry, que se vio forzado a continuar con su explicación debido al rostro confundido de Ron -Últimamente actúa de un modo bastante extraño.

-Bueno Harry, creo que es lógico. –dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia –Katie se sentía doblemente culpable por lo que sucedía. Quiero decir, ella aquí, en Hogwarts, sin hacer nada para recuperar a su padre.

-De todos modos...

-Bueno, no creo que lleguemos a descifrar qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza Harry –dijo tímidamente Ginny –Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir? Mañana puedes ir a visitar a Sirius.

-Si, creo que va a ser lo mejor. –dijo Harry antes de darle un beso a su novia, y de que cada uno se vaya a su cama.

Cuando Marva ingresó a su propia Sala Común, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al encontrar a Draco Malfoy sentado en un sillón, esperándola. El rubio se puso de pie con una sonrisa, pero mostrándo preocupación en sus ojos grises.

-Por qué no estás en la fiesta? –preguntó Marva.

-Porque mi pareja me abandonó para salir corriendo tras Dumbledore –dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento Draco. Es que...bueno, mi papá regresó y...

-Marva...no es que quiera molestarte o algo así. Pero...no se suponía que Sirius Black estaba muerto?

-No, no lo estaba. Lo tenía Voldemort.

-Por eso dijiste que lo torturaban? –Marva asintió –Lo siento, no...no lo sabía.

-Está bien. No es algo de lo que puedo culparte. –respondió Marva sentándose en un sillón frente al fuego –Puedo preguntarte por qué me esperaste?

-Porque quería decirte algo. –Draco vio el cambio en el semblante de Marva y se apresuró a continuar –No es nada relacionado con lo que te dije en la fiesta. Sólo...es que, yo se que no quieres nada conmigo y puedo enterderte, pero....me gustaría que confíes en mí. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no me gustaría que sufras.

-Gracias Draco, pero no puede pasarme nada si está mi papá conmigo.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. –dijo draco mientras le tendía una mano a Marva –Vamos a dormir. Mañana tienes que estar bien descansada para ver a tu papá.

-No tengo sueño aún. Voy a quedarme aquí por un rato, necesito pensar y procesar algunas cosas.

-Puedo hacerte compañía? Te juro que no lo hago por intentar nada, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti. Abrazarte si me dejas.

-Está bien.

Ambos se movieron hacia otro sillón, mas cerca de las llamas y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Draco pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y esperó al ver la respuesta de Marva. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando ella no la retiró, sino que además correspondió recostándo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y abrazándose a su cintura. Pasado el primer momento, Draco la abrazó fuertemente y así se quedaron, en silencio, hasta quedarse dormidos frente al crepitar de las llamas.

La noche estaba en su plenitud. El cielo negro, repleto de estrellas y la luna llena cortando la oscuridad con su luz. Desde el Bosque Prohibido podían escucharse los aullidos de los lobos...licántropos probablemente. Entonces recordó a Remus.

Su amigo del alma. Ellos eran los últimos Merodeadores, porque el tercero no contaba, estaba mas que muerto para él. Lunático probablemente se encontraba solo en su casa o en Grimmauld Place, sufriendo su maldición, y él sin poder acompañarlo.

Entonces sintió algo que se movía sobre sus piernas. La desesperación de ser atrapado y torturado nuevamente era demasiada. No creía poder soportarlo una segunda vez. Con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención de lo que sea que estaba sobre sus piernas, levantó un poco el rostro, separando su nuca de la almohada.

Su sonrisa fue tan amplia que se convirtió en dolorosa. Katie, su hija mayor, estaba ahí, durmiendo en una extraña posición. Senada en una silla junto a su cama, mientras que la cabeza descansaba sobre él.

Podía ver que no dormía tranquila, sino preocupada y con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente sufriendo por Sniv...no. Por Severus. Aún era extraño saber que Snape era parte de su familia, pero si eso hacía feliz a sus hijas, no había nada que decir.  
-Katie... –la llamó en susurros –Katie...  
-Qué? Qué te duele? Llamo a Madame Pomfrey?  
-No hija, tranquila. Qué haces aquí? Por qué no estás durmiendo en tu habitación?  
-No iba a dejarte solo papá.  
-Pero Katie...  
-No hables, tiene que descansar. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.  
-Tu también tienes que descansar. Por qué no te vas a dormir hija? Yo voy a estar bien atendido.  
-Pero...  
-Nada –dijo Sirius intentando sonar autoritario –Aún soy tu padre y, como tal, tienes que hacer caso a lo que te diga. Vete a dormir, a TU cama.  
-Testarudo –murmuró Katie antes de darle un beso en la frente. –A primera hora de la mañana voy a volver.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos después de que Katie había salido de la enfermería, cuando Sirius ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente, permitiendo a un extraño sujeto ingresar a la enfermería. El intruso caminó procurando no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibido, hasta que llegó a la cama que buscaba.

Observó a Sirius, que se removía en sueños, mas probablemente pesadillas, recordando las horrorosas torturas a las que lo sometieron esos seres que decían llamarse hombres. No había mucho por hacer, pero él necesitaba tenerlo cerca, y sabía perfectamente lo que provocaban las pesadillas.

Se sentó en la cama, a un costado de Sirius, hizo aparecer un paño embebido en agua fría, y lo colocó en la frente de su padrino, procurando secar el sudor frío y despertarlo. Pero la fiebre no quería bajar y Harry se estaba asustando.

Con un sencillo "Ennervate", Sirius abrió los ojos con dificultad. Lo primero que pudo ver con claridad fue la cabeza y un brazo de Harry flotando en el aire. Reprimiendo un grito de horror, le arrancó la capa de invisibilidad. Al parecer su familia no pensaba dejarlo solo. Eso lo llenaba de cariño hacia ellos, pero también de culpa, porque ya tenían demasiado sin preocuparse por él.

-Harry, se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Quería asegurarme que estabas bien –dijo el aludido poniendo otro paño en la frente de su padrino –Y, por lo visto, hice bien en venir. Pensé que Katie se quedaría..

-La envié a dormir hace un tiempo, no se cuanto. Harry, me gusta que te preocupes por mi, pero no puedes andar por los pasillos de noche sin autori...

-Por favor! Qué es esto? Dónde está mi padrino? El animago ilegal? Vamos Sirius, es ridículo que tu me pidas que no rompa las normas...

-Si, pero..

-No. Además, no las estoy rompiendo para salir a comprar Cerveza de Manteca, sólo para venir a verte, y no salí de Hogwarts. Lo peor que me puede pasar, es que me agarre Filch. Podrás haber enviado a Katie a dormir, pero NUNCA podrás hacerlo conmigo. Pienso quedarme hasta que llegue la enfermera, y luego me voy.

-Está bien, pero no puedes quedarte en la silla, acuéstate en alguna cama.

-No Sirius, vine a vigilar que estés bien, no a dormir.

-Bueno...y cómo van las cosas por aquí? Tienes novia?

-eh si.. –Harry se ruborizó como hacía mucho tiempo atrás y agradeció a la noche, por no permitir que Sirius lo viese –Es...Ginny

-Weasley?  
-Si.  
-Me alegro. Es una buena chica. Aunque...no, nada.

-Dime..  
-Es una estupidez. –dijo Sirius sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Si, si, ya sé. Katie nos dijo que papá y tu querían que Marva y yo nos.....casáramos.  
-Bueno...era una forma de ser verdaderamente familia. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado quien te quiera Harry.

-Si, ahora sólo faltas tu. –dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

-Harry...Qué mujer querría estar con un asesino en masa?

-NADIE TE LO DIJO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! –gritó Harry.

-Shhh! Qué pretendes? Despertar al castillo entero? –dijo sirius mirando hacia la puerta asustado –Y qué se supone que tendrían que decirme?

-Katie atrapó a colagusano. Declaró en el Ministerio en Julio. Eres libre Sirius!

-Es..estás seguro? –preguntó Sirius blanco como un pergamino.

-Completamente. De todos modos, tengo una copia de El Profeta. Saliste en primera plana. Eres una especie de héroe de la comunidad mágica. Claro que todos te creen muerto.  
-Esto va a ser divertido –murmuró Sirius.

La charla continuó por algún tiempo mas, conversando de cosas sin importancia. Harry le puso al día de los amoríos del colegio...ron con Hermione, y Luna con Neville, pero no dijo ni una palabra de la fiesta y la pareja de Marva. No quería amargar a Sirius y quería hablar con ella antes que nada. Quería saber por qué había ido con él.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol ingresaron por las ventanas, Madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería, y Harry tuvo que colocarse rápidamente la capa y dejar a Sirius con una muy enfadada enfermera.

Frío, dolor en el cuello, mas frío. No dejaba de preguntarse el motivo por el que se apagaban las chimeneas de la Sala Común por las noches. Definitivamente iba a hablar con snape cuando volviese. Aunque..no era buena idea, porque le iba a preguntar que hacía durmiendo allí, en lugar de estar en su habitación.

Entonces enfureció con el maldito rubio. Por qué no la había despertado cuando se fue a dormir? Así quería que le crea que se preocupaba por ella. Sólo en ese momento se percató de dos brazos que la mantenían fuertemente tomada de la cintura, y de una respiración sobre su cabello.

Marva abrió los ojos para encontrarse medio sentada, medio recostada sobre Draco Malfoy, en el mismo sillón en el que se habían quedado la noche anterior, frente a una chimenea ahora apagada. Estudió las facciones relajadas del rubio.

El cabello rubio platinado le caía libre y desordenadamente, su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, sus labios entre abiertos, como esperando un beso y... NO! Qué le estaba sucediendo? Draco Malfoy era el hijo de un mortíf4go, y eran familia. No importaba lo que "podía llegar a sentir por él", porque eso se terminaría en cuanto conociera a otro chico que le llamara la atención.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras se levantaba con suidado de no despertarlo. Definitivamente era hermoso y con ella se comportaba, y la cuidaba...pero su relación no iba a pasar de la familiar. No quería desilusionar a su padre, a su hermana y a Harry. Suspiró y gruñó por lo bajo, tenía que hablar con Harry, sólo esperaba que el Gryffindor no estuviera demasiado enojado con ella.

Después de un baño rápido, y de un cambio de ropas, dejó la Sala Común de Slytherin, no sin antes tapar a Draco con una manta. Tampoco era cuestión de que el rubio se enfermara por su culpa.

Caminó por los pasillos, y entró en la enfermería. Madamme Pomfrey la miró señuda e hizo el intento de negarle el acceso. Pero Marva no era una Slytherin porque sí, y puso su mejor cara de perrito herido, incluso soltando algunas lágrimas ficticias, rogándole a la mujer que le deje ver a su padre.

Luego de que la enfermera la "consolara" y le secara las lágrimas, Marva pasó a la sala donde mantenían a su papá. Estaba acostado, pero despierto, y con mucho mejor semblante que la noche anterior. Los restos de su desayuno yacían en una bandeja junto a su cama.

-Buen día –dijo Marva con una sonrisa.

-Ahora son buenos –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo –Cómo dormiste princesa?

-Eh...bien. Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo quería saber si habías dormido bien.

-Y tu cómo estás? Mejor?

-Si Madamme Pomfrey dice que tal vez hoy a la tarde podré salir.

-Genial! Tío Remus vendrá a verte seguro!

-Tío Remus? –dijo Sirius riendo

-Bueno...yo...

-Está bien, supongo que a él le debe gustar que lo llamen así. Pero no creo que venga Marva, anoche...

-No, no, no –dijo Marva sonriendo pícaramente –Tu has estado demasiado tiempo fuera para enterarte de ciertas.. "cosillas"...

-Dime.

-Tío Remus tiene novia.

-QUIEN?

-Animius Longbottom, la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-La hermana de Frank? –Preguntó Sirius, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Marva –La tía de Neville?

-Oh, si, si. La tía de Neville. Es muy agradable, y es...una hermosa gatita que acompaña tío Remus en sus noches de luna llena.

-Eso es un alivio –murmuró Sirius. –Parece que de verdad me pérdí de mucho. Bien. Recopilemos. Te gusta Hogwarts? Cómo te tratan tus compañeros de Gryffindor? Y qué... –sirius se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de su hija menor. –Que sucede?

-Papá..yo...no estoy en Gryffindor.

-Ravenclaw? –Marva negó con la cabeza –Hufflepuff? –preguntó Sirius deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no negara, pero la negación llegó.

-Lo siento, estoy en Slytherin –dijo Marva en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

-No, hija..no es tu culpa. Es el maldito sombrero que no sabe lo que hace. De todos modos...no es tan malo, verdad?

-No...no lo sé. Tengo amigos en Gryffindor.

-Y SÉ que tienes quien te cuide en Slytherin. –dijo Sirius recordando una noche en la Mansión de Voldemort.

-Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Marva sorprendida –El profesor Snape es muy bueno conmigo pero no....

-Me refería al hijo de Lucius Malfoy –Sirius "escupió" el nombre del mortíf4go.

-No! Nosotros sólo....bueno, somos algo así como primos y...

-No tienes nada que explicarme princesa –dijo Sirius sonriendo ante la infructuosa negación de su hija –Primero, porque no todos los Slytherins son partidarios del lado oscuro; segundo, porque confío en tu capacidad para decidir quienes son tus amigos; y tercero, porque sólo quiero que sas feliz, y si el chico te gusta...

-Papá! –lo cortó Marva –NO ME GUSTA DRACO!

-No me mientas...

-Somos primos.

-Bueno, pero eso no es "tan" grave. Marva, hija, no son primos hermanos, su madre y yo somos primos verdaderamente. Además, es costumbre entre magos de familia pura casarse entre magos de familia pura para mantener el linaje, y suelen casarse entre "primos".

-Pero eso es...

-Si te gusta, hazle caso. No creo que cualquiera se arriesgaría a enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy, sólo porque te considera un miembro de su familia. Te gusta o no?

-Eh....puede ser –respondió Marva completamente sonrojada. –Pero de todos modos, Harry y él se odian y no quiero elegir entre ellos.

-Eso puede ser algo difícil, pero Harry tiene que comprender si de verdad te gusta.

-No lo sé...

-Buenos días Sirius, Marva –se escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde la puerta.

-Bueno días Director.

-Y cómo amaneciste Sirius?

-Bien, mucho mejor, gracias. Tiene alguna noticia de Sni... Snape? –preguntó Sirius ganándose una sonrisa de Dumbledore y una mirada sorprendida de su hija menor.

-No, no por el momento.

-Usted cree que le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Marva preocupada.

-No pequeña. Te aseguro que estará bien.

-Es cierto Marva. Snape sabe defenderse. Eh...por qué no vas a buscar a Harry y a tu hermana?

-Ok. Adios.

-Ahora la verdad Albus –dijo Sirius en cuanto Marva se fue.

-No tengo idea de donde está. Me tiene muy preocupado. Nunca antes había sucedido algo así. –dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza –Pero me alegra ver que, por lo menos, ya no lo llamas por su apodo escolar.

-Si, bueno. Katie me dijo que era el hermano de Carolina y....

-Está bien Sirius. No necesito explicaciones. Pero sí necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea.

-No tengo profesor de Pociones hasta que Severus regrese y....

-Yo? –preguntó Sirius sin poder creerlo.

-Si. Tu.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius –dijo la enfermera

-Buenos días Poppy. Cómo está el paciente?

-Bien. En realidad, esta noche podrá dormir fuera de la Enfermería. Y...acaba de decirme Animius que Remus vendrá a la hora del almuerzo con Nymphadora.

-Como te oiga llamarla así.... –dijo Dumbledore divertido. –Bueno, me estoy yendo entonces, tengo asuntos que atender.

Dumbledore dejó la enfermería mientras Madamme Pomfrey agitaba su varita sobre Sirius, pronunciando diferentes encantamientos para chequear la salud de su paciente.

En cuanto hubo finalizado, llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le traiga el desayuno a Sirius, mientras por la puerta ingresaban Harry, Marva y Katie.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	21. Capitulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 21: **

****

Las tres personas mas importantes para Sirius ingresaron a la enfermería sonrientes. Mientras él peleaba con un elfo para que le dejara algunas ranas de chocolate, que tenía prohibidas, según Madamme Pomfrey.

-Papá, te comportas peor que Harry. –dijo Katie divertida observando a su padre.

-Ey! Yo no peleo con los elfos domésticos!

-Está bien, está bien. Entonces...casi como Harry.

-Katie!

-Bueno, no discutan o los van a echar –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-No pueden echarme papá. Yo trabajo aquí.

-Tu trabajas...aquí? –preguntó Sirius anonadado.

-Si. Dumbledore puso algunos aurores para cuidar a los alumnos el año escolar pasado, y me ofreció el puesto a mí también.

-Acomodada –murmuró Harry.

-Engreída.

-Castigados –les sonrió Katie.

-NO ES JUSTO!

-Ah no? Señor Potter? –preguntó Katie imitando a Snape.

-Te sale bien.... –dijo Marva riendo descontroladamente.

-Bueno, ya dejen de discutir por estupideces y feliciten a su profesor suplente de Pociones.

-En serio? –preguntó Harry.

-Y Jefe de Slytherin? –agregó Marva.

-Eso no sé. No creo porque yo fui un Gryffindor. –dijo Sirius pensativo. –Pero no importa. A quién debo castigar?

-A NADIE –dijo Katie antes de que los dos menores contestaran. –Papá, no puedo creer que YO sea mas adulta que TU.

-Ah bueno! –dijo Marva riendo –Pero si habló la que casi asesina a su mejor amiga el último cumpleaños.

-Sabes que NUNCA le haría daño a Fleur.

-si, si, lo sé.

-BASTA! –los silenció Sirius –Me están mareando. Quiero TODAS las novedades de sus vidas AHORA.

Las siguientes horas de la mañana, los cuatro las pasaron recluídos en la enfermería, donde le contaron a sirius que Katie estaba de novia con Charlie Weasley, que Leyton y Grisselle le daban clases especiales a Harry, etc, etc, etc.

A la hora del alumuerzo, Sirius prácticamente obligó a Marva y Katie dejarlo solo con Harry, porque tenía que hablar con él. Marva sabía perfectamente cual era el tema y temblaba de sólo pensar la reacción del moreno.

En vez de ir al Gran Salón, las hermanas Black se juntaron en la habitación de los hermanos Cytril.

-Y...cuándo podré conocerlo? –preguntó Leyton ansioso.

-Cuando deje la enfermería Leyton –le dijo Grisselle seriamente –De veras pareces un niño a punto de conocer al jugador de Quidditch mas importante del mundo.

-Pero es que todas las historias que me han llegado de él! Es...Sirius Black!!!

-Qué historias? –preguntó katie.

-Harry me contó sobre Los Merodeadores y....

-No es tu nuevo héroe, verdad? –preguntó Marva riendo.

-No tanto como héroe pero.....

-Eres tan inmaduro –dijo Grisselle desaprobadoramente.

Mientras tanto, Harry mantenía una conversación, no muy agradable para su gusto, con su padrino en la Enfermería.

-Harry...Marva es mi hija y lo único que deseo es verla feliz. Si ella está enamorada de Draco Malfoy, entonces tu no puedes hacer nada.

-Quién habló de amor? –exclamó Harry sobresaltado –No te dijo que está enamorada, verdad?

-No, no me dijo nada. Pero es cierto que le gusta y...

-Pero Malfoy no es una buena persona, tu lo sabes.

-Mira...ese apellido no es uno de mis favoritos, pero él se enfrentó a su padre en Hogsmeade por ella, verdad?

-Pero Sirius....y si es un truco?

-No lo creo. Voldemort no hubiera torturado a Lucius del modo en que lo hizo si hubiera sido un plan.

-Y tu cómo sabes que lo torturó?

-Porque sus gritos se escuchaban en toda la Mansión. Y porque Snape me lo dijo.

-Pero...

-Harry...Habla con Marva. Yo sé que es difícil, pero no quiero verla sufrir por una rivalidad entre ustedes. Rivalidad que, por otro lado, no va a llevar a ningún lado. Sino mira Snape y yo. En cuanto vuelva voy a hacer las paces con él.

-Tu no eres mi padrino –dijo Harry asustado.

-Si lo soy Harry. Pero estamos en guerra. No importa nada mas que ganarla.

Madame Pomfrey corrió a Harry de la enfermería durante la hora del almuerzo. No le gustaba tener el lugar repleto de estudiantes que iban y venían. Comprendía la necesidad de Harry, Marva y Katie, pero Sirius necesitaba tranquilidad.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, tres figuras se aproximaron. Resopló sabiendo que la enfermería se había convertido en una especie de sala de conferencias. Todo el mundo entraba y salía a placer. Y Dumbledore no hacía nada por evitarlo!

-Buenos días Poppy –la saludó Animius.

-Pasen. –dijo la enfermera de mal humos haciéndose a un lado.

-Creo que no le caigo bien –murmuró Tonks.

-No, no es eso –la tranquilizó Animius –La enfermería es su espacio, y se siente invadida. Sirius tiene mas visitas que todos los otros enfermos juntos. Debe estar feliz que esta noche se irá.

-Canuto! –exclamó Remus cuando entró a la parte privada de su amigo.

-Lunático! –respondió el otro con una sonrisa –Es bueno verte otra vez.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. –explicó Remus –Pero no sabíamos donde te ocultaban y.....

-Remus –lo cortó Sirius –No tienes que darme explicaciones. Me alegra que no hayan ido a buscarme porque era lo que estaban esperando.

-De todos modos...

-No te preocupes amigo. Y...gracias por cuidar de mis niñas.

-Es un placer –dijo Remus con una sonrisa –Son dos demonios, pero.....

-No son tan malas –dijo Tonks sonriendo –Me alegra verte bien Sirius.

-Gracias Tonks. –respondió Sirius y luego reparó en la tercer figura –Animius...verdad?

-Asi es –dijo la bruja acercándose a la cama y estrechando su mano. –Han pasado algunos años.

-Lo se. Pero ahora parece que te veré bastante seguido –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Remus y Animius se sonrojaron. Era evidente que alguna de las chicas, o Harry, le habían contado de su relación. Tonks y Sirius sólo se miraron por dos segundos antes de reírse con ganas.

-No puedo creer que te sonrojes Remus –dijo Tonks entre risas.

-No deberían avergonzarse....hacen una hermosa pareja –agregó Sirius –Pero no me refería a eso. Soy el nuevo profesor suplente de Pociones.

-Oh no... –murmuró Animius.

-Qué sucede?

-Cuando Severus regrese de donde sea que se haya metido va a maldecir a Dumbledore.

-Es probable Animius –dijo Sirius sonriendo –Pero creo que va a tener que acostumbrarse a mi presencia. De todos modos, va a ser divertido ver su rostro.

-SIRIUS! –lo reprendió Remus.

-Tranquilo Lunático. No tengo intenciones de torturarlo física ni verbalmente.

-No se por que....pero no creo completamente en esas palabras –murmuró Tonks.

-Severus... Carolina y Severus eran medio hermanos –dijo Sirius obteniendo que los tres visitantes se queden mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas –Katie me lo dijo y, por ellas, estoy dispuesto a comportarme civilmente con él.

-Por Merlín! –exclamó Remus –Y Katie que opina? El año pasado casi se matan mutuamente.

-No creo que haya que preocuparse por eso. –dijo Animius comprendiendo los cambios en sus actitudes –Ellos....bueno, ellos mantienen una buena relación desde hace un tiempo.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo Katie –confirmó Sirius –Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte Animius.

-Dime.

-Es sobre el chico Malfoy.

-Qué hay sobre él?

-Bueno....Cómo se comporta con mi hija?

-Bien Sirius. –respondió Animius con una sonrisa –De hecho, creo que le gusta. Fueron a la fiesta juntos. Aunque Marva aceptó sólo porque la defendió de Lucius.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Por qué Sirius? –preguntó Remus -Qué sucede?

-No te preocupes, creo que no es algo malo.

-Sirius...dime que estás pensando. –exigió Remus.

-Es que....estoy seguro de que a Marva le gusta Malfoy y, por lo que se, es mutuo. Quiero asegurarme de que sea confiable.

-Es un Malfoy Sirius! –exclamó Tonks. –Claro que NO es confiable.

-Puede ser, pero Severus me dijo algo...

-Qué te dijo?

-No importa.

Después de almorzar, Sirius escuchó a la enfermera murmurar mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería y sonrió sabiendo que se debía a que recibía mas visitas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Remus, Animius, Tonks y Sirius se preocuparon al ver que Marva tenía los ojos rojos y de ellos caían lágrimas. Harry la abrazaba y Katie estaba de pie tras ellos.

-Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Nada, por qué preguntas?

-Marva, has estado llorando –declaró Remus,.

-Obvio. La enfermera no me quería dejar entrar. Tuve que llorar y decirle que quería ver a mi papá. Todo un drama realmente.

-Y después te preguntas por qué estás en Slytherin? –dijo Sirius riendo.

-Había que hacer algo. –dijo Marva limpiándose las falsas lágrimas.

-Bueno, yo los dejo hablar tranquilos. –dijo Tonks dispuesta a irse –Además, creo que Madamme Pomfrey está por maldecir a alguien.

-Quédate Tonks. No tienes por que irte –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Justo cuando tonks iba a replicar escucharon a la enfermera discutir con alguien en la puerta. La voz de un hombre jóven se escuchaba pidiendo ver a Sirius Black y Katie resopló molesta, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Yo me hago cargo –dijo saliendo, y todos se quedaron en silencio –LEYTON! YA TE DIJE QUE VAS A CONOCER A MI PADRE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ! TIENES MUCGRE EN LAS OREJAS QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS CUANDO TE HABLO?

-No Katie, lindura, pero es que yo...

-AFUERA!

-Gracias Katie, querida –dijo Madamme Pomfrey –Leyton suele ser algo indomable.

-Lo se. Llámeme si se repite. Sólo Grisselle y yo podemos controlarlo. –dijo antes de ingresar nuevamente a donde estaban los demás.

-Tienes el carácter de tu madre, lo sabías? –dijo Sirius melancólico.

-Si, lo se. Pero es que es tan....Leyton me altera.

-No tendrías que haberle gritado así Katie –dijo Marva enojada –Podrías haberle hablado.

-Marva, no me digas como debo tratar a Leyton. Sé perfectamente como "dominar" su maldito carácter y si no le gritaba...

-Él no es capaz de aprovecharse de su "situación" –dijo Harry.

-Lo es. Estaba haciendo una hermosa demostración de sus atributos.

-Puedo preguntar de qué hablan? –preguntó Remus.

-Leyton y Grisselle son medio veelas.

-Ahora entiendo –murmuró Animius. –Por eso lo besaste?

-Lo besaste? –preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

-Y Charlie? –agregó Remus con el seño fruncido.

-BESASTE UN MEDIO VEELA? ENGAÑASTE A TU NOVIO? –preguntó Sirius escandalizado.

-Desde cuando esta conversación se convirtió en una discusión sobre mi vida amorosa? Miren, es MUY sencillo. –dijo Katie cansada de dar explicaciones –Yo fui la última novia de Leyton, y hasta que no vuelva a enamorarse, va a seguir siendo algo "posesivo" y "celoso" conmigo. Se puso celoso porque, como medio colegio, él creyó que yo estaba durmiendo con Severus y podía ponerse peligroso si no hacía algo. Y Charlie me vio y se enojó, pero después entendió. Alguien mas quiere saber algo?

-Tampoco es para que te enojes. –dijo Tonks riendo.

-Bueno, yo vine a la enfermería para despedirme papá –dijo Katie –Voy a Hogsmeade por lo que queda del día a encontrarme con Viktor.

-Krum? –preguntó Harry.

-Si, Krum. Adios!

Las risas de la enfermería hicieron enojar a Madamme Pomfrey, que ingresó al cuarto de Sirius y los corrió a todos, incluyendo al enfermo.

Remus lo ayudó a acomodarse en su nueva cama, ubicada en una habitación vacía cerca del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Marva, Harry y Animius maquinaban un plan para juntar a Leyton y Tonks, que ya había partido.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, siendo testigo de bromas y recuerdos en una habitación donde, por un momento, todos olvidaron que estaban en guerra.

Harry prometió a Sirius pedirle permiso a Grisselle para dejarle presenciar la clase de magia al día siguiente. Y Ron, Hermione y Ginny se unieron a los demás durante la tarde.

Esa noche, después de cenar en los nuevos aposentos de su padre, Marva se retiró a dormir.

Al ingresar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se encontró con Draco, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a las llamas y lucía nervioso sobre algo. Al verla entrar, el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Dónde estabas? –preguntó antes de siquiera saludarla.

-Qué haces levantado? Es tarde.

-Estaba preocupado Marva. –la chica lo miró sin comprender –Desapareciste todo el día. Nadie te vio en ningún momento.

-Estaba con mi papá.

-Cómo está?

-Bien. –contestó Marva con una sonrisa –Ya lo dejaron salir de la enfermería y Dumbledore le dio unas habitaciones.

-Me alegro -rewspondió Draco con una sincera sonrisa. -Y... lamento que haya sucedido todo esto.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hace tu padre, Draco.

-Marva, Por qué no me despertaste esta mañana?

-Porque no sabía a que hora te habías dormido. Decidí dejarte descansar y...

-Y? –preguntó Draco sonriendo al ver que Marva se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada

-Y te veías lindo durmiendo.

-Me veía lindo? –preguntó Dravo sonriendo mas ampliamente mientras tomaba a Marva por la cintura. –Cómo tengo que tomar esa declaración?

-Suéltame Malfoy.

-No. No te voy a soltar. Es mas, me parece que voy a besarte.

-Ni se te ocurra porque .... –la amenaza de Marva fue cortada por un par de labios.

El beso fue aún mejor que los otros dos anteriores. Tal vez haya sido porque su padre le había dicho que estaba bien si le gustaba Draco o tal vez porque ya no podía resistirse a sus sentimientos.

Draco no podía creer que Marva no se resistiera y dejara que la bese y abrace. De hecho, cuando Marva enredó sus manos en su cabello, creyó que iba a morir en ese instante.

Cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire, Draco no dejó que Marva se le escabulla y la siguió abrazando, mientras juntaba sus frentes. Marva, por su parte, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía seguir jugando con Draco.

-Draco..

-No me digas que no me quieres –susurró Draco –o que no te gusto, al menos, porque no te creo.

-No es fácil. Yo no sé si esto está bien....

-La profesora Longbottom me dijo que tu padre quiere hablar conmigo. –dijo Draco interrumpiéndola –Has hablado con él? Te dijo algo de mi?

-Si. Él me dijo que...

-Que no quiere que te acerques a mi. –dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-No. –dijo Marva acariciándole la mejilla –Me dijo que haga lo que quiera.

-Y qué es lo que quieres?

-No sé.

-Marva, por favor, dame un oportunidad.

-Pero es que Harry....

-Potter no tiene que enterarse si no quieres. Yo quiero estar contigo, y me gustaría subir a la Torra de Astronomía y gritarlo, pero podemos ocultarlo.

-Yo... –Marva miró esos ojos grises y descubrió en ellos un cariño hizo que se derrita por dentro, se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder –Podemos ...em... ir despacio?

-Eso significa que si? Que serás mi novia?

-Eso creo –dijo Marva sonriendo.

-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir –dijo Draco casi sobre los labios de Marva antes de besarla nuevamente.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	22. Capitulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 22: **

****

El lunes llegó y, con él, las clases se reanudaron. Los alumnos desayunaban ajenos a los sucesos del fin de semana, cuando Dumbledore ingresó al Gran Salón junto a otro hombre.

Los que estaban mas cerca de la mesa de profesores fueron los que lo reconocieron y, pronto, todas las miradas estaban fijas en Sirius Black.

-Buenos días. Como ustedes sabrán, el profesor Snape no se encuentra en el mejor estado de salud. –los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón –Por ello, le he pedido colaboración a un antiguo alumno del colegio, que impartirá las clases hasta que esté capacitado para retomarlas. Alumnos, les presento a su profesor suplente de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin: Sirius Black.

-Por Merlín –susurró Marva.

-Vamos, no es tan malo –le respondió el rubio, tomando su mano bajo la mesa.

-Tienes una idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer mi papá con la Copa de las Casas?

-Creí que no te interesaba perder Marva.

-No me importa. Pero....Snape va a volverse loco cuando regrese.

-De eso no hay dudas.

Mientras que, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry no sabía si aplaudir, o llorar. Sirius iba a defender a los Slytherins? O iba a colaborar con la causa del resto del Colegio?

La primer clase que tenía Harry ese día era pociones con Slytherin y no sabía que esperar. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no iban a haber detenciones injustas.

-Buenos días –dijo Sirius cuando la clase estuvo completa –Hoy harán Veritaserum o, mas conocido como "el suero de la verdad". Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Pueden consultarme sus dudas. A trabajar.

-Profesor Black –lo llamó Neville

-Si Neville?

-Eh...bueno, yo...puse una raíz de mas.

-Evanseco –dijo Sirius apuntando con su varita al caldero. –Comienza de nuevo. No te preocupes, es un error común.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y había que admitir que, sin Snape presente, era mas fácil completar una poción sin que explotara. Antes de que todos sus alumnos se retiraran, Sirius llamó a Draco para que se quede después de clases.

-Quería verme, señor?

-Si Draco. Quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de Marva cuando yo no estuve, especialmente esa tarde en Hogsmeade.

-No fue nada, señor.

-Draco...tú sabes dónde te estás metiendo? –preguntó Sirius ganando una mirada confundida –Snape me dijo que no quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre –Draco asintió lentamente –Tu sabes lo que puede hacer Lucius si se entera?

-No me importa, señor. Yo no quiero ser como él. Yo no me arrastro ante nadie. Un verdadero Malfoy no agacha la cabeza ni hace de sirviente a ningún desquiciado.

-Me alegra escucharlo. –dijo Sirius sonriendo –Ahora...cambiemos de tema. Has hablado con mi hija?

-Di...disculpe? –preguntó Draco palideciendo.

-Si has hablado con Marva. Quiero decir, le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?

-Erm...si. Anoche, cuando regresó de sus aposentos, señor.

-Que bien. Y...puedo preguntar cuál fue su respuesta?

-Yo....ella...nosotros...

-Está bien, está bien. Ya comprendí. Cuentan con mi apoyo, Draco.

-Gracias Señor.

-Creo que es hora de ir a almorzar. –dijo Sirius sonriendo ante la repentina "timidez" de un Malfoy.

-Claro. Hasta luego señor.

Harry no había ido a almorzar directamente después de su clase de pociones, pues sentía una molesta picazón en la frente. No quiso preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que se quedó rezagado, con la excusa de hablar con Sirius.

Sabía que tenía que ir en busca de Katie, pero no tenía idea de donde encontrarla. Lo mejor era probar en las habitaciones de las guardianas.

Caminando despacio, conforme la picazón se convertía en punzadas, llegó a la puerta de madera y golpeó, esperando encontrar a alguien del otro lado. Pero nadie le contestó.

Supo entonces que debía haber ido al Gran Salón con los demás, porque seguramente Katie estaba allí. Pero ahora parecía tan lejano. El dolor aumentaba cada vez mas , y ya no pudo caminar.

Entonces se apoyó contra una pared, recargando en ella su frente, con la esperanza de que se le calmara un poco el dolor y poder reanudar su marcha.

No fue consciente de que estaba temblando descontroladamente, o de que su temperatura estaba ascendiendo a un ritmo alarmante. Y tampoco fue consciente de que se desmayó, cayendo al suelo de golpe y sacudiéndose.

Draco estaba a punto de llegar al Gran Salón, cuando sintió el ruido seco de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Agudizó su oído, esperando escuchar algún indicio de que la persona se estaba levantando.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, antes de que el rubio decidiera investigar que era lo que sucedía. Dio una vuelta a la derecha y siguió por el pasillo del que creía había provenido el ruido, cuando vio una figura en el suelo.

Se acercó cauteloso y con la varita lista para atacar o defenderse, pero nunca hubiera pensado que lo que iba a encontrar era a Harry Potter convulsionándose en alguna especie de trance.

Se acercó con cuidado a su némesis y le tocó tentativamente el hombro. Intentó llamarlo, pero el moreno no respondía. Lo sacudió, como último remedio y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera iba a sacar a Potter del estado en que se encontraba.

Draco se debatía entre dejar a Potter en el suelo e ir en búsqueda de alguien, o levantarlo y llevarlo con él a la Enfermería. La segunda opción ganó y, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que Harry levitara frente a él, llevándolo lo más rápido posible a la enfermería.

La puerta de la Enfermería se abrió de par en par, por un empujón del rubio, mientras acercaba a Harry a una cama. Madamme Pomfrey fijó su vista en Harry, ignorando completamente al otro.

-Señor Malfoy, busque a la Guardiana de Gryffindor y dígale que venga inmediatamente.

-Si Señora –dijo Malfoy comenzando a asustarse al ver que la enfermera no podía hacer nada por Potter.

Draco llegó al Gran Salón en record de tiempo. Nunca había estado tan apurado en cumplir con una orden. Si tenía que ser sincero, NUNCA había cu plido una orden que no fuera de su padre o Snape.

Aminorando el paso, para guardar su compostura, se acercó a la mesa de Profesores. Katie hablaba despreocupadamente con su padre, el flamante profesor de Pociones.

-Disculpe la interrupción profesor –dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Sirius –Pero Madame Pomfrey necesita con suma urgencia a su hija.

-Y..para qué Malfoy? –preguntó Katie suponiendo que era alguna estúpida ocurrencia del rubio.

-Porque Potter está sufriendo alguna especie de ataque o algo así.

Katie dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando encontrar a Harry con sus amigos, y poder castigar al rubio por diseminar mentiras sobre otros estudiantes.

Pero cuando se encontró con que Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya estaban allí, sin Harry, se preocupó y salió del Gran Salón con el paso apurado hacia la enfermería. Una vez en el pasillo, se lanzó a correr, sabiendo que tenía que sacar a Harry de la visión lo mas pronto posible.

Draco había quedado de pie junto a Sirius luego de que Katie abandonara el Gran Salón. Los dos en silencio. Sirius demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar y Draco esperando una ¿explicación?

Sirius entonces fijó sus ojos grises en el novio de su hija menor. Y le sonrió amistosamente, sin dejar de mostrar su preocupación.

-Gracias Draco. 20 puntos para Slytherin por ayudar un compañero de otra Casa.

-No hay por que Señor. Pero...mmm..no le diga a los demás que ayudé a Potter. –pidió Draco y se dirigió a su mesa, mientras Sirius abandonaba el Gran Salón.

-Qué sucedió Draco? –preguntó Marva cuando el rubios tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Encontré a Potter en un pasillo.

-Y?

-Estaba temblando, desmayado, sudaba...

-Oh no –susurró Marva.

-Vas a decirme que tiene? –preguntó Draco

-Es...son...no se como explicarlo. Además –Marva observó a su alrededor –Este NO es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Después Draco.

Cuando Katie llegó junto a Harry, se encontraba peor que la vez anterior. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin piedad, mientras su rostro se cubría de sudor frío. Madame Pomfrey le había amarrado las manos y los pies a la cama para que no se lastime. La cicatriz le sangraba y su labio inferior también, a causa de los mordiscos que él mismo se daba.

Katie no pudo evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, sabiendo el dolor que las visiones le causaban a Harry. Cuando se acercaba a él, Sirius entró corriendo y sin aliento.

-Qué sucede Katie?

-Tiene visiones. Escúchame papá. Esta es verdaderamente fea. Por favor, quédate detrás de mí y trata de que no me golpee.

-Katie, qué...?

Pero Sirius nunca terminó su pregunta, porque Katie ya se había acercado a Harry, cubriendo con su mano la cicatriz sangrante. Las sacudidas se trasladaron a Katie, que hacía lo posible por no gritar o perder el conocimiento.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero sólo fueron unos segundos, Katie salió despedida directamente a los brazos de su padre. Sirius tomó en sus brazos a su inconsciente y temblorosa hija mayor y la recostó en su cama.

Madame Pomfrey arribó en ese momento, seguida por un Albus Dumbledore extremadamente preocupado. Sirius puso escuchar las quejas de Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Marva en la puerta de la enfermería.

Dumbledore observó en silencio junto a Sirius, mientras Madamme Pomfrey le proporcionaba pociones revitalizantes a Harry, que había perdido demasiada energía en el intercambio. Luego fue Katie la que recibió las atenciones de la medibruja.

Cuando Katie ya dormía plácidamente en un sueño inducido, Harry despertó. Abrió los ojos confundido. La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle y todo su cuerpo le pesaba como si hubiera corrido un día entero.

No tardó mucho en reconocer una figura borrosa hablando con otra en susurros. Sirius y Dumbledore. Por el aroma, tan extrañamente familiar, dedujo que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Se concentró para buscar en su mente el motivo de su estadía en, lo que se podría llamar, su "segunda cama". Y recordó el dolor de su cicatriz, el sudor frío que se expandía por su cuerpo, el momentáneo alivio al apoyar la frente contra la pared, y...nada mas. A partir de ahí, todo era un gran blanco.

-Veo que ya has despertado. –escuchó las voz de Dumbledore.

-Toma tus lentes querido –dijo Madamme Pomfrey entregándoselos.

-Qué sucedió?

-Nada de que preocuparse Harry –dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarlo –Sólo te desmayaste en un pasillo y el señor Malfoy te trajo a la enfermería.

-MALFOY?!?!?

-Si Harry. –confirmó Sirius -Draco fue quien te encontró.

-Y ustedes le creyeron? Seguramente me atacó por la espalda y después me trajo para que no sospechen de él.

-No seas injusto, quieres? –pidió Sirius –Y te aseguro que no tuvo tiempo de atacarte porque había estado conmigo hasta pocos minutos antes de que te encuentre.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo Harry. Necesitas descansar ahora. Y, yo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos. Así que, si me disculpan, me retiro –dijo Dumbledore que, antes de salir de la Enfermería le susurró algo al oído de la enfermera.

-Sirius –dijo Harry seriamente cuando Dumbledore se fue –No me desmayé, cierto? Dime la verdad. Fue otra conexión?

-No se lo que fue Harry, pero sí te digo que nunca me había asustado tanto en mi vida.

-Y Katie? –preguntó Harry recordando que ella era la que recibía la peor parte.

-Duerme. Le dieron una poción para dormir sin sueños.

-Qué tan fea fue?

-No se. Pero definitivamente no es algo que quiera volver a presenciar. –dijo Sirius mirando hacia los doseles tras los cuales se encontraba su hija mayor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Harry sabía que la conexión había sido mas fuerte o mas larga que la anterior, pues se sentía el doble de cansado, aún con las pociones de Madamme Pomfrey.

Y Sirius pensaba en lo ocurrido. "Tiene visiones", le había dicho Katie. Pero él suponía que Harry ya sabía manejar la Occulmencia. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Y por qué Dumbledore le había mentido deliberadamente?

-Harry, tu sabes qué es lo que sucedió? –preguntó Sirius rompiendo el silencio.

-Si. Yo...mi conexión con Voldemort aún existe. Y, a pesar de tener mi mente cerrada para él, cuando tiene alguna emoción fuerte, me llega en forma de visión.

-Y qué fue lo que viste? –lo interrumpió Sirius.

-No veo nada Sirius. Al tener la mente cerrada no veo nada. Katie me dijo que se abre una conexión y es como si las dos mentes se juntaran, o algo así.

-Y ella que tiene que ver?

-No lo sé. –dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza –Sólo sé que ella puede hacer que el dolor se vaya y .... bueno, ella recibe algunos fragmentos de lo que sucede con Voldemort.

-Por Merlín –susurró Sirius.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Katie se desmayó en la Enfermería. Sirius tuvo que tranquilizar a Marva diciéndole que ella estaba bien, aunque ella no le creyó absolutamente nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que Katie hacía.

De todos modos, comprendía los motivos de su padre para "mentirle". Seguramente, ni siquiera él sabía exactamente del "don" que poseía su hermana.

Ella lo había descubierto a la edad de 6 años. Llegaba de la escuela muggle, cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre desde una habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su madre sufriendo alguna especie de espasmos, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Intentó acercarse a la cama, pero Katie se lo prohibió.

Luego observó como su hermana mayor le quitaba la camisa a su madre y colocaba su mano sobre una cicatriz que tenía bajo las costillas.

Poco a poco los temblores iban pasando y su madre quedó sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras Katie se secaba el sudor en su frente y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que Marva seguía siendo espectadora de ese atípico escenario.

Cuando al fin levantó la vista, Katie se quedó estática, sin saber como abordar a su hermana. La hora de la verdad había llegado. En realidad, la hora de la "cuasi-verdad".

Katie había llevado a Marva a la sala de la casa, y le había explicado que su madre sufría esos dolores porque los recuerdos la abrumaban y que ella la "ayudaba" a salir de ellos.

Marva había intentado saber cuales eran esos recuerdos, pero el rostro de Katie se endureció y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de su hermana. Porque ya no era la tierna compañera a la que estaba acostumbrada, sino una desconocida que ni siquira parecía tener 9 años.

La había mirado a los ojos y le había pedido no hablar de eso con nadie, incluso su propia madre. Pero sobre todo, le había prohibido preguntar sobre esos recuerdos, diciendo que causaban muchísimo daño a su progenitora.

Luego había vuelto a su expresión infantil y le había dicho que ella había aprendido a "curar" a su madre y que, mientras ella estuviera cerca, no había de que preocuparse.

Pero Marva supo años después que su hermana le había ocultado la verdad. Los recuerdos se habían hecho mucho mas frecuentes. Al punto de que Katie no vivía en el Colegio, sino que cada día se trasladaba a sus clases mediante traslador y volvía por la noche. Y su madre quedaba durante los días con una medibrija.

Cuando Marva tuvo 13 años, su madre prácticamente pasaba sus días en su habitación, sumida en el mas profundo silencio y en sus pensamientos. Casi no hablaba con ellas y Katie le había explicado que ya no había cura posible. Su madre iba a continuar así hasta que su mente ya no resistiera y decidiera dejar el mundo terrenal.

Así fue cuando, a la edad de 14 años, perdió a su madre. Recordaba el rostro del Director del Colegio cuando entró a la clase de Transformaciones y le informó que debía dirigirse con urgencia a su hogar.

El mismo Director fue quien la acompañó. Y cuando llegó, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de su madre, donde se encontró con la peor de las situaciones.

Su madre en la cama, convulsionándose, mientras la medibruja la sostenía, y un extraño sujeto vestido con túnicas del Ministerio de la Magia Español intentaba ubicar a Katie.

Su hermana llegó media hora después, aún vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch de su colegio. Ella había estado entrenando en Alemania, en un colegio de magos, contra el que solían jugar partidos amistosos. Justamente ese fin de semana, iban a jugar y todos los alumnos de Katica se iban a trasladar hacia allí para verlo.

El miembro del Ministerio se había comunicado con el Director del Colegio alemán, y después del algunos momentos, éste se había dirigido al campo de Quidditch para solicitar la presencia de Katie.

Ni bien bajó de la escoba, le informaron lo sucedido y ella no perdió un minuto en vestirse siquiera. Tomó su traslador de emergencia y llegó directamente a la habitación de su madre.

Sin preocuparse por la presencia de testigos, había despojado a su madre de su camisón con un movimiento de su varita, y se había concentrado en la cicatriz de su torso. Cicatriz que ya no era tal, sino que era una herida abierta y sangrante.

El Director de su colegio había intentado sacar a Marva de la habitación, pero ella se había empacado y no se quería mover de allí.

Durante media hora Katie puso todo su esfuerzo en curar a su madre, pero nada de lo que hizo rindió sus frutos y ella murió en sus manos.

Katie nunca se perdonó haber ido a Alemania a jugar al Quidditch. En su interior estaba convencida de que, de haber llegado antes, su madre se habría salvado. Y nadie pudo persuadirla de lo contrario, ni siquiera cuando el Director del Hospital Mágico de Madrid la había citado para decirle que no era así.

Por eso fue que Katie nunca mas volvió a jugar al Quidditch mas que en partidos improvisados entre amigos. La culpa que sentía era demasiado pesada. Y, si bien, ella siempre había sido la que llevaba las riendas de la casa (por la enfermedad de su madre), cuando su madre murió se volvió mas que protectora con su hermana.

-MARVA! –un grito la sacó de sus recuerdos. Sólo en ese momento se percató de que las lágrimas caían por su rostro y de que Draco estaba junto a ella observándola preocupado.

-Lo...lo siento. –dijo Marva sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Qué me decías Draco?

-Estaba preguntándote, hace quince minutos, que te sucede.

-Estaba pensando...recordando. –respondió ella mirando a la nada.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-No quiero que Harry muera –susurró Marva ausentemente. –No quiero que él muera también.

-Pero Potter no va a morir. Ya escuchaste a tu padre. Él dijo que fue sólo un... desmayo.

-Draco tú lo viste. "Eso" no fue un desmayo. Fue mucho mas. Eso fue lo que mató a mi mamá.

Todo el lunes Harry estuvo en la enfermería, y Sirius no se separó de él en ningún momento. Katie estaba en una cama junto a él, las dos separadas del resto con un biombo.

Dumbledore pudo convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que no había motivos para que el moreno pase la noche bajo sus cuidados, pues ya estaba completamente recuperado.

A la noche llegó a su sala común, donde Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo esperaban ansiosos.

Harry se apresuró a abrazar a Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto a ella en un sillón frente al fuego. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo propio frente a él.

-Qué sucedió Harry? –preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio.

-Nada. Lo mismo que la otra vez. Fue... fue mas poderosa, pero aún no pude ver lo que sucedía.

-Pero Katie sí –dijo Hermione poniendo en funcionamiento su cerebro.

-Si. Pero aún duerme. No tenemos idea que fue lo que sucedió. Y no es como si vayan a decírmelo de todos modos...

-Sabes que Dumbledore sólo lo hace por protegerte Harry –dijo Hermione sabiendo que la falta de información molestaba a su amigo.

-Si –dijo Harry furioso –Pero siempre le sale bastante mal.

-Tranquilo Harry –le susurró Ginny al oído –tu estás bien, y Katie también va a estarlo. Dumbledore dijo que mañana por la mañana ya podrá dejar la Enfermería.

-Eso espero.

-Todo va a estar bien –intentó asegurarle Ginny antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	23. Capitulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 23. **

****

Los dos días siguientes fueron de lo mas extraños. Marva había intentado hablar con Katie y sonsacarle algo de información, pero su hermana sólo la observaba furiosa y la dejaba diciéndole que no era de su incumbencia.

Harry hacía esfuerzos por recordad su visión, pero nada de lo que hacía lo ayudaba.

Sirius les había dicho que Katie se había negado a hablar y que, ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía lo que había sucedido.

Las clases con Leyton y Grisselle continuaban todos los días, como de costumbre. Y ahora se encaminaba hacia la de la mujer. Sirius no había tenido tiempo para presenciarlas como quería, pero ya lo haría.

Al ingresar a su "salón de clases", la rubia estaba pensativa observando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. No necesitó voltear para saber que su alumno estaba presente y habló al sentir su presencia.

-Katie sólo hace lo que cree que es mejor para todos Harry. No debes preocuparte todavía.

-Tu sabes que sucede? Tu sabes lo que vio? –preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

-No. No aún. No quiere decírmelo. Pero la conozco demasiado.

-Qué quieres decir con que no debo preocuparme todavía entonces?

-Katie va a c u mplir con su destino.

-Qué destino? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde.

-Por favor Grisselle, dime que sucede.

-No puedo Harry. Me gustaría, pero estaría rompiendo con mi promesa y perdería la confianza de mi amiga.

-PERO ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE SUS SECRETOS NO HACEN MAS QUE CAUSAR DAÑO? POR QUE DEMONIOS NADIE CONFÍA EN MI?

-Confiaría en ti con mi vida Harry –dijo Grisselle girando hacia él. -Pero es algo de Katie, no mío.

-Pero es que....

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, golpeando contra la pared. Leyton interrumpió en la sala, jadeando y con el cabello desordenado.

Harry nunca lo había visto así y supo en ese instante que algo estaba mal. Sus ojos demostraban una enorme tristeza y furia, furia incontenible.

-Se fue –dijo con voz áspera –Katie se fue.

Grisselle sólo cerró sus ojos, y debajo de sus pestañas, comenzaron a caer silenciosas lágrimas. Harry se quedó de pie sin comprender a donde había ido Katie, pero pronto lo sabría.

Leyton se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y flexionando las rodillas. Pero Grisselle no se movió de su lugar.

Harry observó a los dos hermanos, ambos lucían pensativos, furiosos, tremendamente tristes y derrotados.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Grisselle se acercó a Harry. Intentó sonreír, pero falló descomunalmente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu Sala Común, Harry.

-NO! –exclamó el moreno –QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE Y A DONDE FUE KATIE!!

-Harry, por favor. –pidió Grisselle nuevamente, observando directamente a su hermano.

-NO ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO ME DIGAN DONDE ESTÁ KATIE!

-QUIERES SABER DONDE ESTA? DE VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO? –le preguntó Leyton completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-LEYTON! –lo reprendió Grisselle con una mirada que no dejaba dudas de que si no guardaba silencio iba a tener problemas. –No hay tiempo para esto. Hay que hablar con Dumbledore.

Los dos profesores extra curriculares de Harry dejaron la Sala de Requerimientos inmediatamente, sin darle una mísera pista a Harry.

Después de quedarse solo con su impotencia, decidió que ya era hora de que lo trataran como adulto y encarar a Dumbledore.

Caminó a paso rápido, casi corrió, hasta la Gárgola detrás de la cual se encontraba el despacho del Director. Recitó una y otra vez todas los dulces que conocía del mundo mágico y muggle, pero ninguno funcionó.

Después de media hora de intentos infructuosos, ya estaba listo para volver mas frustrado que nunca a la Torre de Gryffindor. Justo en ese momento, Marva y Malfoy aparecieron en su campo de visión.

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue de asesinar a Malfoy por estar molestándola, pero cuando los observó bien, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy a gusto uno con el otro. Demasiado a gusto tal vez.

Caminaban muy juntos y parecía que llevaban las manos tomadas. Pero eso no era posible, porque Marva no tenía nada con Malfoy. Aunque ella se reía de algo que él le estaba diciendo y...

La gota que colmó el vaso fue que Malfoy acercó su rostro al de Marva y le susurró algo al oído. Ella se ruborizo profundamente, mientras él le besaba la mejilla.

-MALFOY! –Harry ya había encontrado alguien en quien descargar su frustración.

-Qué quieres Potter? –preguntó el rubio tomando a Marva de la cintura.

-QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

-No veo que se esté quejando.

-Marva....

-Harry, lo siento. –dijo ella avergonzada y mirando al suelo –Yo.. yo no sabía como decírtelo y..

-DECIRME QUE?

-Que es mi NOVIA, Potter.

-No. Eso no es verdad. –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Marva, esperando que lo desmienta.

-Harry...yo....

-VOY A MATARTE MALFOY! ESTA VEZ VOY A MATARTE!

Harry no recordó o no le importó ser un mago. Se lanzó hacia Malfoy con la única intención de hacerle todo el daño posible.

Estaba tan ensimismado golpeando al rubio, que no escuchó los gritos de Marva para que se detenga, ni la gárgola abrirse, ni a Sirius, Grisselle, Leyton y Dumbledore bajar las escaleras para descubrir la fuente del ruido.

Los cuatro nuevos testigos, se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena frente a ellos. Harry le estaba dando la paliza del siglo a Malfoy. Y, aunque el rubio intentaba defenderse, era evidente que no había nacido para luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-HARRY POTTER! –le gritó Sirius furioso –SUELTA A DRACO EN ESTE MOMENTO.

-NO! –dijo Harry presionando su brazo sobre el cuello del rubio –ESTA ESCORIA SE MERECE QUE....

PUM!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry se encontró cayendo contra una pared y dándose un brutal golpe en la espalda. Marva lo observaba furiosa con la varita levantada.

-Nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo así, Harry –dijo Marva acercándose a Draco –Estás bien?

-Voy a matarlo –murmuró Draco.

-No, no lo harás. –Marva sonrió al ver que el rubio seguía manteniendo el mismo carácter de siempre.

-Que no se me acerque entonces.

-Marva –los interrumpió Sirius –Acompaña a Draco a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien señor. No creo que sea necesario.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore esta vez –Vaya a la Enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le dará algo para evitar los moretones.

-Vamos Draco. –dijo Marva fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Harry empeoró notablemente. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Katie desapareció. Cuatro días en los que Marva no le dirigió la mirada. Cuatro días en los que Ginny y Hermine le recitaban una y otra vez un "discurso" sobre lo mal que se había portado.

Durante las comidas, Harry observaba a Draco y Marva. Desde que él se había enterado de su relación, ellos se mostraron juntos libremente y Malfoy siempre estaba junto a ella intentando que ella siguiera adelante a pesar de la repentina partida de su hermana.

Sirius tampoco estaba bien. Se había enojado con él por los golpes que le había dado a Draco, pero también estaba perdido. No había quien logre que sonriera desde que Katie se marchó.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Leyton y Grisselle. Ambos habían suspendido sus clases y estaban ideando un plan de búsqueda. Charlie Weasley fue uno de los primeros en unirse a los dos medio veelas en la planificación.

Por mas que todos lo negaban, Harry no podía quitarse de su cabeza que Katie se había ido por la visión que había sufrido días atrás. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y recordar que demonios estaba sucediendo con Voldemort ese día.

Pero intentaba e intentaba y nunca llegaba a ningún lado. No había manera de recordar la visión. Lo único que le parecía sentir es que Voldemort estaba ansioso por algo, pero nada mas allá de eso.

-Harry –lo llamó Grisselle mientras caminaba por un pasillo –Por qué no hablas con Marva?

-Ni siquiera me mira, menos va a querer hablar conmigo –dijo Harry derrotado.

-La conozco. Tienes que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón. Dile como te sentías en ese momento, y dile que fue una manera de descargar tu frustración.

-Pero es que no me gusta que esté con ella. Malfoy es...

-Draco es un buen chico. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero él la quiere.

-No lo sé. –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –No se si creerle.

-Harry –Grisselle lo tomó por los hombros –Créeme cuando te digo que Draco merece una oportunidad. Piensa que él vivió toda su vida rodeado de odio y rencor.

-Yo también. Mi tía....

-Lo sé –dijo Grisselle –Pero lo que debes comprender es que no todas las personas reaccionan de la misma manera. Draco creció escuchando a su padre, diciéndole que debía odiar a determinados magos, sólo por no tener sangre pura. Y se está enfrentando a todo eso, se está poniendo en contra de su padre porque se enamoró de Marva. Y creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.

-Pero...

-Tu crees que Sirius se quedaría tranquilo si no estuviese seguro de que Draco no quiere hacerle daño a Marva?

-No. –susurró Harry.

-Bueno, entonces quiero que me prometas que vas a hablar con ella. Quiero que me prometas que vas a darle una oportunidad.

-Es que Malfoy es...

-No te pido que sean amigos, sólo que no sigas con esta actitud, porque Marva y tu se necesitan.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Al otro día, Harry se acercó a Sirius después de la clase de Pociones. Era impresionante lo que había cambiado su padrino en tan poco tiempo.

Desde que regresó de donde fuera que Voldemort lo tenía, se mostraba maduro y responsable, aún manteniendo su humor agradable y su cordialidad.

Pero ahora, después de la partida de Katie, Sirius era una persona completamente diferente. Nunca reía, no tenía ánimos para nada y se la pasaba planeando como recuperar a su hija.

-Sirius –Harry tuvo que llamar su atención porque el mayor no había notado su presencia.

-Harry! Disculpa... estaba pensando en... no importa. Dime.

-Yo... necesito hablar con Marva y ella... digamos que está enojada conmigo. –Sirius asintió –Podrías... uhm... decirle que vaya a tu habitación esta noche después de la cena?

-Claro. Sólo si me aseguras que no van a pelear.

-No, no. Nada de eso –dijo Harry levantando las manos.

-Ok. Algo mas?

-Si. Em... Cómo estás?

-Bien. –respondió Sirius intentando sonreír –Preocupado, pero bien.

-Sirius no...

-Marva y tu me necesitan bien –afirmó Sirius sin hacer caso a la interrupción de su ahijado –Estoy bien.

-Bueno, yo... me voy. Nos vemos luego.

-Ok.

Harry dejó el salón de Pociones mas inquieto que antes e hizo una nota mental para hablar con Remus Lupin. Alguien tenía que ayudar a Sirius, sabía que estaba mucho peor de lo que demostraba.

Ron y Hermione regresaban de una reunión de Prefectos, caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que los veían crecer cada día, cuando vieron la figura de un hombre con cabello rojo, tan rojo como el fuego.

-Charlie! –lo llamó Ron, antes de que su hermano siguiera su camino.

El muchacho giró para ver a su hermano a la cara. Ron no pudo evitar que un extraño sonido de sorpresa abandonara su garganta cuando vio el estado de su hermano.

Sus ojos habían perdido toda chispa de vida y, debajo de ellos, dos sombras oscuras. Parecía que no había dormido en años.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No. Hasta que no encuentre a Katie no voy a estarlo.

-Claro. –respondió Hermione.

-Saben algo? –se interesó Ron.

-Nada. Es como... como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Va a regresar hermano –dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda.

-No lo se. Es... demasiado extraña la forma en que se fue y...

-Y?

-Y Krum no está en ningún lado tampoco.

-Estás pretendiendo decir que se fue con Viktor? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Definitivamente había algo raro en todo eso.

-No se que pensar Hermione. Ya no lo sé. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo encontrarme con Tonks en Hogsmeade.

-Seguro. Adiós. –se despidió Ron.

-Adiós. Cuídense.

-Charlie? Todo se va a solucionar.

Después de la cena, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de su padrino. Tenía que hablar con Marva, tal como le había prometido a Grisselle. Su padrino le abrió la puerta y le sonrió amigablemente, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo posible para tolerar la situación.

Cuando Harry ingresó en la habitación, tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para no lanzarse sobre Malfoy, que estaba allí con Marva. El rubio solo lo miró altaneramente y regresó su atención a su novia.

-Draco –dijo Sirius desde la puerta. –Por qué no vienes conmigo? Creo que ellos dos tienen algunas cosas de que hablar.

-Yo... –Draco observó a Marva, que asintió como respuesta y se puso de pie. Al pasar junto a Harry le dijo al oído –Si derrama una lágrima por tu culpa, te mato. –Y se fue.

-Qué quieres? –preguntó Marva sin mirarlo.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas –la voz de Harry sonó extrañamente gruesa –Sé que no me comporté bien contigo. Si sirve de algo, acababa de enterarme que Katie se había ido, y nadie me decía nada... Lo siento.

-No sólo a mi tienes que pedirme disulpas. –dijo Marva levantando la vista –Draco no se merecía los golpes.

-Lo sé. Pero es que es...

-Mi novio, Harry –lo interrumpió Marva –Y te aseguro que hice lo que pude para evitarlo, pero ya no pude.

-Te trata bien?

-Claro que si –Marva no sabía si sentirse ofendida por la pregunta o feliz porque Harry comenzaba a aceptarlo –Y, aunque te cueste creerlo, me quiere.

-Supongo que tendré que disculparme con él. Pero no me pidas que sea su amigo.

-Nunca lo haría –dijo Marva sonriendo antes de abrazarlo –Gracias Harry.

Con los problemas arregados o, al menos, parte de ellos, Marva y Harry se pusieron al corriente de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Una hora después, Srius y Draco regresaban a la habitación.

-Todo solucionado? –preguntó Sirius al abrir la puerta.

-Si. –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. –Me voy a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Harry. –dijo Marva desde el sofá.

-Malfoy, siento haberte golpeado. –el rubio sólo asintió –Y... no voy a volver a entrometerme entre ustedes, pero... si la lastimas, será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

-No lo haré –dijo Draco sentándose junto a Marva.

-Ven Harry, te acompaño a la Torre. –dijo Sirius –No es hora para que deambules por los pasillos sin compañía.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	24. Capitulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 24. **

****

Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, Katie no aparecía, pero ahora todos estaban unidos. Sirius seguía casi sin dormir y, aunque ponía todo su empeño en las clases de Pociones, Harry notaba que era todo una fachada y si su hija mayor no volvía pronto se iba a derrumbar.

Por suerte para todos, el receso de Navidad llegó y la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaron el colegio para pasar esas fechas tan especiales junto a sus familias.

La comunidad mágica estaba en peligro, Voldemort no se había presentado personalmente en los ataques, pero los mortíf4gos solían mostrarse cada tanto, atemorizando a magos y brujas de todas las edades.

Por eso fue que la mayoría de los padres deseaba que sus hijos regresen. Nunca se sabía cuando podía culminar la vida de las personas queridas y lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo.

Hogwarts se había quedado casi desierto. Sólo los profesores, el Director y algunos alumnos eran sus habitantes, y el ambiente era silencioso y demasiado tranquilo.

La segunda mañana de las vacaciones, Dumbledore estaba junto a Sirius en su despacho, intentando animar al menor.

-Volverá Sirius, lo sé.

-No estoy tan seguro Albus. –dijo el animago mostrando su preocupación –Qué tal si le sucedió algo? Si la atraparon los mortíof4gos?

-Katie es una bruja muy capaz e inteligente. Dudo que se deje atrapar fácilmente.

-Es que aún no entiendo sus motivos para irse de esa forma. Estábamos juntos de vuelta Albus, y ella se fue...

-Comprendo tu preocupación pero...

Fawkes comenzó a agitar sus alas, mientras abría su pico llamando la atención de ambos magos. El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore regresó y se acercó a una ventana.

El anciano agitó una de sus manos y la ventana por la que estaba mirando se abrió, permitiéndole la salida al fénix, que se hallaba ansioso por abandonar el lugar. Sin perder un minuto mas, le señaló a Sirius que lo siguiera.

Sirius no comprendía que sucedía, pero fuera lo que sea, era importante. Mientras sacaba sus propias y equivocadas conclusiones, siguió al viejo mago escaleras abajo y por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo.

Entonces se detuvo en seco al ver la escena frente a él. Dos bultos enrollados en el césped, uno sobre el otro, en un enredo de piernas y brazos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero al acercarse a la pareja, fue aún mas su impresión.

Katie y Severus. Ambos sobre una gran mancha de sangre. No sabía cual de los dos estaba mas herido, pero sí podía decir que uno había sido al apoyo del otro y viceversa. Evidentemente, una vez dentro de las protecciones de Hogwarts, se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por la inconsciencia.

Fawkes se apoyó en el suelo junto a ellos y dejó salir una hermosa melodía, reconfortante y llena de vida. Y Sirius salió de su impresión y cargó a su hija en sus brazos, mientras Dumbledore hacía aparecer una camilla y colocaba a Severus sobre ella.

No le importaba que su túnica se llene de sangre, o que sus piernas le reclamaran por el largo camino que estaba recorriendo con un peso extra, lo único que necesitaba, era llegar a la Enfermería para que Madamme Pomfrey examinara a su hija.

-Tranquila hija –murmuraba sin cesar –Vas a estar bien. Ahora te van a curar y nunca mas te dejaré ir lejos mío. Ya casi llegamos Katie, aguanta un poco mas.

-Papá? –murmuró ella delirando de fiebre.

-Si hija, soy yo. Ya estás a salvo.

En ese momento Sirius la depositó en una de la camas de la Enfermería, mientras una preocupada Madamme Pomfrey se acercaba casi corriendo a atenderla. Dumbledore llegó muy poco tiempo después y colocó a Severus en la cama mas próxima a la de Katie.

-Albus! Por Merlín! –exclamó la enfermera al ver el estado de sus dos pacientes -Qué les sucedió?

-No lo sé Popy, no lo sé.

-Necesito privacidad para poder trabajar!

-Claro Poppy –dijo el Director alejándose de las camas.

-Tu también Sirius!

-No, no puedo dejarla.

-SIRIUS POR FAVOR!

Dumbledore tomó acción cuando vió que Madamme Pomfrey gritaba, cosa muy inusual en ella, y tomó al animago de un brazo, para abandonar juntos el recinto.

Sirius se dejó arrastrar fuera de la Enfermería por Dumbledore, aunque lo único que deseaba era estar allí dentro, con su hija.

-Por qué a ella Albus? –preguntó completamente abatido –Es una niña. Es sólo una niña.....

-Sirius –dijo el anciano llamando su atención –Comprendo tu preocupación, pero Katie es una adulta ahora, y ella decidió irse.

-NO! Ella es una niña! Es MI niña!

-Sirius?

El aludido volteó hacia la nueva voz, para encontrarse con su ahijado. Harry observó el rostro sufrido de su padrino, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos y temió lo peor.

Tentativamente, Harry se acercó a él como si temiese que el animago huyera del lugar. Pero Sirius no se fue, sino que dejó que Harry se acerque y que lo abrace. El mayor de los dos no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuando fue que Harry había crecido y madurado tanto.

-Sirius... qué sucedió?

-Katie –fue lo único que dijo el mayor.

-Regresó? –preguntó Harry apartando a su padrino lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no respondió –Está bien, verdad?

-No. No está bien. Nada está bien.

-Sirius, debes tranquilizarte –aconsejó Dumbledore apoyando una mano en su hombro y luego se dirigió a Harry –Katie y Severus han vuelto hace tan solo unos momentos, pero no se encuentran en buen estado de salud. Por qué no vas a buscar a Marva?

-Claro. -Dijo Harry preocupado.

Madamme Pomfrey se movía sin parar de una cama a la otra, suministrando pociones y haciendo algunos hechizos, pero la vida de sus dos pacientes prendía de un hilo.

Luego de rápidas pruebas, supo que Katie tenía varios huesos fracturados, cortes mágicos, casi imposibles de cerrar, y fiebre. La chica deliraba en su estado y, por los temblores y sacudidas de su cuerpo, no era nada agradable.

Severus no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su cuerpo había sido mancillado, padecía de severas quemaduras, cortes y golpes. Estaba débil por la utilización de numerosos Cruciatus sobre él y había muy pocas posibilidades de salvarlo.

Su tarea se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Grisselle. Madamme Pomfrey sabía de los poderes de la rubia, pero no tenía ningún interés en dejarla actuar. Podía ser muy poderosa, pero la estrecha relación que mantenía con Katie podía jugarle en contra.

-Señorita Cytril, por favor retírese.

-No. –dijo Grisselle aproximándose a las camas.

-Grisselle, soy perfectamente capaz de curar a Katie. Ahora, por favor...

-Pero no es capaz de salvar a Snape y las dos lo sabemos. –dijo Grisselle con tanta decisión que Poppy no pudo hacer mas que asentir –Encárguese de mi amiga, que yo voy a salvar a este murciélago grasiento.

-Grisselle! –exclamó Poppy.

-Es sólo un apodo cariñoso –dijo Grisselle sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras Poppy trabajaba sobre Katie, la medio-veela colocó sus manos a centímetros del cuerpo de su ex-profesor. Juntando toda su energía interior, y focalizándola en sus manos, Giselle comenzó a hacer un antiguo ritual que aprendió durante uno de sus viajes.

Dentro de su mente podía ver el cuerpo atormentado de Snape, y se encargó de curar primero las partes mas graves. Su corazón casi no latía y eso debía cambiar inmediatamente.

Podía ver el órgano vital moviéndose cada vez mas despacio y utilizó la mayoría de sus fuerzas para aumentar su ritmo.

Cuando ya se aseguró que no dejara de latir, se enfocó en los pulmones, dañados por las costillas rotas que los atravesaban.

Nunca en su vida había curado a alguien tan herido como Snape, pero tenía que lograrlo. No iba a permitir que el mago muriese, no todavía.

Una hora había estado drenando energía al cuerpo que descansaba incómodamente en la cama. Una hora del mas estresante trabajo que jamás había hecho. Una hora que, cuando culminó, la dejó al borde de la inconsciencia.

Leyton estaba fuera de la enfermería con Dumbledore, Sirius, Marva, Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando sintió un tirón en su pecho.

Sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba, ignoró las llamadas de Dumbledore e ingresó a la enfermería, justo a tiempo para evitar que su hermana colapsara sobre el cuerpo de Snape.

Maldiciendo en murmullos, la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama mas cercana. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba era descansar, y sabía el motivo por el que estaba en ese estado.

Su hermana era tan testaruda como él, o mas. Y no había permitido que la ayudara. Miles de veces, en el pasado, no comprendía el porque de las acciones de Grisselle; pero esta vez era diferente. Él lo sabía, sabía todo de su hermana por el vínculo que los unía.

Desde la silla junto a la cama de Grisselle, pudo ver como Madamme Pomfrey terminaba de curar a Katie y como Snape se removía en sueños. Una agradable sensación de calidez lo rodeó, al ver a Katie tragar por si sola la poción que la enfermera había colocado cerca de su boca.

Justo después, la mujer llegó hasta la puerta, para permitir el ingreso de quienes esperaban afuera.

Cuando Katie abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande para poder soportarlo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y aún recordaba los sucesos de los últimos días, mandándole escalofríos a su espina.

Sabiendo que su padre estaba allí y él necesitaba comprobar y ver que estaba bien, se forzó a abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista.

-Pa... Papá.

-Katie, mi pequeña... Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiera caído de la escoba desde 50 metros de altura y a 200 kilómetros por hora. Pero no es tan grave.

-Qué te sucedió hija?

-Después –susurró Katie –Por favor.

-Como quieras, pero prométeme que vas a decírmelo y que no vas a irte así nuevamente.

-Te lo prometo. –dijo Katie sonriendo –Y Severus?

-Está bien. Grisselle lo curó y ahora están esperando que se despierte.

-Grisselle? –preguntó Katie sonriendo –Ya sabía yo... Dónde está Vik?

-Vik? –sirius estaba desconcertado.

-Si, Viktor Krum. Dónde está?

-No lo sé hija, por qué me lo preguntas?

-Él... él... venía tras nosotros. –Katie cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro. Si Viktor no estaba en la enfermería era porque estaba... –NO! Vik no puede estar muerto! NO!

-Sh... tranquila hija. –susurró Sirius abrazándola ofreciéndole consuelo -Voy a enviar a alguien a buscarlo a ver si está en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Por favor... –pidió Katie.

-Leyton! –llamó Sirius –Podrías hacerme el favor de buscar a Viktor Krum?

-Seguro, seguro.

El rubio abandonó la enfermería y pidió ayuda a los chicos que aguardaban para entrar. Hermione, Ron y Harry lo siguieron sin dudarlo, pero Marva y Draco se quedaron.

-Marva... no vas a entrar a verla? –preguntó Draco acariciándole tiernamente el cabello.

-No lo sé. No me gustaría verla herida y...

-Mírame –pidió Draco suavemente –Tu hermana no va a morir. Me escuchaste?

-Si, pero...

-Lo mejor va a ser entrar y que lo veas por ti misma.

-Me acompañas?

-No lo sé... Tu hermana no está muy contenta conmigo.

-Por favor Draco. –suplicó Marva haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien. De todas formas habrá que ver como está Snape, verdad?

Leyton abandonó el castillo con rapidez, seguido por el Trío Dorado. No les había dicho a quien debían buscar, pues lo mas probable era que ni siquiera lo encontraran.

Los tres chicos mantenían los ojos abiertos y sus varitas listas para atacar a quien fuera que se presentara frente a ellos. No conocían la identidad de la persona que buscaban pero, por el rostro de Leyton, era importante encontrarla.

-Ron: tu ven conmigo –dijo Leyton al pisar el césped congelado –Hermione y Harry: ustedes vaya a buscar en los alrededores del lago. Si encuentran algo, saquen chispas azules de sus varitas. Si, por cualquier motivo, se ven en peligro, chispas rojas.

-Bien –dijo Hermione tomando de un brazo a Harry y corriendo hacia el lugar que el rubio les había indicado.

Ambos buscaban con ahínco, pero sin separarse el uno del otro. Cuando pasaron quince minutos y no encontraban nada, Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Y la culpa comenzó a inundar su corazón, ya que quien fuera que estuviera herido, era porque Voldemort había estado haciendo de las suyas.

Ron observó como su novia y su mejor amigo se alejaban de ellos y fijó su vista en Leyton, esperando mas instrucciones. Pero cuando lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo y lo único coherente que pudo pensar era que debía salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.

Leyton observó el rostro temeroso de Ron y comprendió que debería haberle dicho sus planes primero. Se acercó con cuidado al pelirrojo, pero al ver que a cada paso que avanzaba, el chico retrocedía uno, decidió hablarle.

-Ron, tranquilízate. –dijo con voz demasiado gruesa y áspera.

-Qué... qué eres? –tartamudeó Weasley.

-Mi madre era una veela, por lo que yo soy medio-veela. No voy a hacerte daño.

-Pe.. Pero sólo se transforman cuando están celosas.

-No. Al ser medio-veela, tengo mas poder sobre mis atributos. –explicó Leyton –Y de esta forma es mas fácil reconocer olores y fragancias. Es más fácil para la búsqueda. Pero si te incomoda, puedes ir con Harry y Hermione.

-No, no. Está bien. Yo... sólo....

-Lo sé. Tranquilo.

El espectacular rubio tenía sus ojos de un violeta muy antinatural, pero eran los ojos mas hermosos del mundo en ese momento. Su cabello brillaba tanto como el sol y su piel resplandecía, dándole un aspecto imposible de resistir para cualquier mujer.

Y hubiera sido casi gracioso (pensó Ron) estar a solas con un medio-veela completamente transformado, si no fuera por la expresión de seriedad en el rostro del rubio.

Unas vez aclarada su herencia con Ron, Leyton se concentró en reconocer cualquier fragancia ajena al Bosque Prohibido. Todo lo que necesitaba era algún olor extraño que le diera una pista sobre donde encontrar a Krum.

Su vista también mejoraba con las transformaciones voluntarias, ya que podía dirigirla a donde necesitara y ver mucho mas que siendo un simple mago.

Pero nada. Nada le indicaba donde podía estar Krum y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, porque había mandado a Harry y Hermione hacia el lago, suponiendo que el búlgaro no se encontraría allí. Ahora tenía sus dudas.

-Y... A quién buscamos? –preguntó Ron, que ya comenzaba a sentirse un inútil caminando junto a Leyton.

-A Viktor Krum.

-QUÉ? –exclamó el pelirrojo.

-A Viktor Krum. –repitió Leyton.

-No, si eso ya lo había entendido. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver en el regreso de Katie y Snape.

-Al parecer estaba con ellos –gruñó Leyton, y ron supo que no era contra él o sus preguntas, sino que no le agradaba el jugador de Quidditch.

-A mi tampoco me cae bien. –declaró después de meditarlo por un momento.

-Los celos no son buenos compañeros Ron.

-YO NO SOY CELOSO!

-No hay necesidad de gritar –dijo Leyton con esa extraña voz, pero sonando divertido por la reacción de su compañero de búsqueda. –Son celos. Y te comprendo, porque a mi me produce la misma reacción.

Ron no tuvo tiempo para preguntar el motivo de sus celos, cuando vieron en el cielo una lluvia de chispas azules. Se miraron por unos segundos, Leyton volvió a su estado normal y emprendieron su carrera hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione.

Desde que se habían separado de los otros dos, buscaban sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Esperaban que Ron y Leyton tuvieran mas suerte que ellos y encontraran a quien fuera que estaban buscando.

Pero, entonces, debajo de unos arboles que descansaban a orillas del Lago Encantado, Hermione creyó ver un bulto extraño.

Le hizo señas a Harry y con cuidado y sus varitas listas se acercaron hasta el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir el grito que amenazaba por abandonar su garganta cuando reconoció el rostro de su amigo búlgaro. Y sólo pudo quedarse de pie frente a él, completamente inmóvil y sin poder acercarse a él, por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir.

Harry comprendió a su amiga y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, obligándola a voltear. Sabía que alguien tenía que chequear el estado de salud de Krum, y era evidente que iba a tener que hacerlo él.

-Hermione, necesito que envíes esas chispas azules. Yo voy a ver de cerca de Krum. Está bien?

-S... Si. 

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	25. Capitulo 25

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 25:**

Marva se acercó a la cama de su hermana, sin soltar la mano de Draco. Le dolía verla así, le recordaba demasiado a su madre y sus últimos minutos. Pero lo cierto es que Katie estaba recuperándose, y eso le dio un poco mas de confianza.

Draco caminó junto a Marva, tomándola de la mano, demostrándole que estaba allí, con ella. Cuando vio una cama con los doseles absolutamente cerrados, no pudo evitar imaginar a su profesor favorito sin vida detrás de ellos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estuvo tentado de acercarse y verificarlo por sí mismo, pero Marva lo necesitaba ahora.

-Papá? –Marva llamó a Sirius, que acariciaba el cabello de Katie de forma ausente.

-Marva... –susurró Katie con voz ronca, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia ellos, viéndo la compañía de su hermana. –Malfoy.

-Cómo estás? –preguntó Marva preocupada.

-Bien. Mañana o pasado podré salir de aquí.

-En qué demonios estabas pensando al irte así? A dónde te...?

-Marva –la interrumpió Sirius –No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar de hablar de eso. Lo importante es que tu hermana está aquí. Ya hablaremos de su estupidez cuando se recupere completamente.

-No fue una estupidez –dijo Katie mostrando su carácter testarudo.

-Si lo fue –se escuchó la voz de Snape detrás de las cortinas.

-Estás bien Severus? –preguntó Katie sonriendo.

-Creo que si.

-Señor... puedo abrir los doseles? –preguntó Draco.

-Por favor –respondió Severus desde su lugar.

Draco se acercó a su cama y corrió los doseles que los separaban de Snape. En cuanto vio el estado de su profesor, la máscara de indiferencia que siempre portaba se deshizo y su rostro mostró preocupación, tristeza y furia.

-Voy a matarlo –murmuró, pero Snape lo escuchó.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Claro que lo sé. Puedo reconocer los maleficios de mi padre a simple vista. Puede que no haya sido el único en herirlo, pero identifico la firma mágica de Lucius en usted.

-Draco... no tienes porque tomarlo de forma personal. –dijo Severus hablando pausadamente, pues su garganta dolía –Esto es una guerra y la gente muere y sale herida.

-Y no te preocupes Draco –dijo Katie intentando sonreír –Si alguien va a matar a Lucius Malfoy, esa voy a ser yo.

-No es bueno ni conveniente hablar de muerte con esa soltura Katie –dijo Dumbledore ingresando a la enfermería. –Eres demasiado jóven para pensar en asesinar a alguien.

-Y cómo cree que regresamos, eh? –le preguntó Katie bastante molesta –Cree que salimos por la puerta de la Mansión de Voldemort caminando tranquilamente? Cree que los mortífagos nos dejaron ir?

-Katie, tranquilízate –dijo Sirius, acariciándole el rostro.

-Mataste a alguien? –le preguntó Marva con los ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera podría pensar que iban a salírsele.

-No es como si fuera una gran pérdida para el mundo –murmuró Katie.

-A quién? –insistió Marva.

-A Ribbeta.

-Oh pog Meglín! –la voz de Fleur se escuchó en toda la enfermería.

Todos giraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Charlie, que no tardó mas que tres segundos en estar sentado en el borde de la cama de Katie y plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

Bill y Fleur habían concurrido ni bien Ginny les escribió con la noticia del regreso de Katie, tanto para acompañar a Charlie, como para ver a su amiga. Fleur estaba tan feliz de verla con vida, que no puedo reprimir algunas lágrimas de felicidad y descarga de tensión.

-Se puede saber por qué te fuiste? –preguntó Charlie cuando confió en que su voz saliera sin temblores.

-Alguien tenía que buscar a Severus, no? –dijo Katie sonriendo, pero molesta por tantas preguntas.

-A Snape? –preguntó Charlie –A SNAPE? POR QUÉ QUERRÍAS IR A BUSCAR A SNAPE SI TE HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDE Y ES UN MOR...!!!!

-CÁLLATE! –le gritó Katie haciendo un esfuerzo. –Severus NO es un mortífago y NO me hace la vida imposible.

-No te entiendo Katie –dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza –No entiendo como pudiste poner tu vida en peligro sólo por ir a rescatar a...

-Mi tío –lo volvió a interrumpir Katie y en la enfermería reinó el silencio.

-Qué... qué dijiste? –preguntó Marva temblando.

-No queríamos que te enteres así, pero....

-Cómo que es tu tío? –preguntó Marva nuevamente.

-Nuestro tío, Marva. –dijo Katie sonriendo –Él era medio hermano de mamá.

-Y puedo saber hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Un tiempo....

-UN TIEMPO?!?!?! CUÁNTO TIEMPO?!?!?!?

-Marva –dijo Snape desde su cama –Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera aún. Quería... quería que corrieras el menor peligro posible. Y si llegaba a oídos del Señor Oscuro que ustedes eran mis sobrinas, iba a hacer lo posible para tenerlas con él.

-No entiendo... Por qué tendría él interés en nosotras? –preguntó Marva.

Katie y Snape se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos. Ambos tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta y ninguno de los dos quería decirla. No cuando la enfermería estaba repleta de gente.

Por suerte para ellos, en ese momento ingresaron Leyton, Hermione y Harry. Junto a ellos, flotaba la figura inmóvil de Viktor Krum.

Leyton depositó a Krum en una de las camas y cerró los doseles para que nadie pudiese verle el rostro. No se atrevía a mirar a Katie a la cara, no podía hacerlo.

Madamme Pomfrey se metió entre los doseles, con toda la intención de verificar el estado de Krum, pero sólo bastó una mirada hacia el cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en la cama para saber lo que había sucedido.

-Leyton. –dijo Katie con voz firme y demandante.

-Katie... yo...

-Habla Leyton.

-Lo siento. –el medio-veela ni siquiera pudo levantar su rostro.

El semblante de Katie se transformó. De dolorido pasó a furia y luego a escepticismo. Como pudo se puso de pie, apoyada en Charlie, que conocía demasiado a su novia para saber que no iba a convencerla de que se quedara en la cama.

Con paso lento y pausado, ambos se inmiscuyeron tras los doseles de la cama del búlgaro.

Krum tenía el rostro pálido y ensangrentado. El brazo en una extraña posición, que indicaba una o dos fracturas y su expresión era de completo dolor.

Katie se acercó aún mas y puso su mano en el pecho de su amigo. Nada. No había movimiento de respiración ni latidos. Tomó aire, retiró la mano y la colocó en el cuello, buscando frenéticamente el pulso. Nada.

Y ya no pudo soportarlo. Con fuerzas salidas de algún lugar desconocido corrió hacia el baño de la Enfermería y depositó en el retrete lo poco que había en sus estómago, principalmente pociones para los dolores.

Fleur observó a su amiga todo el trayecto hasta la cama de Viktor, necesitando escuchar las palabras que dijeran que estaba grave, pero vivo. Aunque en cuanto vio a Katie correr al baño y escuchó el inconfundible sonido que salió de allí, supo que ya se había acabado todo para él.

Hermione no se movía, no hablaba, no pestañaba. Aún tenía en su mente la imagen de su amigo, del primer chico que la miró como algo mas que una "Sabelotodo insufrible". Dentro de ella, sospechaba que nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

Las reacciones de todos los demás eran similares. Pena, furia, enojo, odio e incredulidad. Todos tan dentro de sus pensamientos que nadie notó cuando Marva se acercó a la cama de Viktor para observarlo de cerca. Nadie, salvo Snape.

-Marva! No lo hagas.

-Tengo que verlo. –sollozó la chica sin detener sus pasos. –Tengo que verlo. Vik no puede estar muerto, sencillamente no puede.

-Marva –dijo Draco esta vez, tomándola de la mano –Ven. No vas a verlo así.

-Pero Dra... Draco... necesito...

-No. –dijo la voz firme del rubio, mientras la abrazaba –No voy a dejar que lo veas.

-Es que él...

-Vamos pequeña –dijo Leyton con voz suave y arrulladora, gentileza de su condición de veela –No va a hacerte bien.

-Estás contento ahora? –le preguntó Marva presa de un ataque de furia que le cegaba la razón –Lo odiabas. Siempre lo odiaste. Estás feliz que está muerto?

-No Marva –dijo Leyton pálido de repente –Yo no lo odiaba. Yo no....

-Eres patético Leyton. Odiando a todo el que se acerca a Katie, sólo porque estás enamorado de ella. Qué mal hizo Vik? Seguramente estaba vivo cuando lo encontraron. Lo dejaste morir? –se soltó de los brazos que la aprisionaban -CONTESTA!

-Desmauis –dijo Katie desde la puerta del baño.

Marva cayó desmayada en los brazos de Draco, que tuvo los reflejos suficientes para no dejarla golpear el suelo y la dejó en otra de las camas, sentándose junto a ella, y borrando con sus manos los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

La mayor de las Black se acercó a Fleur, quien se lanzó a sus brazos, en un intento de consolarla y consolarse a sí misma. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños, y ahora ya no iban a volver a escuchar su mal hablado inglés o su patético francés.

-Hay... hay que llamar a Avon. –dijo Katie sollozando en el hombro de su amiga.

-Qué vamos a decigle Katie? –preguntó Fleur consternada -Avon va a moguigse cuando se entegue.

-Lo se. Pero es... era su madre y... Es mi maldita culpa.

-No lo es –le dijo Fleur tomando su rostro con las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Sabes que Vik haguía cualquier cosa pog ti.

-Justamente por eso. Yo... él... No debí dejarlo venir conmigo.

-No ganas nada culpándote Katie –dijo Severus desde se cama, mirando con odio a Sirius, que no decía nada para calmar a ninguna de sus dos hijas.

-Por lo menos ella sufrió antes de morir. –murmuró Katie.

-Creo que no deberías congratularte por eso Katie.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Katie no podía creer lo cara dura que era Dumbledore en algunas ocasiones y comprendía perfectamente el odio que le tomó Voldemort, tanto que lo llevó a ser quien era en ese momento.

-Voy a pedirle que no siga por ese camino Dumbledore –dijo Katie con voz áspera.

-Querida, debes comprender que...

-No DEBO comprender nada. –dijo Katie enfrentando a uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo como si fuera un squib –Usted es quien no comprende. Yo no iba a dejar que siga viva, no después de que torturó a mi padre, mi tío, quiso entregar a mi hermana, intentó matarme a mí e hirió a uno de mis mejores amigos. Usted está demasiado cómodo en su sillón de director y de cabeza de la Orden del Fénix mientras los demás hacen el trabajo por usted. No se ATREVA a decirme lo que puedo, debo o debería hacer. Es mi vida, mi familia y USTED mas que nadie debería saber a qué me estoy enfrentando. No voy a dejarlo acabar con la vida de mi hermana del mismo modo que hizo con mi madre. Voldemort va a pagar. Yo no puedo matarlo. Ya lo sé. Pero sí puedo hacer lo que me plazca con sus perritos falderos. Y sabe por qué? Porque tengo ese derecho.

Katie caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería, haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse. Aún se sentía mareada, pero necesitaba estar sola y hablar con la madre de su amigo. Pero, sobre todo, no quería ver el rostro de Dumbledore por un largo tiempo.

-Katie, vuelve a la cama y pídele perdón al profesor Dumbledore en este instante! –exigió Sirius, aún sorprendido por la actitud de su hija mayor.

-Lo siento papá. Tengo algo que hacer antes.

-Voy contigo –dijo Charlie.

-No. Necesito hacerlo sola.

-Katie? –la súplica en los ojos de Fleur era tan evidente que no pudo negarlo.

-Tu sí puedes venir.

Cuando Katie ya había abandonado la Enfermería, el silencio se hizo presente por algunos momentos. Leyton mas pálido que de costumbre, Snape con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro, Sirius preocupado y aliviado, Hermione observando el Lago por la ventana, Ron acariciándole el hombro, Draco junto a la desmayada Marva, Bill y Charlie sentados en otra cama, esperando por sus novias, Dumbledore sin el brillo característico de sus ojos y Ginny sentada en una silla junto a Harry.

Harry no comprendía la mitad de las cosas que habían sucedido frente a él. De pronto, Snape era el tío de Marva y Katie. Krum estaba muerto y Hermione y él lo habían encontrado. Marva había caído en un ataque de odio infundado hacia Leyton, que ahora caminaba hacia la cama de su hermana.

Pero todos los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por una furiosa enfermera, a la que hasta Dumbledore pareció temer por un momento.

-¡¡TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA!!

-Tranquila Poppy –dijo el Director con amabilidad.

-Usted también Albus. Fuera. Fuera. Fuera. –los Weasley y Hermione fueron los primeros en salir, junto a Leyton, seguidos por Sirius, Draco y Harry y luego Dumbledore, cuyo rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está tu terca sobrina? –Se escuchó desde afuera la pregunta hacia Snape, con no mucha cordialidad.

-No lo sé. Supongo que habrá ido a darle el pésame a la madre de Krum a alguna chimenea. –Respondió Severus.

-¿Poppy?

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –exclamó la enfermera caminando hacia la cama junto a Snape.

-¿Poppy?

-Tranquila, ya todo está bien –dijo Madame Pomfrey corriendo las cortinas y dejando ver a una muy pálida Grisselle.

-Muerte. –susurró la rubia –Huelo muerte. ¿Katie y Snape están bien?

-Si querida, ya te dije que todo está bien.

-Entonces... quién...?

-Krum –dijo la mujer.

-Oh no... ¿Y Katie? ¿Lo sabe?

-Si, ella lo vio.

-Debo salir de aquí. –dijo Grisselle intentando sentarse en la cama, sin muchos resultados –Debo ir con ella.

-La señorita Black ha abandonado al Enfermería sin mi consentimiento, pero regresará pronto. Y tu no puedes levantarte, aún estás débil.

-No importa... tengo que ver....

Grisselle hizo un último esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, pero cayó de espaldas a la cama, gimiendo de dolor y frunciendo el seño. Severus la miró todo el tiempo, preguntándose que demonios podía haberle sucedido para que se encuentre ene se estado.

-¿Qué le sucedió Cytril? –preguntó Snape.

-Nada profesor.

-¿Cómo nada querida? –le preguntó Madame Pomfrey –Deberías decirle que...

-Por favor Poppy.

-Está bien, está bien. Bebe esto.

En cuanto Grisselle terminó de beber la poción que la enfermera había acercado a su boca, se acercó a Snape y simuló hacer lo mismo con él pero, en realidad, estaba respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Estabas por morir Severus, yo no podía hacer nada.

-Entonces... –un escalofrío corrió por su espalda -¿Cómo es que...?

-Ella drenó su magia casi completamente y te salvó.

-¿Ella?

-Si Severus. –dijo Poppy antes de dirgirse a la puerta de la Enfermería –Iré en busca de Katie. No puede estar por ahí en sus condiciones.

Snape se había quedado mirando fijamente a Grisselle cuano Poppy le dio la infromación. Esa mujer le había salvado la vida y él...

-Gracias. –susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

-No tiene por que.

-Claro que si. Me salvó la vida. –un silencio insoportable siguió a esas palabras -¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No creo que hubiera sido muy difícil dejarme morir.

-No sabe de lo que habla. –dijo Grisselle girando su rostro hasta verlo a los ojos.

-Convertí su vida en un infierno cuando era mi alumna y no han cambiado demasiado las cosas desde que regresó a darle clases a Potter. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No iba a permitir que se muera. Y... –la rubia volvió a mirar hacia el techo - el infierno comenzó cuando terminé mi séptimo año, y terminó ahora que estoy de nuevo aquí.

Cuando Snape iba a preguntarle a que se refería, una enojadísima Madame Pomfrey entraba, seguida por Katie.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	26. Capitulo 26

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 26. **

****

Los días pasaron con lentitud, tanto para los que estaban dentro de la Enfermería, como lo que estaban fuera.

Después del enojo de Madame Pomfrey, sólo unos pocos se animaban a ingresar al recinto. Marva, Draco, Sirius, Harry y Leyton. Pero sólo de a uno y sin hablar demasiado fuerte.

Katie y Snape fueron las primeras en salir, dos días después. Mientras que Grisselle demoró cuatro días mas, ya que debía recuperar todo su caudal de magia.

El entierro de Krum fue realizado en Bulgaria y Katie concurrió, junto a Charlie, Fleur, Bill y Marva. Allí se encontraron con los amigos y familiares del muchacho. Pasaron la mayoría del tiempo haciendo compañía a Avon, la madre de Viktor, quien se mostraba deshecha y sin consuelo.

Al regresar, Inglaterra seguía absolutamente igual. No había sucedido ningún ataque ni misteriosa desaparición. Harry seguía entrenando con Grisselle y Leyton, mientras que Sirius había dejado las clases de Pociones, devolviéndole su puesto a Snape.

Marva, poco a poco, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que Severus Snape, Jefe de Slytherin y Profesor de Pociones era su tío, el hermano de su madre. Solían mantener conversaciones después de las clases a las que, a veces, se unía Draco.

Ron y Hermione pasaban todo su tiempo juntos. La Prefecta estaba completamente desolada y necesitaba del apoyo del pelirrojo mas que de cualquier otra persona. Y Ron, dejó de lado su orgullo y la seguía, acompañaba, estudiaba, hacía todo con ella.

Ginny y Harry, a falta de amigos con quien estar, pasaban también su mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Los dos parecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaban en medio de una guerra cruel y que cualquiera podía ser el último día.

Ese día, como muchos otros, estaban en el Salón del Requerimiento, solos, descansando uno en brazos de otro, en un sillón, frente al fuego.

Harry estaba sentado y Ginny acostada, con la cabeza en su regazo, permitiéndole acariciarle los cabellos rojos.

-Cuándo terminará esto? –preguntó después de un largo silencio Ginny.

-Nadie puede saberlo amor. –respondió Harry sin quitar su vista del fuego –Sólo sé que voy a hacer lo posible para que termine bien.

-Tengo miedo Harry. Tengo miedo de que te haga daño. Y no me importa por el resultado de la guerra, me importa porque no se que haría sin ti.

-Shh –susurró Harry obligándola a sentarse en su regazo, mientras la abrazaba –Estoy aquí Ginny. No tienes por que pensar esas cosas.

-Buenas tardes tórtolos –dijo Sirius jovialmente cuando ingresó, sin previo aviso, junto a Leyton, y Harry se arrepintió de no haberle pedido al cuarto que no deje ingresar a nadie.

-No es que me moleste –dijo Harry con fingida amabilidad –Pero... Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno –dijo Leyton tan sonriente como Sirius –Tu padrino y yo queríamos un lugar para conversar un poco y optamos por este, claro que ya se nos unirán mas personas.

-De qué están hablando? –gimió Harry.

-Verás..... es un regalo que queremos hacerle a Sna... Severus –dijo Sirius.

-No, no, no –dijo Katie ingresando con Marva y Draco –Ustedes dos no van a hacerle nada a Severus.

-Pero Katie, lindura –dijo Leyton sonriendo conspiradoramente –Es simplemente un regalo, y nos lo va a agradecer en algún momento de su vida...

-Aunque sea a nivel inconsciente –agregó Sirius.

-Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser desastroso? –preguntó Draco.

-Todos ustedes, guarden las felicitaciones para mas tarde –dijo Sirius sonriendo como cuando era un pequeño estudiante de Hogwarts.

Poco después ingresó Severus Snape al Salón, sorprendiéndose de encontrar tanta gente allí reunida. Claro, nunca ninguno de ellos lo notó, bueno, tal vez Katie supo lo que pasaba por la mente de su tío.

-Para que me llamaste, Bla.... Sirius? –se le hacía bastante difícil ser cordial y amable con el animago, pero era necesario.

-Oh... bueno... Verás..... –Snape murmuró algo que sonó como "Elocuencia Gryffindor" y que produjo la risa de Marva y Draco.

-A mi no me mire –dijo Harry levantando las manos en señal de paz, cuando Severus se fijó en él. –Yo sólo estaba aquí y llegaron todos ellos.

-Seguro Potter –dijo incrédulamente.

-Siento el retraso –dijo la voz de Grisselle desde la puerta –Pero estaba conversando con Albus. Puedo saber el motivo de esta reunión?

-Claro hermanita.... Sirius, aquí presente quería conocerte formalmente, por eso te hemos invitado.

Harry miró incrédulamente a Sirius y Leyton. No tenía sentido nada de lo que decían y parecían dos locos salidos de San Mungo. Katie, negaba con la cabeza, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo Leyton, considerando si aún debería llamarlo amigo.

-Seguro... yo... Es un placer, Señor Black. –dijo Grisselle confundida.

-El placer es mío –dijo Sirius tomándole y besándole la mano –Y puedes llamarme Sirius.

-Cla... claro –Estaba equivocada o el padre de su amiga estaba coqueteando con ella?

-Ten cuidado Black –dijo Snape con voz áspera –Cytril se dedica a ir por la vida valiéndose de su parte veela para atraer a todos los hombres que le pasan por delante.

-Eso no es cierto! –dijo Grisselle enfrentándolo, mientras Leyton hacía señas a todos los demás para que no intentaran evitar la discusión.

-Si lo es Cytril. Lo hizo siempre.

-Sólo era una broma para mis compañeros Slytherin durante la clase de Pociones. –dijo ella furiosa –Pero no duraba mas de tres o cuatro segundos y no la utilizaba por completo. Además, nunca la usé fuera de allí.

-Está intentando decirme que no lo hizo NUNCA en el Gran Salón, en el Campo de Quidditch, en los pasillos, en Hogsmeade o en cualquier otro lugar? –preguntó Snape incrédulamente.

-Si. Eso estoy diciéndole. Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-No me engaña Cytril –los ojos de Snape parecían dos líneas negras.

-No será que usted encontraba atractiva a mi hermana y se lo atribuyó a su encanto veela para justificarse? –preguntó Leyton haciéndose el distraído.

Todos guardaron silencio, y posaron sus miradas en la pareja que discutía. Sería posible que fuera verdad lo que Leyton había dicho? O era tan sólo una broma de mal gusto?

-Sé diferenciar el encanto veela de una simple atracción –dijo Snape finalmente, pero no sonaba demasiado convencido.

-Está seguro? –dijo Grisselle y cerró los ojos.

Poco a poco, la fue rodeando un aura irresistible y sus ojos se convirtieron en el atrapante plata que hubiera existido nunca. Todo en ella era imposible de renegar y tanto Harry como Sirius y Draco, no podían quitar sus ojos de la rubia.

Severus era otro tema, pues su mirada se había clavado en la de Grisselle y no podía hacer otra cosa. Ella avanzó hacia él y acercó lentamente sus rostro hacia el suyo, sólo para pasar de largo y llegar a su oído.

-Esta es mi parte veela Snape, y no creo que la hayas visto antes.

Dos segundos después, Grisselle volvía a la normalidad y abandonaba el Salón del Requerimiento furiosa y golpeando la puerta.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su hipnosis, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Grisselle estaba saliendo del cuarto y que todos los demás lo miraban expectantes.

Furia era lo que sentía hacia Black. Estaba haciendo lo posible para ser civil con él, pero evidentemente al animago le gustaba demasiado humillarlo.

Justo cuando iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, Katie tomó la iniciativa.

-Eso fue lo mas bajo que podrías haber hecho papá.

-Pero Katie....

-Tiene razón –dijo Marva –No tenías ningún derecho.

-Oh vamos que...

-Cállate Leyton, porque no respondo de mi. –dijo Katie sacando su varita. –No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así. Puede que no te caiga bien Severus, pero Grisselle es tu hermana. EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?!?!?!

-No piensan Katie –dijo Snape controlando su ira –Cada vez estoy mas convencido de que no tienen cerebro.

Severus dio media vuelta y salió del cuatro furioso, mientras el silencio tras él parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

Draco, Marva y Katie miraban a Leyton y Sirius como si quisiesen rebanarlos en pedacitos ahí mismo.

Sirius buscó apoyo en su ahijado, pero sólo recibió una negación de él y su novia. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que él lo había hecho en favor de Snape.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sirius logró que sus hijas comprendieran sus intenciones.

Tuvo que admitir que su plan no era tan bueno como había pensado y que debería haber considerado que Snape se iba a sentir humillado mas que agradecido.

Iba a tener que pedirle disculpas. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en que le salieran las cosas mal.

Golpeó la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sólo esperaba que no lo maldiga antes de que tenga la posibilidad de hablar.

Severus suspiró pesadamente cuando supo que Black estaba tras la puerta. Debería enviarlo lejos, sin posibilidad de nada, pero también le había prometido a Katie que al menos iba a escucharlo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió la puerta y se acomodó en su sillón, detrás de su escritorio.

-Tienes un minuto, Black. –dijo antes de que el animago pudiera comenzar.

-Bien. Yo.... Lo siento. De verdad no era mi intención humillarte ni nada por el estilo.

-Debo creer eso? –preguntó Severus levantando una ceja.

-Mira, no debes creerme si no quieres. Pero debes saber que lo hicimos con buenas intenciones. Leyton sabía que Grisselle se sentía... mmm... atraída hacia ti y bueno, pensamos que tal vez tu....

-Cuando necesite alguien que me organice la vida te lo diré Black.

-No vas a hacérmelo fácil, verdad? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo tristemente.

-Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por mis hijas. Pero está bien. Yo solo... de verdad lo siento Severus.

-Está bien Black. Sólo nunca mas te metas en mi vida.

-Gracias.

Cuando Sirius abandonó el despacho, se encontró con una preocupada Grisselle en el pasillo. Lo miró con enojo y vergüenza y se asomó al despacho.

-Profesor...

-Váyase Cytril.

-No.

-Disculpe?

-Que no me voy hasta que no me haya escuchado –dijo Grisselle ingresando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Qué quiere Cytril? No le bastó con humillarme frente a mis sobrinas?

-Yo no sabía lo que Leyton y Sirius querían hacer, lo juro. –dijo Grisselle acercándose al escritorio.

-Pero eso no le impidió hacer una "demostración" de su parte veela, verdad?

-Es que usted estaba tan convencido de que yo la había utilizado siempre.... Tan sólo... tan sólo quería demostrarle que no era así. Yo nunca me aprovecho de eso.

-Está bien Cytril. Ahora váyase.

-Lo siento. –Grisselle caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, y sin darse vuelta, volvió a hablar –Leyton y Sirius están equivocados, verdad?

-No se a que se refiere. Podría ser mas específica? Porque Black por lo general se equivoca.

-A que usted me encuentra... atractiva? –esta vez, Grisselle se volteó, para poder ver el rostro de Snape.

-No tiente a su suerte Cytril.

-Por favor –la súplica de Grisselle sonó bastante parecido a un sollozo.

-Váyase.

-Dígame que no y nunca volveré a acercarme a usted.

-No entiendo por qué le interesa tanto...

-NO SE DA CUENTA? –gritó Grisselle furiosa, mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas –TAN CIEGO ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE USTED DESDE MI SÉPTIMO AÑO AQUÍ?

-No.... No sabe lo que dice. –de pronto, la estabilidad de su mundo desapareció.

-NO ME DIGA LO QUE SE Y LO QUE NO SE!! Y RESPONDAME LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!!

-Váyase Cytril. Y no regrese jamás a este lugar.

Grisselle lo miró directamente a los ojos, mostrándole el dolor que sentía por su rechazo y se volvió.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, sintió a Snape tomarle el brazo, hacerla girar y se pedió en la profundidad de esos ojos negros.

-Shhh... –susurró Severus, secándole las lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos. –No llores por favor.

-Lo... lo siento. Yo no....

Pero la frase de Grisselle quedó inconclusa, pues los labios de Severus se apoderaron de su boca, en el beso mas tierno de su vida.

El beso tomó a Grisselle por sorpresa, pues era lo último que esperaba que Snape hiciera. De hecho, se había ido preparada para recibir unos cuantos maleficios, pero nunca un beso.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como Snape separaba sus bocas, y clavaba su mirada en ella. Pero no podía, ni quería hacerle frente a la situación en ese momento. Escuchó a Snape tomar aire, como si estuviera cargándose de valor.

-Cytril... esto no está bien.

-Por favor, no digas nada. –Grisselle escondió su rostro en el cuello de Snape, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración. –Y mi nombre es Grisselle.

-Escúchame –Severus la tomó por los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo, permitiéndose verla en el rostro –No podemos. No puedo hacer esto.

-Por qué? Dime una buena razón.

-Grisselle.... Eres hermosa, inteligente, poderosa y joven. No tienes nada que hacer junto a alguien como yo.

-A qué te refieres con alguien como tu?

-Seguramente sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Snape desviando su mirada.

-Hablas de esto? –dijo Grisselle acariciándole el antebrazo izquierdo, por encima de la túnica. –No me importa lo que hayas sido. Eso quedó en el pasado y no es motivo para seguir odiándote a ti mismo.

-Grisselle por favor vete.

-Si de verdad quieres que me vaya, entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos y suéltame.

-Encuentras todo esto divertido? –dijo Severus alejándose de ella abruptamente.

-No. No es divertido. Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti y que me odiabas? –preguntó Grisselle buscando su mirada –Sabías que Albus me ofreció el puesto de Defensa hace unos años y que me negué? No podía estar cerca de ti y que me desprecies. Sabes lo difícil que ha sido volver y ver el odio que me profesabas?

-No lo hagas mas difícil.

-Tanto te desprecias que no puedes darte una oportunidad para ser feliz? -Grisselle se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con ternura –Ahora tienes una familia. Las chicas te adoran, pero ellas también harán su vida y volverás a estar solo. Eso es lo que quieres?

-Es lo que merezco.

-No. No lo es. Mereces tener tu propia vida. Mereces mucho mas que lo que crees. Sabes cuántas vidas se salvaron gracias a ti? Sabes cuántos planes de Voldemort se han frustrado gracias a ti? No te niegues esto Severus...

-No me conoces.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo. Dame una oportunidad para conocerte. Déjame intentarlo. Acaso no sabes que las veelas mujeres solo nos enamoramos una vez en nuestra vida? Así sea medio-veela, no voy a amar a nadie mas que a ti.

-Tu no me...

-Te amo –susurró Grisselle casi sobre sus labios. –Por favor, no me niegues mi única oportunidad de ser feliz. Y, lo que es mas importante, no te la niegues a ti.

-Tu padre va a matarme –aunque seguía poniendo excusas, Severus ya había abrazado su cintura nuevamente.

-No lo hará. –dijo Grisselle sonriendo –Él sabe que estoy enamorada de ti. Estuvo muy desilusionado de mi cuando no quise regresar a Hogwarts a dar clases de Defensa. Dijo que era la mujer mas cobarde que había conocido jamás. Leyton aún está enojado con él.

-Pero si en tu graduación no dejaba de mirarme con odio.

-Sólo porque creía que yo te odiaba, y que mis detenciones eran injustas. No supo la verdad hasta que me negué a venir como Profesora.

-Y por qué regresaste ahora a enseñarle a Potter? –la curiosidad era genuina.

-Porque Harry nos necesita, y porque ya no podía estar sin verte. Estaba volviéndome loca. Cada noche soñaba contigo y cuando despertaba y regresaba a la realidad... –los ojos de Grisselle se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el infierno que vivió todo ese tiempo sin ver a Severus. –Además de que Leyton me "arrastró" hasta aquí.

-Estás segura de esto? –preguntó Snape muy seriamente.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. Te amo Severus.

-Pero yo no puedo... El amor no es....

-Podemos ir despacio –dijo Grisselle silenciándolo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios. –Déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi.

-Y Albus...? –Gisselle solo sonrió.

-Albus siempre supo que estaba enamorada de ti. Creo que lo supo antes que yo. Él me envió a hablar contigo hoy.

-Es un viejo entrometido. –curiosamente, los labios de Snape parecían estar reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Si, pero... No te alegras de eso?

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto. –dijo Snape antes de besarla nuevamente.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	27. Capitulo 27

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 27: **

****

Semana tras semana, la situación en el mundo mágico parecía prender de un hilo. Los mortífagos se habían lanzado al ataque y, ni los aurores del Ministerio, ni la Orden del Fénix podían detenerlos.

La falta de información era inquietante. Dumbledore ya nunca sabía cuando o dónde se iba a realizar la redada, pues ya no había espías dentro del Lado Oscuro. Eso fue hasta que Katie encontró uno.

-Estás segura? –preguntó Dumbledore observándola por encima de sus gafas.

-Si Profesor. Tenemos un mes.

-Puedo saber quién es tu informante?

-No. Él sólo lo hace porque yo soy la que se lo pidió....

-No entiendo por que no puedes decírselo a nadie. –dijo Sirius.

-Porque él no lo hace porque esté en desacuerdo con el Lado Oscuro, sólo lo hace por mi. Tenemos un trato.

-Y... su información es segura? –Dumbledore cada vez estaba mas preocupado por el misterioso informante.

-Si Albus. Confío en él. Si yo deshiciera el trato, creo que él moriría.

-Confiamos en ti entonces Katie. Sólo avísanos si tienes alguna nueva noticia.

-Claro. –dijo la guardiana satisfecha.

-Cómo está Harry, Grisselle?

-Bien. –respondió la rubia sonriendo –Domina su magia por completo. Sólo faltan algunos encantamientos y hechizos. Pero en un mes estará listo.

-Perfecto. –Dumbledore estaba preocupado, pero las cosas iban tomando un buen rumbo -Necesitamos una estrategia.

-Leyton y yo lo protegeremos toda la batalla hasta que pueda estar frente a frente con Voldemort. –dijo Grisselle, sintiendo a Severus tensarse junto a ella.

-Quiero a Lucius, a Bellatrix y a su esposo para mi –dijo Katie de pronto.

-Estás loca? –le preguntó Sirius.

-No. Esos tres no se me escapan nuevamente.

-Katie... por favor. Por qué no piensas en lo que estás diciendo? –dijo Charlie tomándole la mano –No podrás contra ellos y, de poder, no tienes que rebajarte a ser como ellos.

-Dumbledore, dije que quiero a Lucius, a Bellatrix y a su esposo para mi.

-Son tuyos Katie. –respondió el anciano. -Sólo ten cuidado.

-Se ha vuelto loco? –exclamó Severus poniéndose de pie.

-Severus –dijo Grisselle tomándolo de la mano –Cálmate, ella sabe lo que hace. Es tan o mas poderosa que yo, y definitivamente tiene todo su derecho a deshacerse de ellos personalmente.

-Por qué Katie? –Sirius parecía a punto de llorar –Por qué quieres correr ese riesgo?

-Por mamá. –dijo Katie antes de abandonar la sala.

-A veces no la entiendo –dijo Sirius mirando la puerta cerrada por la que había salido su hija.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que comprender. –dijo Leyton con su mirada clavada en Fawkes –Pero la misma batalla traerá las respuestas. Sólo, no dejen que lo que digan los moleste. Pues eso es lo que buscarán.

-De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó Charlie –Si tu sabes todas esas cosas deberías decirlas.

-No es mi vida. Es de Katie. Jamás romperé mi promesa. Sólo si ella muere lo sabrán por mi.

-Ella no va a morir. –dijo Charlie, intentando convencerse a si mismo.

-De verdad lo crees? Cuántas personas lo han desafiado del modo que ella lo hizo y están hoy aquí? Cuántas personas pueden calar hasta lo mas profundo en Él? Cuántas personas pueden lograr que Voldemort enloquezca con sólo cuatro palabras? Y puedo asegurarte que va a gritárselas en el rostro, en medio de la batalla. Y sabes por qué?

-Suficiente Leyton –dijo Grisselle con severidad. –Una palabra mas, y te envió directamente a casa.

-Bien. Bien. Pero después no digan que no les advertí. –Leyton dejó el Despacho del Director dando un portazo.

-Eso fue.... inesperado –dijo Dumbledore, después de largos minutos en silencio.

-Por favor disculpen el comportamiento de mi hermano. A veces no sabe cuando debe callarse. Y...no se preocupen, Katie es mas inteligente de lo que él cree. Estoy segura que va a desquiciar a Voldemort, pero no va a dejarse morir.

-Bien. Creo que es todo por hoy. Tonks, Kingsley: necesito hablar con ustedes. –dijo Dumbledore, despidiendo a todos. –Y... creo que deberíamos aprovechar este mes de paz que nos queda para hacer una fiesta. Sirius, Remus: encárguense. Quiero que los alumnos la disfruten y la recuerden por el resto de sus vidas.

Sirius llevaba todo el día pensando en la charla que había tenido lugar en el despacho de Dumbledore. No comprendía las razones de Katie para querer enfrentarse a Bellatrix.

Ella había dicho que por su madre. Pero Carolina ni siquiera los conocía. Ella no tenía ninguna conexión con ningún inglés, salvo sus propios amigos. Y Severus, pero ella tampoco conocía que tenía un hermano.

Todo era demasiado confuso y angustiante. Era tanto mas fácil cuando sólo tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo y no tenía nada que perder. Ahora tenía a su familia de vuelta y no podía permitirse otro error.

-Vas a quedarte todo el día en la puerta de mis aposentos, Black? O piensas llamar? –preguntó Severus, abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente.

-Oh... yo... puedo?

-Pasa. –dijo Snape molesto –Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber que demonios sucede con mi hija. No quiere decirme nada y.... oh, no sabía que estabas ocupado –dijo Sirius al ver a Grisselle.

-No es nada importante Sirius. –dijo la rubia sonriendo –Ya me iba.

-No es necesario que te vayas. Tu también sabes que está sucediendo.

-Sirius –Snape tomó la palabra, sintiendo pena por el animago –Katie sabe lo que hace. Es cierto que sus métodos son... extraños. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tienes que comprender que ella fue mas madre que hermana de Marva y que estuvieron prácticamente solas toda su vida. Te juro que no va a morirse.

-Pero... Qué es le que la lleva a querer matar a esos tres mortígafos? Por qué dijo que lo hacía por Carolina?

-Eso es algo que ella tiene que decirlo. –Grisselle iba a tener que hablar con su amiga -Sólo Leyton lo sabe y él no va a decir nada sin su autorización.

-Está bien. –Sirius suspiró cansado -Sólo... Pueden prometerme que de saber algo van a decírmelo?

-Seguro.

-Tenlo por hecho.

Sirius dejó la sala de estar de Snape un poco mas tranquilo. No sabía nada nuevo pero, por lo menos, Grisselle y Severus le habían hecho esa promesa. Sólo esperaba que la cumplieran.

-Esto no está bien. –dijo Grisselle mirando la puerta cerrada. –Katie no está haciendo las cosas bien.

-Tranquila –susurró Severus abrazándola por la espalda –Ella no es una niña y....

-Tu sabes que es lo que está sucediendo! –exclamó Grisselle girando para enfrentarlo. Severus! Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-No puedo. Le prometí no decir nada. Además... tengo la impresión de que solo me dijo una pequeña parte.

Quince días habían pasado desde la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. Aunque Sirius y Severus habían intentado hablar con Katie, ella se mostraba esquiva y no daba explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie. Al final, optó por pasar casi todo el día en las habitaciones de los hermanos Cytril, acompañada por Leyton, planificando la batalla.

Ajenos a la incipiente batalla, todos los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de una fiesta. Los menores eran los mas sorprendidos pues todos, desde primero hasta séptimo año, podían concurrir.

Solía verse por los pasillos a muchos alumnos sonrojados hasta las orejas, a punto de pedirle a alguna chica que los acompañe, o bien habiéndolo hecho. Algunos, con menos suerte, podían verse derrotados por las negativas.

Sólo faltaban dos días para la fiesta y, al parecer, Voldemort quería causar mas problemas que los que todos esperaban. Y el estallido llegó antes de lo previsto.

Marva, Hermione y Ginny habían "arrastrado" a sus novios hacia Hogsmeade, para aprovechar el día de compras que Dumbledore les había "obsequiado" y adquirir ropa para la fiesta y túnicas de gala para la noche de graduación.

De mas está decir que el ambiente era tenso y que Harry, Draco y Ron no tenían demasiado interés en comportarse civilmente el uno con el otro. Demasiadas heridas sin cerrar y demasiados insultos habían sido dichos entre ellos. De todos modos, intentaban no hablarse, por el bien de sus propios cuellos, pues estaban mas que amenazados por las chicas.

Justo cuando abandonaban el negocio de túnicas, repletos de bolsas, escucharon una voz burlona que chillaba tras ellos. Pansy Parkinson.

Al parecer, la chica con cara de bull dog, estaba muy feliz y orgullosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o por la información que había obtenido, porque sonreía satisfecha.

-Vaya... has caído bajo Draco.

-Piérdete Parkinson! –dijo el rubio tomándole la mano a su novia.

-Quién lo diría? Un Malfoy desafiando a su padre, por una bastarda.

Marva no iba a soportar un insulto así. Giró inmediatamente y puso su varita en el cuello de Pansy. La otra no pudio evitar un escalofrío al notar la mirada que la morena le enviaba.

-Repite eso y estás muerta, Parkinson. –escupió Marva.

Crabbe y Goyle, salidos de la nada, empujaron a Pansy lejos de Marva, y se pusieron entre ellas. Todos enviaron a Draco una mirada de curiosidad, pero el rubio sólo sonrió con suficiencia. Era cierto que los dos mastodontes no tenían cerebro, pero no iban a dejar que alguien agrediera a la novia del responsable de que ellos pasaran año tras año.

-Bien, bien. Necesitas guardaespaldas Black. Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte por ti misma.

-Deja de girar sobre lo mismo y vete Pansy –dijo Draco cansado, mientras los otros dejaban que los Slytherins interactúen entre sí, pero listos para atacar si hacía falta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Sabes que "esa" te mintió? ¿Sabes que no es quien dice ser?

-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO PARKINSON? –exclamó Harry fuera de si.

-Oh.... también le mintieron a Potty. –Pansy hizo un ademán de puchero –estoy diciendo que "esa" no es una Black.

-Voy a matarte. -murmuró Marva entre dientes y se acercó a Pansy con la varita en alto.

-Hazlo. Hazlo y será una prueba mas de lo que estoy diciendo. Black no es capaz de matar una mosca, en cambio tu padre sí lo es, verdad?

-DE QUE PADRE HABLAS? MI PADRE ES SIRIUS BLACK!

-Es cierto que estás relacionada con él, pero solo políticamente. Tu padre no es un Black. Deja de fingir, yo se muy bien que...

Pansy nunca terminó de hablar, porque Katie apareció en escena y, con la mirada mas terrorífica que encontró en su repertorio, levantó su varita y lanzó a la Slytherin diez metros hacia atrás, desmayándola en el proceso.

Pero no pensaba detenerse. La furia se había apoderado de ella. No detuvo su caminata hasta que estuvo a un metro de Parkinson y levantó la varita, dispuesta a todo. NADIE iba a herir a su familia, alumna o no, Parkinson iba a pagar por su estupidez.

-KATIE NO! –Leyton la tomó de un brazo y la giró hacia él. –No vale la pena. No lo hagas.

-Ella, ella....

-Katie. NO. No me obligues a intervenir. La llevaremos de regreso al castillo y la interrogaremos. Si sabe algo así, es porque está en contacto con mortífagos.

Leyton habló de mas y lo supo en el momento en que sintió la mirada de Marva en su espalda. Acababa de afirmar lo dicho por Parkinson y eso iba a traer demasiados problemas en la recién unida familia Black.

-De qué demonios están hablando? –siseó Marva evitando gritar.

-Aquí no. –dijo Leyton. –En Hogwarts. Regresemos.

Katie no quitaba de Pansy sus ojos. Mientras la llevaba levitando delante de ella, pensaba en la mejor manera de explicar lo inexplicable. Cómo iba a hacer para romperle el corazón a su padre y hermana de ese modo, sin sentirse culpable y miserable?

El extraño grupo fue interceptado por Severus, uno de los profesores a cargo de los alumnos que salían a Hogsmeade.

-Qué sucedió aquí?

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, ven con nosotros al castillo. –dijo Katie sin mirarlo.

Ya estaban en el despacho del Director quien, al verlos entrar y luego de compartir una mirada con Katie, supo lo que había sucedido. Pidió a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que esperaran fuera y llamó a Sirius por su chimenea.

Una vez que el animago se hizo presente, todos esperaron en silencio a que Katie se decidiera a hablar. Mientras Marva comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas insegura de si misma y miraba intensamente a su padre, en busca de parecidos físicos evidentes, fallando horriblemente.

-Primero, déjenme decirles que de verdad no esperaba que esto se supiera nunca. Yo.... si hubiera sido por mi jamás estaríamos en esta situación.

-Hija, de qué...?

-Por favor papá. Marva, recuerdas la enfermedad de mamá? Recuerdas que yo te prohibí que la toques? Y que nunca tenías que intentar ver lo que ella recordaba?

-Si, pero...

-Lo que mamá veía una y otra vez era... era lo que al final la enloqueció. Ella... Voldemort... no puedo.

-Vamos Katie –dijo Layton acariciándole el rostro, secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. –Es mejor que se los digas tu....

-Habla de una vez Katie! –exclamó Marva.

-Voldemort amenazó a mamá. –todos, salvo Dumbledore y Leyton, contuvieron la respiración –Le dijo que si no le daba un heredero iba a matarnos.... a papá y a mi.

-YO NO SOY HIJA DE VOLDEMORT! –gritó Marva enfurecida. –ERES UNA MENTIROSA! ESO ES MENTIRA!

-NO! NO FUE VOLDEMORT! –se apresuró a decir Katie.

-Quién? –Sirius temblaba de ira. Le habían arrebatado la mitad de su vida. Marva no era su hija. Y Carolina... por qué sencillamente no le dijo? Él las habría ocultado.

-Rodolphus Lestrange. –murmuró Katie, evitando mirar a su padre.

-Oh por Merlín. –susurró Draco.

-Les... Lestrange... el esposo de Bellatrix? –preguntó Harry atónito.

-No. –dijo Marva negando con la cabeza –No es cierto. Katie dime que no es verdad. Dime que no soy hija de un asqueroso mortífago. Dime que es mentira!

-Lo siento.

-Voy a matarlo. –declaró Sirius, demasiado atónito para notar que todos los instrumentos plateados del despacho del Director comenzaban a temblar.

Pero los demás si lo hicieron. Draco, Dumbledore y Leyton dirigieron su mirada a Harry Potter, pero en seguida notaron que no era él, cuando sacudió la cabeza, en forma de negación y miró a Marva.

Tenía mas manos apretadas, los ojos cerrados y la seño fruncido, evidentemente intentando controlarse, pero no lo estaba logrando y pronto el despacho entero comenzó a temblar. Eso fue suficiente para que Katie y Sirius levantaran la vista y la miraran.

-Marva detente. –dijo Katie intentando acercarse a ella.

-No des un paso mas. –dijo Marva furiosa y asustada a la vez –No necesito tu lástima.

-Marva no... no es lástima. Eres mi hermana. Cómo se te ocurre que puedo sentir algo así por ti?

-ALÉJATE! –gritó, y los vidrios del lugar estallaron en mil pedazos.

-Marva –fue el turno de Draco. –Marva cálmate. Vas a matarnos a todos si no te clamas.

-Vete Malfoy.

-Marva, qué estás....? –una mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir. Sirius se acercó a la que hasta hacía cinco minutos era su hija.

-Marva... Marva mírame. Marva, hija, no...

-NO ERES MI PADRE!

-MARVA BLACK! –exclamó Sirius –Soy tu padre te guste o no! Me da igual si el maldito Lestrange tuvo algo que ver o no! Eres mi hija y vas a obedecerme. Cálmate o de verdad vas a matarnos.

-No lo dices en serio. –dijo Marva llorando, pero aún sin controlarse completamente.

-Hija, te amo y no me importa que sangre corre por tus venas. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Vamos, ven aquí.

Sirius abrió sus brazos, esperando que Marva se acercara a él para asegurarle que no importaba de verdad. Él había sido el primero en cargarla, le había cambiado sus pañales durante el primer año de su vida y la quería del mismo modo que a Katie.

Marva observó los brazos abiertos de Sirius, debatiéndose entre aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas o salir corriendo del lugar y no regresar jamás. Su madre la había tenido para evitar la muerte de Katie y él. Su madre no la quería. Cómo iban a quererla Sirius y Katie?

Pero solo le bastó mirar a los ojos del animago para saber que su sentimiento era sincero. Sus ojos parecían rogar por aceptación. No le importaba que ella no era su hija, no le importaba en absoluto. Y Marva se rindió ante eso y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, llorando como nunca antes.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	28. Capitulo 28

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 28. **

Todo seguía siendo muy extraño. Pero, con la ayuda de Draco y sus amigos, Marva logró aceptar que no importara la sangre que corriera por sus venas, sino el amor que Sirius y ella se tenían.

Pansy estaba furiosa. No solo había obtenido la detención mas extensa que Snape hubiera otorgado en su historial como profesor, sino que no había logrado separar a Draco y Marva. Si algo había sucedido entre ellos, era que se habían unido aún mas.

Harry comenzaba a comprender que, tal vez, Marva y Draco sí estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora mismo podía dar fe de ello, mientras los veía conversar, sentados a orillas del Lago Encantado, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y ella se relajaba en su abrazo.

La situación estaba siendo muy dura para Sirius. Hasta Snape se había solidarizado con él y había intentado levantarle el ánimo. Pero es que luego de la noticia, Marva no volvió a decirle papá. Lo llamaba por su nombre y lo miraba de modo extraño cuando pensaba que él no le estaba prestando atención.

Katie intentaba por todos los medios reparar el daño causado, pero sabía que su hermana era demasiado testaruda como para hacerle comprender que lo que fuera que pasaba por su cabeza no era correcto. Sabía que algo molestaba a Marva, algo referente a Sirius, pero no podía deducir que era.

La fiesta organizada por Remus y Animius era esa noche. Sirius se había excusado de los últimos preparativos después de la noticia e intentaba mantenerse sereno y no salir en busca de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ahora comprendía por que Katie había pedido matarlo personalmente. Pero nadie, ni su hija mayor, le iba a quitar esa satisfacción.

Se acercó a la pareja a orillas del Lago. Necesitaba hablar con Marva. Necesitaba que lo llame papá nuevamente. Cada vez que la escuchaba diciéndole Sirius, su corazón parecía romperse un poco mas.

-Disculpen –dijo Sirius, intentando que su voz no se quiebre –Podemos hablar, Marva?

-Eh... seguro. –respondió la chica mirando para otro lado.

-Los dejo. –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie –Voy a prepararme para la fiesta. Te veo luego.

Sirius se sentó junto a Marva en el suelo, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella, sin saber como abordar la situación. Tal vez tendría que haber hablado en el mismo momento en que se enteraron de la verdad, pero es que después de ese abrazo, Marva se durmió en sus brazos, cansada por el despliegue de su magia.

-Me odias, verdad? –preguntó Marva tan débilmente que le costó oírla.

-No! –Sirius la miró a los ojos, para que pueda ver la verdad en ellos –Cómo voy a odiarte? Katie y tu son mis hijas. Y, con Harry, son lo único que tengo. Jamás podría odiarte.

-Yo lo hago. –respondió Marva después de un tiempo en silencio.

-Me... Me odias?

-No. Me odio. Mamá murió por mi culpa. Ella... Ella seguramente me odiaba también. Seguramente sentía asco al verme.

-Marva... de verdad crees eso? Carolina te amaba tanto como yo. No importa en que circunstancias ella quedó embarazada de ti, lo que de verdad interesa es lo que sentimos cuando te vimos por primera vez. Ven.

Sirius atrajo a Marva hacia él y le hizo recostar su cabeza en su regazo. Así podía mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle el cabello mientras hablaban. Iba a ser largo, pero necesario.

-Cuando tu mamá te tuvo, acabó muy cansada. Por eso yo fui el primero en cargarte. Y recuerdo que me miraste fijamente con esos enormes ojos, que aún no eran verdes, sino mas bien celestes. No puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, pero incluso fue muy diferente que cuando la vi a Katie por primera vez. Tu eras diferente. Eras tan pequeña... y no quitabas tus ojos de mi. Nos miramos mutuamente durante casi una hora, hasta que vino la medi-bruja con un biberón y te alimenté, porque Caro aún no despertaba. No sabes la satisfacción que sentí cuando te dormiste en mis brazos después de comer. Y no podía dejarte ir. No quería dejarte sola en la cuna que habían puesto para ti. Así que te mantuve conmigo las cinco horas que dormiste, hasta que despertaste llorando, pidiendo por un cambio de ropa y mas comida.

-De verdad? –preguntó Marva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Claro que si. Eras tan hermosa. Tu belleza era hipnótica para mi. Y cuando tu madre despertó tuvimos una gran discusión, porque yo no quería dejarte con ella. Quería que estés conmigo siempre. La tendrías que haber visto, a los gritos en su habitación de San Mungo, diciéndome que eras tan hija mía como de ella, y que quería verte y sostenerte. Al fin tuve que darle la razón y disculparme con ella comprándole un enorme ramo de rosas negras y hacer mi peor papelón, pidiéndole disculpas con mi voz amplificada por todo el Hospital. Podía ser muy testaruda... como tu.

-Se pelearon por mi? –ahora si Marva lloraba.

-Es que..... los dos queríamos tenerte todo el tiempo. Y luego se sumó Katie, que también quería jugar contigo siempre y no podíamos dejarlas solas porque ella tenía solo tres años. James y Lily se reían tanto de nosotros, que no querían tener mas hijos por si les sucedía lo mismo.

-No entiendo algo....

-Sh... Verás. El primer hijo no lo disfrutas tanto, porque tienes miedo a todo. A que se caiga, a que llore, a que le duela algo y no sepas que es... Por Merlín, si yo tenía miedo de quebrar a Katie cuando la tomaba en mis brazos! –Marva rió levemente. –Pero contigo era diferente, porque ya sabía la mayoría de esas cosas y, aunque siempre pensaba que no sería un gran padre, disfruté mucho mas el timpo que pasé contigo. Y manteníamos largas conversaciones, donde yo te hablaba y te contaba de todo lo que había vivido, y tu me mirabas y gorgojeabas feliz. Marva: sé que no fui un buen padre, y que no estuve nunca para ti, pero no me apartes de tu lado porque moriría.

-No fue tu culpa que te enviaran a Azkaban papá.

Sirius sonrió ante esta última palabra y estrechó a su hija contra él. Todo iba a estar bien. Siempre iban a ser padre e hija.

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. La torre de Gryffindor era caótica, al igual que las otras Salas Comunes. En la habitación de los varones de séptimo, Harry, Ron, Neville y Seamos se reían de Dean.

-Pareces una mujer Dean! –exclamó Seamos sin soportar la risa.

-Oh cállate Seamus! Es solo que no puedo encontrara la manera de peinar adecuadamente mi cabello.

-Quién es tu pareja? –preguntó Ron.

-Susan Bones.

-Al fin amigo! –dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda –Ya era de público conocimiento que.. mmm... le tenías ganas. –todos rieron con Harry.

-Basta! –se defendió Dean –De verdad me gusta Susan. Y no quiero ningún comentario estúpido cuando estén cerca de ella.

-Uuhhh –hicieron todos a la vez. –Parece que Dean se va a casar.

-No los soporto!

Los cuatro que quedaron en la habitación rieron hasta que se les cortó el aliento. Era gracioso ver a Dean sonrojándose y nervioso antes de una cita, porque sobre todo porque era el "galán" de Gryffindor y nunca les prestaba demasiada atención a las chicas.

Al fin, los chicos abandonaron su habitación, dispuestos a encontrarse con sus novias. Hermione, por supuesto, ya estaba en la Sala común, esperando a Ron, con el seño fruncido.

-Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo antes de besarla suavemente –Pero deberías haber visto a Dean.

-No se rieron de él, verdad?

-Claro que no. –dijo Ron, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione para salir hacia la fiesta.

-Vamos Seamus? –dijo Neville

-Aja.

Ambos amigos salieron con rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw, donde los estarían esperando Padma y Luna. Y Harry se quedó esperando a Ginny, que no tardó mucho mas en salir y juntarse con él.

-Hola amor.

-Hola. Ya estás listo?

-Si. Estás hermosa.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny sonrojándose.

La pareja caminó tranquilamente y de la mano hacia el Gran Salón. Ya sólo quedaban dos semanas de clases y Harry sabía que Ginny le ocultaba algo. No se comportaba alegremente como siempre.

-Ginny –dijo Harry de pronto deteniéndose en un pasillo –Puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede?

-Nada...

-No me mientas –Harry le acarició el rostro con suavidad –Dímelo.

-Yo... voy a extrañarte el año próximo. –Ginny se abrazó a él para que no vea su rostro avergonzado.

-Tonta –susurró Harry en su oído –Voy a visitarte tan seguido como pueda. No va a ser lo mismo, lo sé. Pero yo también voy a extrañarte.

-Soy una estúpida, no?

-No. Eres hermosa y te amo.

-Yo también. –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Después de besarse por un largo rato, y al sentir que comenzaba la música en la fiesta, se apresuraron a llegar al Gran Salón. Claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La fiesta había comenzado como cualquier otra. Todos los estudiantes, o casi todos, habían concurrido con sus parejas, vestidos en sus mejores túnicas. La alegría y el relajo podía verse en sus rostros. Y Dumbledore se veía muy complacido por ello. La oscuridad de la última batalla estaba por llegar y todos necesitaban algo de distracción.

Marva y Draco habían sido de los últimos en llegar, pues recién a la hora de la fiesta ella había vuelto a la Sala Común a cambiarse. Le había hecho muy bien hablar con Sirius y sus palabras habían calado hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Draco se había mostrado increíblemente comprensivo con ella y no la había dejado sola mas de lo necesario. La había apoyado como nunca antes había apoyado a nadie y eso le dio fuerzas para verdaderamente creer que había posibilidades de tener una vida normal.

Cuando Dumbledore estuvo seguro de que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban suficientemente a gusto, decidió que era el tiempo de hacer el anuncio. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que la música para alegrar los corazones.

-Alumnos, por favor. –dijo levantándose de su asiento e la única mesa que aún subsistía en su lugar, la de profesores –Esta fiesta ha sido organizada por Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y la Profesora Longbottom. Un aplauso para ellos. –esperó a que los aplausos que silenciaran para continuar. –Y ahora, es momento de presentar la atracción de la noche. Verdaderamente o se como lograron que estén presentes hoy aquí, debido a su abultada lista de obligaciones. Pero nos han hecho el honor de festejar con nosotros. Con ustedes... ¡Magia Kamikaze!

Mientras todos los alumnos aplaudían ruidosamente y algunas chicas fijaban su vista en el apuesto cantante del grupo, hubo algunas personas que reaccionaron de diferente manera.

Leyton frunció el seño y tensó su mandíbula. Cualquiera podía notar que estaba apretando sus dientes de manera casi dolorosa. Grisselle palideció considerablemente, casi obteniendo el mismo tono de piel de Severus Snape, que estaba sentada junto a ella.

Los ojos de Katie se tornaron definitivamente asesinos. Si las miradas mataran, el cantante ya habría caído muerto. Y Marva. Su rostro era un poema. Miles de diferentes emociones pasaron por el, desde la sorpresa hasta la furia. Y no sólo Draco lo notó.

-Qué sucede amor? –preguntó el rubio haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-Nada, yo no... Nada Draco. No te preocupes. –Marva intentó sonreír pero falló miserablemente.

-Si no te gustan podemos irnos. No creo que nadie nos extrañe.

-No. Papá y tío Remus organizaron la fiesta y sería muy descortés que me vaya. Sólo... sólo quedate aquí conmigo.

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo. –le susurró Draco en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

Draco no comprendió en un principio que fue lo que afectó tanto a Marva. Pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. Sucho, el cantante de "Magia Kamikaze" tomó la palabra, antes de comenzar a cantar y sorprendió a todos.

-Es un honor estar en Hogwarts –dijo el imponente morocho de ojos negros con un inglés casi perfecto –Siendo españoles, dudábamos poder ganar terreno en Gran Bretaña, pero una vez mas, la música demostró que traspasa fronteras e idiomas. Esta presentación es muy especial para nosotros, sobre todo para mi, porque puede cambiar el destino de dos personas. Quiero pedirte perdón, me comporté como un idiota y no lo pensé hasta que te perdí. Sólo espero tener una posibilidad de recuperar tu corazón. Esta canción no es nuestra, pero expresa todo lo que siento.

Con eso, la música empezó a sonar. Los alumnos provenientes de familias muggles la reconocieron al instante. Era un cover de U2, "The Sweetest Thing". Las chicas parecían derretirse al escuchar su voz melodiosa cantar una de las canciones mas bellas del grupo Irlandés.

Poco a poco, a medida que la canción avanzaba, Sucho se fue metiendo entre la audiencia, ignorando las miradas y suspiro del público femenino. Sus ojos puestos directamente sobre una persona, hasta que quedó frente a frente con ella, ignorando al rubio que la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y parecía penetrarlo con la mirada.

El salón quedó en silencio cuando la canción terminó y Sucho apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra que, al abrirla, reveló el anillo mas perfecto que cualquier mujer pudiera soñar obtener. Ese fue el momento en el que Harry y Ginny ingresaron en la fiesta.

-Te amo desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Adoro tu risa, tus ojos y tu voz. Fui un imbécil y lo reconozco. Me porté como un engreído y tomé por seguro tu amor incondicional. Prometo que jamás voy a caer en ese error nuevamente y que voy a pasar mi vida reparándolo y amándote, sólo si me aceptas. Marva Black, te casarías conmigo?

Draco soltó la cintura de Marva en ese momento. No podía estar pasándole eso a él. El hombre mas deseado del mundo mágico no podía estar pidiéndole matrimonio a su novia. No después de todo lo que había cambiado, no después de todo lo que habían enfrentado para estar juntos.

Sus ojos se cerraron vencidos, cuando Marva, sin mirarlo ni dudarlo dos veces, avanzó un paso hacia delante y sonrió. Ella extendió su mano hacia Sucho, indicándole que se ponga de pie.

-No fuiste un imbécil.-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y se acercó mas a él, acariciándole el rostro con dulzura, como solía hacerlo con Draco –Aún lo eres.

Lo que sucedió en ese momento nadie lo esperaba. Marva borró su sonrisa de su rostro y le dio un certero rodillazo en sus partes mas sensibles al hombre, quien se dobló en dos del dolor.

-NUNCA –dijo Marva mirándolo con desdén –Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi. No eres mas que un estúpido engreído que cree que el mundo gira alrededor suyo. Déjame decirte algo: NO ES ASÍ. Creí que el Howler en medio de la conferencia de prensa había sido suficiente, pero no. Al señor le encanta meterse en mi vida. Pues bien. A ver como salvas esta humillación ahora. Has hecho el ridículo hoy Sucho. No te amo, hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo. Encontré al amor de mi vida cuando vine a Inglaterra y no voy a dejarlo por un estúpido cantante deplorable.

Marva dio media vuelta, sonrió a Draco y lo tomó de la mano, antes de salir del Gran Salón riendo a carcajadas. Mientras todos los demás, parecían completamente aturdidos por el curso de los acontecimientos.

-De verdad creíste que iba a dejarte por ese idiota? –preguntó Marva cuando llegaron a la habitación del rubio.

-Si. –Draco no había hablado en todo el trayecto –Yo...

-Te amo Draco. –le dijo ella sonriendo –Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te entre en esa cabezota que tienes?

-Es que él... Cualquier chica quería estar con él.

-Pero yo no soy cualquiera Draco. Yo soy TU novia. Y no me importa lo que otra haría en mi lugar. Él no es mas que una ilusión. Su verdadera personalidad es patética.

-Tu... tu fuiste su novia? Él es quien te mandaba las rosas, y las canciones, y las cartas? –Marva asintió –Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque... No lo sé. No quería recordarlo. Él me hizo mucho daño.

-Por qué terminaron? -preguntó Draco sintiendo odio hacia el hombre que había lastimado a su Marva.

-Me engañó. Yo no... Nosotros no habíamos estado "juntos". Yo tenía miedo. Y... un día, mientras permanecía oculta con los primos de mamá, me escapé y fui a verlo, porque había tomado la decisión de estar con él. Y lo encontré en su casa, haciéndolo con otra mujer. Me sentí tan estúpida... Nunca mas lo vi después de eso.

-Entonces tu... no terminaron porque ya no se querían.

-No. Pero después, afortunadamente para mi, te conocí. No sabes lo que sentí dentro mío cuando te conocí en la librería en el Callejón Diagon, fue... fue como si volviera a la vida. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte y.... Perdóname por no habértelo dicho.

-No confiaste en mi.

-No amor. No es eso. Es que no quería que su fantasma se meta entre nosotros. Supuse que no ibas a creer que te prefería a ti antes que a él y...

-Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE CREER ESO?! ES UNO DE LOS HOMBRES MAS DESEADOS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO!!! CÓMO PUEDES QUERER ESTAR CONMIGO CUANDO EL MUY MALDITO ACABA DE PROPONERTE MATRIMONIO EN FRENTE A CIENTOS DE PERSONAS.

Marva solo encontró una manera de silenciarlo. Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y lo besó, ignorando las lágrimas que ambos estaban dejando salir. No podía perderlo. Lo amaba y sabía que no iba a sentir algo así por nadie mas.

-Porque a ti es a quien amo. –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos después del beso. –Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Porque el sólo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de perderte hace que mi corazón quiera morir. Y porque aunque nunca me lo hayas pedido... yo quiero entregarme completamente a ti. Quiero sentir que somos uno.

-Estás... Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? –preguntó Draco cuando las palabras fueron procesadas. –Estás segura de que no lo haces para demostrarme nada? O para demostrarte a ti misma que él no te interesa?

-Voy a golpearte si no te callas y me amas Draco.

-Ahora? –preguntó el rubio con incertidumbre.

-No voy a obligarte si no quieres. –dijo Marva alejándose de él.

-No, no, no, no. No creo que haya algo que mas quiera en la vida. Te amo tanto. Sólo... sólo dime si te hago daño o...

-Sh. Confío en ti.

Draco ya no dudó de su amor y la besó. La besó como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se encontraban. La besó con ternura, con calma y amor. El beso fue transformándose en uno cargado de otras sensaciones nuevas para Marva, pero no menos agradables. Su corazón le decía que era lo correcto y ella no era nadie para dudarlo.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	29. Capitulo 29

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 29. **

****

Poco a poco los murmullos y las miradas hacia Marva y Draco se fueron apagando. A nadie le importaba ya si ella había elegido al rubio en lugar del gran ídolo popular.

Harry, había encontrado la situación de lo mas graciosa. Por una vez en su vida, nadie se preocupaba por su vida personal, sino de la de alguien mas. Y durante el tiempo que duró el shock en los estudiantes, lo disfrutó. Pero, claro, ahora estaba seguro de que toda su alegría se iba a esfumar de golpe.

Estaba frente al Director de Hogwarts, en presencia de Grisselle, Leyton, Snape, Katie, Sirius y Remus. Al parecer, a ellos los esperaban en algún lugar el resto de la Orden en cuanto terminara la reunión.

-Tenemos noticias, Harry. –dijo Dumbledore mirándolo seria y fijamente.

-Noticias?

-Voldemort va a atacar en menos de lo que puedes creer.

-Cuánto tiempo es "antes"? –preguntó decidido a terminar con todo.

-Menos de una semana. –respondió el anciano.

-Cuántos días?

-Pasado mañana. –dijo Katie desde su lugar.

-Pero... pero las clases no terminan hasta dentro de una semana y...

-Por algún motivo –dijo Snape ásperamente –dudo que al Señor de las Tinieblas le interese lastimar a los alumnos. De hecho, creo que estaría mas que feliz de hacerlo.

-Severus... –alcanzó a decir Dumbledore antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie y se acercara silenciosamente a Snape, lo tomara del frente de la túnica y acercara sus rostros hasta quedar separados por milímetros.

-Me refería a que los alumnos van a estar en peligro y que vamos a tener que evacuar el colegio, Snape. Y, en cuando a Voldemort –dijo el nombre a propósito, para ver la reacción de Severus –yo voy a encargarme de que no lastime a nadie mas. Incluso podría llegar a evitar que te maten.

-Niño engreído –bufó Severus soltándose del agarre del menor –No necesito que nadie me proteja. Puedo asegurarte que yo, a diferencia de ti, soy un mago adulto y entrenado.

-Sev, por favor. –susurró Grisselle en su oído.

-Harry! –exclamó Katie –Esa actitud no nos llevará a ningún resultado positivo. Necesitamos estar unidos y trabajar juntos en la batalla.

-Bien, bien. –accedió Harry sin mucho convencimiento -Lo siento profesor.

-Terminaron con las idioteces? –preguntó Sirius molesto –Necesitamos pensar una manera de sacar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts antes de la batalla y sin llamar la atención de los mortífagos.

-No podremos evacuar el castillo. –dijo Katie con seguridad –Hace una semana están vigilando todos los pasadizos existentes. Hay que ocultarlos aquí dentro.

-No existe un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para llenarlo de estudiantes y.... –se opuso Remus, solo para ser interrumpido por Harry.

-Si hay –todos lo miraron expectantes, mientras Katie sonrió y afirmó moviendo la cabeza –La Cámara Secreta.

-Pero... pero Voldemort puede entrar y....

-No Sirius. –dijo Harry con decisión –Voldemort no puede entrar si yo le ordeno no dejarlo pasar.

-Y solo llegaría a la cámara si todos nosotros fuésemos vencidos. –agregó Katie.

-Bien. A la cámara Secreta entonces. –dijo Albus Dumbledore con serias dudas al respecto.

-Vamos Harry. –dijo Leyton poniéndose de pie. –Katie y yo iremos contigo.

Harry llegó con sus dos acompañantes al baño de Myrtle. La niña fantasma iba a ser un problema si Voldemort lograba entrar a Hogwarts. Mientras Harry se concentraba en abrir el pasadizo que los llevaría por las cañerías, Katie enfocó su atención en Myrtle.

-Quién eres? –preguntó el fantasma, ladeando la cabeza.

-Katie. Trabajo aquí en Hogwarts, y necesito pedirte un favor.

-Qué clase de favor? Y por qué a mi?

-Es un favor muy... especial. Y te hará la fantasma mas famosa de la historia probablemente.

-Oh... –dijo Myrtle riendo –Dime mas.

-En unos días, esconderemos a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en la Cámara que hay detrás de esos lavabos.

-Por qué?

-Porque Voldemort y sos mortífagos van a atacar el castillo y necesitamos poner a los niños a salvo. Sabes quién es Voldemort?

-Por supuesto que lo se! –exclamó la fantasma indignada.

-También sabrás que es el culpable de tu muerte.

-Eso no es posible.

-Puedo pedirle a Dumbledore que te lo confirme. Pero créeme cuando te digo que Voldemort fue Tom Riddle en algún momento de su vida. Y que él fue quien dejó salir al basilisco que acabó con tu vida.

-Pero... si eso es verdad.... Entonces por qué van a ocultar a los niños en un lugar donde él puede entrar?

-No creemos que sea capaz de atravezar los muros del castillo. –explicó Katie. –Pero si alguien lo hace y entra a este baño... Podrías decir que hace tiempo que nadie te visita y hacer de cuenta que nunca pasaron los niños por aquí?

-Y... eso me hará famosa? –preguntó Myrtle con esperanza.

-Por supuesto. Eres una de las personas mas importantes del plan. Si tu logras convencerlos de que no has visto a un ser humano entrar a este baño desde el segundo año de Harry, entonces salvarás a todos los niños y serás famosa.

-Tu también crees que seré famosa, Harry?

-Claro que si! –exageró –Yo mismo me encargaré de que todos conozcan lo valiente que eres.

-Lo haré. –dijo ella solemnemente.

-Gracias Myrtle –le sonrió Katie –Eres una buena persona y vengaremos tu muerte en dos días.

-Oh... eso estaría bien.

-Listo Harry? –preguntó Katie que, aún sin haberlo visto, sabía exactamente en que momento había abierto la Cámara.

-Si. Qué haremos ahora?

-Bajar. Qué mas? –preguntó Leyton y se tiró de un salto.

-Vamos, entonces. –dijo Katie sonriendo –Antes de que se pierda en las cañerías.

Katie y Harry se reunieron con Leyton metros debajo del suelo de Hogwarts. El medio-veela se veía completamente entusiasmado, como si fuera una gran excursión, mientras que Katie se notaba seria y preocupada. Harry, se debatía entre sus recuerdos y pensar seriamente en un lugar para los niños.

Antes de que pudiese decidir que hacer o por donde caminar, sintió la mano de Katie en su espalda, indicándole el camino. Tomaron un camino hacia la derecha y siguieron el húmedo tubo hasta encontrarse con otra bifurcación.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero lo que sí supo es que Katie, de algún modo, parecía saber a donde iban o tenía buenos instintos para no perderse. La verdad era que él nunca había recorrido la cámara completa, y no tenía verdaderos deseos de hacerlo.

-Bien, aquí estamos. –dijo Katie satisfecha con ella misma, mientras Leyton mostraba una sonrisa que rivalizaba a los gemelos Weasley. –Ábrela, Harry.

Harry observó la pared que tenía en frente. Era una pared absolutamente normal. Nada de puertas, ni de serpientes, ni ladrillos, nada de nada. Miró a Katie y luego a Leyton, sus ojos expresando su duda. No tenía idea como abrirla.

-La sangre Slytherin te pide que nos dejes paso –le dijo Katie en su oído.

Harry repitió esas palabras, sin ser consciente que habló parsel. De la nada, en la pared apareció una grieta, que luego se fue transformando en una especie de serpiente de cemento movible.

El animal investigó a los tres humanos que tenía frente a ella. Unos por uno, los observó detenidamente, mientras siseaba palabras sin sentido, al menos para Harry. Al fin, se puso en posición de ataque, y Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, cuando la serpiente se dirigió a ellos.

-La sangre Slytherin puede ingresar.

-Gracias. –siseó Harry y pasó primero, seguido de Leyton y luego de Katie.

Nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse con un lugar tan majestuoso como ese. Parecía un salón de duelo, pues tenía una enorme plataforma en el centro y gran espacio en los costados.

Leyton dejó salir un chiflido de admiración, antes de hurgar por las paredes con sus manos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Katie. Y Harry comprendió que estaban haciendo. Grisselle le había enseñado a detectar la magia en el ambiente y en los objetos, además de levantar barreras.

-Buscamos algo especial? –preguntó Harry enfocando su atención en la plataforma de duelo.

-Magia oscura. –dijo Katie sin dejar su tarea –Necesitamos confirmar que Voldemort no conoció nunca esta habitación.

-Pero... Este lugar lo construyó Slytherin... No se supone que él fue un mago oscuro?

-Harry –dijo Leyton casi al borde de la risa –Quiero creer que mi hermana te enseñó a sentir la época aproximada de la magia que sientas. O es que está demasiado ocupada con Snape?

-Oh... lo siento, lo había olvidado.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que pasaron días buscando. Para poder sentir la magia en objetos y lugares había que estar atento al mas mínimo detalle. Al cabo de, lo que en realidad fueron cinco horas, Katie se detuvo.

-Estoy agotada. –dijo apoyándose en una pared. –No hay nada aquí. Nunca supo de este lugar.

-Y tu como sabías? –preguntó Harry curiosamente.

-Eh...

-Mi padre tiene un diario de Salazar Slytherin –dijo Leyton con tranquilidad –En él había un mapa de la Cámara. Deseas verlo?

-No estoy seguro. –dijo Harry, cada vez mas confundido con las sorpresas que el mundo mágico le daba día a día.

-Es una buena decisión. –dijo Katie haciendo aparecer un vaso de agua fresca –Ahora lo que necesitamos es pensar cuando vamos a traer a los niños.

-Yo diría que mañana. –dijo Leyton. –Es lo mas seguro. Sabemos que atacarán pasado mañana, pero no sabemos en que momento. Así que lo mejor sería mañana. Por otra parte, tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos, pues si algún hijo de mortífagos ve que están desapareciendo sus compañeros...

-Lo mejor sería ir por casas, no creen? –opinó Harry.

-Es verdad. –concedió Katie poniéndose de pie. –Comenzaremos con Slytherin.

-Por qué?

-Porque los que pueden sospechar deben ser los primeros en irse, así no pueden avisar a sus padres.

-Oh, claro –dijo Harry al fin. –Entonces... Cómo lo haremos?

-Supongo que Dumbledore ya habrá pensado algo. –dijo Leyton poniéndose de pie –No creen que sería conveniente separar las cuatro casas?

-No. –dijo Katie cortante –Deben permanecer unidos, en caso de que no lo logremos, ellos tendrán que luchar juntos.

-Y tu crees que lo harán? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-La necesidad hace milagros, Harry.

Harry regresó a su Sala Común, exhausto y nervioso. Sólo quedaba un día, un día y medio como mucho, y se enfrentaría nuevamente a Voldemort. Pero esta vez, tenía la seguridad de no estar solo y de haber entrenado todo el año.

Había algo que no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza. Sus amigos. Debía hacer cualquier cosa, lo imposible, para enviarlos a la Cámara al día siguiente. No podía ni imaginar lo que sufriría si algo le sucedía a alguno de ellos, o a Ginny. Incluso a Malfoy, pues Marva iba a terminar destrozada.

Debía protegerlos. Pero también sabía que tenía que decirles lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de enviarlos con los demás alumnos a su exilio. Conocía a sus amigos, novia y prima, y podía imaginar su reacción al saberse encerrados mientras él estaba afuera luchando por la libertad del mundo mágico.

Cuando estaba pensando en el lugar y momento oportuno para darles la noticia, dos manos se posaron en sus tensos hombros y comenzaron a moverse, aliviando la tensión en sus músculos.

-Estás bien? –susurró Ginny en su oído –Qué quería Dumbledore?

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo Harry, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada de pánico de Ginny –Todos debemos hablar. Ron, Hermione, Marva y Malfoy. En la Salón de los Requerimientos, en media hora. –Harry se puso de pie frente a Grinny -Crees que podrás ir?

-Claro que si. Sólo... dime de que se trata. Puede ser?

-No te preocupes.

Harry abrazó a Ginny, intentando transmitirle seguridad. Debían hablarlo. Y no iba a ser fácil convencerlos de quedarse al margen de la pelea.

Marva y Draco estaban en las cercanías del lago, disfrutando de su reafirmada relación, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Hedwig. La blanca lechuza llamó la atención de Draco, tirando de sus cabellos no muy suavemente.

-Qué demonios quiere Potter? -preguntó Draco sin ocultar su fastidio por la lechuza.

-Quiere que nos encontremos en el Salón de los Menesteres. Dentro de quince minutos.

-Para que? Tu no irás! –dijo Draco abrazándola posesivamente -Quédate conmigo. No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con Potter.

-Draco –Marva le acarició el cabello –Tu también tienes que ir.

-Justo lo que necesitaba –murmuró Draco irónicamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

Pronto estuvieron todos presentes en el Salón, que a pedido de Harry presentaba una confortable sala de estar, con cómodos sillones, una mesa ratona en el centro de ellos y bebidas y galletas.

Harry y Ginny estaban en un sillón, mientras Draco y Marva en otro, Ron y Hermione en el tercero y Neville y Luna bastante juntos en un cuarto sillón mas pequeño que los demás.

-Y bien, Potter? –preguntó Draco sin disimular su fastidio.

-Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts. –dijo Harry, y todos contuvieron la respiración –En muy poco tiempo.

-Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Luna.

-Dumbledore tiene espías. –respondió Hermione –Sigue Harry...

-Van a atacar, y los alumnos van a ser evacuados a la cámara Secreta mañana. –todos lo miraron entre confundidos y expectantes –Deben asegurarse de estar alerta, para el caso de que Voldemort logre entrar al castillo y los encuentre. Tiene que lograr armar una defensa que resista.

-No.... –susurró Ginny. –No.... no,.....

-Ginny? –Harry levantó su rostro y la miró a sus aterrorizados ojos.

-No puedo regresar ahí. No puedo.....

-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. –le susurró Harry mientras la abrazaba –Además, no es en el mismo lugar que estuviste antes. Es otro salón.

-De todos modos no puedo....

-Por qué no? –preguntó Harry separándose de ella nuevamente.

-Porque no vamos a dejar que te enfrentes a ellos solo, Harry –dijo Marva con convicción.

-Estaremos a tu lado, amigo. –secundó Ron.

-Y ni se te ocurra discutirlo –agregó Hermione cuando vio que Harry iba a hablar.

-Pero no pueden.....

-Potter. –dijo Draco –No eres el único que tiene motivos para enfrentarse a ellos. Por mi parte, tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con mi padre....

-Yo puedo encargarme de organizar la defensa en la cámara –dijo Luna. –Neville me ayudará.

-Lo siento –dijo Longbottom –Pero yo tengo que entrar en la batalla también. Se lo debo a mis padres.

-BASTA! –exclamó Harry –NO van a entrar a la batalla. No van a salir de la Cámara Secreta y NO van a arriesgar sus vidas.

-No puedes evitarlo, Harry. –dijo Ron testarudamente. –A mi me gusta menos que a ti que Ginny quiera estar allí, pero ella también tiene motivos para hacerlo.

-Y si nunca te dejamos solo antes, no lo haremos ahora. –dijo Hermione. –Tienes que comprender..... Desde que Voldemort regresó, supimos que este día iba a llegar y que nosotros íbamos a estar a tu lado. Llevamos mucho tiempo sabiéndolo, y nada nos va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Pe... Pero eso no...

-No hay nada que pueda evitar que estemos ahí, Potter. Y, aunque no deseara enfrentarme a mi padre en batalla como lo hago, estaría de todos modos porque Marva va a participar. –Draco se ganó un beso en la mejilla de parte de su novia.

-Entonces? –dijo Luna sin preocupación evidente –Yo me encargo de la defensa dentro de la Cámara Secreta, junto con los demás miembros del ED?

-Supongo –dijo Harry vencido. –Pero necesito hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto. No creo que le haga ilusión que ustedes vayan a estar ahí y.... Sirius va a matarme...

-No lo hará. –dijo Marva moviéndose hasta quedar en brazos de Draco -Él tiene que comprender que yo necesito hacerle frente a ese hombre que lastimó a mi mamá.

-No estoy tan seguro de que lo acepte... –dijo Harry.

A partir de allí, la conversación desvarió hacia otros temas, tales como los exámenes, la vida después de Hogwarts y el Quidditch. Todos seguían con la mente en la batalla, pero nadie se atrevió a nombrarla nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos fueron levantados por sus Jefes de Casa. Con la excusa de que el Director necesitaba hablar con ellos, fueron llevados hacia el Gran Salón.

Una vez allí, Dumbledore les dirigió unas palabras peculiarmente extrañas sobre la unión y la amistad. Y les pidió que siguieran a sus profesores.

Los primeros en abandonar el lugar fueron los Slytherins, custodiados por Snape y Sirius. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de Mayrtle y entraron a la Cámara que Harry ya había abierto.

Marva y Draco fueron los únicos que no hicieron caso a las órdenes que les dieron y se quedaron atrás.

-Marva, abajo. –ordenó Sirius.

-No papá. Ya tomamos una decisión. No vamos a escondernos y vamos a entrar en la batalla.

-Esto no es un juego. –dijo Snape seriamente. –Abajo, los dos.

-No. –dijo Draco, por primera vez desobedeciendo a su Jefe de Casa. –No van a lograr que nos quedemos ahí adentro como si nada pasara. Tengo derecho a enfrentarme a mi padre.

-Y yo tengo el mismo derecho que él a ver el rostro de Lestrange mientras me vengo de mi mamá. –agregó Marva.

-Oh por Merlín! –exclamó Sirius. –Bajen inmediatamente!

-Creo que no podemos obligarlos Sirius –dijo Dumbledore desde la entrada. –son magos mayores de edad y el reglamento de Hogwarts les permite a los alumnos defender el castillo ante una invasión si lo son.

-No voy a permitir que mi hija salga a pelear Albus. –dijo Sirius amenazadoramente.

-No está en tu poder negarle ese derecho. –dijo el anciano tranquilamente y luego observó los rostros decididos de sus alumnos –Están seguros de que esto es lo que quieren? Estar en una batalla no es algo agradable. Demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal y la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte puede ser una milésima de segundo.

-Ya hemos tomado una decisión. –dijo Draco tomando a Marva de la mano.

-Entonces.... entonces no hay nada mas que hablar. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, y Ron y Ginny Weasley también tomaron la misma decisión. –dijo albus. –Y, aunque la menor de ellos aún no tiene la edad suficiente, se la otorgó un permiso especial debido a las circunstancias vividas en su primer año aquí.

Severus y Sirius taladraron a Dumbledore con la mirada antes de abandonar el baño.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	30. Capitulo 30

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**CAPITULO 30:**

Al fin había llegado el gran día. Ese en el que todo se iba a decidir hacia un lado o hacia el otro. Ese día en el que Harry debía triunfar sobre Voldemort si quería librar al mundo mágico de la oscuridad que el otro mago deseaba y profesaba.

Con los alumnos de Hogwarts encerrados en la Cámara Secreta, el Gran Salón era todo menos el usual comedor de estudiantes. La Orden del Fénix se había reunido por completo en el lugar, gracias a una serie de trasladores que Dumbledore había distribuido entre ellos para casos de emergencia.

Algunos aurores del Ministerio se habían acercado también, por los mismos medios, aunque la mayoría esperaba tras las barreras protectoras del Castillo, ocultos y dispuestos a ingresar cuando fuera el momento oprortuno.

Harry estaba nervioso, por que negarlo, pero también confiaba en que todo saliera bien. Estaba rodeado de gente en la que confiaba y a la que consideraba su familia. Aunque sonrió ante el último pensamiento, hubiera preferido que ninguno de ellos tuviera que pasar por la batalla, y que estuvieran seguros en la Cámara, junto a los demás.

En menos de lo que hubieran pensado, sintieron las barreras mágicas que custodiaban el castillo desmoronarse y una gran potencia mágica que se esparcía por el lugar. Todos se pusieron de pie y aseguraron sus varitas en sus manos, antes de acercarse a las puertas de entrada del castillo.

En cuanto Dumbledore las abrió, deseó no haberlo hecho. Casi cien mortífagos estaban de pie tras su Maestro y Señor, disúestos a todo por un poco de gloria, gloria que no merecían. En primera fila, Voldemort sonreía malignamente, sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad.

-Dumbledore. -dijo entre risas macabras -Tienes el valor de salir a mi encuentro? Crees que puedes defender Hogwarts?

-Vete Tom. -dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad -No hay necesidad de manchar con sangre estas tierras.

-No me iré Dumbledore, Hogwarts será mío y Potter va a morir hoy. -Voldemort desvió su mirada hacia detrás de Dumbledore -Katie! Ven aquí!

-No. -respondió ella altivamente.

-Ven aquí o me encargaré que tu lugar lo ocupe tu hermana, como siempre debió ser.

-No tendrás tu heredera, porque hoy van a terminar los días de oscuridad.

-Hicimos un pacto Katie -los murmullos se extendieron por ambos bandos -No puedes deshacerlo. Es tu obligación como mi....

-NO ERES MI ABUELO! -gritó Katie, sabiendo que eran las cinco palabras justas para desquiciar a Voldemort.

Todo se suspendió por unos momentos. Los miembros de la Orden miraban fijamente a Katie, Marva o Sirius, como esperando la confirmación o una explicación a las recientes palabras de la mayor de las Black. Sirius se acercó a su hija y la tomó de un hombro, volteándola hacia él.

-Katie... De que demonios estás hablando?

-No es momento para hablar de eso -dijo ella sin mirarlo y se volvió hacia Voldemort, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-ATAQUEN! -rugió el mago oscuro.

Los mortífagos avanzaron, dejando a su líder tras ellos. Se acercaban cautelosa pero firmemente hacia el castillo, donde los miembros de la Orden del Fénix comenzaban a salir a su encuentro, dejando a Harry, sus amigos y novia, Leyton y Grisselle detrás.

Los rayos de colores viajaban en todas las direcciones posibles, a veces dando en el blanco esperado, otras veces desvíandose por centímetros.

Katie se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Bellatrix. Ella era la primera que iba a hacer caer, y nadie iba a impedírselo. Las dos hechiceras se pusieron en posición de ataque, desenfundaron sus varitas y comenzaron una lucha encarnizada, donde cualquiera podía salir victoriosa.

Las dos brujas se movían con rapidez y agilidad, intentando darse una a la otra y terminar el duelo para seguir con otros. En una mínima, pero desafortunada distracción de Bellatrix, Katie estuvo lista para acabar con ella.

Un certero maleficio la envió al suelo y le hizo perder la varita. La bruja oscura hizo el intento de levantarse y tomar su varita, pero Katie fue mas rápida que ella y solo le tomaron dos palabras para acabar con ella.

-_Avada Kadavra_ -Katie apuntó al cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix y la envió a un lugar seguro del castillo, mientras rompía en dos su varita.

Cuando volvió a la batalla para encargarse del marido de la difunta, se encontró con que su hermana estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Marva se movía con agilidad y convicción. Ese hombre había dañado a su madre de una manera demasiado dolorosa como para perdonarle la vida. Él y voldemort eran los causantes de que su madre hubiera muerto por las visiones.

-_Cruccio_! -gritó el mortífago y Marva cayó al suelo de rodillas, apretando los labios para no gritar de dolor.

Draco y Katie se dirigieron inmediatamente a ella. Y el rubio hubiera llegado a tiempo si no fuera porque su padre se interpuso entre ellos y le impidió el paso.

-Creo que debes pagar por traicionarme, Draco.

-Tu pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho! -Draco escupió a los pies de su padre y comenzó el duelo mas difícil de su vida.

-MARVA!! -gritó Katie mientras corría hacia ella.

-Oh, pero que ternura..... -dijo Crabbe y, sin tolerar su vida, se puso en medio de su camino.

Sabiendo que estaba sola y nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda, Marva decidió que ese era un buen momento para utilizar su magia sin varita. Aún bajo el maleficio, se concentró lo mas que pudo para evitar el dolor.

El hombre que se suponía era su padre, cayó hacia atrás, impulsado por una fuerza extraña, salida de su propio maleficio y varita. Marva se puso de pie, tamblando y dolorida, con los ojos llorosos del dolor y levantó su varita.

-Vas a matar a quien te dio la vida? -se burló el mortífago desde el suelo, sin poder moverse.

-Sirius Black es mi padre. Usted no es mas que un maldito asesino y va a pagar por haber dañado a mi madre. -Marva levantó su varita, inspiró una gran cantidad de aire y pronunció als dos palabras que nunca creyó poder hacer -_Avada Kedavra_!

En cuanto estuvo segura que la vida de ese hombre se había extinguido, buscó a Draco con la mirada y lo encontró en un extenuante duelo con su padre. Sus ojos grises repletos de lágrimas, tan diferentes a los de su padres, que brillaban con odio.

-_Inmobilus_! -gritó Draco, y su padre quedó como congelado y tieso en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Esa era la oportunidad de librarse de él. De dejar atrás la maldad de su familia para siempre. De matarlo y terminar con la oscuridad que desde pequeño le habían enseñado.

Pero también era su padre. el hombre que le había dado la vida y, aunque nunca lo demostrara, Draco estaba seguro que en el fondo de su frío corazón lo quería.

-_Funis_! -cuerdas doradas cubrieron el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, que miraba a su hijo con incredulidad -Lo siento padre. _Carcer!_

El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy desapareció de la batalla, y Draco se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Inmediatamente recordó a Marva y corrió hacia donde ella estaba. La encontró caminando hacia él con dificultad.

-Estás bien? -preguntó Draco ni bien pudo tomarla de la cintura.

-Si. -Marva sonrió con tristeza -Tu? Qué pasó con tu padre?

-Está.... está en los calabozos que Dumbledore dispuso para los prisioneros. Puedes caminar?

-Aún puedo pelear -dijo Marva enderezándose y mirando hacia Neville, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que luchaban contra seis mortífagos -Vamos a ayudarlos.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos Gryffindor, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pudieron observar lo que sucedía en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las parejas que se habian formado para cuidarse las espaldas estaban deshechas. Animius Longbottom y Remus Lupin luchaban cerca, pero cada uno intentando hacerse cargo de dos o tres mortífagos. Sirius y Snape también se habían separado y ambos sangraban, con cortes en sus brazos.

Los cadáveres yacían en el suelo, inmóviles, víctimas de una crueldad norme. Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden. Aurores y profesores. Hombres y mujeres, sin distinción. La sangre regaba el pulcro césped y las flores parecían habrese cerrado para no ser testigos de semejante atrocidad.

Dumbledore estaba rodeado por una decena de mortífagos, pero no iba a dejarse caer. Mientras que Voldemort observaba todo desde atrás de la batalla, junto a su siempre fiel Nagini, esperando por Harry Potter.

Y Harry era testigo de toda esa muerte y daño, rodeado por Grisselle y Leyton, que no lo dejaban formar parte de la batalla hasta que no fuera oportuno y absolutamente necesario.

-_Wingardium Leviosa! -_dijo Hermione, levitando un cuerpo muerto hacia uno de los mortífagos, haciendolo caer, para evitar que Ron sea víctima de un maleficio.

-Dónde estaban? -preguntó Ginny, cuando Draco y Marva se les acercaron -Se supone que no debemos dividirnos.

-Saldando cuentas. -dijo Draco, empuñando fiememente su varita.

-Y Harry? -preguntó Marva esuivando un Cruciatus.

-Atrás. -dijo Ron casi sin aire. -No va a entrar a la batalla aún.

Cuando tuvo un segundo de respiro, Animius Longbottom lanzó chispas rojas al aire, que se elevaron hasta mas allá del Bosque Prohibido e iluminaron el cielo completamente, dandole a todo una apariencia aun mas macabra.

Esa era la señal que esperaban los aurores apostados fuera del castillo, e ingresaron dispuestos a luchar. Aunque eran muchos menos de los que hubiesen deseado, ya que demasiados de ellos se habían acobardado a último momento.

Su ingreso determinó un respiro para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los profesores, pero eso no significaba la vistoria, pues el Mago Oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos no pensaba pelear solo con mortífagos.

-ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES DAR DUMBLEDORE?!?!?!?! -le gritó desde su lugar -Y AÚN HAY QUIENES CREEN QUE ERES EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS. YO E DEMOSTRARÉ LO QUE EL PODER!!!!

En el mismo momento en que dejó de hablar, un viento helado se apoderó de todos, excepto de los mortífagos, que ya habían tomado una poción de su propia invención, para contra restar los efectos de los Dementores.

Katie cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras las imágenes que había visto desde pequeña en su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Harry comenzó a sentir la oscuridad apoderarse de él, Ginny sintió en carne viva la posesión de voldemort durante su primer año.

Sirius gritó tan fuerte que por un momento todos pensaron que su vida iba a extinguirse, Draco pudo ver en su mente los castigos y los gritos de su padre cuando algo hacía mal. Marva recordó el funeral de su madre y el momenrto de su muerte. Ron y Hermione revivieron la batalla del Ministerio de la Magia, dos años atrás.

Neville recordó algo que no creía haber visto jamás. Vio a Bellatrix, su hermano y su esposo torturando hasta la locura a sus padres. Mientras él, apenas un niño, observaba desde su cuna. Y luego vio como su abuela intentaba borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria.

Comprendió el por qué de sus usuales errores. Su abuela lo había hechizado al ser un bebé. Pero ahora el recuerdo había regresado y, con él, sus fuerzas y su valentía. Como si supiera que podía hacerlo, Neville empuñó su varita hacia el cielo, desde donde los Dementores los atacaban.

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

Un águila plateada y bellísima se desprendió de su varita, y voló a su alrededor y lo protegió a él y a sus amigos del ataque, permitiendo que recuperen sus fuerzas y puedan levantarse, para conjurar sus propios Patronus.

Pronto, la nutria de Hermione se había acercado a Remus Lupin, resguardando su vida. El dragón de Draco estaba junto a Severus Snape y quienes estaban cerca de el profesor, intentando evitar que caigan bajo los encantos de los Dementores.

El león de Ron resguardó a varios aurores que gritaban junto a la profesora McGonagall. Marva conjuró una serpiente que rodeó sin dudarlo a su hermana y a Bill y Charlie Weasley, que intentaban despertarla de sus pesadillas, junto a Fleur Dela Court.

Y, por último el unicornio de Ginny se reunió con el fénix de Dumbledore y el ciervo de Harry, atacando sin piedad a los espectros malignos que Voldemort había convocado, obligándolos a retroceder y abandonar esas tierras, para nunca jamás regresar.

Pero Harry no iba a dejar que fueran por la Tierra asesinando a personas inocentes y robándoles sus almas. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y extendió su mano hacia ellos, teniendo por seguro que nadie le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Un rayo plateado y verde abandonó su palma, convirtiéndose en una bola de energía luego. Cuando su magia tocó al primer Dementor, explotó formando una onda que acabó con todos ellos y liberó las almas que mantenían en sus cuerpos, dándoles la paz necesaria para descansar.

Los miembros de la luz gritaron victoriosos, notando que la mitad de los mortífagos que los habían atacado ya estaban fuera de combate, y que los Dementores habían sido destruidos.

Dumbledore miró con desconfianza a Voldemort, a través de su despeinado y sangriento cabello. Detrás del Señor de las tinieblas, los mortífagos sonreían misteriosamente.

Harry hizo el intento de avanzar hacia su propia pelea personal, pero Grisselle y Leyton lo sostuvieron por sus hombros. Cuando él los miró interrogante, ellos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Aún no ha terminado. -dijo Grisselle, observando tras las colinas que se estendían en uno de los lados del castillo. -No son las montañas las que se mueven y avanzan hacia aquí.

El suelo tembló y los mmienbros de la Luz dejaron sus cavilaciones para mas tarde. A la derecha del campo de batalla podían verse decenas de gigantes y muchos mas trolls acercarse dispuestos a ponerle fin a la paz del mundo mágico.

En los rostros de todos podía vrese el miedo y la desesperación, pues no había manera de luchar contra los gigantes. Eran demasiado fuertes, grandes y su piel era gruesa y casi impenetrable por los hechizos que conocían.

-LOS HERIDOS! -gritó Dumbledore, y Grisselle, Leyton, Harry y Madamme Pomnfrey levitaron a todos los que pudieron hacia dentro del castillo. -NO VAN A VENCERNOS!

-MARVA! -gritó Sirius -VUELVAN AL CASTILLO!

-NO! -dijo la menos de las Black con convicción.

-VAYAN ADENTRO! -ordenó Snape.

-NO LO HAREMOS! -dijo Draco, mientras se reunían con los demás, listos para luchar contra lo que fuera.

-Grawp ayudará! -gritó Hagrid y gritó por su hermano.

-UN GIGANTE NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE! -dijo Remus.

-Necesitamos armas mágicas. -opinó Animius, mientras intentaba detener una herida sangrante en su abdomen.

-ARCOS Y FLECHAS MÁGICAS! -dijo Ron entusiasmado -Puede hacerlo, verdad Profesor Dumbledore? Puede proveernos de suficientes armas......

-Puedo, si. -dijo el anciano. -Pero no saben manipularlas, o si?

-Hay que hacer el intento Albus. -dijo Snape -No podemos permitir que se acerquen demasiado al castillo o lo derrumbarán.

Dumbledore hizo una serie de florituras con su varita, y cientos de arcos y flechas aparecieron de la nada en medio de ellos. Cada mago y bruja que peleaba tomó un puñado de flechas y un arco, mientras escuchaban las apuradas instrucciones de Dumbledore sobre como usarlas.

Pronto, alrededor de treinta y tres gigantes estaban a punto de cruzar el Lago Encantado, y dirigirse a Hogwarts, para derrumbarlo y terminar con el único lugar que verdaderamente resistía la maldad de Voldemort.

Las flechas rebotaban en sus gruesas pieles y caían a suelo destrozadas, y solo algunas pocas se les clavaban, pero haciendo tan solo daños superficiales. Mientras tanto, los aurores del Ministerio seguían luchando contra los mortífagos que aún no habían caído, y procuraban darle espacio a los demás para que acaben con la nueva amenaza.

Con un rugido, Grawp emergió del dosque Prohibido y se acercó al Lago, haciendo temblar el suelo entero a su paso. Su posición era de defensa del castillo, pero todos sabían que no iba a durar. Un gigante no era reto para los demás.

Cuando tres de ellos pudieron quitar al hermano de Hagrid del medio, haciendolo caer, el Calamar Gigante intentó detenerlos, enredando sus tentáculos en sus piernas, y tirándo de ellos, llevándolos hacia atrás.

Pero él también fue rápidamente vencido, y ahora nada ni nadie podía evitar que los gigantes derriben Hogwarts.

-Oh..... Por Merlín!!! -gritó ron tapándose los ojos, y llamando la atención de todos. -Es ARAGOG!

Del Bosque Prohibido salían infinidad de arañas gigantes, rodeaban a los magos y se acercaban a Hogwarts, escalando sus paredes rocosas con facilidad, llegando hasta las torres mas altas en pocos segundos y lanzándose desde allí a los gigantes.

Las arañas mordían y envenenaban a las bestias, que iban cayendo unos tras otros al suelo, aún vivos, pero mortalmente heridos.

Los trolls, en cambio, no podían ser atacados por ellas, pues se piel poseía un componente vevenoso para ellas, pero alguien mas iba a hacerse cargo.

Mientras los magos seguían lanzando flechas mágicas a los trolls, esta vez con mejores resultados, una manada de centauros abandonó el Bosque Prohibido dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Bane y Ronan, ambos centauros conocidos por Harry durante su castigo en el Bosque en su primer año, los encabezaban y guiában a los demás, que pronto se reunieron con Firenze.

-La oscuridad no reinará sobre nustro Bosque. -dijo Bane mirando a Dumbledore.

-Los pequeños, los cachorros, ellos pueden montarnos. -agregó Ronan.

-Por primera y última vez, los centauros lucharán junto a los magos y el desterrado. -finalizó Bane, acercándose a Hermione.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Neville montaron a los centauros y tomaron fuertemente sus varitas y sus arcos y flechas.

-Acabemos con los Trolls! -gritó Firenze mientras cabalgaba, con Ginny en su lomo.

Estando cerca de los montruos, los pequeños magos podían tener mejor acceso a sus partes mas desprotegidas y débiles, y los centauros les indicaban donde y cuando lanzar sus hechizos, mientras ellos también lo hacían.

Pronto, el Lago Encantado ya no podía verse, pues el amontonamiento de enormes cuerpos sin vida, paralizados o heridos, era descomunalmente enorme.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Terminar con los mortífagos y su amo. Terminar con la oscuridad para siempre. Ese era el momento que habían estado esperando.

-Ahora Harry, ahora acabarás con él. -dijo Grisselle, caminando junto a él y a su hermano hacia el campo de batalla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TRADUCCIONES DEL LATIN (hechizos de Draco):**

**Funis:** Cuerdas.

**Carcer:** Calabozos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO AHI. FUE TODO CULPA DE OPHELIA DAKKER, QUEME SUGIRIO QUE HAGA LA ULTIMA BATALLA EN 3 CAPITULOS.**

**AGRADEZCAN QUE COMO ME CUESTA TANTO, DECIDI HACERLA SOLO EN DOS.**

**EN CUANTO PUEDA SUBO LO DEMAS (TODAVIA NO LO ESCRIBI).**

**DE TODOS MODOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE ES UN CAPITULO ESTRENO.**

**Gracias a: ale, galindezlmp, Irethel, micaela, Palfuriana, ojitosbellos, LunitaBlack y titaniagranger por sus mensajes. **

**BESOS**

**BARBY **


	31. Capitulo 31

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO 31.**

Harry inspiró todo el aire que pudo, miró a los ojos a sus dos tutores y asintió. Sabía que este momento llegaría. Voldemort o él. Él o Voldemort. Uno de los dos iba a morir hoy, y Harry esperaba de todo corazón no ser él.

Frente a él, se esparcía un escenario que nunca creyó poder ver. Todos los jardines de hogwarts, su amado Hogwarts estaban impregnados con muerte, odio y dolor.

Los cuerpos yacían ensangrentados y pálidos, salvo por las manchas rojas de sangre que podían verse por todos lados. No importaba de quien era, o que tipo de sangre.... Todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban muertos tenían algo de sangre ajena.

Irónico. Los mortífagos no deseaban mezclas de sangre y es justamente lo que había sucedido en ese momento y lugar. Mestizos, nacidos de muggles y puros. No había diferencias ahora que estaban muertos.

Caminó con una seguridad que no poseía ni sentía. Pero era cierto qu tener a Grisselle y Leyton a su lado era un bonus. Sabía que ellos eran su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil que le tocaba vivir.

Se aseguró de que sus amigos, novia y familia estuviesen en buenas condiciones y juntos, esperando por los pocos mortífagos que habían sobrevivido, antes de centrar toda su energía en Voldemort.

El mago oscuro lo esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona y la varita levantada, como retándolo a acercarse, y es justamente lo que Harry hizo. Se acercó a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero sin perder de vista ningún movimiento que fuera peligroso, aunque cuidar su espalda fuera trabajo de los medio-veela.

Pronto estuvieron frente a frente, aun ambos sin dejar de mirarse y aun con sus profesores junto a él.

-Tienes niñera, Potter? -preguntó Voldemort mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Grisselle.

-Hoy se termina esto Tom. -dijo Harry con intenciones de enfurecerlo. -Hoy uno de los dos va a morir.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Potter. -Voldemort rió ante el descaro del Niño que vivió. -Siempre supe que iba a matarte. Yo tengo ese derecho y sentiré el placer de terminar con tu vida.

-Veremos....

Harry se puso en posición de duelo y Voldemort lo imitó, aun sonriendo malignamente, convencido de que ese mocoso no iba a hacer mas que morir en el intento de derrotarlo.

No muchos podían tener el "privilegio" de ver el duelo, solo los hermanos Cytril. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden que no se hallaban heridos o muertos, estaban encargándose de terminar con lo poco que quedaba de los gigantes, trolls y mortífagos.

Ambos se movían con destreza, esquivando los maleficios del otro. Harry tenía que cumplir el plan al pie de la letra. Tenía que lograr que voldemort encegueciera de ira y furia, para poder acabar con el. Al parecer, lo estaba logrando.

Los ojos rojos, tan parcidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de una serpiente, destellaban. Podían verse mas brillantes que nunca, y Harry hubiera jurado que eran dos manchas de sangre si no fuera porque ya había visto demasiadas veces a Voldemort cara a cara.

El mayor de los dos estaba desesperando. Alguien había enseñado a Potter conjurar poderosos escudos y a moverse como una gacela. Sus maleficios a penas lo rozaban, y eso si tenía suerte, porque Potter parecía adivinar sus próximos movimientos.

Harry no estaba tan de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Voldemort. Era muy dificl soportar los escudos, para que no sean rotos por los maleficios, y mucho mas difícil era moverse sin cesar, esquivando los rayos de colores que abandonaban la varita del mago oscuro.

El problema se presentó cuando Voldemort ideó un plan en su mente. Y se concretó cuando el plan fue llevado a cabo. Un maleficio menor lanzado a Potter y luego dos exactamente iguales hacia ambos lados del menos, para embestirlo, sea cual fuere el lugar hacia donde lo esquivaría.

Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas, impulsado por el hechizo de su enemigo, pero casi sin daños. Su varita estaba fuera de su alcance, y deseaba recobrarla, aunque no la necesitara, pues no quería que voldemort supiese de sus nuevas habilidades aún.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la madera de su instrumento mágico, Voldemort estaba de pie junto a él, pronunciando una de las maldiciones imperdonables. La visión de Harry se volvió borrosa debido al dolor.

El Cruciatus hacía que sus nervios envíen demasiadas señales dolorosas a todos sus músculos y pensó que iba a morir. Nunca en su vida había recibido un Cruciatus tan doloroso como ese.

Sabía que Leyton y Grisselle no podían entrometerse en el duelo, y no deseaba que lo hicieran tampoco. Necesitaba probarse a sí mismoq ue podía hacrlo, que podía derrotar a Voldemort.

Entonces fue cuando, en medio de su angustia, escuchó una suave y armoniosa voz que le decía que hacer. Recordó el momento en el que Dumbledore, Grisselle y snape habían discutido con él el plan a llevar a cabo.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad de lograrlo, y había muchas posibilidades de quedar convertido en un squib despues de tanto despliegue de energía. Pero no le importaba. Sólo quería terminar con ese martirio de una buena vez.

Como pudo, y tratando de bloquear el dolor del maleficio que Voldemort seguía aplicando en él, miró directamente a los ojos de su oponente. Parecía que Voldemort hubiera notado lo que sucedía, porque levantó el Cruciatus y se dispuso a terminar con todo.

-_Avada Kedavra!_ -gritó Voldemort, mirando embelezado al rayo de luz verde que se acercaba a Potter, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Harry cerró los ojos. Otra vez había vencido Voldemort. Pero esta vez para siempre. Esta vez lo mataría y cubriría al mundo de sus oscuridad.

Cuando el impacto no llegó a él, abrió los ojos, para ver a Grisselle en el suelo, frente a él, protegiéndolo y recibiendo la maldición.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritaron Harry, Leyton y Voldemort a la vez, pero ya estaba hecho y Grisselle cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-LA MATASTE! -gritó Harry fuera de si -LA MATASTE Y AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR ESO!

Furioso y con lágrimas en todo su rostro, Harry no reparó en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las consecuencias. simplemente, levantó su mano y dijo dos fatídicas palabras.

-_VICTUS NEX!!!_

El rayo dorado que se deprendió de su mano pegó en el pecho de Voldemort, que estaba demasiado impresionado con lo que Potter había dicho como para moverse. Todos parecieron detenerse en sus duelos para observar que sucedía y el grito desgarrador del mago oscuro fue suficiente para saber que la batalla tenía un ganador, y ese era Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres días después de la batalla, la enfermería de Hogwarts aún era una catástrofe. Si bien la mayoría de los heridos había sido rápidamente curados por Madame Pomfrey y algunos medi magos de San Mungo, los mas graves pacientes permanecían allí hasta que puedieran valerse por si mismos.

No era nada extraño ver una orda de pelirrojos entrar y salir, dirigiendose a la cama del Héroe, cama en la que descansaba en un coma tan profundo que nadie sabía si podría lograr despertar jamás.

También era moneda corriente ver un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con el rostro mas pálido que nunca y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, intentando darle fuerzas a una asombrosa bruja que alcanzó otro récord, siendo la segunda persona en evitar la muerte después de una maldición asesina.

-Snape -dijo Leyton acercándose a la cama de su hermana. -Hace tres días que no come nada. Vaya a descansar. Prometo avisarle si despierta.

-No.

-Cuando mi hermana despierte y vea el estado en el que encuentra, va a enfurecer. No va a gustarle que se haya quedado aquí, sentado en esa silla, todos estos días.

-Déjame en paz. -siseó Snape levantando la vista.

-No... discutan. -dijo una voz rasposa desde la cama.

-Grisselle? -preguntó Severus dirigiéndo la vista a su rubia, y viendo como abría los ojos lentamente.

-Hola. -respondió ella sonriendo. -Te ves fatal.

-Tu también. -replicó Snape.

-Si ya terminaron con su no romántico reencuentro. -dijo Leyton, interrumpiéndolos. -Debo decir, hermanita, que papá está furioso.

-Por que?

-Porque eres una inconsciente y una.... cuál fue la expresión? Ah! Si! Inconsciente e insensata por interceptar esa maldición.

-Leyton.... -susurró Grisselle.

-Ya lo sé. Le dije que lo habías logrado, pero sigue pensando que fue un acto estúpido.

-Logrado? -inquirió Snape.

-El contrahechizo. -explicó Grisselle con esfuerzo. -Pude descubrir el contrahechizo para detener el avada y...

-Sh... -la silenció Snape poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios resecos. -Después. ahora tienes que descansar.

-Sin contar que Poppy nos va a prohibir la entrada a la Enfermería si se entera que te hicimos hablar. -dijo Leyton guiñándole un ojo y abandonando el lugar.

-Estás bien? -preguntó Grisselle y Snape asintió, sintiéndose muy cansado y liberando al fin la tensión.

-Voy a avisarle a Poppy que ya estas despierta.

-No es necesario Severus -dijo la Enfermera corriendo una cortina -ya me dijo Leyton. Jovencita, bebe esto.

Luego de pruebas y pociones, Poppy volvió a dejarlos solos. Grisselle no tardó demasiado en sentirse abrumada por el sueño nuevamente y se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió a Severus levantarse para dejar la enfermería, tal como le había ordenado la Enfermera.

-Quedate conmigo. -susurró haciéndose a un lado.

-Grisselle... -Snape intentó contradecirla, pero la mirada que le envió ella fue suficiente para que desista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana después, fue el turno de Harry Potter de despertar de su coma, de manera diferente y dolorosa, pues sus músculos estaban entumecidos, y su magia luchaba por no desaparecer.

-POPPY! POPPY! -gritó un desesperado Sirius, al ver que su ahijado abría los ojos, pero de su boca no salían mas que gemidos lastimeros.

-Ya era hora de que despertara, Señor Potter. -dijo la enfermera colocándo un frasco en su boca.

La poción sabía a hígado de sapo, según Harry, pero sirvió para que pudiera expresar lo que pensaba.

-Voldemort?

-Está muerto, Harry. -dijo Sirius acariciándole la frente, donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo permanecía como un recuerdo de los oscuros tiempos que habían vivido. -El hechizo funcionó.

-Muerto? -preguntó confundido -pero...

-Tom Riddle está ahora en Azkaban, en una celda oscura, sin magia, si consciencia y sin recuerdos. -dijo Dumbledore desde los pies de la cama. -Ahí permanecerá hasta que su cuerpo abandone esta mundo.

-Bien. -dijo Harry antes de sucumbir al sueño.

-Poppy? Qué sucede? Porqué se volvió a dormir?

-Sirius, cálmate. -pidió la enfermera. -Su cuerpo está agotado y necesita repararse. Va a dormir mucho estos días, hasta que esté en perfectas condiciones nuevamente.

-Y... su magia? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-No lo sé. -dijo la enfermera negando con la cabeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TRADUCCION AL LATIN:**

Muerto viviente: "victus nex"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE ES UN CAPITULO ESTRENO.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE EMPIECEN BIEN EL AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

**GRACIAS A: **Jesus, titaniagranger, ojitosbellos, Mariblack, Sandy0329, Ophelia Dakker, Irethel, ale, micaela, galindezlmp y palfuriana **(por sus reviews en el capitulo 30)**

**BESOS**

**BARBY **


	32. Epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**EPILOGO.**

Diez años habían pasado desde aquella tarde en la que Harry y compañía habían forjado el destino del mundo mágico y la paz había regresado. Esta iba a ser la décima navidad en completa tranquildad.... o eso creían.

-JAMES POTTER! BAJA DE ESA ESCOBA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Una mujer pelirroja reñía a un niño de cuatro años, con las manos en la cintura, desde la puerta trasera de su casa en el Valle Godric.

Pronto, dos brazos se posaron en su abultado vientre, que cargaba ya con seis meses, y un cuepo conocido se pegaba a su espalda, permitiéndole descansar en él.

-Déjalo. -susurró Harry en su oído. -No va a hacerse daño. Dobby no dejaría que toque el suelo si se cae.

-De todos modos, Harry. -dijo Ginny evidentemente molesta. -Tiene que bañarse y vestirse. Todos van a estar aquí en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien. -coincidió Harry -Ve a prepararte, yo me encargo de James.

-La última vez que dijiste eso, montaste tu escoba y tuve que fingir dolores en mi abdomen para que pises tierra. -dijo Ginny con el seño fruncido, mientras giraba, sin soltarse y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. -susurró Harry, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-No hagan eso!!!! -exclamó el enfurruñado James a su lado. -No hagan eso!!!

-Y por qué no? -preguntó Harry mientras Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en su torso.

-Porque mi hermanita es muy chiquita y no puede ver eso. -dijo altaneramente el niño, moviendo su cabellera negra.

-Es un buen motivo. -dijo Harry soltándose de Ginny y arrodillándose hasta poder hablarle a su vientre. -Lo siento pequeña, no quise incomodarte. -el bebé se movió dentro de su habitáculo y Ginny rió.

-A bañarse, James. -declaró la pelirroja.

-Pero.....

-Vamos hijo. -dijo Harry cargándolo en brazos, ante el disgusto del pequeño -No querrás que el profesor Snape te vea sucio, verdad?

-BÁJAME! BÁJAME! -James se movió en sus brazos hasta que su papá lo depositó en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-Harry......

-Es divertido Ginny. Y lo sabes. -dijo Harry tomándole la mano. -Además, es cierto que Severus no tardaría en hacer algún comentario sobre su estado.

-Pero...

-Vamos adentro.... te ayudo con algo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Media hora mas tarde, la campana sonaba en la casa del matrimonio Potter. Harry abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Severus y Grisselle Snape, quien llevaba de la mano una niña tan rubia como ella, pero con los ojos negros de su padre.

-Buenas nches, pasen. -dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado.

-Y James? -preguntó la pequeña Mirth, tirándo de la túnica de Harry.

-Arriba, su mamá estaba obligándolo a ponerse su túnica nueva. -Respondió el moreno sonriendo. -Ya bajará.

-MIRTHY!!!! -se escuchó un grito desde arriba y luego el cuerpito de James apareció y bajó las escaleras a los saltos, casi lanzándose sobre su amiga.

-Hola James. -dijo Snape romipendo el momento, y el niño se detuvo, enderezó su postura y lo miró a los ojos.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape. -dijo ceremonialmente. -Puedo jugar con Mirth?

-Mmmmm...

-Claro que sí. -dijo Grisselle pegándole un codazo a su esposo, y los niños desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Qué tal Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry con aire melancólico.

-Como siempre. -respondió el profesor. -Montones de niñatos revoloteando e intentado recorrer el castillo por las noches.

-Es bueno saberlo. -dijo Harry riendo.

-Grisselle, Severus. -los saludó Ginny desde la entrada de la sala. -No te molestes Severus. -dijo cuando vio que el mago mayor iba a dejarle su asiento y se sentó sobre las piernas de su esposo.

-Estás pesada para hacer eso, Ginny. -susurró Harry.

-Es tu culpa. -dijo ella levantándo los hombros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una hora mas tarde, casi todos los invitados estaban sentados en sus lugares. Las dos mesas estaban repletas. Los dos hijos de Katie y Charlie (Viktor y Natalie) conversaban animadamente con James y Mirth, mientras que los gemelos de Ron y Hermione (Luz y Lionel) secreteaban con Kallie (la única hija de Bill y Fleur) y Morgan (el heredero Malfoy).

Severus y Grisselle, Sirius y Margot, Animius y Remus, Arthur y Molly, Percy y Penélope, Katie y Charlie, Bill y Fleur, Ron y Hermione, Marva y Draco, Harry y Ginny.... todos en la mesa, esperando por la llegada de los gemelos Fred y George con sus esposas Katie y Angelina, y sus seis hijos en total.

Cuando ya todos estadan por empezar a comer sin esperar a que llegaran, cientos de luces iluminaron el patio trasero y todos los niños se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia allí, para presenciar los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el arribo de los bromistas.

Dragones, estrellas, hadas y miles de puntos de colores adornaban el cielo, mientras que los gemelos sonreían satisfechos y sus esposas los regañaban por haber interrumpido la paz del lugar.

Con el último fuego artificial, un polvo rosa se estendió sobre todos los niños, provocándo risas de los mas pequeños. Cuando al fin regresaron a la mesa, todos los padres los miraron seriamente.

-James? -dijo Ginny intentando contener su risa. -Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-Nada. Mamá... sabes que nunca se queda en su lugar.

-Hablo del color de tu cabello James.

-Nada. -dijo el niño sin entender y mirando a sus amigos, que todos tenían la misma expresión de no saber que sucedía.

-Accio espejo! -dijo Sirius, levantandose de la mesa. -Mirense.

Todos los niños se miraron y vieron, horrorizados, que sus cabellos lucían azules, rosas, verdes, violetas y turquesas. Los mas pequeños reían divertidos, mientars los mas grandes comenzaron a molestarse.

-NO ES JUSTO! -gritó Morgan -Mamá estuvo media hora arreglándome y tengo el cabello rosa!

-Ven pequeño. -dijo Marva riendo y, con un movimiento de la varita, lo volvió a su color rubio natural.

-MAMÁ! -gritó James, al ver que todos los demás padres habían hecho lo mismo y que todos lucían sus colores habituales, menos él.

-Lo mereces por haberte levantado de la mesa sin permiso. -dijo Ginny sin preocuparse por mirarlo y sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Pero...

-Ya escuchaste a tu mamá, James. -dijo Harry. -A la mesa y a seguir comiendo.

-Papi... por favor..... dile a mamá que me cambie el pelo.... si?

-Está bien... -dijo Harr enternecido por las casi lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo. -Ven.

-Harry... no. -le advirtió Ginny.

-No voy a dejarlo con el cabello verde. -dijo Harry, y, con un movimiento de su mano, el cabello de su hijo volvió a ser negro e incontrolable.

-GRACIAS! -dijo James y corrió hacia la mesa.

-Magia sin varita, Harry? -preguntó Marva sonriendo.

-Estoy completamente recuperado. -dijo satisfecho.

-Es una excelente noticia! -exclamó Sirius.

Todos brindaron por eso. Aún recordaban los difíciles años que tuvo que pasar Harry para dominar su magia por completo sin que se descontrole. Preo, como siempre, Harry Potter era un mago excepcional y venció todas las barreras que se interpusieron en su camino.

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**COMO VEN, UN FINAL MUY ACORDE A ESTAS FECHAS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACAIS POR SU APOYO DE SIEMPRE.**

**BESOS**

**BARBY **


End file.
